Kamen Rider Gaim Magica
by Pega-Rider
Summary: After the battle with witches, all Puella Magi lived normal live in Mitakihara City as Beat Riders. As Akemi Homura found the mysterious Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds throughout Helheim Forest, she must Henshin to the newest Kamen Rider, Gaim to protect the city from Inves invasion and to uncover the mystery of Helheim. Rated M for swearing, suggestive/sexual scenes, and yuri.
1. Henshin! An Orange from Sky!

**Pega-Rider: ONDORIYA! Pega Rider here, again. Now I've been thinking about the project of the fic which involves none other than: the newest Kamen Rider, Gaim! So YEAH, I've come up with two anime that fits with this crossover, and they're K and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Since both anime shares similar theme and fits with Gaim's "Modern Warring States" thingy, I was confused to decide which series to choose. After a long debate, I finally decided to use MadoMagi for this. Though I mainly use MadoMagi cast, I also use characters from other anime, for example Himeko Kurusugawa as Himeko Himemiya and Chikane Himemiya from Kannazuki no Miko / Himegami no Miko for Kureshima bros' role. And for those who don't know, the script for Kamen Rider Gaim is written by Gen Urobuchi, aka. Urobutcher, who wrote Puella Magi Madoka Magica as well as Gargantia of the Verdurous Planet and Fate/Zero. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockseeds and such that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><strong>PEGA-RIDER PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS<strong>

**HEISEI KAMEN RIDER 15th ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION**

* * *

><p><em>Pluck the Fruit of Heaven.<em>

On a forest, there was a tall building shaped like a tree on the center, while plants of some sort began to grow upwards, stemming the leaves, flowers, and fruits. The scene shifted to an blue-and-gold suited samurai-like warrior with orange armors and crescent-like head crest, as well as the visor resembling orange slice. He wore a black belt buckle with a knife-like switch and a lock with the "fruit" sliced open. He carried a katana-gun hybrid weapon and he was riding a brown horse. The horse neighed as he tried to maintain the balance.

_That the world may be dyed in your image._

Behind the blue armored Rider were vast number of insect-like monsters of some sort with grey-and-blue body, insect-like face and bulbous upper body of some sort, while some of them had wings to fly. Beside the blue Rider was a pink Rider with strawberry-like armor and bows on her left arm, as well as a bunch of arrows on her back. These troops seemed to be ready for war.

_Is that the glory you seek?_

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

The scene shifted to the troop led by a lance-carrying red-and-silver Knight-like Rider with yellow-and black armors, with the banana-like shoulder armors looked asymmetric, as the left shoulder armor was larger than the right one. He has the red knight helmet with yellow back headpiece and banana-like horns, and the visor showed yellow from the grills. He rode a black-and-red rose-themed motorcycle. The troop consist of mostly same one as the orange Rider's army, except that their blue on their bodies were replaced with red ones, and had sadder face. Floating over them were a flying watermelon-like aircraft containing the typical Rider of some sorts. Blended with the monsters was a mallet-carrying brown viking-like Rider with acorn-themed armor on his shoulder, back of helmet, and torso plates. There was a shield-like emblem emblazoned on his chest. Behind the lines of gray-and-red monster were coconut-armored tanks similar to the watermelon aircrafts.

When viewed from airborne, the troops formed some kind of unique formation. The blue Rider's army formed an orange slice-like formation, while the red Rider formed the banana-like one. On the middle side was a green-colored force with melon-like formation.

Up closer to the green force, there was dozens of same gray monster, except with green instead of red or blue and angrier face, and behind them were the large naginata-carrying samurai-like mecha with watermelon-like armor, which seemed to be the watermelon aircraft's humanoid mode. In front of the army were a shielded white samurai-like Rider akin to the blue one, except that he wore green melon-themed armor, light green sharper visor, and stag-like head crest. Beside him was a gun-wielding green Chinese-themed Rider with grape-themed armor, and purple bug-like eyes. The green Rider had a ponytail-like crest atop his head. The green Rider knelt beside the white Rider while turned his head to the melon Rider. Back-to-back with the melon Rider was a twin-rifle-wielding brown-and-black Rider shrouded with brown Mexican poncho with American-Indian motif and a gaudy cowboy hat covering his head. Underneath his poncho was a brown coffee-themed armor. His bug-eye was colored brown.

Somewhere in the forest, there was a blonde-haired girl in white dress wearing some kind of silver necklaces sleeping on the bed of vines, the skin was pale green in color until she awoke, which turned her skin into whitish creme. Her eyes were different in color, red on left and pink on right.

_Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

The girl then walked to the edge of cliff while carrying the purple flower-like fruit of some sort, which the blue Rider turned to, while she watched the entire event.

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

Suddenly, as the girl gasped when flower on the girl's hair was blown away by wind and fell on the war area, the Orange Rider yelled to order his army to attack. The Strawberry Rider was about to stop him but was too late as the blue army then began charging to the opposing side, while the Banana Rider's army began charging in response. The melon Rider and Grape Rider stood up while the Coffee Rider turned around.

_But what if fate itself were to call you..._

_To change the world?_

The shots were coming to the flying grey monster, while the orange Rider kept charging. On the other side, the Banana Rider force were approaching the Orange Rider's while the watermelon aircrafts kept shooting at the other side. The two opposing Riders yelled as they got closer to each other.

_You cannot defy your fate._

The girl in white watched with worry as blue and red forces were destroying each other, while the green force were watching the war, with the Melon Rider, Grape Rider, and the Coffee Rider did the most observing. As the Orange Rider and the Banana Rider were about to clash...

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Riders: the Orange Rider, Banana Rider, Grape Rider, Melon Rider, Strawberry Rider, and Coffee Rider were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed the katana-gun weapon, Musou Saber while on his reflection under him was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron, Sakura Kyouko and other two male members were seen dancing in front of the building)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, the banana Rider charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Kamen Rider Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, the grape Rider, Kamen Rider Ryugen was stopped by the melon Rider, Kamen Rider Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim was ready in action and slashed an Inves by its gut as she drew Musou Saber.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind him, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was a Coffee-themed Rider, Kamen Rider Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, when the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on his horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 1: Henshin! An Orange From Sky?!<strong>

Somewhere in the city, there was a shopping disrtrict of some sort, where people of all sorts walked around. Among them was a little boy crying on the street while a girl talked to him.

"You've lost your mommy, huh?" The girl asked the boy.

The girl looked up to a girl who looked taller and had long black hair, black eyes, and wearing school uniform consisted of brown wool vest over the white blouse, as well as knee-length skirt, white loose socks, and black shoes.

"Well, sometimes life sucks, and you wanna cry, but you can't let it beat you!" She encouraged. "You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up the fight. So, what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my momma..." the young boy answered.

"Ok!" The girl smiled. She was known as **Akemi Homura**.

Later, Homura and the boy walked around the streets to find the latter's mother. They browsed for the person, while shouting for her.

"Mommy!" Homura shouted. The boy later shouted, "Momma!"

"Mommy, your son's lost!"

As the two continued to look out, fortunately, a slightly older woman heard them shouting. "Kenichi!" The woman shouted as she ran up from behind them, getting the young boy's attention before he ran up to her before they hugged, showing their mother-son relationship. "Thank goodness!"

"You see that? You totally won!" Homura smiled.

"Thanks, ma'am." The boy said as he smiled.

"No prob." Homura smiled back before walking away.

"Um..." Kenichi's mom responded, getting Homura's attention. "Sorry, were you going back from school?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. It's not that I'll on hurry or something." Homura said as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HELLO~! MITAKIHARA CITY!" <strong>A voice boomed throughout the city. The view turned to the entire Mitakihara City from upwards. There was a giant tree-like tower same as the one in the forest at the center of city. In a radio station was a middle-aged man in a polkadot T-shirt with the logos of some sort (one of them was a logo of Carrefour), blue jeans, sneakers, and the wristbands and watch on his wrists. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone hanged around his neck. That was the voice came from as he broadcasted his radio show, **Beat Riders Hotline**. **"It's DJ Sagara Coming to you LIVE!"**

The scene then shifts to a stage where the dance team in midst of their routine when the upbeat hip-hop themed music played. Several people swarmed the stage to see and cheer the dancing group. The group consisted of 4 females and 3 males. One of those female dancer was a pink-haired girl in a white T-shirt with "GAIM" green word, black shorts, blue sneakers, and blue jacket wrapped around her waist like a belt. She also wore blue cap with "GAIM" word made of silver perches.

Another female was a blue-haired girl in white-and-black checkered sweater under blue vest, brown shorts, and black sneakers.

The next female was a blonde, long-haired girl in blue hoodie sweater with white-and-black checkered sleeves, pink capris, and pink sneakers. She also wore red ribbon on back of her head.

The last female of the group was a girl with olive waved long hair in a white Y-shirt with checkered sleeves, black navy shorts, orange sneakers, and blue jacket wrapped around her waist like the pinkette had.

One of the male figure was a black, short-haired boy in a grey T-shirt under blue jacket with black-and-white checkered inner side. He wore blue short jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He also wore a watch on his left wrist.

The other males wore the exactly same outfits as the previous boy had. One of other two boys had slightly longer hair in black sleek cut, while another one had brown harajuku cut. Those three males had similar look, implying that they were triplets.

This group of dancer was known as a **Beat Riders** known as **Team Gaim**.

These dancers pulled out fantastic breakdancing moves, despite they constantly changed their formation for a while. After Team Gaim managed to put their formation back in place, they twirled their body, then proceeded to skipped quickly left and right, and jumped as they turned around and re-did again to face back to audience. They faced to audiences' right side while stepping back and forth for few times.

"**This one goes out to all Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete! It's blue skies and sunshine again today over Yggdrasil tower! Here we go! Time to get your fiery beats bumping through Mitakihara City!" DJ Sagara** announced as the scene shifted to a man in business suit sitting on a bench with tree in its center while browsing on **Yggdrasil Corporation**'s shopping web site with his iPad. The scene then shifted to Yggdrasil logos and names in various goods all over the city, such as credit card, school bus, hospital, and even dump truck.

Back to the dancing stage, Team Gaim performed the most complicated moves in their dance, which the triplet boys lined with each other, and the olive-haired girl and blonde girl jumped onto their shoulders, and then the last one was the blue-haired girl jumped over the pinkette so she could climb on the other two girls to form the top of human pyramid formation. The bluenette then fell backwards and the pinkette below her caught the former, while the black-haired girl and the blonde jumped down from the triplet boys' shoulders. The team returned to the earlier formation, and they skipped as they pointed towards audience and skipped again as they pointed with other hand. The team changed their formation again, but with same pattern; the triplet boys on the left side, the girls besides the blue-haired girl on the right side, and the bluenette herself was on the rearest. The bluenette skipped and jumped before she shoved her arms to the left and right, which the other members followed. They followed the blue-haired girl's hand motion swinging back and forth.

Suddenly, the music stopped as someone took the black card belonged to Team Gaim, Player Pass with Team Gaim's logo from the music box, much to everyone's surprise.

"The heck?!" Some of the audience and the group gawked as they were confused. The person who took the Pass was revealed to be a dark brown-haired young man in black-and-red coat over red blouse under black vest and black long cotton pants. He was one of Beat Riders obviously from another team.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" The pink-haired girl, **Kaname Madoka** snapped at the black-coated male.

"C'mon! Not those Baron creeps again!" The blue-haired girl, **Miki Sayaka** said annoyed, refering the young man with black coat as a member of another team of Beat Riders, Team Baron.

"Buzz off!" The triplet boys shouted at the Team Baron member at same time. The one with short black hair was **Osomatsu**, the longer haired one was **Karamatsu**, and the brown harajuku-haired one was **Choromatsu**.

"Why must they show up now of all times?" The blonde girl with head ribbon, **Himeko Himemiya** asked irked.

"Sorry, but **Baron**'s taking this stage." The Baron member answered cockily, getting a very unfriendly reaction from the crowd, most of them were supporters and fans of Team Gaim.

"The hell you are!"

"Buzz off!"

"Go home!"

The Baron boy walked to the stage along with his teammates in same uniform (and most of them were males, though one of them was a female), although some of them wore silk hats. From their appearances alone, Team Baron was surely considered as one of elite Beat Riders team. Not to mention that they had the highest in Beat Riders' ranking.

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you!" **DJ Sagara spoke over the radio. **"But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place! So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!"**

For those watching via web streaming, DJ Sagara showed them what he was talking about, holding up two lock-like items with each having designs of a fruit along with small codeon them as well. The lock in his left hand showed design of an orange with the code "LS-07", and in his right hand was the lock with banana design and code "LS-08". However, these locks were not ordinary locks, but...

"**Lockseeds!" **DJ Sagara finished.

"You wanna go?" the Baron member from earlier smirked as he showed off the Lockseed with design of pinecone and "LS-01" code, challenging Team Gaim. He was a pioneer of Team Baron, **Kai**, or better known in stage as **Ky**.

"No problem! Let's do this!" Madoka answered, holding up a Lockseed with sunflower seed design along with "LS-00" label.

"Madoka-san, We should call Mami-san!" Himeko responded.

"I can handle these goons myself, Himeko-chan!" Madoka snapped as she forced Himeko off.

"Oh, look at that, Ky. We're battling the girly team!" The blonde-haired boy with messy hairdo in Baron uniform behind Ky chuckled as he saw the Team Gaim ran with female members more than males.

"We don't have right to talk, Miwa." Ky sighed.

"Does that make your team better, considering a girl runs your team?" Madoka questioned. She knew that the girl, who actually was considered as one of her old friends was the one running Team Baron.

"Better or not, let's see in this battle." Ky said. **Miwa**, the blonde boy then went out of the stage.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty work in style!" **DJ Sagara explained as a stadium made of light appeared before them. Something weird happened soon after. The two zippers appeared out of thin air above the stadium on either sides before pulling open to reveal some kind of forest on the other side as two strange creatures similar to the one in war scene emerged, **Elementary Inves** warriors that resembles some kind of chrysalis monsters that were about as tall as action figures; Gaim's Inves warrior had blue color while Baron's had red. Both of them had holographic appearance somehow. **"Keep winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! OK, rock to the beat, Riders! Pow!"**

**BATTLE START!**

The Inves summoned by two opposing Beat Riders began facing each other to begin the battle. Due to their bulky upper body, they mostly swatted against each other. While Gaim's Inves scratched Baron's fiercely, the latter struggled to get on its back and kicked the former away. As the battle went, the audience cheered, mostly for Gaim.

Suddenly Miwa was hiding not too far behind the audience while holding a piece of plastic toy and a slingshot, waiting for signal. Ky nodded to give said signal, and Miwa pulled the plastic toy along with the catapult band to aim the toy.

"You've got him!" Madoka cheered her Inves.

And Miwa shot the plastic toy to... Madoka's hand holding her Lockseed!

"Ow!" Madoka groaned as she accidentally fell her Lockseed after said plastic toy hit her hand holding it. "Huh? Wha-?!"

Suddenly, Madoka's Inves broke out of the "ring" and fully materialized as flesh and blood, and it roared to its master while the jaw-like appendages opened from its bulbous body and face to reveal its true face within, which horribly resembled human skull. Team Gaim urged to ran away in response, while audiences ran about in panic. While running, one of Osomatsu triplet accidentally kicked Madoka's dropped Lockseed out of stage, thus keeping Madoka from picked the lock up.

"Oi, Baka. Don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Ky sneered.

Feeling ashamed, Madoka ran away from the panic scene as well. Soon after, Homura arrived to the stage where the havoc took place. During the chaotic runaway, Madoka's Himawari Lock Seed was kicked and stepped unknowingly by the refugees like a football, further damaging the Lockseed. Madoka tried to reach the lock only for her to be stopped by her own Inves. When it jumped and opened its hidden jaws in attempt of attacking Madoka, suddenly Homura jumped and kicked the Inves away. The pinkette noticed her appearing as Homura picked up Madoka's already damaged Lockseed with its sunflower image slashed apart, unlocking it. The zipper portal appeared and the Berserker Inves jumped in, going back to the forest where they came from. After locked it again, she realized that she broke the lock's arm.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka gawked.

"Are you okay, Madoka?" Homura asked as she walked to Madoka and picked up Madoka's hat, only to be approached by Madoka's teammates. Said teammates along with Madoka herself were in fact Homura's former teammate as she already left the team. However, they approached Homura like they hadn't meet for long time.

"Homura-san!"

"Homu-chan!"

"You guys okay?" Homura asked.

"We're fine." Choromatsu replied.

"You called your Inves off first." Ky said as he unlocked his Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Ky's Inves gawked and confused what to do at first, but then it sheepishly jumped into the portal appeared near him. "Which means we win by forfeit, do we not?"

**YOU WIN!**

After calling back his Inves, the portal and ring disappeared. Despite the fact that Homura saved people from the chaos, Madoka tried to contain the shame and grudge from Gaim's loss against Baron. She felt annoyed, and disappointed at same time. Now that Gaim lost and Baron took their stage, they don't have any place where they can perform their dance publicly, as well as brining joy to the city. Baron was to blame for cheating, but Homura also took the responsibility for this as she played a little part on their forfeit.

Homura, on the other hand, glared at Ky and his teammates. She knew that something was wrong. Madoka she knew never let go any Lockseed during Inves Game, and she suspected that Baron had something to do with this.

"Yo, cold-face. Boss says hi." Ky said.

Homura knew who they referred to. It was one of her old friend...

* * *

><p>Madoka was walking away from the stage, and Homura chased her as she brought Madoka's hat. "Madoka!" Homura shouted as she ran to Madoka to give her hat back. "Hey, you forgot your hat!"<p>

"Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone!" Madoka snapped as she swiped the hat from Homura. Madoka sighed annoyedly as she tried to regain her composure. "You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff. So go back being all responsible and adult! Just don't bother us again!"

"But..." Homura said.

"Enough!" Madoka snapped. She tried to contain her tears as she was keeping herself from crying. She didn't know how to react for Homura's sudden reappearance after the latter left the team, whom she considered dearest. Especially that Homura was important person of the team back then. "Honestly I wished you to go back, but you're so busy with school and part-time job these days... So, so... I think I should give that up. But when you suddenly appeared out of blue, I don't know what to say, so for some reason I snap out of my will!"

Madoka then left away, but suddenly she met the girl with blonde, drilled hair in white shirt and hot pants under blue Happi-themed jacket like Team Gaim had, creme stocking and white low heel shoes. She also had slightly larger breast and hourglass-figured curves, in which the shirt fitted.

"Madoka, are you okay?" The girl, **Tomoe Mami**, who known as Team Gaim leader asked.

"I'm sorry, Mami-san..." Madoka apologized as she approached Mami. "You got me this Lockseed and I screwed it up... And now Baron's stolen our stage..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?" Mami said.

Madoka sighed sheepishly as she felt scolded by the team leader. Homura, on the other hand watched the two talked. Now that Madoka lost the Lockseed that Mami just gave to her, she felt ashamed that she had just wasted Mami's trust. Mami on the other hand, wasn't disappointed at all. Besides, Madoka knew well that like Homura, Mami was also busy with things. "I can't call you for everything, Mami-san! You've got things to do..."

"Come on..."

"I'm really sorry!" Madoka bowed and then she stormed away from Mami and Homura. Mami then turned to see Homura nearby. Homura then waved in response.

"Hey there. Been a while." Mami said. The two former teammates then walked to each other. "You saved her back there. Didn't you, Homura?"

"Yeah, I did." Homura replied. "But looks like she isn't happy..."

"Take it easy, okay? Soon she'll soften up." Mami said. "She still didn't accept that you left, after all."

* * *

><p>The scene shifted to an outdoor table in front of a cafe, where some people watched DJ Sagara's show from laptop via online streaming. In the show, the footage of Team Gaim shocked by Inves' sudden breakout during the last battle was broadcasted, while a live recording of DJ's radio station was shown as an inset on the screen's upper right. From the sudden turn of events, DJ Sagara was very enthusiast! <strong>"Oh man! When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh!"<strong>

After the Inves Game's commentary, the show shifted to polling segment where the logos of Team Baron and Team Gaim displayed. Most of people choose Baron over Gaim, thus making Baron get landslide of the votes, while Gaim suddenly loses points steadily.

"**Baron's just raking in the votes here! And Gaim's losing points like nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!" **DJ Sagara finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Team Baron's base, the entire Team Baron members were laughing at how the other teams were dropping below theirs in terms of points in Inves game. Some of them were enjoying the drinks while watching DJ Sagara's show from the TV. In the Beat Riders ranking list, Team Gaim, which originally was in 5th place, dropped down to 9th place, while Baron being the 1st. Also, there were other Beat Rider teams in the rank list, such as Souten in 2nd place, Redhot in 3rd place, Raid Wild in 4th place, Invitto, now in 5th place, Popup in 6th place, Spingere in 7th place, Boost in 8th place, and Mouryou at 10th place. There might be other Beat Riders that wasn't listed in rank list, perhaps due to their lower ranks.<p>

"We did it!" Miwa cheered as he entered the base, all while the team hollered in their victory.

"Piece of cake." Ky added with a chuckle.

"Hey, Kyouko-san! Look, we're steamrolling those sugary fags!" Miwa yelled as the team turned around to see someone walkind down from the stair. The person revealed to be a girl around Homura and Madoka's age, except that she had red ponytailed hair tied by black bow and red eyes. She wore Team Baron's signature uniform plus long coats. Despite her wild-looking sight, she actually looked so charismatic when she was in the uniform. The chocolate Pocky stick she was nomming added the wild impression, implying that she had hearty appetite.

"Team Gaim, huh?" The girl, identified as **Kyouko Sakura** the Team Baron leader asked. "Is that news? The weak will perish and only the strong shall survive." She said walking down. She then crossed her arms. "Such are rules of nature."

The rest of team nodded, agreeing Kyouko's statement. "...What she said!" Miwa yelled cheerfully, and then followed by the rest of team, except Kyouko. Kyouko sighed and then walked away. "...And how were Sayaka and old friends out there?" she asked, turning over to Ky and Miwa.

"Well, they did fine. And the cold-faced chick just showed up to save her former team from Inves." Ky answered. The Inves part took the redhead's attention.

"An Inves got loose?" Kyouko asked.

"Uh... Yeah, er... That girlfriend of that cold-faced chick suddenly dropped the Lockseed and I don't know why."

Kyouko scoffed, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Back with Team Gaim, inside a garage where an old car resided, as well as snack bar with popcorn grabber and a standboard of Team Gaim. The team were all sitting around moping about their loss. Osomatsu was sitting on the driver's seat of the car, which door was open. Karamatsu was sitting on the car's luggage, and Choromatsu sat on car's dashboard. Sayaka and the olive-haired girl, Hitomi Shizuki stood on the wall behind the car. Madoka sat on a chair in front of snack booth, while Himeko sat on the chair not too far from Madoka where.<p>

"I can't believe those Baron thugs..." Osomatsu groaned.

"If only Homura-san were still here..." Himeko muttered.

"You're still going on about her, Himeko-chan?" Madoka asked as she got up from the chair and got close to Himeko.

"Well, think about it. She did just bail us out." Sayaka reminded.

"If only weren't her, you'd be eaten alive!" Hitomi said.

"Man, why'd she have to go and quit the team?" Choromatsu sighed.

Madoka then looked at the picture of her, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Hitomi, Osomatsu triplets, and Kyouko. However, in that picture, Kyouko wore Gaim's uniform. It meant that Kyouko once was a member of Team Gaim, and quitted before she started Team Baron...

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered as she remembered how the team started, and how Kyouko quitted from the team...

* * *

><p><em>(Cue flashback)<em>

_In Team Gaim's garage, past and present Team Gaim members minus Himeko were discussing something. However, Kyouko was the least mood among the team._

"_Well, what should we do?" Madoka asked._

"_At this rate, we're in danger of getting kicked out from Beat Riders ranking. We're already at 10th place, and we must climb up the rank somehow." Mami sighed._

"_Not to mention we can't afford higher rank Lockseeds..." Sayaka said._

"_And guess what's the highest rank of Lockseed we have? C-Ranked Lockseed!" Choromatsu snapped as he slammed his fist to scaffolding._

"_Now, now, calm down, Choro-kun." Osomatsu said._

"_Oh yeah?! Then how can you guys calm down when we moped the floor with Souten and Invitto?! IN A ROW?!"_

"_Well, think about it. We maybe great dancers, but we lack good Lockseeds at our disposal. That's why we sucked at Inves Game." Homura said._

"_Heh, now I start to think how long I've wasted my time with this Fail-O'Sucky team, which consisted of whiny faggots here and there." Kyouko said cynically._

"_Said that again! Spit it again on my face!" Choromatsu walked to Kyouko._

"_Hmph. Perhaps I begin losing all my hopes in being this good-for-nothing team, who already sinked into the bottoms of Beat Riders rank after. Losing from powerhouse team such as Souten was one thing. But the mediocre Invitto? I'm starting to think to get out of this drama ASAP." Kyouko scoffed as she got up._

"_Kyouko!" Homura snapped. Homura tried to approach Kyouko, but was halted by Madoka._

"_That's it. I quit." Kyouko said as she threw her Gaim jacket to Homura, leaving the garage. Homura was taken aback of this as she didn't believe of what just she heard._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan..." Madoka said under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a greater distance from the base, there was a juice bar called "Drupers". People began walking in and out. The waitress greeted the customers friendly. Homura and Mami sat on the chairs behind circular table with mountain of fruits on its center. Homura also noticed the show DJ Sagara was broadcasting on TV.<p>

"**Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience! Send us anything, anytime! If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or..." **DJ Sagara rambled before Homura's attention was taken by Mami.

"It's a different street from when you took off." Mami sighed as a barkeep walked over with fruit smoothies, and handed them to the girls.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now." The barkeep, **Bandou** sighed before walking back to the bar. Homura sighed and looked over at a corner. She saw a totally new face to her, the man with black fedora hat, black coat on top of his red-and-white checkered shirt, as well as black long pants and black stepping shoes. He was talking to a boy, seemingly conducting a transaction.

"How about this one?" The man with fedora offered the boy as he showed his iPad with a catalogue that showed Himawari Lockseed. The boy looked at it, to make sure his choice was correct.

"I'll take it!" The boy answered. Soon, the man opened the large case next to him before pulling out said Lockseed in glass case.

"Good choice for starters." The Lockseed dealer, best known as **Lock Dealer Sid** nodded while handing out the lock. The boy then pulled some amount of money from his wallet before traded it for the Lockseed.

"The city is crawling with Lock Dealers." Mami said to Homura. The boy left the bar with his newly bought Lockseed. "And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds."

"It's sad to see, really." Homura sighed as she stirred the smoothies.

"You think?" Bandou asked, not knowing that Homura was looking at him. "Better to have you kids battling in a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt this way." Bandou then headed back to bar.

"That easily could, though." Homura responded. "I mean, what are those Inves thingy, really? And who even put these locks into circulation in the first place?"

Sid was snacking on lemon-flavored crackers with lemon tea. While Bandou was cleaning bar table, the TV showed the commercial of Yggdrasil Corporation.

"**New life for a new generation. Welcome to the planned municipality of Mitakihara City, The Yggdrasil Corporation's blueprint for a better life."** The commercial spoke.

For some reason, while looking at the commercial, Mami gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She looked so hateful and angry...

* * *

><p>It was sunset and Homura returned into her own apartment along with a bag of groceries. She sighed, and pulled out her key to unlock the entrance door to her own apartment, and then walked in.<p>

Inside, Homura placed the bag on the dining table before bringing them out and putting them into refrigerator. She took some carrots and beanstalks from the fridge, as well as meatballs and fish. She began peeling the carrot as she was preparing for dinner. After done with peeling, She cut the beanstalks into small pieces.

"_Being an adult... It means to look after themselves. I'm already paying my rent and buying my own food. Some people think that with this fact, I'm already an adult now."_

Soon after, Homura boiled the carrots, beanstalks, and diced meatballs in full pot of water. From what she cooked, she was making a soup. While waiting for the soup to be done, Homura was grilling the fish. The grilled fish produced the smoke as the grilling went, but said smoke went through to the ventilation on the kitchen.

"_However, looking after myself is about all I can do. My hands are full with school and work. I've had to drop just about everything I used to care about to do it. How's that any different to how I was living before? If only I have Madoka on my side..."_

After done with cooking both the soup and grilled fish, Homura placed them on dining table before closing them with a food hood. Homura was watching an anime on TV while waiting for the rice cooker to heat up the rice inside. She then had the dinner while watching TV, this time broadcasting a news.

"_I want to transform, into someone strong enough to do everything. But that's nonsense. You know that you're not just gonna wake up one day and be a totally different person, right? Because life's not that easy."_

In her room, Homura was studying. She read the textbook of school and worked on some of assignments, as well as practice with problems. After done studying, she opened her laptop and start typing some kind of story of some sort, most likely for submission to newspaper or some other media.

"_Just take the things slow, and you'll become the adult you wanna be. I'm tyring to grow up at this moment, and hopefully me and Madoka can grow up together as adults."_

* * *

><p>On the following day, Homura in school uniform left the apartment after locking its door, and walked through the streets. All while on the way to the school, Homura began thinking about Madoka. She thought that Madoka would still not forgive her, as she caused Gaim to lose their stage. Not only that. Now that their team was on danger of kicked out of Beat Riders' ranking like a year ago, Gaim had to work hard to reclaim what's lost. Homura knew that she didn't have to make it burden to bear, but still she felt responsible for them somehow. Even if Homura wasn't a Gaim anymore, she still have her friends there.<p>

Arriving at school more specifically Mitakihara High School, Homura sat on her seat in her class, 2-A. She spotted Madoka nearby chatting with Sayaka and Hitomi. She sighed as she felt that she still couldn't talk with Madoka, thinking that Madoka was still angry to her.

"_Ever since the last fight, Kyubey were sent into Seven Circles of Hell. Now, I lived a normal live with my friends, and started our life as Beat Riders. However, it didn't last long as I must focus on my studies and part-time job. I just don't want to impose on anyone anymore. I need to become an adult as soon as I can."_

After school, Homura was seen working on an Indian restaurant as a waitress, serving the foods to customers. She looked very busy at the moment, but she liked it. Serving customers with the best is her duty. Homura sent the orders one by one, while busy going back and forth between tables and kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Team Gaim at their garage were practicing dance. Now that they lost Lockseeds and stages, they don't have any place to perform, but that wasn't reason for those Beat Riders to stop dancing. As long as they had friends and the whole team, they wouldn't stop to grasp their dreams. Becoming #1 Beat Riders in Mitakihara and bringing joy to people. They had to keep up with other teams; if not with Inves Game, why don't dance better to get more attention?<p>

At Garage balcony, Madoka was seen spacing out while staring at her own hat. Both Madoka and Homura looked at the sky. Homura wondered if she and Madoka will reunited and she asked herself if she should rejoin Gaim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Drupers, Bandou was sitting behind bar desk, and a waitress went to him while giving a menu. "I'm gonna take a break." The waitress said to Bandou as she left the bar.<p>

"What, again?" Bandou asked. He then saw Mami entered the bar. She went to the place where Sid was sitting, exactly the place where he had sit before. Sid was sipping on a lemon tea, and he placed it on the small plate for teacup.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mami asked.

"Well, your team's in a bit of trouble, isn't it?" Sid inquired. "I could offer you something to turn the tables..."

"Another new lock?" Mami sighed as she sat across to Sid.

"No. This." Sid said as he pulled a some kind of belt buckle-like device with knife on its left side...

* * *

><p>While walking out from school, her phone suddenly rang, and she picked it up from her pocket to see what was coming. It was a message from Mami.<p>

"Mami?" Homura asked. She then read the message, "I got my hands on something good. Check it out." Homura then scrolled the message downwards to see the belt buckle device from earlier. "What is this?"

* * *

><p>Around old warehouses, Madoka and Sayaka were walking around, seemingly looking for someone. They then saw Homura coming.<p>

"Oh, Madoka, Sayaka." Homura said.

"What're you doing, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. She wondered why Homura would've come to the place like this, especially at the edge of town.

"Mami called me out here." She said as she walked past two other girls, to discover an area with odd plants nearby. On the wall was a zipper portal that looked exactly like the Inves went back and forth to the forest. The trio then walked over to discover this as well. The plants providing them some mysterious vibe, as they never seen those plants before. For some reason they had a bit of chill...

"What are these?" Madoka wondered as she looked at one of those plants.

"Girls," Homura responded, getting the girls' attention as they turned to see the zipper portal.

"An Inves portal?" Sayaka gawked.

"Who could've opened the Lockseed?" Madoka pondered. Only Homura, Sayaka, and Madoka were there. So could be someone else to open Lockseed and went into the portal?

"Where do you think this leads?" Homura asked as she entered the portal.

"Hey!" Madoka and Sayaka called out as they followed suit.

They entered into a place that looked like forest of some sort, surrounded by trees, with purple flower-like fruits hanging on vines wrapping around tree.

"What is this place?" Madoka wondered.

"Don't ask me." Homura answered as they walked around some more, looking at the scenery.

"I don't know why but I suddenly think this place is creepy." Sayaka shuddered.

Suddenly, Madoka pulled Sayaka and Homura behind a tree. Homura confused at this.

"What's gotten into you?" Homura asked, but hushed by Madoka and they looked ahead to see what Madoka saw.

"Look!" Madoka said.

There were full-sized Elementary Inves warriors as opposed to action-figure-sized ones in Inves Game. They examining the fruit on one of the trees before trying to eat them. However, the red Inves tossed the fruit as soon they bit it, implying that it wasn't ripe enough. The blue Inves ate it heartily as it confirmed that it was ripe enough to eat.

"Aren't those Inves?" Homura whispered.

"Gotta be." Sayaka nodded.

"Then... is this some kinda Inves nest?" Homura wondered as she walked around. Homura turned her attention to some fruits growing on one of the tree's vines. For some reason, the fruit had stem resembling the lock arm of Lockseeds, and its endocarp resembled that of lychee. Out of curiosity, Homura plucked two of those fruits from the vine. Sayaka then noticed something lurking through the foliage behind Madoka as Homura stared at the fruits she held.

"_It looks so delicious..."_Homura thought to herself as she was close to take a bite out of one when...

Madoka and Sayaka noticed the Inves, but this one was completely different from Elementary Inves; this one was about a size of a full-grown human and resembled white tiger with its lower torso and long claws, but most of its upper body was covered in jade armor with oriental design.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madoka screamed in response of its arrival, which made Homura snapped out of her thoughts. Sayaka then grabbed Madoka's hand and along with Homura, they ran away together. After several distances, they managed to hide behind one of the trees.

"Have we lost it?" Homura panted as she tried to catch a breath. Madoka and Sayaka did the same.

"I think so." Sayaka answered.

"I'm kinda scared..." Madoka said nervously. It wasn't the first time she saw Madoka this scared, lost, confused, and hesitant. However, it was her duty to protect Madoka.

"Don't worry, Madoka. I won't let something terrible happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise!" Homura said. This made Madoka lighten up a bit. She then widen her eyes as she spotted something on the ground.

"Homura-chan, Sayaka-chan, look!" Madoka gasped. They then looked at the ground to see... the belt buckle Mami showed Homura via the phone?

It was just resting on the ground as if it was waiting for someone to take it. Homura then walked over and picked it up.

"This is what Mami wanted to show us, isn't it?" Homura asked, referring to the item she just picked.

"Then Mami-san must've come here too... But where is she?" Madoka pondered aloud.

"Hmm... It looks like some kind of belt buckle..." Sayaka said.

"Yeah, I think so." Homura nodded as she placed it on her tummy. She was only thinking a picture of how if it was really a belt, and with the belt suddenly appeared from the buckle-like device, wrapping around her waist, it really became a belt! She was surprised by this as the profile image of a blue shogun/samurai kabuto helmet facing leftwards appears on the right side of her buckle.

"What?" Homura gawked as the fruits she held transformed into... Lockseeds?! One had an orange design and "LS-07" code label and another had strawberry design and "LS-06" code label. Those were **Orange Lockseed **and **Ichigo Lockseed **respectively.

"Wha-?!" All three gawked as they saw the fruit transformed.

"What the-?! Are those Lockseeds?!" Madoka gawked.

"Then... does that mean those fruits are...?" Homura wondered.

"If those Inves eat the fruits you plucked earlier, then... They ate these as well?" Sayaka asked.

"Maybe we summoned them because of they're attracted to Lockseeds?" Madoka asked.

"Maybe." Homura answered.

And the white tiger Inves, **Byakko Inves** finally caught up with the girls, thus forced them to run again.

"It's back!" Homura shouted as she, Madoka, and Sayaka ran away again. They soon found the zipper portal they went into earlier, and they went through it to exit the forest area and back into the place they had been.

"This way!" Homura pointed as they ran away. However, Byakko Inves followed them exiting the portal, thus the girl must ran away as far as they could.

While running through the factory area, Homura accidentally knocked out one of tin barrels. While the Inves lurked around, the trio hid in one of warehouses.

"What is that thing? An Inves to?" Homura gawked.

"Don't ask me!" Madoka retorted.

While the trio were cathing breath, Homura stared at Orange Lockseed and she discovered its back, which had octagonal shape. She then looked at the belt buckle with the port in same shape at its center.

Byakko inves roared and unleashed energy beams violently from its body, which tore its surroundings and detonated some of factory equipments due to its powerful effects. The trio tried to protect themselves from the brutal collateral damage. Homura and other two were taken aback by this. The black-haired girl was a bit nervous as she never saw such destructive power from an Inves. She was afraid of her friends being danger, especially Madoka. She got an idea to keep them save.

"I'll draw it! Sayaka, you take Madoka away while it's distracted!" Homura said. She then tried to leave, but Madoka held her arms.

"What are you saying, Homura-chan?!" Madoka snapped. She didn't want Homura risk her life just to ensure their safety. The girls then heard Byakko Inves roaring nearby.

"Just find someone, anybody! Otherwise it'll kill us all!" Homura said as she left the girls from hiding.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka yelled. She was too late to held her back, though.

"Just leave this to Homu-chan!" Sayaka snapped. "We've gotta run before they kill us!" Sayaka then grabbed Madoka's hand and both of them then ran away.

Homura appeared in front of the evolved Inves without any sign of fear, and she shouted, "This way, you freak!"

Homura then ran away, assuming Byakko Inves would follow her. While running, she performed amazing parkour manuevers by jumping over tins and scraps, but she had to stop as she found a dead end, with gates blocked by piles of boxes. Byakko Inves then caught up with Homura and the former Puella Magi took an iron pipe to fight it. She would've done it easily is she still had her power as Puella Magi, but since the last battle and Kyubey died, her contract with them ended, thus rendering her a normal human.

"You son of a bitch-!" Homura cursed as she slammed the pipe to the Inves, but no avail. She tried to hit it again but the brutal Inves blocked it and hit her at face, knocking her down and getting disarmed. It then proceed to brutalize Homura by pound her and kicked her tummy with its knee before throwing her aside, breaking the dead end gate behind her and having her stumbled. Homura then coughed blood, as the blood came out to her mouth. Not to mention there was wound on her face. She looked at Byakko Inves coming, and now that she got her butt kicked by an Inves whose power beyond her comprehension, she became slightly desperate. Homura lost her Puella Magi powers, and nothing she could do to fight back.

"Shit...!" Homura hissed angrily.

Except...

Homura then looked at the Orange Lockseed and touched the belt she was wearing, and she stood up as Byakko Inves readied to beat her up once more.

Homura sighed angrily as she had no choice, but to unlock her Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

After the Lockseed announced its name, Homura gawked as she noticed a zipper portal appeared above her in circular formation. However, instead of Inves, it was a giant orange-like metallic ball. The Inves became confused as it saw this, as well as Homura herself. Homura knew she didn't have a time to ask what was it, so without second thought she put the Lockseed on the port on the belt buckle before locking it back.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, the belt played some kind of Japanese music, similar to that of horn used in Sengoku period to alert for enemy forces. Later, the music was mixed with hip-hop tune. Homura gawked as she tried to figure out what's next. The Inves on the other hand, became impatient and roared in annoyance.

"Now what?" Homura gawked. She then noticed the knife on the belt, which she tried to move, and it "cut" open the fruit on Lockseed. "This?"

**SOIYA!**

As the fruit was cut open, its upper part showed an interior of orange, while its lower part showed a katana with orange slice-like blade painted in classic Japanese style.

Soon, the giant metallic fruit fell on her head, generating splashes around her. Her body became clad in blue bodysuit with golden checkers along with golden kneepads and shinguards.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Wait, am I an orange now?" Homura gawked inside the "gigantic fruit". She felt a bit ridiculous that she found her head inside a gigantic orange.

Her head was clad in blue samurai kabuto-like helmet with asymmetric katana-like golden horn, long and jutting out at left side and short at right side. Soon, a slice of orange fell into her head, giving the orange slice-like visor and more kabuto pieces, plus an orange stem atop the helmet.

The "fruit" then opened, and each "peels" folded in to form armors. Once the transformation completed, Homura held the same katana as depicted on opened Lockseed.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEEEH?!" Homura gawked hysterically as she became clad in armors for some reason. She didn't get to used it that a weird orange fell on her head and transformed her into some kind of samurai-like warrior.

Homura transformed into **Gaim, Orange Arms**!

Byakko Inves jumped and attacked her mercilessly, even though she had stronger armor but she could feel pain from it.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Homura, now Gaim snapped as she threw the Inves aback. She then stared at her own hands. She never felt this powerful before, not even in her times as Puella Magi.

"Hey... I can take it on like this?" Gaim gawked. "Wait!" Gaim shouted as Byakko Inves got up and tried to beat her up again, but blocked with her orange katana, **Daidaimaru**.

"Fun's over! We can stop now!" Gaim snapped as she slashed the Inves with Daidaimaru. When the Inves tried to get closer, she slashed it again, this time at its gut. Byakko Inves walked over and choke-slammed Gaim, knocking down boxes behind her. As Gaim got up, Byakko Inves immediately knocked her weapon aside, rendering her disarmed. When the white tiger Inves choked her, she grasped on a katana sheathed on her waist.

"That's it!" Gaim said as she unsheathed it and slashed the Inves' gut, forcing it to back off.

Wielding the katana-gun hybrid, the **Musou Saber**, Gaim slashed Byakko Inves a couple times. She then ran over to pick up Daidaimaru laying on the ground.

"Okay, good." Gaim said as she looked at both Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. "I can do this!" Gaim exclaimed as she ran over the Inves and slashed the Inves wildly as if she was dancing. Despite her lack of experience with melee weapons as she prefer ranged weapons during her time as Puella Magi, she did it very well, though her fighting style was a bit sporadic and weird. She needed to get used with such weapons, somehow.

"Hey, get back here!" Gaim shouted as she noticed Byakko Inves running away and chased after it.

"It jumped that?!" Gaim gawked as Byakko Inves jumped over to the balcony on the factory. It then roared and unleashed energy beams to blast Gaim, but she dodged them despite they caused her surroundings such as cars and electronics to explode. After stumbled by sheer colateral damage, Gaim stood up.

"Fine. Me too!" Gaim said as she jumped over to the balcony, but as she tried to climb the scaffolding to reach the Inves, she get kicked out and sent falling back on the ground, and the gate fell upon her.

"Mou... JUST YOU WAIT!" Gaim snapped annoyed as she ran through the nearby staircase...

"Waiting's over!" Gaim said as she finally arrived at the balcony where the Inves was, but she was welcomed with a kick from Byakko Inves and got pushed backwards. It then tried to slash Gaim with its claws, but blocked with both katanas. When got pinned by the monster, Gaim noticed something on Musou Saber's hilt. She pulled the yellow part of the back of hilt to have it charged. She then pulled the trigger, thus made the katana-gun hybrid fired an energy bullet, which hits Byakko at chest. Gaim now finally found the weapon she got used to. She then reloaded it by cocking that part again and shot Byakko repeatedly. However, she found the Musou Saber ran out of ammo after few shots.

"Wait?! I'm out already?! COME ON! I never ran out of ammo this fast before!" Gaim groaned as she switched Musou Saber to katana mode back.

The two then began fighting again. When Byakko tried to strike her, she evaded every time it tried. She pointed Daidaimaru to Byakko in nervousness. She then found something on both weapons' most bottom parts. They looked like intended to connect to each other.

"Wait, do these..." Gaim said as she connected both weapons by their bottoms, and they formed a naginata, **Daidaimaru Naginata Mode**! "They do!"

They then began to fighting again, mostly involving block and parry each others' strikes. The Inves then ran to the top floor.

"Quit running!" Gaim yelled annoyed as she chased after it. Gaim then tried to strike Byakko Inves, but then it blocked and both of them struggled to break free before both of them stepped backwards. Both of them struggled before Byakko managed to dominate the fight, beating Gaim up violently before threw her out of balcony to the lower floor.

As she tried to got up, Gaim saw someone coming from the staircase. It was the blonde-haired girl in white similar to that in Rider Sengoku War scene, who strikingly resembled Madoka, but with red eye in her right eye. For some reason, it gives Gaim a bit solemn feeling.

"M-Madoka?!" Gaim gawked as she noticed this mysterious girl.

"Be warned." The Madoka-look alike said. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate."

"Is that you, Madoka?" Gaim asked dumbfounded.

"Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back." "Madoka" added as she walked down the staircase. "You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image."

As she stopped after the staircase, she turned to Gaim. The armored warrioer turned Puella Magi noticed Byakko Inves coming to them. Gaim then stood in front of the mystery girl, covering her from Inves.

"I... I tried many times to save you..." Gaim said. "Each time I did so, I failed, and almost fell into despair... I leaped through time more than you know to save you from danger! That's why I became Puella Magi in first place."

Byakko Inves walked over, getting closer to these two.

"Each time I almost fell into despair, I realized that as long as I have that power, I can save you. That's what gave me hope!" Gaim added. "Now that I finally managed to save you and get rid of that furball Kyubey, we finally can live a happy life as Beat Riders. I gain the power once more, and if that's what it takes to protect you from anything worse... I'll bear that burden! Trust me, Madoka! I'll keep you away from anything can hurt you! No matter what! I'll promise!"

This made the mystery girl sighed and reached the Lockseed on Gaim's belt, unlocking it before removed it.

**LOCK OFF!**

The girl in white then handed Gaim the unlocked and open Lockseed. Gaim gawked as what she must do with these.

"Remember. Now that you chose to fight, and there's no point of return." "Madoka" said as the Inves charged to Gaim, but the Orange Rider shoved it aside, send it falling to the ground. Gaim jumped to the ground, and she looked up to see the girl in white pointed to the same port as Gaim's belt had in Musou Saber. She then attached the Lockseed on the port before locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000), MAN (10000)!**

As the Musou Saber announced, it was filled with energy from the Lockseed as the charge meter reached maximum. When Byakko Inves stood up and shooting some more energy beams, Gaim swung her Daidaimaru Naginata Mode in circular motion to repel the attack.

"EAT THIS!" Gaim yelled as the Musou Saber's blade shined in orange color. She then swung the weapon to fire orange slice-like shockwaves from Musou Saber end of the bifurcated naginata, which trapped the Inves inside energy orange upon contact. She then swung the naginata with Daidaimaru end on the top.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

"Haaaaaaah!" Gaim yelled as she rushed to trapped Inves and slashing with Daidaimaru end of the naginata, slicing it into two pieces before exploded both in fire and orange juice splashes. After the explosion, the energy orange slices flew away somehow. Gaim then stood triumphantly as she removed the lock and placed it back into the belt and closing it, cancelling her transformation and turned back to her human form. She didn't just believe what she had experienced, as she stared on her own hands.

Later, Homura noticed Madoka and Sayaka running over, gawked at her looking normal compared to the "one" she just saw during her battle with Byakko Inves. So, if the girl wasn't Madoka, then who could it be?

"Then what just...?" Homura asked.

"What happened to the monster?! Did you beat it?" Madoka asked.

"Oh!" Sayaka gawked. "You... You just transformed into... A... Kamen Rider!" Sayaka finished as she recreated the first Kamen Rider, Ichi-go (#1)'s pose.

"Kamen... Rider?" Homura dumbfounded.

"They're the masked heroes fight for justice and protect the weak! You just defeated the monster and I know you'll make a good one, Homu-chan!" Sayaka beamed.

"So from now on..." Homura said. "I'm Kamen Rider?"

"That's right! Kamen Rider Gaim!" Sayaka answered. She suddenly covered her mouth, realizing that she just said something wrong.

"Kamen Rider Gaim..." Homura mumbled. She felt like she liked the name, but for some reason, the Gaim part made her to think more about the team...

"So, you're gonna return to the team?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, but I just..." Homura said as she removed the Lockseed. "I... really transformed!"

_(Suddenly the Orange and Ichigo Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu wa, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Kyarī on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Homura: "I seriously transformed!"

Kyouko: "Your strength is the only thing you can rely on."

Miwa: "Do you have any Lockseed to cover it up?"

Homura: "If I use this power to protect everyone, not just Madoka, then..."

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

**Lock 2: Hissatsu! Pine Kick!**

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

"Yo, readers. This is me, Lock Dealer Sid." Sid said sitting on a sofa.

"You know me as the Lock Dealer in Mitakihara, right? I'm selling Lockseeds for Beat Riders and anyone willing to pay my service. I'll set a price based on its rank and rarity. I can increase or decrease the price if my mood suits also." He then sipped a grape juice before he placed it back on the table.

"Many people said that we Lock Dealers took a part of Inves Game's popularity, and that's right. The youths these day are sensitive and hot-headed so they are in verge of fighting each other, right? So our duty is to introduce Inves Game as means of alternate solution of settling disputes." Sid said as he pulled out Orange Lockseed from his large briefcase.

"Alright, now we're introducing this guy, Orange Lockseed." Sid introduced as he showed Orange Lockseed.

"As you can see, Orange Lockseed is based on orange. It's coded LS-07. This Lockseed is pretty rare and is classed A. You can see this is pretty strong Lockseed, eh?" Sid continued. He then took a remote control and pushed one of its buttons to show a footage of Gaim battling Byakko Inves on his upper-left side.

"And today we'll feature the very first Kamen Rider to be featured in this story. Of course..." Sid said as the footage changed into the picture of Gaim in Orange Arms. "Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms."

"As Orange Arms, Gaim is very well-balanced. Using the Orange Lockseed on Sengoku Driver, an ex-Beat Rider named Akemi Homura can transform to Gaim. Well, the name comes from the very team she left, though. How ironic." Sid sighed as the picture switched to picture of Gaim's weapon, Daidaimaru.

"This is Daidaimaru, a weapon came with Orange Lockseed when used with Sengoku Driver. This sword can't do much by itself, but when you combine it with Daidaimaru, you'll get Daidaimaru Naginata Mode." Sid explained. Then, the picture of Daidaimaru switched to picture of Musou Saber.

"Speaking of Musou Saber, I forgot to introduce that one. As you can see, it looks like katana and gun bashed together." Sid introduced the Musou Saber. "By default, it's used as sword in **Blade Mode**, and you can pull a reloader on its back to switch to **Gun mode**. Pretty neat, huh?"

"And don't forget that you can insert Lockseed there. Put it and lock it in and unleash its full potential!" Sid added. The picture then switched to the transformation belt, **Sengoku Driver**.

"Now this is Sengoku Driver." Sid introduced. "It's the Henshin Belt of the primary Riders of this story. At the **Drive Bay, **you can put an unlocked Lockseed in before you locked it back. After that, you will hear various standby noises, depending on whose Rider's face appear in Rider Indicator at its left. For Gaim's case, you'll hear Japanese horn of some sort mixed with hip-hop tune thingy, I don't know." Sid explained.

"Then, cut the "fruit" on Lockseed with **Blade Cutter** on its right side to transform! Since we're using Orange Lockseed, then..."

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"The Lockseed announce the transformation! I'm serious. The belt only does cutting sound, "Lock On", and "Lock Off" thingy. Once transformed, you can "cut" the fruit again to activate extra functions." Sid continued. "Once will get **Squash** for finisher, Twice for **Au Lait**, an enhanced finisher, and thrice for **Sparking**, for folding the fruit armors back into fruit mode, and use it for various uses."

"Oh, and I forgot this." Sid gawked as he showed the picture of Lockseed holder. "Lockseed Holder can hold up to 3 Lockseeds at once. And due to this, this can be very handy for Gaim since only she has it so far. Not to mention we'll have bonanza of form changes for Gaim, won't we?"

The picture then disappeared and here we go focused at Sid again.

"Well, that's it, folks. Don't forget to read and review this story. See you next chapter. Ciao!" Sid bidded as he snacked on the malkist crackers.

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Yosh! Now here's the first chapter of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica. Honestly, I've been working on this from the end of December, but due to me being lazy bum, I postponed this again, again, and again. But Thank God that I finished it on time! Huzzah! Oh. Since I discovered that most of Urobutcher's works involves super-powered girls and extreme plot twists, why don't we apply on Gaim? I mean, I made main 4 Riders plus 2 main OC Riders female, right? Also, I'll be using Pikatwig's Kamen Rider Fraise for Sayaka's Rider form. That's right!<strong>

**Sayaka: Speaking of Riders, do you have some request for OC Riders?**

**PR: Of course, but keep in mind that we've limitation of 13 Sengoku Driver users and 7 Genesis Driver ones.**

**Well, as of this writing, the confirmed Sengoku Driver users so far are Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Mariachi, and Bujin Gaim. As for Genesis users are Zangetsu-Shin, Duke, Marika, Sigurd, Arjuna, and one Rider whose name are yet to be announced. You can also submit original Lockseeds/Arms/Lockvehicle of your own! Take a note that I'll use original Lockvehicles from KKD Silver's Mega Kamen Rider Gaim. And original Lockseed numbering will start from LS-15.  
><strong>

**Oh-kay, let's wrap this up! Don't forget to read and review as Sid said in this story, so we can get this fic going. See you next time!**

**Oh, before I forgot, here's a quiz!  
><strong>

**Q: What are classes of Himawari and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds respectively?  
><strong>

**Shoot your answers on your review! Also, I'm looking for co-writer. Whoever wants this position please PM me. Either you can be my co-writer for this story or other ones, is up to you! Alright, this is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**


	2. Hissatsu! Pine Kick!

**Pega-Rider: Hi there readers! Now back with me, Pega-Rider! After the full swing in previous chapter, let's move to more breathing chapter, as this will feature some slapstick scene, from our heroine Homura of all people. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockseeds and such that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_Team Gaim dance gang's leader, Tomoe Mami, vanishes without a trace. Looking for her, Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka stumble upon a forest filled with otherworldly creatures. Using the power of mysterious belt and locks, Akemi Homura transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim!_

* * *

><p>In the forest Homura and her friends had been visited, there were several people in green hazmat suits with Yggdrasil logo, implying that they were researchers for Yggdrasil Corporation. One of the researchers wearing the belt looking exactly like Homura's belt (but with blank picture and no knife present) plucked one of premature Lockseed, which turns into Matsubokkuri Lockseed soon after. Other researchers were recording their research while taking a note from its progress. Other researcher operated his laptop to monitor something within research area. One that lurked around foliage recorded the research with his camera.<p>

The research was disrupted as the researchers heard someone screaming. There were two researchers trying to run away, from two Elementary Inves following them. As they spotted the Inves, the rest of researchers immediately cancel their research progres and ran away for their lives. The two Inves followed them tardily, as the bulbous body of theirs sort of hindered their movement. Suddenly, one of the Inves received a strike from a white blur. The one who attacked the Inves was revealed to be the white samurai-like warrior with melon-themed armors akin to Gaim. On her left hand was a gold-and-green shield, slightly reminiscent of her own helmet. On her belt had similar picture of Gaim's except that it had her helmet over white background; and it had an opened Melon Lockseed with its lower part contained a picture of her own shield drawn in classic Japanese style similar to Orange Lockseed had. She was **Kamen Rider Zangetsu, **in** Melon Arms.**

Zangetsu proceeded to hack and slash both Inves mercilessly with her Musou Saber, without giving any openings for them to strike back. She then slashed with charged Musou Saber as the melon slice-like aura emitted from the sword's slash, adding power to her strike strong enough to destroy them. After the fight, the researchers walked over Zangetsu to thank for her help. She scoffed as she couldn't care less, though.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Strawberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 2: Hissatsu! Pine Kick<strong>

It was morning with sun had risen, and the routine activity was going in the day. In Homura's apartment however, in her room, she was still sleeping, wearing pajama. Seconds after, she woke up and stretched her arms. Homura then wiped her eyes, and turned to see the clock beside her.

It showed 6 o'clock! Sure, that was late considering that school started 7 o'clock,

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Homura gawked as she hurried to get up from bed, then proceeded to slam the cupboard doors open before taking the school uniforms. After getting dressed, she brought her schoolbag and took a bread from the pantry, and then put it into her schoolbag. Oh, she had taken bath minutes before getting dressed, but she forgot to wash her hair, so it was a bit dry and messy. Even if she combed her hair, there were some hairs a bit out. She then proceeded to wear her shoes before stormed out of her house and locking its door.

* * *

><p>After left the apartment, Homura ran on her way to school through some blocks. She then checked the watch on her left wrist, and it showed 6:30. She gasped as she had very little time to go to school, as it wasn't close to her apartment. Homura had to take a ride on a bus before walking again. She had to arrive on time, or else she couldn't enter the school and marked as absent.<p>

...Except that she realized that she still had something in her bag. She then checked the bag to take the belt buckle, Sengoku Driver she got yesterday and a couple of Lockseeds, specifically Orange and Ichigo. Homura realized that she could use her power as Gaim to get her out of this problem as soon as possible. She then slapped the buckle on her tummy to have it produced the belt wrapping around waist. She then looked at her Orange Lockseed, suddenly remembering what Sayaka had said yesterday.

_(Cue Flashback)_

"_Oh!" Sayaka gawked. "You... You just transformed into... A... Kamen Rider!" Sayaka finished as she recreated the first Kamen Rider, Ichi-go (#1)'s pose._

_(End Flashback)_

She realized that now she was called as Kamen Rider and noticed that Sayaka did some kind of pose that a Kamen Rider would do did at that day, she began to think that she should make one. But no, she hadn't any time to do that, so...

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she simply opened her Lockseed before she inserted it into the Drive Bay on the belt and locked it on.

**ORANGE!**

While the giant metallic orange appeared above Homura, some of passerby saw the event and watched her to their amazement and surprise. Some of them tried to record it with their phone to documentate it. Who knows if they were about to upload it to some sites? The black-haired girl listened to the old Japanese tune played from her Sengoku Driver for a while as it sounded a bit catchy to her ears. However, she realized that she had little time to do this, so she immediately pushed the knife on her belt to slice the "fruit" open.

**SOIYA!**

The orange fell on her head before it unfolded, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim then proceeded to jump over the house, and the young women who watched her transformation keep recording her actions. Gaim leaped from houses to houses and buildings to buildings. She jumped over them with ease as the power of her armor enabled Gaim to jump high and far due to enhancement on her body. However, she must be careful as...

BONK!

A baseball hit her head from behind when Gaim was about to jump, thus sending her falling. Her sheer weight from the armor had her falling hard, breaking a rack of flower pots below her along with the pots themselves. When she got up, she turned around to see an old man in kimono frowned angrily on her. The man sighed madly and he gritted his teeth as he readied a broom in his hand. Gaim gasped and covered her mouthpiece with her hand as she saw the man much to her surprise.

"YOU CUR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The old man snapped angry.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll make up for these!" Gaim gawked. When she was about to leave, the man grabbed her on her back armor.

"You won't leave until you clean this mess!" He hissed.

"But I'm in hurry!" Gaim retorted.

"NO BUTS!" The old man shouted near her head. "Clean these now and I don't care what a predicament you're in. Do it, NOW!"

"Okay..."

After few minutes of cleaning the mess, Gaim turned around to see if the old man was still around, and luckily, he wasn't. She then sneakily took her leave before he returned. When the old man returned, he noticed that the mess was cleaned, and no trace of broken racks and pots. He sighed in relief as he held an envelope of some sort. However, he learned that Gaim alrady left seconds ago.

"What a waste..." The old man sighed disappointed. "I was about to give these..." He opened the envelope to reveal... some money?

* * *

><p>Back to Gaim. She managed to get into streets, and she spotted a bus running. She leaped onto the bus, getting a free ride. Somebody on the street could notice her atop the bus much to their confusion.<p>

After few kilometers, she jumped out of bus and ran to the alleys. She then jumped again onto the building, and leaped from the one to another. After few leaping, she arrived at school. Lucky that she arrived a minute before the school started. She hid behind one of trees in front of school before closing the Lockseed to cancel her transformation, and running into the school.

In class 2-A, Homura arrived when almost all of students were already present. Sayaka, Madoka and Hitomi noticed her coming and walked over.

"Hi there, Homu-chan." Sayaka greeted friendly.

"Hi Sayaka-tachi." Homura replied.

"It's so unusual you came a bit late." Madoka said.

"Well, you won't believe what I've been through." Homura said. She noticed that she was still wearing Sengoku Driver complete with the Lockseed! She then immediately removed the belt and Lockseed before putting them back into her schoolbag.

**LOCK OFF!**

Both Madoka and Sayaka were stunned a bit to see this. They never saw Homura this awkward before.

"Don't tell me... you Henshin'd on your way here?!" Sayaka gawked. She couldn't believe that Homura would even bother to transform just to get into school on time.

"Like I said, you won't believe what I've been through." Homura sighed.

"That must be very interesting." Hitomi smirked.

The school bell rang, and all students sat on their respective seats. Homura checked her schoolbag to look for something. Her eyes widened as she noticed something was off. Homura forgot to bring her homework!

"Crap!" Homura gaped, loud enough for Madoka to hear her.

"What's wrong, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"I can't believe it..." Homura muttered. "I forgot my Math homework!"

"Eeeeeeh?!" Sayaka gawked in surprise.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll lend you mine!" Madoka said as she brought her homework.

"That's okay! It's not like I-" Homura refused. However, Madoka insisted to lend her homework for Homura to copy.

"Don't worry! You don't have to copy my answer!" Madoka insisted.

"Okay..." Homura said as she took Madoka's homework. She then proceeded to copy the problem from Madoka's homework, and then answered it on her own. However, as she was close to work on the last problem, the Math teacher came to the class. She was a bespectacled magenta-haired young woman in neat business uniform. Her appearance looked very catchy, especially to male students as she possessed the wonderful hourglass-figured body. She was the Math teacher and homeroom class teacher, **Kazami Mizuho**.

"Attention!" the class chairman commanded. "Stand up!" The entire class' students stood up to the chairman's command. "Greet!"

"Good morning, ma'am!" The entire class students greeted Mizuho.

"Good morning, class." Mizuho replied. The class then students sit back. "Have you worked on the homework yesterday? If so, then please collect your homework here."

While the students collected their homework, Homura was working on the last bit of the problems. She then finished soon after and proceeded to collect it.

* * *

><p>In P.E. Class, the Class 2-A and 2-B were having some sport. Some were having badminton, while the others were playing soccer or gymnastics. Homura, Sayaka, and Madoka were watching the boys playing soccer.<p>

"Well, you won't believe it, but I got up late and... yeah, I Henshin'd like you said to get here." Homura explained.

"Hmm... it's a bit embarassing, you know?" Madoka said. "I mean, if someone see you transforming, it could be awkward, right?"

"I know. But for some reason, I feel a bit awesome as I transformed. I know Kamen Riders wouldn't use this kind of power just for perks, would they?"

"Of course!" Sayaka beamed. "Their power is to help people after all!"

"Look!" Madoka pointed. The girls then looked what she pointed.

There was a soccer ball stuck in a tree. Some students gawked at this, and they were trying to get help. Not to mention that the tree was a bit high. Seeing this, an idea came up in the bluenette's mind.

"Helping time!" Sayaka beamed as she dragged Homura away. They then walked over and entered a school storage.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?!" Homura asked annoyed. She was a bit irked that Sayaka dragged her into such place out of blue.

"Now that nobody sees you here, it's perfect place to transform!" Sayaka beamed.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." The ebony-haired girl sighed.

"But first, you need a Henshin pose! Like this!" Sayaka said as she swung her left hand over from right to the left while her right hand placed beside her waist, and then she placed the left hand beside the waist and stretched her right hand leftwards; thus recreating Kamen Rider Ichi-go's Henshin pose.

"Henshin pose, huh..." Homura sighed as she wore Sengoku Driver. She took a breath, and then she stretched her right hand leftwards, while her left hand was on her right elbow.

"Hen~ Shin!" Homura exclaimed as she... lamely swung both hands rightwards. She then pushed Orange Lockseed forward and unlocked with flat face expression.

**ORANGE!**

Homura then inserted the Lockseed into Sengoku Driver and locked it on.

**LOCK ON!**

The giant orange appeared above her as the standby music played.

"What a catchy tune, eh?" Sayaka said as she listened the standby music played form Sengoku Driver.

"Well, I guess..." Homura shrugged. She then pushed the knife on Sengoku Driver.

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE ARMS!**

"Sugoi..." Sayaka awed as she watched Homura transforming into Gaim.

Seconds later, Gaim and Sayaka came back to the place near the tree where the ball was stuck. Sayaka knew this would be easy for Gaim, as she believed that her powers as Gaim might help somehow. However, Gaim's mere presence took several attention from other students and some of teachers. The boy students who played soccer ran to the place where Gaim was.

"Now you know what to do right?" Sayaka asked.

"I do, right?" Gaim replied as she jumped to the tree where the ball stuck, and then she quickly grabbed the ball. "Here!"

Gaim then threw the ball to one of players, but unfortunately it hit him at head, knocking him out. Gaim gaped under her helmet as she accidentally knocked one of soccer player out cold. "Oh no!" Gaim gasped.

"Aww... What to do..." Sayaka muttered. Madoka who saw this event just facepalmed in response. She didn't believe Homura she knew would do something stupid like that. Seriously, transforming just for small matters?

"Homura-chan..." Madoka deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the students were having a break time. Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi were going for a lunch, bringing their respective lunch of course. Soon, they met a roly-poly male teacher with sleek hair in pink-striped white shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. He noticed the girls, and walked over.<p>

"Hi there, girls." The fat teacher greeted. "Where are you going now?"

"Well, We're about to have a lunch." Hitomi answered.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but... Can you help me to bring the files from my office to administration room?" Fat teacher asked.

"Sure."

Then, in the teachers' office, the girls found a LOT of files stacking around the fat teacher's table. They were mostly paperworks, and even if there were all four of them, they were still a bit heavy to carry. Why that fat guy didn't ask for boys instead? Of course, the four girls just stared in confusion. Then once again, an idea came up in Sayaka's mind.

"Hey, Homu-chan?" Sayaka whispered.

"Huh?" Homura asked, but since she was a bit loud, Sayaka hushed.

"Maybe you can Henshin and carry all those paperworks."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well, if you want to leave us with back problems."

"Tch. I hate to say this, but good idea." Homura nodded. She then left teacher's office.

In ladies' toilet, Homura was inside the toilet room. She wore the Sengoku Driver and took out Orange Lockseed.

**LOCK ON!**

The girl in next toilet room could heard the noise. She then looked up to see the zipper portal, which she gawked upon.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

Suddenly the orange splashes gushed from below the border between toilet rooms much to her surprise.

Gaim then went out of ladies' toilet and a girl who spotted her going out stared at the orange-armored Kamen Rider. Soon after...

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Out of blue, the girl screamed. Suddenly Gaim was bombarded with pails and bailers, even some mop were thrown at her. The girl thought that Gaim was a dude, but actually, they could be wrong.

"Hey-! Stop it! I-I'm not dude!" Gaim gawked as she tried to escape from the mad bombardment.

Soon after, Gaim managed to escape. She returned to teachers' office, and noticed that Madoka and the others weren't present. Perhaps they've went ahead for lunch? Who knows. Gaim shrugged and then with all of her might, she lifted all paperworks of the fat teacher from earlier and carrying them out of office. All the way to administration room, Gaim carried all those stacks of paperworks while walking slowly. The students and some teachers around her on the way were staring at her with confusion look, mentally questioning her sanity to wear such outfit in the school. She couldn't care less, though.

...Until she slipped on a staircase, thus made her falling and stumbling to the middle of staircase with wider floor. The students who heard the commotion immediately ran over to check her condition. When fell, Gaim lamely kicked out one of her feet, and the paperworks around her were messily scattered around. Then, Madoka and the other girls arrived.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

Soon, the fat teacher arrived to see the armored warrior's condition. He seemed a bit annoyed, though.

"What the heck are you playing at?!" The fat teacher asked annoyed. He kind of worried, though.

"Oww..." Gaim groaned. "Could you give me a hand, Sensei?" Gaim asked politely as she reached her hand out. "I'm so sorry about this."

* * *

><p>Later, after school ended, Homura walked on a park on her way home. She sighed that the power she had couldn't help her or anybody else. She had thought it could be great idea to help people, but she know it didn't end up well. It sucked, Big. Time.<p>

"Okaa-saaaaaaan!"

Homura heard someone crying, and she turned to see a young boy in a tree, as if he was stuck and couldn't climb down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Homura called out.

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" the boy cried.

This made Homura think about transforming once more. Well, initially she was against it as the idea mostly came up from Sayaka, but that's no time to argue. She had to take the boy down or else his parents worried sick just to find him!

"Just hold on! I'll get you down!" Homura yelled as she pulled out the buckle from her schoolbag, and wearing it. She was about to pull out the Lockseed, when she saw it wasn't where she put it!

"Huh?" Homura gawked as she checked all of the pockets in skirt, shirt, and vest. "I could've sworn the lock was right..." She found nothing when she didn't know that her Orange Lockseed hanged on the strap of her bag all along.

"You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy." A new voice said.

"That voice..." Homura muttered as she turned her attention to the new person. It was... "Kyouko..."

"You have a choice to make..." The redhead girl told the boy. "Jump down now... or remain trapped in that tree all day."

'_Is she nuts?!' _Homura thought.

The boy nodded, and then he jumped out the tree, and Kyouko caught him! Much to Homura's surprise.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong." Kyouko smiled at the young boy, helping him down and at his feet.

"That could be bad..." Homura muttered. Kyouko turned as she could heard the former. She then turned back to the boy.

"Remember, boy. In the end, you must always rely on your own strength. No matter what." Kyouko told the boy.

"Um! Arigatou, nee-chan!" The boy thanked before leaving.

Kyouko then turned to see Homura. "Oh, Akemi. What're you doing here?" the former asked.

"I'm on my way home." Homura answered. "And you?"

"I'm going to Western Stage." Kyouko answered, with a smug grin. "Our first performance in the stage used to be yours."

The Baron leader then left, leaving Homura wondered, and thinking more about Team gaim she left.

* * *

><p>Later, Homura had gone home and entered her room. She then put the buckle down and began to think as she jumped onto bed.<p>

"This isn't working." Homura sighed as she looked at Sengoku Driver. She then looked up and pondered. "Damn Sayaka and her bubbly head."

While she was thinking, Homura was brought out of her thought by ringing from her phone.

"Hello?" Homura asked as she answered the phone.

"Homura-chan? Did you ever hear anything from Mami-san?" Madoka's voice asked over the phone.

Homura then realized that she hadn't heard anything from Mami since other day.

"No, actually." Homura answered. Madoka then turned to the team practicing dance, instructed by Sayaka.

"She never got back last night." Madoka added. "She never came back to the garage either..."

Homura sighed, as she felt worried about her. Who knows if Mami got killed by an inves in that forest?

"Maybe we should head back to the portal."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka walked back towards where they found the portal before. However, they found out the portal was gone, and so were all the plants there. It only left an empty ground.<p>

"It's like a different place yesterday." Homura noticed as she remembered how it had been yesterday. The contrast to it was at the moment.

"Was it all a dream?" Madoka gawked.

"I don't think so." Homura replied as she showed Sengoku Driver and two Lockseeds she got yesterday.

"Then does that mean... Mami-san's still in there?!" Sayaka gawked shocked. "What if Mami-san never got out of that weird forest, and one of those monsters would've gotten her?"

Homura recalled an event in her time as Puella Magi. She remembered that in Witch's Labyrinth. In the previous timeline, Mami got decapitated by the Witch, Charlotte as it ate her head. If Homura hadn't become Puella Magi and saved Mami by going back to the time, Mami couldn't live a life as Beat Riders along with ex-Puella Magi and Team Gaim would've never existed. But she knew that Mami wouldn't fall that easy, even if she lost her powers as Puella Magi.

"Hey, don't think like that." Homura told the pinkette. "I mean, Mami's always been got lost in her own kind of little world and wandered off somewhere without telling anyone, isn't she?"

"But the team's in trouble now!" Madoka reminded. "You both know that she wouldn't leave us at the time like this!"

But then Madoka remembered something crucial regarding Team Gaim, and the day the girls found the belt.

"Wait... She said that the belt we found in the forest would turn things around for us... Then... give it back!" Madoka said.

"Huh?" Homura asked.

"The belt! No offense, but you're not the part of the team anymore, and it's not going to help us bit if you keep it."

"If that's you wish." Homura sighed as she handed the buckle to Madoka. The pinkette sighed, ready for anything as she slapped the buckle onto her waist, and...

"Eh?" She gawked, noticing that nothing happened. "Is it broken?"

"Then lemme." Sayaka said, taking the buckle and doing the same, but nothing happened as well!

"Weird, when I do this..." Homura noted as she took the buckle back, then did the same, finally bring up the belt around her waist! "It works for me."

"Really?" Both other girls gasped to their shock.

"Well, let's ask the Lock Dealer." Homura suggested. "He's probably at Bandou's place right now."

And so the three walked off, unaware of someone watching them and recording with handycam. Inside his car, there was a file with Yggdrasil Corporation logo on its cover, revealing that he was indeed an employee of Yggdrasil...

* * *

><p>"Well, yeah, it's Sengoku Driver." Sid began. He then took a bite on a butter cookies he held.<p>

"Sengoku Driver?" Madoka asked confused.

"Does it has something to do with Warring States Period?" Sayaka asked, seemingly out of blue.

"Well, I dunno why it's named so." Sid answered as he placed the cookie he bit back to the plate. "The thing I know is it locks itself to the first person who puts it on."

"Eh?" The girls gasped.

Sid chewed the cookies in his mouth, before he noted, "Yeah, looks like that Mami's a few cards short... I give her unbeatable deal, and she lets someone else wear it first... Why'd she let you have it?"

"Why should I know?" Homura scoffed. "We just found it in some strange forest beyond the zipper portal like Inves usually come out."

Sid then turned to Madoka, and asked, "So you girls are Gaim's dancers too?"

"Yeah, but Homu-chan left the team." Sayaka answered.

"You're in Baron's sights, ain't you? That's no good." Sid asked. "I can offer you another Lock Seed for that driver. That's if you ready to fight your old friend." Sid then browsed his inventory with his iPad.

"Really?" The girls gawked.

"Well, Ky, the right-hand dude of Kyouko chick... He doesn't open any locks under C Class." Sid recalled as he browsed his Lockseed catalogue. "So you'll need a C+ or a B Class Lock to go against him, or..."

Sid then tapped on the image of Lockseed with pineapple design and "LS-05" code on the catalogue, and the details of the lock complete with its price. He then showed it to the girls.

"...Something like this."

"And?" Homura asked Sid.

He showed them the price. And it was a... fantastic price. "It comes out to this."

"The heck?!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

"No way!" Homura gawked.

"We can't pay that!" Madoka sighed, nearly whined. "Even if we pool our money together."

"And no discount or credits." Sid smirked. "If you can't pay, then I won't hand it over."

Later, the girls left Drupers. Sayaka turned and glared at Sid, who was still snacking on his cookies. Much to Homura's chagrin, she then dragged Sayaka out.

* * *

><p>On the Western Stage Team Baron cheated to get, in which the cheating part was unknown to their leader Kyouko, the black-and-red-coated dance gang were performing their routine to a crowd. The solemn yet funky soul music was played during the dance, with the dancers performed dancing move uniformly, as if their leader moved the entire group. Not to mention that they danced like professional boyband, except that there were minor portion of female members, which includes the leader herself.<p>

The group stepped side-to-side as they thrusted their hands to the way they moved. The team then cocked their arms before stretching their arms aside while stepping leftwards. They then circled their arms below when crouching and cocked their shoulders when they had their arms positioned diagonally. They then swung over their arms before locked them on the elbows when they cocked their head aside. They then turned around and swung their arms below before they skipped and turned around. They swung their arms over across each other before resting them and cocked their heads left to right and vice-versa.

The team then stepped side-to-side when they shifted their body left and right and the hands rested on waists. They swoop with their feet and swung their arms aside in circular motion. They cocked their heads while rested one of their hands on chest before they turned and cocked their body. The entire team stepped randomly before jumped with one of their hands raised, and then cocked their arms while crouched a bit again. They spun around before moved their arms one by one as if they drew a cross.

Kyouko then moved her arms aside to have the team split into three row, with the pioneers of Team Baron were in hindmost of each row; Kyouko at the middle, Ky at the left, and Miwa at the right. The team then split up while Kyouko moved to the most forward of formation, and the rest of team split up to her sides, with three member in each side. Kyouko then thrusted her arms aside in order to move her subordinates beside her, and cocked their arms open. They then hovered their hands over their head as if they wore hat (though some of them really wore hats) while rocked their body.

Suddenly, the music stopped as a gang in black-and-yellow jackets arrived on the stage. They were the Beat Riders team known as **Team Raid Wild. **One of them was a boy in similar jacket over black-and-white shirt and black jeans. His hair was on a bop cut and a hairpin clipped on his hair. His face, however, looked like a girl with green eyes. He was the leader of Raid Wild, **Kinoshita Hideyoshi**.

"How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Hideyoshi provoked.

"Raid Wild!" Ky growled, about to step forward, but stopped by Kyouko. She scoffed, thinking that they could be no better than Baron.

"Y'guys talk big." Kyouko smirked, looked down at Hideyoshi with confidence, and a bit of arrogance. She knew that Baron was the best dance team in Mitakihara City, and nobody could beat them, nor even match. For them Raid Wild was just another bug to be squashed on foot. "You'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matchin' us?"

"Wanna find out?" Hideyoshi asked as he pulled out Himawari Lockseed.

The crowd then parted as both parties walked out of stage to the field. The opposing teams stood across each other, while giving them a few distance for Inves Game. Hideyoshi opened his Lockseed to summon an Elementary Inves with green highlights, while Kyouko pulled out three Lockseeds at once. Two of them were Himawari Lockseed like Hideyoshi had, while the other one was a Lockseed with walnut design and "LS-02" Code, **Kurumi Lockseed**.

"Three at once?!" Hideyoshi gawked surprised. "That's unfair!"

"You should've prepared earlier." Kyouko sneered as she unlocked her Lockseeds one by one, summoning two red Elementary Inves and a blue one. Those Inves screeched as they readied to battle.

**BATTLE START!**

The green Inves walked over, only for the red and blue Inves to split up and surround it. Hideyoshi's Inves swatted Kyouko's blue Inves, while both parties cheered for their respective Inves. Kyouko smirked smugly as her Inves began beating Hideyoshi's mercilessly, rendering it cornered. Soon, one of red Inves finished it with a jumping kick.

**YOU WIN!**

Team Baron cheered for their victory while the spectators left confused with the result. Going three against one, is that cheating? In Inves Game rule, player can send as many as necessary, and Baron wasn't against the rules. However, the cheating like Miwa did to Gaim was, but unfortunately nobody noticed it, although some of them did. And they only did when Kyouko wasn't around, though.

"See? That's how ya earn the right to talk big." Kyouko bragged as she and the team walked over to Hideyoshi.

Hearing this cold statements, Hideyoshi turned away in shame, containing the grudge from his loss. Kyouko then suddenly grabbed his chin and brought his face facing hers.

"Get outta my sight, weaklings." Kyouko scoffed as she shoved Hideyoshi. Raid Wild then left the area with Hideyoshi frowned. The two spectators, one male and one female, both in Gaim-themed outfit watched the entire event.

"Man, is there anyone who can stand up against Baron?" The boy asked.

"I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway?" The girl with him said in disbelief. "It was yesterday, at least... I wanna see Gaim dance, not them." The boy then hushed the girl, afraid of Baron hearing them.

"But it's not fair! Gaim would've won at a dance off! If only those Baron creeps didn't cheat-"

They didn't realize that Kyouko stepped a bit closer to them, hearing their conversation.

"Keep it down, dammit!" The boy hushed as they turned to see Kyouko, and sheepishly left. Kyouko then turned back to the team.

"Cheating? Hmph." Kyouko scoffed as she tried to forget what she just heard. After hearing the statement, Kyouko began pondering on what's happened back then. She wanted to play fair and square, something she must pass on her team. Not to mention that said cheating could risk the Inves to go berserk, or even hurting bystanders. Something wasn't right at the game yesterday... Who knows if Miwa lied to her at the moment?

"Man, those guys are lame!" Ky said cockily.

"Goin' on Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Miwa added.

"They do if they're strong." Kyouko answered. "All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice... Other than granting noise of their pathetic whimpering."

Team Baron then left the area. Ky and Miwa could be seen handshaking to each other. Could this mean they had something to do with...

* * *

><p>On the following day, Homura looked for Mami around the town, but came up with no hints o result. She then rested on the side of street while pondering about Mami's whereabouts.<p>

"Where'd you go, Mami..." Homura sighed before resting on the floor. Suddenly, her phone rang and Homura quickly took it out, seeing the caller's ID. It was Himeko.

"Hello? Himeko, what's up?" Homura started.

"_Homura-san, you gotta help us!"_ Himeko explained over the phone. "_Baron's just shown up at the garage!_"

"What?!" Homura gawked as she took all her stuff and rushed off.

"_They want us to hand over our Player Pass!" _Himeko added as Homura ran off.

* * *

><p>In Gaim's garage, Gaim and Baron were having a wager of some sort.<p>

"Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking, Kyouko-chan?!" Sayaka snapped at Kyouko. "You've been changed since that day, haven't you?"

"Naive as usual, Sayaka..." Kyouko shook her head. "I'm not demanding it, silly. I'm merely proposing a wager over it." In the garage were also Ky and Miwa as well as the rest of Team Gaim.

"If you win, you can have your western stage back. And..." Kyouko started as she pulled out the Pineapple Lockseed, **Pine Lockseed**. "I'll even throw in this class A Lockseed too. It's hardly a bad deal."

Maybe Kyouko was right. It was indeed hardly a bad deal, as it could tempt the team to crawl up the rank back.

"Team Gaim's plummeting down the ratings. I'm offerin' ya the last chance to claw back up." Kyouko said. "Not to mention that it'll help you forget the miserable old times."

"But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance anymore!" Osomatsu noted. While this deal was tempting, it could be risky as Gaim's Player Pass was on a wager. Should they lose, Team Gaim would be no more.

"As it should be!" Kyouko answered. Team Gaim silenced for a moment upon hearing this. "The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets. That's why I ditched you guys, you think?"

Hearing Kyouko's remarks, Sayaka groaned, and Madoka sighed worried, hoping a miracle could come for them...

"It was a waste of time back then! Despite managed to climb up, you finally falling down the ranks. Though you made your way to 5th place, it's the highest you can get." Kyouko scoffed arrogantly. "It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to call yourselves a dance team! Better your little game ends now."

Kyouko then stood up, while Ky and Miwa turned to Team Gaim. Sayaka then walked over Kyouko... And slapped her hard at face! Both Baron's pioneers were taken a back with this. Despite the fact they made fun of Gaim's low prestige, they sure had bravery! The rest of Team Gaim gawked at this, while Choromatsu just laughed his ass off, as the bastards served it right.

"A joke?" Sayaka retorted. "THEN LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU DID IN THESE YEARS! WOULD YOU CALL THAT A JOKE?!"

"Hmph, looks like you've got some nerve." Kyouko scoffed as she rubbed her slapped cheek. She then walked over Sayaka, while the latter stepped back. "However, do you have the strength to protect your place on these streets?"

The harsh question made Sayaka held back. She then thought back of Baron's wager. She felt a bit nervous with that, albeit a bit angered.

"Though... Wait! Do you guys even have a Lockseed?" Miwa circled his fingers as he asked mockingly.

"I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!" Ky mocked before the he and Miwa started laughing their asses off.

Soon after, someone slammed the garage door open, and both Homura and Himeko rushed in.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka and the others recognized.

Kyouko smugly smirked in response, and without saying anything, Homura walked over the Baron leader... before giving her a hard punch on the unhurt part of her face!

"Boss!" Ky gawked as she saw his "boss" got hit on face. He and Miwa then looked to Homura.

"That's for insulting my friends, and cheating on Madoka during Inves Game two days ago." Homura remarked, trying to contain her inner rage for almost getting Madoka in danger during Inves havoc days ago. And she couldn't accept how the Barons treated her ex-teammates like a trash. They were still her friends, even if she was no longer a Gaim member.

This statement brought Kyouko to shock. She didn't know all along that her subordinates played dirty in Inves Game. Kyouko turned to Ky and Miwa before staring at them, mentally questioning their honesty.

"You just said that we're just a joke, right? Then aren't the dirty tricks of yours you did earlier a fucking joke?" Homura retorted. She then pulled out Ichigo Lockseed, much to Barons' surprise.

"An A Class lock?!" Kyouko gawked as she looked at the lock.

"I'll fight you on their behalf." Homura said. "That won't be a problem, right?"

* * *

><p>Later, everyone were gathering on a field as Team Gaim (plus Homura) and Team Baron took their places.<p>

"Let's get the terms clear." Homura said. "If we win, you'll give us back the western stage, and hand over the Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?"

"And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands." Kyouko answered. "Are you ready?"

Madoka was about to approach Homura to say something, but stopped, by Himeko. "Madoka-san, just leave it to Homura-san."

Ky then gave Miwa a signal before the latter walked off, which Kyouko didn't notice. She then pulled out the same set of Lockseed from her previous bout with Raid Wild. Homura on the other hand, pulled out Ichigo Lockseed.

The two unlocked their respective Lockseeds. Kyouko summoned three same Elementary Inves warriors, while Homura summoned the human-sized one based on a deer, with brown body under blue and yellow armor, with the antlers in two colors. Its mere appearance just surprised Barons. How come an ex-Beat Rider had such powerful-looking Inves at her disposal? If not the strange forest then where else? As expected from A-Class Lockseed.

"The heck?!" Ky gawked in response. Even Homura was shocked by this.

"Impressive." Kyouko awed coldly. She then locked all her Lockseeds.

Homura turned to the team, and Madoka smiled, nodded at her, wishing her a good luck before the ebony-haired girl closed her Lockseed. "Let's do this!"

**BATTLE START!**

After the Elementary Inves surrounded the deer Inves, **Shika Inves**, the latter kicked them around, but the smaller Inves evaded each of its blow. Soon, the Inves group backed up and leaped to the larger Inves, attempting to clutch it and hinder its movements. However, Shika Inves broke free with ease and massacring Elementary Inves.

"All right! We did it!" Madoka cheered as the battle ended, while Homura just smiled, pleased with her victory. Madoka then high-fived Homura in joy.

Kyouko and Ky, on the other hand, were taken a back by this much to their disbelief. Kyouko know she should've used Pine Lockseed earlier in order to stand a chance against Homura, but she bet that one, so she couldn't use it.

"How could this be?" Kyouko gawked in disbelief.

While Team Gaim celebrating their victory, Miwa was hiding behind a lamp post while aiming his slingshot to the lock Homura held.

"Loser." Miwa groaned before shooting the slingshot, which then hit Homura's hand, causing her to drop the Lockseed.

While this happened, Shika Inves suddenly fazed a bit before it turned to one of spectators, fully materialized as it broke free from the ring! It began to roar and attack everyone in nearby area, with everyone running away, and one of them kicked the Lockseed further from both team's reach!

"Tch. Everyone, you get the people outta here." Homura told the rest of team, running to the place where Lockseed fell. Madoka suddenly remembered her bout with Baron at western stage two days ago. The situation was very similar to the one she had experienced before. Something hit her hand to had her drop the Lockseed, Inves went loose, and chaos ensued. And Homura's suspicion was most likely confirmed that Baron had something to do with this, but she didn't have time to scold them, and let it be Baron's matters. She had to get innocent bystanders out, fast!

"_That's what happened to me_..." Madoka thought.

Shika Inves chased after the people around it, while Miwa laughed like nobody's business. Then, Kyouko approached Miwa with an angry glare...

"YOU GUTLESS WORM!" Kyouko snapped angry, grabbing Miwa's shirt. "What the fuck are you thinking?!" She demanded as she grabbed his arm.

"I, uh... I was just..." Miwa started, trying to find an excuse, but...

Kyouko swiped his slingshot, glaring at Miwa with both anger and disbelief. So the team was helped by cheating all along? Of course it shocked Kyouko, as she never knew what Miwa did behind her back, until now. All she wanted was to win a battle fair and square, with pure strength and effort; not the underhanded trick like this! Not to mention his dirty play caused these kind of havoc! "Are you trying to harm Sayaka-tachi? I told you not to play around with that in Inves Game, NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kyouko bellowed as she broke Miwa's sligshot before threwing it away. Miwa looked a bit ashamed and sad with this. She then looked at Ky, mentally questioning if he knew about this. He could only turned away from his leader, and the red-headed girl could understand that he hid the truth all along. Madoka heard the commotion and she turned to them. Looks like she learned the truth behind this.

Back at the rampaging Inves, it terrorized nearby bystanders, and soon Homura came, sliding in as she tried to retrieve the Lockseed, but failed as another refugee kicked it. She then saw Shika Inves attacking Team Baron. She stood up and pulled out her Sengoku Driver. However, she began pondering as she looked at her buckle, asking herself if she had abused the power.

"_This is meant to help people, but I couldn't handle it because I used it just for mundane uses... But if I use it to protect people, not just Madoka, I..."_

Homura then slapped the buckle onto her waist, and it produced belt wrapping around. She then pulle out her Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she unlocked the lock.

**ORANGE!**

The zipper portal appeared above her, spawning the giant orange. She then shifted her body and arms from left, right with her swinging her right arm over, and then to middle as she raised her hand with Lockseed in. She then put the Lockseed into the port in driver before slamming its lock arm to close the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

Just after Shika Inves done with Ky, it heard the Japanese-styled standby music from Homura's Sengoku Driver. Madoka and Sayaka turned to see Homura about to transform, while Barons looked at her while their mouth gaped speechless. She then pulled the knife lever to "cut" the fruit.

**SOIYA!**

The Fruit fell on Homura's head as the Lockseed in her belt shined, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After Daidaimaru appeared in her left hand, Gaim withdrew her Musou Saber, and she was ready for action! She charged Shika Inves with all her might, and it tried to pound Gaim with its antlers, which blocked by Gaim with ease. Each time the deer Inves tried to land a hit on Gaim, she blocked with her weapons, before she kicked it back. Shika then rammed Gaim with its antlers, which Gaim tried to hold, but its force proved to be strong enough to push the orange-armored Rider back for few meters. After Gaim stopped it, she then broke free before she pounded Shika with Musou Saber's hilt. Gaim then evaded Shika Inves' antler attack and slashing it by its back.

"Yosh!" Gaim said as she activated Musou Saber's Gun mode.

Shika Inves approached Gaim to strike back, but stopped by the latter as she released shot it few times from point-blank range. Shika Inves still couldn't land a single hit, and still getting its ass plattered by Gaim as she slashed it at its gut, sending it stumbling backwards. Gaim seemed to have advantage on this one.

Shika Inves found Ichigo Lockseed Homura/Gaim had dropped during her victory against Kyouko, and it got up before throwing one of bystander aside, clearing his way to reach the lock.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked that bystander as she caught him.

The already evolved Inves picked up the Lockseed. Shortly after, it opened its mouth and devoured it in one bite.

"The hell?" Gaim gawked as she saw the Inves ate the very Lockseed she used to summon it earlier. Looks like Madoka's theory about Inves attracted to Lockseed when summoned was right after all.

Suddenly, Shika Inves' body began to react from the Lockseed ingestion. It unleashed a wave of flames from its body in very colors of its antlers. It then grew until twice its normal size, and its upper body gained more mass, making it looked like a bodybuilder. Its shoulder crests also grow wider until it looked like wings, and its antlers became like that of actual deer. After its transformation to **Super-Evolved State**, Shika Inves let loose a bestial roar, as it did a primal stance like most primates!

"No way!" Hitomi gasped as Team Gaim witnessed its savage evolution. Baron also watched it much to their shock. They've never seen an Inves this big before!

"Is that even an Inves anymore...?" Kyouko growled shocked.

That also brought Gaim a bit nervous, as she never fought gigantic opponent like that, but she tried to regain her composure, acting as if she denied her being nervous.

"I'm not scared of you!" Gaim roared as she rushed toward the giant Inves. As she approached grown giant Shika Inves, it performed some kind of breakdancing move, evading each of Gaim's blow. Gaim were taken a back by this as she didn't expect a gigantic creature like Shika Inves moved this fast. It then slammed its fist to ground before roaring again, somersaulting Gaim until she hit the wall and fell down along with the crumbled wall debris. And that also rendered Gaim disarmed.

"Kuh...!" Gaim groaned as she got up and rubbed her neck from the pain.

Evolved Shika Inves then slid and leaped back before sending a punch, which it missed. The heat ignited from its shoulder crests, flowing to its both arms, enhancing its attack power strong enough to send Gaim stumbled backwards.

Kyouko picked up Gaim's Musou Saber, and she got up as she saw Gaim being cornered by the Super-Evolved Inves. Just when Shika Inves was about to hit Gaim with its fiery punch, Kyouko yelled and charged, slashing Shika Inves with Musou Saber, but it couldn't even scratch the Inves. It then jumped and knocked Kyouko away to nearby Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim yelled as she just saw Kyouko attacking Shika Inves on her own.

Shika Inves smashed inventories around it and went nuts, letting a wild roar as it approached Gaim.

"Shit!" Gaim cussed as she saw it coming. She then tried something with her Sengoku Driver by pushing its knife lever three times, hopefully will gain something handy in return.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**

Gaim rushed towards Shika Inves as her orange armor reformed into fruit mode, spinning it in high speed in order to block its heavy blow, bouncing it a back. The fruit opened back to its armor mode.

"I need that lock you bet right now!" Gaim demanded Kyouko's Pine Lockseed.

"What?" Kyouko gawked much to her chagrin.

"Don't 'what' me! Just hand it over! I won the battle, you remember?! Now give me!"

Kyouko slapped Gaim's hand, but that didn't mean she refused, though. She was just annoyed when remembered to her loss, that's it. She threw back Gaim's Musou Saber before she stood up... And handing her Pine Lockseed?

"All right." Gaim nodded as she took the new Lock and unlocked Orange lock in her belt.

**LOCK OFF!**

Gaim replaced the orange lock with the newer Pine lock.

**PINE!**

Gaim locked it into the belt, and...

**LOCK ON!**

Gaim's orange armor vanished in orange splashes. The zipper portal appeared above her, this time the giant metal pineapple came from it. She then "sliced" the "fruit".

**SOIYA!**

The lower part of opened Lockseed showed a picture of pinapple-shaped meteor hammer. The gigantic fruit then fell onto Gaim's head.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

The giant pinapple opened up; its front part folded in to form chest armor, while the back just simply opened to Gaim's back, and the sides with pinapple stem split up and moved onto her shoulders, forming shoulder armor. Her head now had pineapple-themed samurai kabuto, with pineapple slice in her visor and the pineapple stem atop her head resembled Samurai's ponytail. On her hands was a chain array with pineapple-like spiked end. Gaim transformed to **Pine Arms, **armed with **Pine Iron**!

Kyouko awed as she saw the form change, but it could wait as she saw Shika Inves regained sense and was about to approach her.

"This is gonna take some getting used to..." Gaim noted as she looked at Pine Iron.

She gawked as she saw the gigantic Inves leaped to them, It roared before punched Gaim, sending her pushed backwards.

"You big lug!" Gaim growled as she swung the Pine Iron before throwing at it, smacking it few times and crushed its left shoulder crest before it caught the spiked part, which pulled her up in the air towards it.

"Fine then..." Gaim said as she connected Musou Saber with the tip of array to form kusarigama-like weapon, **Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode** before spun in airborne and slashed its collar bone with Musou Saber part, releasing the spiked end from Shika Inves' grasp. Gaim landed behind it and caught the spiked end of Pine Iron, and she saw Shika Inves running towards Team Gaim and Baron.

"Get back here, you freak!" Gaim exclaimed as she chased after Shika Inves. Both team then ran over, only for the Inves readied to attack them with Madoka as its main focus. Madoka was about to back off from it when...

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MADOKA!" Gaim bellowed as she threw the Musou Saber part of the kusarigama, grappling its hand to prevent it from attacking. She then pulled the chain with all her might as she tried to restrain Shika Inves from attacking.

"Homu-chan!" Sayaka shouted. "Do it! RIDER KICK!"

Without further ado, Gaim pushed the knife lever once.

**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**

Gaim threw up the spiked end of Pine Iron before kicking it, which grew in size and covered up Shika Inves' head. The people around Gaim and the Super-Evolved Inves watched them intensely as they waited Gaim to deliver a deathblow.

"Haaaaah... SEE-HA!" Gaim let a loose a battle cry as she delivered a fast and strong drop kick, which made its way THROUGH the Inves, creating a hole in its torso as she landed, somehow creating a slice of pineapple through its body. Then, the Inves collapsed, exploding in defeat while the Pine Iron bursted pineapple slices to the air.

"Hmph." Gaim scoffed as she looked back and smirked under her helmet.

"We won..." Himeko said.

"We did it!" Osomatsu exclaimed.

"We won!" Karamatsu added.

"Fuck yeah!" Choromatsu cheered while flashing a "metal sign".

"Heck yeah, Homu-chan!" Sayaka cheered.

"You were great!" Hitomi praised.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka squealed with smile.

The members of Team Gaim then cheered and hurried over to Gaim. Team Baron, meanwhile, just looked at them with seemingly drained spirit.

"You won for now, Gaim. I've expected less from you." Kyouko smirked.

"So, you'll allow me to keep this as promised, won't you?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah. And you have your western stage back, too." Kyouko replied.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We've got some unbe<strong>_**liev**_**able footage coming in!" **DJ Sagara informed the viewers from his studio as they watched on all their digital devices, soon witnessing a footage of Gaim's fight. **"Right in the middle of a throwdown between teams, Gaim and Baron, our lovely former Beat Rider in her armored get-up crashed in, and even stomped the Inves herself! Just who is this mysterious Rider? She sorta looks like a member of Team Gaim, and in honor of legendary heroes of all time, let's call her Kamen Rider Gaim!"**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a going limousine, on the streets of Mitakihara City, someone was holding a Lockseed with Melon design and LS-04 code on it. She was a young woman with long dark blue hair in business suit, a black coat over white shirt and black skirt matching to her coat, a pair of leather low heel shoes, and a green handkerchief and sunglass pocketed in one of pockets of her coat. She had blue eyes and wore yellow bandana on her head.<p>

"Kamen Rider, eh?" This figure, the current Yggdrasil Corporation administrator and overseer, **Himemiya Chikane **shrugged, seemingly both happy and annoyed at this revelation. "Quaint. Still, that's the first. Things are progressing well." Chikane then took out the sunglass before wearing. The limo seemed to head toward Yggdrasil Tower...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the strange forest, the group of Elementary Inves were hunting for premature Lockseeds, and spotted a Kamen Rider-like figure with brown body suit and black shinguards and kneepads, as well as brown coffee-themed armor under Wild West-themed poncho. She wore a helmet resembling an Indian chieftain's head crest and a wide sombrero-like cowboy hat over her head. Her Sengoku Driver has a picture of hatless version of the Rider, and the Lockseed on the belt had a coffee design with its lower part showed a picture of coffee-themed rifle drawn in western style. She was carrying a pair of the very coffee-themed rifles like depicted on the opened Lockseed.<p>

Upon spotting, the Inves group charged toward her as they had her surrounded, and the coffee Rider readied both guns and shot them repeatedly like firing machineguns while spinning. After she thriumphantly posed, the Inves collapsed and exploded in coffee seeds.

"Fufufu..." The coffee Rider, **Kamen Rider Mariachi **in **Coffee Arms **giggled. "How's Homura-chan-tachi right now... She must be worried sick of me."

_(Suddenly the Orange and Pine Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed, Pine Lockseed, and Pine Arms' weapon, Pine Iron over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu wa, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

?: "She doesn't know how to use her belt."

Madoka: "Homura-chan no baka!"

Homura: "Is that...?!"

Sayaka: "Another Driver?!"

?: "Henshin."

**Enter the New Rider!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Ky: "BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!"

?: "I am Baron!"

DJ Sagara: "Keep your eyes peeled!"

**Lock 3: Shock! My Old Friend's Banana Henshin!**

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

Sid was snacking on butter cookies like he had earlier in Drupers, and he faced toward the viewer as he chewed the cookies.

"Yo there, Readers. Back with me Sid the Gorgeous Lock Dealer. Any problem with that?" Sid greeted the readers. "This time I'll introduce the new guy. And it's..."

Sid browsed through the Lockseed catalogue in his iPad and tapped the image of Pine Lockseed. "Pine Lockseed." Sid said as the picture of Pine Lockseed showed on Sid's upper right side.

"This pineapple Lockseed is designated as LS-05. Just like Orange Lockseed, it's pretty rare Lockseed, and Rank A one, too. Hence I set its price sky high in this chapter, you think? But hey, you can't get this just everywhere! Even in the weird forest! Fortunately that Kyouko chick of Baron grabbed some, and you know I was giving it, right?" Sid explained.

No...?

"Well, you guys won't care about that." Sid scoffed. "It comes with Pine Iron when used with Sengoku Driver." Sid explained as the picture of Pine Iron appeared beside Pine Lockseed one. "It's very powerful weapon, but since it has too much spikes, be careful to swing it, if you don't want your balls get smacked by your own weapons! Ha!" Sid then began laughing to the hilariosity of his statement.

Then, the picture switched to Gaim Pine Arms. "And here's Gaim Pine Arms. It has heavy armor, granted the shoulder shields, but she can kick your ass hard. True to the transformation announcement, Pulverize and Destroy! Even that gorilla-like Shika Inves didn't stand a chance."

The pictures then disappeared. Sid went back on his snack. He then sipped the tea. "Well, that's it for now. I'll introduce more if time allows. See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Alright, that's the second chapter of this story. Honestly, I like the part where Kyouko flipped out when she found out she had been helped with cheating, as well as Pine Arms debut! Oh, now that I found the character for Bravo's role, time for some adjustment for adaptation. And yeah, I did say that you guys can submit your OC Riders and Lockseeds, but like I noted in previous chapter, We've 11 Sengoku Driver user and 6 Genesis Driver users revealed and reserved. Since the info about Kamen Rider Fifteen of Heisei Rider vs Showa Rider movie and Kamen Rider Knuckles in series canon surfaced online, I upped the cap of Sengoku Driver user to 15! SO it means, you can submit up to 2 Sengoku Driver OC Riders! And you can only submit 1 Energy Rider since Genesis Driver Rider is capped at 7 people. <strong>

**Oh, I forget a quiz!**

**Q: Try to translate each of Gaim's transformation announcements as of this chapter, based on Aesir's translation!**

**And more updates will coming soon! Stay tuned and this is Pega Rider signin' off!**

**ON-DORIYAAA!**


	3. My Old Friend has Banana Henshin!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ readers! After hecka funny moments in previous chapter, let's move to the story, where we'll feature our second Rider with bananas. Oh, Second Banana? Well, pardon for the pun. After all, we've a request coming! And since the request came at the time the original Lockseed announcement changed, I'll change it a bit. So I hope you won't mind. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome to Beat Riders~ Hotline!" <strong>DJ Sagara started the Beat Riders Hotline show with the opening scene. Then, the show shifted to the studio with the DJ broadcasting in his distinguishable hamminess and cheerfulness. That could attract the viewer who watched his show online.

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there! It's DJ Sagara coming to you Live!" **DJ Sagara greeted the viewers. Of course, everyone who was watching his show was amused by his funky style and his hammy speeches. **"It's been a crazy week on the streets of Mitakihara City! Team Gaim's rocketed up from the bottom of rankings, thanks to their new masked assistant!" **DJ Sagara continued as the footages showcasing the action of Akemi Homura as Kamen Rider Gaim in Inves Game at western stage was played. Since Homura decided to take the mantle of Kamen Rider and entered Inves Game, Team Gaim flooded numbers of fans, and the numbers of Beat Riders Hotline viewers increased exponentially! Of course it'd increase its rating as well! What's more, Gaim managed to climb up the ranks back to 5th place! **"She's blown away the all the big name challengers, and she's on roll to go toe on toe with Baron themselves! Kamen Rider Gaim's the new boss on the street! And she picked a good time to show up! She's changed the Inves Game, taking it up close and personal! You won't be able to peel your eyes away!"**

* * *

><p>"No... nope... not this one... Come on... Where I'd put it?"<p>

At Homura's room, she was throwing away stuffs in her cupboard as she was browsing through, almost the entire room were covered with clothes and other stuffs. Maybe some old stuff she kept so long that she forgot when the last time she put it inside? Whatever it was, she looked so busy, and she had to clean up this mess later.

After few throwing stuffs, Homura gawked as she seemed to find what she was after. She then checked deep inside the cupboard, and she found the hoodie of some sort. When she got out from her wardrobe, her head hit the wardrobe's rack. Homura then rubbed her head to her pain. When looking at the hoodie, she then remembered about the team.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Flashback)<em>

_At Gaim's garage, The members of Team Gaim chatted with each other with cheerful expression on their face. Despite they were at 9th rank, they seemed didn't care. Could it mean, they found a mean to rise their rank? Soon, Homura came to the garage, and the entire team welcomed her happily. Maybe she had something to do with their solution..._

"_Homura-san!" Choromatsu welcomed._

"_Yo there!" Karamatsu greeted cheerfully._

"'_Sup?" Osomatsu asked._

"_Not much." Homura answered, albeit a bit confused, looking at her ex-teammates. "And what would make you guys looked this... happy?"_

"_Well, Homu-chan..." Sayaka started. "Will you help the team?"_

"_What's the big idea?" Homura gawked. She became more confused while Sayaka brought out that question out of blue._

"_Now that you've that belt around, we could stomp the Inves Game easily!" Hitomi answered._

"_And it would help us to rank up too. You think?" Himeko asked._

"_I'm sorry, guys. It's not like I'm abandoning you guys, but I'm busy." Homura refused._

"_Please~" Sayaka begged with glassy eyes. She seemed really serious for having Homura back to the team. Not to mention that she had the Sengoku Driver and only her could use it. Homura wanted to focus with her studies and work, and she didn't have a time for the team, or so she thought. However, the entire team missed her so much. Plus the fact Team Gaim was in bottom of the ranks. Could it be their desperate move, or they really missed her?_

_Despite the rest of team were so giddy with joy, Madoka was the only one felt worried. Hopefully the the team wouldn't become dependent on Homura upon the idea of bringing her back..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Ryugen, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 3: Shock! My Old Friend's Banana Henshin?!<strong>

Now, our attention shifted to a school, specifically Heaven Tree Private High School. As expected, this place was founded and sponsored by Yggdrasil corporation. The school uniform the students wore was consisted of white shirt under white school coats, green ties, black pants or skirts, and black shoes.

In a class, which looked like auditorium of some sort, the students were going to their seats. One of the students was studying for upcoming test, and she was none other than Himeko. The other two girls nearby began chatting.

"Hey, listen. Do you know the new guy from Beat Riders team called, uh... Gaim?" The black-haired female student asked.

"The one who beat up the Inves personally in Inves Game? He's a she. And she's named after the very team." The brown-haired girl talked with her answered.

"Yeah, that's so stupid."

"It's must be nice having too much free time on your hands."

Hearing these, Himeko simply just sighed and glanced.

"You should stop wasting time yourselves." The green-haired female student said approaching. "Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of precious seconds. You could learn from Himemiya-san here. Don't you agree, Himemiya-san?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but please don't bother me." Himeko answered. "You see me as a rival during class, don't you?"

The greenette scoffed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the class was dismissed, and the students were going home, while Himeko walked while looked around to make sure nobody was following her. She then dashed away to the spot where there were nobody around, so she could change to her Gaim outfit.<p>

Later, Himeko was walking off to Gaim's garage. She then encountered Homura in white shirt with "GAIM" word and team Gaim logo under her blue hoodie, white jeans, and blue sneakers when she had been a member of Team Gaim.

"Hi there, Homura-san!" Himeko greeted approaching to Homura. "Oh, Homura-san. Is that...?" Himeko asked as she pointed to the hoodie Homura wore. She seemed recognizing that.

"This?" Homura asked as she turned around to show the blonde girl the picture of a samurai in armor looked like Gaim's Orange Arms in the back of her hoodie. She then turned back walking over to Himeko. "It's been lying in my closet for so long, I was worried the moths had gotten to it."

"You actually kept your team hoodie! Nice!" Himeko smiled.

"Well, you know, it still means a lot to me." Homura responded.

Himeko chuckled, and she smiled so happy when she thought Homura returned to the team full-time. "I think the team's in good hands now you're here, Homura-san. I'm so glad you're back!"

"The team's really important to you, isn't it?" Homura asked smiled. She didn't know if Himeko was a student of Heaven's Tree High School, though. But she had always seen Himeko as friendly and carefree person around the team, and that alone could make the team a bit relaxed and enjoyed.

"Of course! It means world to me." Himeko answered. "It's the place where all my friends are and let me be myself. I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me. " To her, Team Gaim was everything. Not only the place where she could find something she would call a friend, but also the place where she could express her interest and creativity. On the other hand, she still thought she being the load of the team, but not a big thing.

"You did all you could, so don't beat yourself up." Homura cheered up.

"No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Homura-san! You can actually fight the Inves yourself, I'd never be able to do that." Himeko responded.

"Well, I was just lucky enough to find that crazy belt, that's all." Homura smiled, making Himeko laughed. "We'd better shop some for our team."

"Right." Himeko nodded. "I can't wait to see their faces."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, there was small zipper portal open nearby to the forest of Lockseeds. There, the group of Inves were chowing down on Lockseeds. One of them ate it and grew a pair of insect-like wings.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Gaim's garage, everyone were watching the footage of Gaim winning the challenges of Inves Game issued on the team. Everyone was cheering on his victories.<p>

"Man, Homura-san is so awesome!" Choromatsu cheered.

"Homura? I think you mean Kamen Rider Gaim!" Sayaka responded, getting everyone laughed again.

"Man, I wish I could Henshin like Homura-san!" Karamatsu added as he got up to the chair and replicated Homura's Henshin pose.

Seeing at this, Madoka sighed annoyed, while the rest of team cheered and laughed like nobody's business. This took the pinkette's attention as she got up.

"You guys don't feel one a bit of shame for letting Homura-chan do everything?" Madoka asked berated. She never seen them this lazy before. Madoka became worried that they were dependent on Homura and stopped contributing. It wasn't like everything was Homura's responsibility alone, was it?

Sayaka just shrugged, and shook her head a bit. She had never seen Madoka this annoyed before.

"C'mon, Madoka-chan, loosen up!" Hitomi said as she pulled out "Finger gun" gesture.

"Yeah." Osomatsu added. "She's just helped us to save us from kicked off ranks!"

"Homura-chan's just helping out, that's it!" Madoka reminded. "It's not like she's actually rejoined the team-"

She was interrupted when Himeko and Homura entered the garage. And Homura was carrying a... full plastic bag?

"Hi there, guys." Himeko greeted.

The rest of team approached Homura, while the black-haired girl showed them her team hoodie. They looked so happy when Homura officially returned to the team, but Madoka wasn't.

"I've got something for you." Homura said, pulled out a couple of Lockseeds, Himawari and Matsubokkuri from the plastic bag she was carrying. The team members gasped happily in response, much to their surprise. She then gave each member of team two Lockseeds, mostly Himawari, Matsubokkuri, and Kurumi Lockseeds. She then gave Sayaka the different two Lockseeds. One had a blueberry design and "LS-15" code, and another one had blackberry design and "LS-16" code. Those were obviously **Blueberry **and **Blackberry Lockseeds **respectively.

"If I'm busy, you don't have to wait for me when some team challenge you." Homura noted.

"Where the heck did you got all of these?" Sayaka asked, looking at her new Lockseeds.

"Remember the money prize from Inves Game?" Homura reminded.

Madoka then approached Homura. She glanced at the latter, and she wanted to talk a thing with her.

"Homura-chan, come with me." Madoka said as she went outside the garage, much to Homura's confusion, as she asked for it seemingly out of blue. She then followed suit. The rest of team just shrugged.

"Madoka-san?" Himeko gawked confused.

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka then stopped at outside the garage. Homura was curious if Madoka wanted to talk something serious. Maybe a little talk could loosen her up.<p>

"What is it, Madoka?" Homura asked.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka started. She looked a bit anxious and sad, and she looked like didn't know where to begin. Since Homura rejoined the team, she began regretting her choice, as it made the team became less helpful to themselves besides Homura herself. "Are you serious on rejoining the team?"

"It can't be helped, right? Your chief Mami's missing. Someone's gotta step in for her." Homura answered. "So yeah, I am."

"What about your job and Student Council?" Madoka asked. "I thought you were so busy that you don't have time for this!"

"Those? I got fired from my job." Homura answered with lamentful sigh, as she regretted it.

"You what?" Homura gasped much to her disbelief.

"I caused a load of trouble for my boss, so yeah, it's probably better this way though I didn't want to." Homura added.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Flashback)<em>

_Homura was delivering a curry by a moped. She then spotted an Inves Game commenced nearby with Team Raid Wild and a team with all-female members, __**Team Pop-Up **__as battlers. Just when Pop Up's player was close to victory, she accidentally dropped the Lockseed, breaking her Inves free and went berserk as they attempted to attack nearby bystanders. Homura then dashed in to where the event takes place while pulled out Sengoku Driver and transformed to Gaim._

_**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

_Gaim tried to intercept both Inves but one of it evaded her blow and hit Homura's moped, knocked its delivery box open and the curry inside poured out to the floor. She forgot to lock the curry box!_

"_Oh crap!" Gaim gasped. She then pushed the knife lever once._

_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_

_Gaim's Daidaimaru glowed with energy, and then she slashed both Inves with more powerful strike, leaving orange slice-like aura traces from each slash. The Inves then exploded in orange juice splashes._

_The Inves now defeated and everyone could breath easy. But unfortunately not for Homura as she had to face judgment from her boss._

_Later at the restaurant boss' office..._

"_I'm sorry, Akemi-san, but you've caused the problems around. So you're fired." The boss said coldly. This brought Homura to the shock and she almost lost her composure._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"But I still retain my position as Student Council member, don't worry." Homura continued.<p>

"Baka." Madoka began to cry. Homura turned around to see Madoka. She was really sad. This made Homura confused, didn't know what to say.

"Homura-chan... You're so stupid!" Madoka cried, turned away from Homura. She couldn't believe that Homura would trouble herself this much just for this... Despite Madoka didn't accept Homura leaving the team, she could understand that she was busy with stuffs. But with Homura fired from her job, Madoka thought that she rejoined the team just to escape from her problems and having fun. She also knew that Homura should be focus on her study and the Council, and she didn't want let the team distracted her from achieving her more important goals!

"Madoka..." Homura said as she approached Madoka, trying to calm her down. But she still kept few distances as Madoka was still saddened.

"You're doing this for Mami-san? For the team? You've been always like this." Madoka asked, almost whimpering. "You put yourself aside and do everything for us. You're always like this even since you became Puella Magi. Now you became more careless to yourself, and trying to help everyone like it's all your own matter!"

"Of course I do! I'm willing to put myself aside if that's for you and our friends." Homura replied. "Now you don't want me to leave the team, and I rejoin now! I thought you'd be happy with that!"

"If you're going to be like that, I don't even want your help!" Madoka snapped.

"But I really do want to do this." Homura said. "Now that Witches don't exist anymore and we stripped of our Puella Magi status, it feels like I'm having purpose again since we lived our life as Beat Riders with you guys. Though I'm initally reluctant of coming back, but being with you makes my life a bit better."

Madoka then cried, dropping tears from her pink eyes. She felt sad that Homura had to bear all the burden. She wanted to help her, but she didn't have anything and couldn't even do anything to. Madoka felt like she was only being the load and burden for her, although Homura thought otherwise.

"Why...? Because I'm weak?" Madoka asked cried.

"Huh?" Homura asked dumbfounded. It wasn't first time she saw Madoka this sad, but she couldn't let it a problem.

"Because I'm only burden for the team, because I can't win at Inves Game?" Madoka asked again shaked. "...That's why you stepped in for Mami-san, even though you wanted to leave it behind..."

"Madoka, it'll be fine, okay?" Homura just smiled at her. She then held Madoka's shoulders, cheering her up. "And I've been handing out everyone Lockseeds, so if I can't help you due to stuffs, you guys can handle it yourselves."

Homura then pulled out the Lockseed with acorn design and "LS-03" code and a Lockseed with almond design and "LS-20" code. "For you."

Madoka nodded as she took the Lockseeds. She had lighten up a bit, thanks to Homura. So the pinkette didn't have to worry about her. Meanwhile, at upstairs, there were the rest of Team Gaim watching the two.

"See? They're totally clickin'." Osomatsu said.

"Well, from the way they interact, Homura-san and Madoka-san look like a couple, eh?" Karamatsu asked.

"Well, I guess." Sayaka answered. "They're pretty cute when together."

Everybody then laughed in agreement. Himeko smiled at them while seeing them made her a bit happy, or at least she thought. "They sure do..."

* * *

><p>The next day, Team Gaim were back performing dance at western stage like they had been before. Homura wasn't still present in their formation, though. But still, they received cheers and support from Gaim's fans and audiences.<p>

But some of them weren't happy with this. Nearby, we see Raid Wild's Hideyoshi and a young male beside him. He had wavy back hair and wore glasses. He wore white shirt under brown-and-white cardigan, red tie, black pants, black leather belt, and brown leather shoes. He was the leader of **Team Invitto, Nobi Nobita. **Beside him was a couple of girls wearing pink glasses.

"You're going through with this, Yossy-chan?" Nobita asked, refering Hideyoshi with a petty nickname, as if they had known each other.

"I'm not scared of their Kamen Rider." Hideyoshi scoffed. "There's no way she's better than Kyouko from Baron."

"Okay, it's your loss." Nobita smirked. Hideyoshi then went downwards to Gaim's stage.

"Are you sure about this, Nobita-san?" one of the girls said as she clinged on his arms.

"If Hideyoshi wins it for Raid Wild, we'll just challenge him again." Nobita said before snapping his fingers and pointed to Gaim's stage. "That'll win us the stage."

"Oh, I see..." The girls nodded as Team Gaim continued dancing... until the music stopped. It was Hideyoshi who pulled out the card used to play Gaim's hip-hop themed music from juke box. The lady-looking boy snickered at them.

"Eh?" The team gawked to see Hideyoshi, much to their surprise.

Hideyoshi then threw the card back to Gaim, and he walked towards stage.

"We're taking over this stage." Hideyoshi said cockily. Madoka pulled out her Lockseeds, while Hideyoshi pulled out Melon and Ichigo Lockseeds as well as a Lockseed with Kumquat design and "LS-19" code, **Kinkan Lockseed,** all were A-Classed Lockseeds, much to their shock. They only had D to B class Lockseeds, while they only had few A-Class Lockseeds; those were Sayaka's. The entire team stunned to their nervousness, and were speechless for this... Until Homura stepped in.

"So you know how this works, right?" Homura inquired. "If you lose, your Lockseeds become Team Gaim's."

"No problem." Hideyoshi scoffed as he readied his Lockseeds.

Homura smiled, and the rest of team Gaim backed off when she pulled out Sengoku Driver. She then slapped it on her waist to produce the belt around.

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she opened her Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

Hideyoshi then opened all of his Lockseeds, setting a ring for Inves Game before the two opponents and Shika Inves and Byakko Inves appeared from the zipper portal near Hideyoshi, as well as an Inves with similar size themed after a longhorn beetle with blue armor and black body, as well a pair of long antennae and clawed feet, which curls to each other. It also had stinged gauntlet on its right arm. It was the insect-based Berserker Inves, **Kamakiri Inves. **Meanwhile, a huge orange came down from the portal nearby Homura.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note on Inves Game:<strong>

_Spring a Lockseed to open a portal to another world, summon a little Inves and make 'em fight. Win or lose, it'll affect your dance rankings!_

* * *

><p>Homura then posed before placing the Lockseed into her driver and locked it in.<p>

**LOCK ON!**

Hideyoshi locked his Lockseeds while Homura cut the Lockseed open, with the rest of Team Gaim braced themselves and their supporters cheered on them.

**BATTLE START!**

**SOIYA!**

The fruit then dropped onto Homura, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After the battle start jingle rang, Gaim began assaulting the three Berserker Inves. Supposedly, she would have had a trouble with them, considering their size and numbers, but that wouldn't happen to Gaim. She attacked with Daidaimaru first to Shika Inves, and then to Kamakiri Inves next to the former. Byakko Inves charged with its claws, but swatted aside with an Iai-styled Musou Saber slash. Kamakiri Inves extended its antennae to reach Gaim, but no avail.

"Now what's your next move?" Gaim taunted.

Hideyoshi grunted in annoyance, and as all three Berserker Inves were about to charge at Gaim at once, She pushed the kinfe lever once more.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

The Daidaimaru then glowed in orange light, and Gaim performed six-sided slash, sliced through them as she passed through, destroying them as they exploded in pixelated orange juice splashes.

**YOU WIN!**

The crowds cheered upon Gaim's victory, and she bowed with respect. She wouldn't fight just for show-off. It's to fight for her friend and defend Gaim's stage. The team also cheered for their victory, but Madoka sighed in anxiety as she thought that Homura took all the credit.

"They're here for her, not for us..." Madoka muttered.

As Gaim reverted to normal, Hideyoshi's Lockseeds flew into Homura's hands. The ebony-haired girl smiled at the team and the audiences as well.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, hey, hey!" <strong>DJ Sagara started. **"Team Gaim just keeps shooting up the rankings! Ever since Kamen Rider Gaim appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last, they're in third place! Not too long ago, Gaim was down in ninth place, and now, WHOA!"**

* * *

><p>Back at Baron's base, team Baron were watching TV with lamentful face. They seemed annoyed by the arrival of Gaim, whom perhaps they considered as a threat from roaming in the peak of rankings. Or we could say, Gaim and Baron were even in terms of power.<p>

"Jerks!" Miwa complained. "Throwing a person into Inves Game? Ain't that against the rule?!"

"I guess that's what the belt does for you..." Ky sighed.

The leader was sitting on the staircase munching on a bread while messing with the playing cards, then pulled out Ace of Diamonds card with a picture of peach. She then throw the card to TV, pierced into the screen, effectively powered it off, much to the rest of team's surprise! It gave the team a brief moment of silence before Kyouko stood up.

"She doesn't know how to use her belt." Kyouko said. "What an eyesore."

"Huh?" Ky chuckled. "Whatever, boss. We're in trouble. We're gonna lose our place." True to Ky's remarks, Baron was once mighty Beat Riders team, but said circumstance may or may not steal the first place from them. But the latter case would be most likely that they had to do something about this, so it could be the former.

Soon, one of Baron dancer was talking by phone, and then he walked over to Kyouko.

"Excuse me, Boss." The Baron started. Kyouko turned to him and he handed Kyouko the phone. "It's from Sid."

"What?" Kyouko took the phone, and began answering the call from Sid in his place, as the call was supposed to be meant for Kyouko.

"_Yo, Kyouko-chan. How are you feeling?"_ Sid started from the other end of phone.

* * *

><p>At Drupers, Sid was sitting on his usual seat, while messing with a lock with black-and-gold mechanical "S" letter design on its front, locking and opening it back and forth.<p>

"Nah, I shouldn't have asked." Sid continued. "I know Baron's in a bit of a bad spot."

"_What d'ya want?" _Kyouko asked from the other side.

"I just feel interest in the Inves Game's gone downhill of late." Sid answered as he snacked on the biscuit. "Maybe it's need of a surprise twist."

On the table before him was a box containing a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with banana design and "LS-08" code, **Banana Lockseed**, with vines decorating around them...

* * *

><p>Back at home at night, Homura entered her room and put the school bag down and jumped onto the bed. She then looked at an envelops which revealed to contain hefty sum of money. It was a prize for numerous winning streak of Inves Game for Team Gaim. She wondered what to do with this money, as she had more than enough food in her fridge, and she had paid the rent days ago. Besides, she wouldn't bother to spend her money just for hobbies. Homura had bought several new Lockseeds for other members of the team to use, and she felt that those locks were enough for them. She sighed confused, and she put the envelope down. She then turned on her laptop and the notification appreared on the screen.<p>

**You got an email.**

Homura then checked the email's inbox and noticed a new email, from Kaname Madoka. She opened the email to see the message, and some files attached, which obviously were videos from they looked. The thumbnails of these videos were a scene focusing various figures akin to that of Kamen Rider. And the email also contained the message.

_Hello, Homura-chan. Now you're a Kamen Rider, right? You know that Kamen Riders are fighting for justice and to help people, right? I hope by watching these videos you can really understand who they are, and what the "Kamen Rider" title is really meant to be._

_Kaname Madoka._

Upon reading the message, Homura began downloading all those videos. While waiting for the downloads to be completed, Homura left the room to prepare a dinner. Since she had come back late, she had little time to cook, so she just cooked the instant cup ramen instead. After done with cooking the cup ramen, Homura took it to her room, and ate them while typing, still waiting for the downloads. After few minutes, the downloads were completed at the time she finished with her meal.

She then opened one of the videos, and the media player program began playing it. In the video, there was a figure in black suit embedded with rubies on his chest, wrists, and ankles and trench coat-like skirts. The shoulder pads had ring-like ornament and a dragon markings on it. His mask sported a ruby on his entire face, and some v-linings that made eyes on his mask. The said lining was also present on his forehead along with a yellow pointer signal, forming the antennae. The earpiece of the helmet had the same dragon markings, and there was black part on the back of head, which made the entire helmet looked like ring. He wore a silver belt with hand-like ornament on its buckle. He was fighting the series of spear lance-wielding stoned demon-like humanoid monsters with his sword and magic.

She then played the next video, which featured a figure in black suit with green torso pad on his chest which looked like chest and abs, white gloves and boots, red scarf, and green grasshopper-like helmet complete with antennae. He wore a red belt with silver oval buckle and red-and-black circling lines, forming a circular core in the buckle's center. He was fighting a series of men in skeleton-imprinted black suit, with their eyes, noses and mouths visible from the holes of their respective masks.

The next video had a figure in magenta-and-black suit with black lines from the abs to the leg armors. The inner side of leg armors had white color as opposing of the outer side's magenta. Most of his armor had magenta to the sides and black on the center, and his gauntlets sported black bars near the elbow, and white in the inner side while the outer side had black. His right shoulder armor had black lining and magenta bars, while the similar left shoulder armor had white bars instead of magenta, seemingly connected to the "X" letter-like ornament on his chest, colored in white as well and had black linings. His face was mostly pink with black plates decorating it as if it were bars when looked at frontwards, forming the barcode motif. Two of said bars formed a pair of horns. The green compound eyes were present beneath said black bars. He wore the gray belt with white buckle and red core on its center, as well as symbols of some sort surrounding the said core. This magenta Rider was fighting the same bunch of troopers as the previous grasshopper-masked Rider fought.

"Are those... Kamen Riders?" Homura thought aloud. After watching the videos, Homura began thinking if all Kamen Riders were doing so, fighting bad guys for justice and freedom for everyone. She then looked at her Sengoku Driver, and thought if she had abused the power as Kamen Rider all along. True, she didn't use it for herself, but she began feeling if her friends were using her to use the belt for their personal gain. Homura didn't want to use the power this way. She just wanted to use the power to protect everyone she hold dear, just like the typical Kamen Riders would do.

Homura then looked at the envelop of money she had just placed on her bed. She began realizing that those money were too much for just a game, and thinking something's wrong with that. Homura remembered the days when she worked at the curry restaurant as waitress and delivery woman. Despite she got lesser paid than the she just got from Inves Game, she realized that she had enjoyed the job all along.

_Doing a job means making life better for a stranger. Like serving and bringing food to someone who's hungry. Doing something like that makes the world a better place. But... the only people I'm making happy with the Inves Game are just me and my little group friends. That's no job, but rather just playing around. No wonder why Madoka was so sad at that time, because I'd abused my power just to make my friends happy while they do nothing... Despite I handed them Lockseeds so they can handle themselves. I don't want to support myself with game money. I've enough saved up from these years to support myself, saved from allowance and _real_ job. Am I doing something wrong...?_

Homura sighed with a regret, and hoped she could find the way to get her a new side job someday...

* * *

><p>At the following day at the school, it was break time. Homura was seen sitting on her seat at Class 2-A, pondering while looking at her Orange Lockseed. Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi were going out for lunch at cafetaria, but she refused to go. Meanwhile at the corridor nearby, Kyouko (in Mitakihara High uniform) was walking towards Class 2-A, accompanied by Ky and Miwa. Upon arriving, Kyouko entered the class after ordered her two right-hand men to stay outside. The class chairman saw the redhead girl coming.<p>

"Whoa there, Sakura-san. We won't have Inves Game in here. Thank you." The class chairman said.

"I didn't come to fight her." Kyouko replied coldly. She then ate a biscuit while shuffling a card deck in her hands she was holding. She then approached Homura's desk and placed the card deck on her table. "Akemi Homura... Kamen Rider Gaim. I wanna ask ya something." Kyouko began as she glared at her with cold look.

"Me?" Homura asked. She wondered what kind of question Kyouko would ask her, and it seemed to be serious...

"Over the last week, you've only fought people who challenged you, not once have you tried to take stages to your team, nor challenged teams above you in rankings. Why is that?" Kyouko asked as she walked around Homura's desk.

"I don't need to." Homura answered. "All I want is to make sure we have a place to be."

"Hmph." Kyouko snickered. "You're just as spineless as I thought."

"What?" Homura retorted, slightly annoyed by the Baron leader's statement.

"You don't seek out worthy adversaries. You avoid making any enemies." Kyouko continued. Despite the fact her ally turned rival gained the advantage due to her new power as Kamen Rider Gaim, Kyouko was clearly disappointed that Homura didn't use her power to beat the crap of everyone in the higher tier of rankings, even though she believe that the strong should subjugate the weak. But if the strong didn't go even stronger by defeating the stronger ones, its power would be worthless. "I've expected more from you since our times as Puella Magi. You're okay with fighting witches even if you'd endanger herself! But now? You're just little more a coward, or should I say, chicken! You may have new power as Kamen Rider, but you have no strength!"

"Why would I pick a fight without reason?!" Homura snapped as she got up from her seat. She didn't accept being said "coward" and such. She had earned the right for being coward hard way, as it was the cause Madoka got killed in previous timeline. That's why Homura decided to forsake her timidity to be Puella Magi. She didn't want to be coward anymore, let alone to be said as one. That didn't mean she had to fight other Puella Magi. "If it weren't for Madoka, I wouldn't have to be Puella Magi! And you know I wouldn't pick a fight with fellow Puella Magi like you did, remember?"

"That's why I left the team, because you guys are all pacifistic maggots!" Kyouko replied as she took back the card deck on Homura's desk. She then shuffled it again and did 52 pick-up on her hands. "And as of why... To trample yor foes, and take all they hold dear... That's the true taste of victory."

Kyouko then stopped the 52 pick-up and she closed her hand, and opened it again to produce an Queen of Spade card with the picture of orange. She then threw it, only for Homura to evade it, and it pierced into the blackboard behind her, much to everyone's surprise!

"See? You could've caught the card when you had a chance." Kyouko sneered cockily as she walked over to the blackboard, pulling the card out before adding it into the deck. She then walked back to Homura and gave her an intimidating glare. "Power must be exercised to demonstrate one's strength. But you lack the mettle!"

This harsh statement made Homura felt nervous. She clenched her fist and glared at Kyouko with defiance, albeit slight denial.

"Well then! You wanna fight, come any time!" Homura challenged Kyouko as she pulled out Orange Lockseed. Both of them exchanged each other a glare for brief moment before Kyouko left the class.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, everyone at school, students, teachers, and staffs alike were gathering around the school field, even Team Gaim and Team Baron were present to support their respective members (And some of them wore team uniform instead of school uniform), as well as both teams' supporters complete with team attribute. Not only school field; the classrooms were crowded with students as they looked at the duel through the class room windows. On the middle of field was Homura and Kyouko facing each other. Many thought they were about to do Inves Game, but seeing that they hadn't summoned any Inves or transformed to Kamen Rider made the spectators bewildered.<p>

"Looks like Baron's boss picked a fight with the Kamen Rider!" One of the spectators shouted with excitement.

"You serious?" Other spectator asked.

"Hey, excuse me! Coming through!" A female voice shouted. Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko (The former two was wearing school uniforms, while Himeko wore her Gaim uniform) was coming and slipped between crowds and managed to get to the front line of spectators along with the rest of team.

"Madoka, Himeko, Sayaka!" Hitomi recognized them coming, before shifted her attention back to the duel.

"What are they thinking? Why would she took an Inves challenge if it's not for the team or a stage?" Madoka asked confused.

"This is no game, but rather a duel." Himeko figured. It's been a while since Homura and Kyouko fought each other, and after Kyouko left Gaim and formed Baron, the two formed some kind of rivalry. Homura already had the Sengoku Driver put on, and she was ready for the duel!

"Just like old times, ain't it?" Kyouko remarked.

"Bring out as many Inves as you like!" Homura challenged. "I'm ready for it."

Hearing this, Kyouko let out the amused yet boastful laugh, loud enough for everyone to hear. She was amused by the request, but she looked like as if she had something in her sleeve.

"I'm afraid we're beyond such trifles." Kyouko said as all of sudden, she pulled out a... blank Sengoku Driver?!

"That's-!" Homura recognized as the spectators looked with confusion and awe. Madoka gasped with disbelief, and Sayaka watched with worry.

"It can't be!" Osomatsu triplets gawked.

"Is that another belt?!" Ky gasped.

"SENGOKU DRIVER?!" Sayaka gawked in surprise, getting the crowds' attention.

"No way!" Hitomi said.

Kyouko put the new Sengoku Driver on, summoning the belt. The trumpet sound was played from the belt as the profile picture of red-and-silver knight helmet. Decorating it was yellow vine and reddish background. Kyouko then pulled out Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin." Kyouko said before unlocking the lock.

**BANANA!**

The zipper portal appeared above Kyouko, revealing a large metal banana coming down, much to Homura and spectators' shock and awe. The redhead Baron leader then twirled the lock around in her index finger before putting it onto Sengoku Driver and locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Unlike Gaim's driver, Kyouko's played the European-styled trumpet standby music with trotting of horses in its background. This made the audience awed, realizing what she was going to do.

"Is Baron's leader gonna transform too?" One of the spectators asked.

"That'd be Kamen Rider..." Another spectator said.

"Baron, ain't it?!" Other spectator finished.

The rest of Team Gaim watched with suspense and excitement while Homura braced herself as Kyouko pulled the knife lever to cut the fruit in lock open.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS!**

The banana dropped onto Kyouko's head, wearing her a red-and silver body suit similar to Gaim's, except there was silver gauntlets and thigh armors with medieval-styled markings, much to everyone's surprise.

"Eh?! BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Ky gawked hysterically as he pointed at Kyouko whom the Banana stuck on head while walking towards Homura. The repeating effect was inserted for Beat Riders Hotline.

"I AM BARON!" Kyouko yelled underneath the giant banana as the red-and-silver knight helmet with iron grills in its eyepiece and blue gem on the forehead formed, covering her head. Then, a piece of banana along with banana-like horns descended smoothly into her head, coloring the uncovered section of the compund eyes yellow. Then, the banana splashed pale yellow juices as it opened up, with the either sides of banana folded down to attach with the shoulders while the sides folded onto chest and back. The chest armor looked like golden chest and abs, lined with black.

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Sakura Kyouko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms**! Upon the completion of her transformation, Baron was armed with a banana-like spear with the "peels" open to form handguard; The **Banaspear!**

Seeing the transformation, Team Baron and their supporters cheered, while Team Gaim were shocked even more. Homura was also shocked to witness the transformation.

"You can transform too..." Homura gawked as she gripped on Orange Lockseed.

"No way!" Osomatsu triplets gawked at same time.

"It can't be! Baron has their Kamen Rider, too?!" Himeko gawked in disbelief.

"Stop it!" Sayaka shouted in worry. "Why you two have to fight?! WHY?!"

"Shaddup and watch." Baron said. "I'll show you the meaning of true strength."

"I don't think so!" Homura growled in response. "Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

As the big orange was summoned from zipper portal, Homura posed and locked it into her Sengoku Driver and cut it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The orange dropped onto her head, transforming Homura to Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim then took a stance, but it was a bit shaky as she either was shocked by the transformation or being nervous that she had to fight another Puella Magi turned Kamen Rider. Baron slowly approached Gaim, until...

"HOLD IT!"

The two opposing Riders turned to see Sid at the school gate. The spectators were confused that Sid appeared. What in the world he was doing there?

"Come to rain on our parade, Sid?" Baron asked curious.

"Well, now we've got Kamen Riders fighting each other, you can hardly call it an Inves Game, can you?" Sid inquired. "So as I see it, we need to update the rules."

Sid then pulled out a pair of two Lockseed-like locks with mechanical design that looked like folded motorcycles, but they had flower-like images and no codes imprinted in it. One was white with Sakura / Cherry Blossom imprinted on it while another one was black with rose design.

"These locks are on the house, just this once." Sid said as he tossed the locks to the Riders. Gaim took the white Sakura one, and Baron caught the rose one. "Open them."

After the two Riders opened them, they flew up to the air and they grew, unfolded, and transformed to motorcycles! These lock turned motorcycles then landed on the school field. Both Riders now had motorcycles themed after flowers depicted on their lock form. Gaim's was **Sakura Hurricane, **and Baron's was **Rose Attacker.**

"These Lockvehicles are the newest tech." Sid introduced these new type of locks.

"What is this thing...?" Baron wondered aloud while Gaim checked at those.

"They're still prototypes, but I trust you approve, ladies?" Sid assumed. "Assuming you think you can handle them, of course."

"You want us to fight with these?" Baron asked as she approached her bike. "Interesting."

"Fine with me." Gaim said as she rode her bike.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed under her helmet.

"What was that for?" Gaim asked irked.

Everyone looked at two Riders as they anticipated the race.

"Oh, come on! Were they ever going to ask us about this?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't think anyone's gonna stop them now." Himeko commented.

Sid smirked at the two Riders, as he enjoyed this little amusement. "I trust you'll make this entertaining." Sid chuckled, letting out a shady grin...

* * *

><p><em>(Cue BGM: E-X-A Exciting x Attitude)<em>

At the factory area, the Riders, Gaim and Baron had just topped their bikes. The three soon were in place and revved up their bikes, and then they drove off and jumped over the fence.

Meanwhile, everyone at school were watching from their digital devices. As for the crowds on school ground, they were watching from Madoka's iPad, cheering for their respective Kamen Riders.

Back at the race, Baron got the lead while Gaim was following her. Unbeknownst to them, they had entered the restricted area by Yggdrasil Corporation.

Back at school...

"Oh! Baron's taken the lead!" Miwa gawked cheerfully.

Madoka and Sayaka on the other hand, they noticed the sign Gaim and Baron passed by. They watched them a bit worried.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered.

Sayaka then pat Madoka's shoulder.

"I think they'll be fine." Sayaka smiled.

Back at factory area, Gaim was trying to lead over Baron, but that red Rider didn't yield from keeping in the first place as she was preventing the blue Rider to get over.

"Let's settle this!" Gaim said as she accelerated her bike, finally getting a tie with Baron.

"You little...!" Baron growled.

Gaim looked at Baron as she scoffed under her helmet. When she looked at the dashboard, she noticed something was off with the... speedometer. It suddenly opened holographic interface,showing the number and meter increasing.

"Huh? What's this?" Gaim gawked. "It's not a speedometer..."

After looked at Gaim, Baron noticed the same thing happened to her Lockvehicle as well. When the meter reached max and number reached 999, the holographic "speedometer" changed to red in color, and petals of the flower Lockvehicles based on flew past them as if they were blown by wind. Baron and Gaim looked to each other, before shifted their attention back to the street.

"What with these petals?" Gaim wondered a loud before the two Riders started to spin in spiral motion as some kind of aileron roll, making them dizzy.

Back at school, everyone gasped to their surprise as they saw the two Riders spun like crazy.

"Huh?! What the heck?!" Ky gawked, pretty much what everyone thought.

"Homura-san, she's-?!" Madoka gasped.

Back at the race, the zipper portal shaped like spiraled star appeared before the two Riders, and the aura of flowers similar to the Lockvehicles' motif formed around the respective Riders and bikes, as if readying them to enter the portal.

"What the heck is this?!" Baron gawked. "...Oh no."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Both Riders shouted upon entering the portals, and they disappeared through them...

At school, everyone who watched the race gawked much to their surprise and disbelief.

"They vanished!" Madoka gawked.

"Homura-san?! Where'd you go?! Homura-san?!" Himeko gawked in near panic.

_(End song)_

* * *

><p>In the forest Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka had gone before, the star-formation zipper portals appeared, and the flowers of the respective Lockvehicles "bloomed" out, with the Riders bursted out from the them. Both of them keep zooming off, while they realized that they had transported to the forest, which was an entirely new place for Baron, while otherwise was familiar to Gaim.<p>

"Where are we...?" Baron murmured.

"Is this...?" Gaim realized where they had transported to.

Gaim heard a buzzing sound from behind, and noticed a couple of Elementary Inves with insect wings flew over to both Gaim and Baron, swarmed around them while trying to attack them. Both Riders sped up as they tried to dodge them, and Baron stopped while Gaim otherwise kept zooming off. Baron then looked around to scan for the flying Inves.

"What are you doing?! We've gotta get outta here!" Gaim warned as she looked back while leaving her behind, worrying about her old friend's safety.

"Get out? You really are a spineless worm!" Baron mocked as she went out of her motorcycle. "As promised... I'll show ya true strength!" Baron then pushed the yellow button on Banaspear to extend it, with juices splashed around prior.

The Inves dived trying to charge at Baron, but the European knight-themed Rider swung the lance in response, attempting to defend herself. One of Inves then dived into Baron, who swatted it down. It then stood up and charged at her, and Baron countered with swift hit, and then proceeded with a slash, which the Inves evaded. She tried to attack from above, but blocked away by the Inves and she blocked its attack in response before getting furious rakes at chest. Baron backed up a bit before readied her lance.

Gaim, meanwhile, was zooming away before stopped. She readied her Daidaimaru while got out to greet the sudden coming of Inves with a kick, but then it swatted her aside, and the two were evading each other's strikes before Gaim withdrew her Musou Saber and went dual-wielding. Just as she charget at it, the Inves grew wings and flew up, preventing it from getting hit by the orange-armored Rider.

"Flying's cheating! Hey!" Gaim shouted before she got swatted down by the Inves' flying attack. When the Inves tried to dive again, she evaded, and it turned around and surrounded her.

"Just get this over with!" Gaim said annoyed as she set the Musou Saber to gun mode to shoot the Inves. It evaded the first two shot, before she shot for the third time, hitting it and flew away.

Baron then broke free the lockdown and kicked the Inves aside. She then twirled her lance before pulling the knife lever on Sengoku Driver once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Just before Baron prepared her finisher, she suddenly heard the voice...

"_Be warned."_

A girl in white, the same one as Gaim had encountered in her fight with Byakko Inves was watching her from nearby. She then prepared her lance in caution.

"_You are grasping reins of fate."_

"Who's there?" Baron asked cautious. "Hmph. I'll choose my own course of life. Fuck your so-called fate!"

Hearing Kyouko/Baron's statement, "Madoka" looked at Baron with sad face. The Baron leader didn't recognize her either.

Gaim was fighting with Inves and knocked it off, while Baron did the same. She then had the lance charged up before thrusting it to the two Inves, unleashing energy bananas piercing through their bodies. And then she slashed them, destroying them while they exploded in banana juice splashes along with sliced apart bananas. Gaim was amazed to see this.

"Kyouko, you..." Gaim gasped.

"I... have power!" Baron realized as she stared at her own hands before staring back.

_(Suddenly the Banana Lockseed and Rose Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form red background with Baron's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed, Pine Lockseed and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Homura: Just what is this place?!

?: Why shouldn't I take some pain to help someone?

DJ Sagara**: Team Gaim's got another Kamen Rider, folks!**

**She transforms with grapes?!**

?: Henshin!

**RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

**Lock 4: Debut! The Third Grape Rider!**

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

As usual, Sid was snacking on butter cookies. He then pulled out Banana Lockseed from his briefcase, and turned his attention to the readers.

"Yo there, Readers. Back with me, Sid the Awesome Lock Dealer." Sid boasted. "I hope it won't trouble you. Anyways, since we've a new Rider and new stuffs coming, let's introduce these new guys."

Sid then pulled out Sakura Lockvehicle from the same briefcase.

"First, let's introduce Banana Lockseed." Sid started as the picture of Banana Lockseed appeared. "This is one of rarest Lockseed, hence its A Rank. I even dunno if we'll find it through Helheim or not... And hopefully those annoying critters won't..."

"BANANAS~!"

Suddenly the three yellow tiny figures in blue all-overs and pairs of goggles came to Sid. One of them had single goggle and one eye. And judging from what they had screamed, they were looking for bananas.

"Bananas!" One of the yellow sprite-like figure beamed.

"Hey! This is no banana! C'mon, get out! Shoo!" Sid hushed as he chased away those yellow banana-obsessed critters, who ran away from Sid's room. He then sat back to the sofa.

"Sorry for inconvenience, guys." Sid apologized to the readers. "But let's move to the weapon comes with the Lock."

Then, the picture of Banaspear replaced the Lockseed it came from.

"Banaspear. What a cool name." Sid commented. "This lance surprisingly fits with banana theme, and it's cool, in my honest opinion. You can fight the Inves with the lance just like that, but you can also extend it to boost its power. It's needed for finisher, mind you."

"Next is the new Kamen Rider, Baron." Sid said as the picture of Kamen Rider Baron replaced the last picture.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"When Kyouko-chan transforms to Baron, she became similar to that of European knight, with grilled visor and the rose markings... Also, her Sengoku Driver played European trumpet music as standby music, too. I've to say that's cool. And her Banana Arms had balanced stats just like Gaim's Orange Arms. With Banaspear, she can execute **Spear Victory **attack to finish off her foe. And don't ask why there's banana pierced through their bodies, though." Sid explained.

The picture was later replaced by the picture of Sakura Hurricane in both Lock Mode and Vehicle mode.

"And there's Sakura Hurricane, one of the Lockvehicles." Sid introduced. "It's one of the standard model of Lockvehicles, and by a single click, you can transform it into a motorcycle. Wow! And this bike doesn't do too much by itself, but when you reach maximum speed of 999, you'll feel dizzy as you'll spin like a twister, and then the portal appeared in front of you! And voila, you'll go to Helheim."

"Oh, before I leave, I've to say that the author of this story, Pega-Rider has big announcement. Check it out." Sid said as the screen switched to the author... "See ya, guys! Please read and review this story. I'd be more than glad if he continue to write this story so it would be more interesting..." Sid parted with shady grin...

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Thanks, Sid. Okay, so like I said before, I'll start the original Lockseeds numbering from LS-15. And this chapter, you've seen some of their examples, right? So yeah, the original Lockseeds are put into LS series. Also, regarding OC Rider request, we'll up the limit to 17 Riders for Sengoku Driver users (Both prototype and mass-produced), and 7 Energy Riders. So far, we've 14 Sengoku Driver Riders and 6 Energy Riders covered, and you do the math.<strong>

**And next announcement: Starting from chapter 4, this story will be double-billed with Gaburincho! Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time campaign! So from this point onwards, expect both stories to be updated at same time. Oh, don't forget to read and review!  
><strong>

**And before signing off... Quiz time!  
><strong>

**Q: What are the Kamen Riders that were in videos Homura watched? And who are the "little critters" that Sid chased away in "Sid's Lockseed Catalogue"?**

**As usual, shoot your answers in your review! For you who got ALL your answers right, I'll PM you sneak peek for future chapters!**

**This is Pega-Rider, signing off!**

**ON-DORIYAAA!**

****And here's preview for the next story! Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>Heisei Kamen Rider 15th Anniversary Project<strong>

**The War Between Kamen Riders endangered the nation, truly a Sengoku Period!**

**Meanwhile, the legendary Kamen Rider faced his last battle!**

**COMING SOON!**

**GxS!**


	4. Debut! The Third Grape Rider!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Readers! Now back with me, Pega-Rider! After the shock and surprise from Kyouko's transformation to Kamen Rider Baron, expect more suspense as we'll get our heroine to face-to-face with Zangetsu of all people, and Mariachi in action! And... some heart-breaking scene. Also the request of OC Rider is coming! Alright, without further ado let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_Sakura Kyouko, the former Team Gaim member, now leader of Team Baron transforms into Kamen Rider Baron, and duels her old friend Homura, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim on their bikes. Suddenly both bikes are swallowed by a mysterious light and shoot into a strange and alien world... The very same forest where Gaim's leader, Mami, disappeared._

* * *

><p>Baron turned to Gaim and walked towards her, who readied both weapons in response, thinking the Baron leader would attack her.<p>

"You wanna go?!" Gaim retorted.

Instead of attacking Gaim, Baron stopped and closed the Lockseed on her Sengoku Driver, reverting her to normal. Gaim soon relieved herself from her battle scene, cancelling her transformation as well as she twirled Musou Saber in her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kyouko?!" Homura retorted worried, as she was afraid of Kyouko getting hurt by Inves attack, as this forest was complete stranger to her. "This place is crawling with Inves!"

"You know this place, then?" Kyouko asked. It was obvious to her that Homura had gone into this place before. Kyouko might learn a thing or two about the forest from Homura.

"Yeah, I've been here before." Homura answered as she looked around her surroundings. She then looked at her Sengoku Driver, which still contained Orange Lockseed. "That's when I got this lock."

"That lock?" Kyouko asked in surprise. If she could connect that and the fact Homura got Ichigo Lockseed she had used in Inves Game before Shika Inves' breakout, it could make some sense to the redhead. "I see. So that's why you got that Ichigo Lockseed despite you were in hiatus from Beat Riders life."

"Yeah. They were just hanging from the trees here." Homura answered. "They look like normal fruit until you pick them."

After hearing Homura's little explanation of how she acquired her Lockseeds in the forest, Kyouko walked past and away from her. Homura just looked at Kyouko while thinking she didn't believe to what she had just said.

"Then how do we get back to the city?" Kyouko wondered a loud.

"It was pretty easy last time. We left through the same hole we came in." Homura sighed.

"I bet the answer is these bikes." Kyouko added as she looked at her Rose Lockvehicle. "They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speeds."

Homura looked at her Sakura Lockvehicle as well, wondering if what Kyouko said was true. The Baron leader then walked away through the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Homura asked as she followed Kyouko.

"Staying together is useless to me." Kyouko remarked cynically. "I wanna find out more 'bout this world."

"I told you, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Homura reminded, keep following Kyouko.

"Screw that!" Kyouko shrugged as she walked away further. "You, on the other hand seem afraid to be alone."

"It's not like that! I'm just worried you'll get hurt, that's all!" Homura shouted seeing Kyouko began leaving her. It didn't help that Kyouko now was meters away from Homura, assuming the former ignored her. "Fine! I'm going to go look for Mami." Homura scoffed as she began going on her ways.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing a hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 4: Debut! The Third Grape Rider<strong>

"So we have a cease-fire with Baron until they return?" Himeko, back in school uniform talked by phone as she was standing outside a mansion of Himemiya residence. "Yeah, I know. Alright, good night, Madoka-san."

Himeko then ended the call and pocketed her phone into the coat pocket and grabbed her bags before entering the mansion gate.

"Just where is Homura-san?" Himeko thought a loud. She then closed the gates and proceeded to enter inside the mansion.

Himeko walked up to mansion doors, looking around to see no one was there. When she walked up to the stairs...

"Himeko." A voice said as Himeko looked up to see Chikane upstairs.

"Ara, nee-chan." Himeko replied, surprised to see her older sister.

"Where have you been, to return at such an hour?" Chikane asked as she walked down.

"Uh, cram school was doing an extra session tonight." Himeko answered. She wouldn't bother to tell Chikane about her activities in Team Gaim, as she would deny the idea, considering it distracting and had no benefit.

"A sound idea. Your grades have floundered a bit lately." Chikane noted.

"I was top of my class in the mid-terms." Himeko replied. "And my friends were among the top, so there's no way they slow me down."

Hearing this remarks, Chikane smiled. She could see the reason behind it. Himeko was a hard-worker, and no wonder why she was a class rep. But that didn't help that Himeko had her grades down as of late.

"When you are more than capable of being top of your year." Chikane pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Himeko, one day you will be working by my side in Yggdrasil." Chikane said as she walked down the stairs, standing next to her younger sister. "I'd be more than happy for me to work with you, my beloved sister. Besides, your path in life, and what you must do to attain it are clear. Are they not?"

"Of course, nee-chan." Himeko sighed as she looked at the picture on the wall between forked staircases. She was unsure if she could, or rather must be part of Yggdrasil, as she still wanted to live her own life with her own free will, and she was kind of against the idea of her life set in stones.

"Then apply yourself." Chikane said as she placed her hand on Himeko's shoulder. "Do not allow yourself to be led astray. Cast aside distractions, and you shall find fulfillment in your life."

"I know." Himeko nodded. She didn't know what she had to say, as she had led herself astray from estabilished life of Himemiya family. She just wanted to be herself and trying to develop her own interest, after all. "My life is nothing but distractions, after all."

While Himeko muttered that last part, Chikane's expression of proud changed to confused one. Chikane then turned to Himeko, and then stood face-to-face with Himeko. She then placed both her hands to Himeko's shoulder, and stepped closer to her sister, to the point her breasts pressed against Himeko's.

"Onee-chan?!" Himeko gawked as her face blushed, both confused and surprised at how her older sister acted rather... lewdly.

"Himeko..." Chikane sighed as she stared at Himeko to the point both of them exchanging stare to each other, making Himeko's face blushed even redder. Just as Chikane was about to lean her head towards Himeko...

Chikane's phone started ringing, prompted her to let go from Himeko. The latter sighed in relief as the former didn't get to do it.

"Good night, then." Himeko bid as she walked upstairs to her room.

Chikane pondered a bit, and then she shrugged off whatever she was thinking as she answered the phone.

"I'm here." Chikane answered before hearing whatever the message someone talked from the other side. "What?"

* * *

><p>Back at Helheim, Kyouko was walking around with Sengoku Driver still on, browsing through the trees and walked over one of it.<p>

"_These are the ones...?" _Kyouko thought as she plucked one of the fruit hanging on its vines to see what Homura had said earlier was true. And it really was as the fruit turned into Himawari Lockseed.

"Ripe for pickin'." Kyouko noted before storing the Lockseed and plucking another one. It turned into a Lockseed with the design of mango and "LS-11" code on it.

"Number 11, huh? Nice." Kyouko smirked, throwing away the Himawari one and plucked another one.

It turned out to a Lockseed that she didn't even remember being Sid's Lockseed catalogue, a Lockseed with design of coconut and "LS-25" code.

"Now this is impressive." Kyouko smirked, looking at the locks she just got. "Maybe I should hang on these... But of course..."

Kyouko looked to her left, noticing a group of Inves watching her. Same goes to her right. So basically, she got surrounded.

"It wouldn't be so simple, would it?" Kyouko remarked as she put the locks into the vest pocket and pulled out Banana one. "Henshin!"

Kyouko unlocked her Banana Lockseed.

**BANANA!**

Instead of the zipper portal, the yellow sparks appeared above her and gathered to form a large banana for Banana Arms; considering she already was in the forest where the fruit armor came from. The Inves were ready to approach her while the redhead twirled it in her fingers before locking it into Sengoku Driver and cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

The banana dropped to Kyouko's head, transforming her into Baron.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Upon transforming, Kyouko yelled as she charged towards the horde of Inves, summoning the Banaspear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Homura...<p>

"Anyone here?!" Homura called out. But it seemed useless as nobody answered her... "Mami!"

"Well, this sucks." Homura sighed. She was a bit disappointed that Mami was nowhere to find, even in the forest. "Maybe I should call cops or something... Just what with this place?!"

Homura shrugged as she walked, continuing her search for Mami.

* * *

><p>Back with Baron, she was fighting a half-dozen of Inves, evading each of their strike before slashed one of them. She seemed able to wield her weapon well, as she had used such weapon during her times as Puella Magi. She knocked one Inves off in front of her, and then behind her, before thrusting the former with her lance. She pulled out the lance and slashed the Inves behind her with a swift stroke. Just when another Inves was about to attack her, she stepped aside to dodge it and countered it with a strong thrust. Baron dodged an Inves' body slam and then hacked and slashed another batch of Inves. She then approached the furthest Inves to hack and slash them like before.<p>

The Inves leaped her to attack her, but she blocked with Banaspear and kicked it off, giving her more room to slash it. Despite just being Kamen Rider hours ago, she sure was not a slouch herself as she seemed to completely master the power. Granted that Kyouko had combat experience as Puella Magi, and it's most likely she had applied it in her fight as a Rider. Baron then plucked the fruit nearby her, having it turned into a Lockseed with acorn design and "LS-03" code, **Donguri Lockseed**. She keep plucking the fruit as she fought with nearby Inves like no problem, keeping them from disturbing her from gathering Lockseeds.

* * *

><p>Back with Homura, she went over to one of the tree and plucked one of its fruit. Since she was still wearing Sengoku Driver, touching the fruit turned it into a Lockseed. This one had a design of plum and "LS-23" Code. She then spotted some researchers in hazmat suits gathering samples of some sort, who (unknown to her) were Yggdrasil researchers. They were seen putting samples into the cylindrical jars.<p>

"Is that...?" Homura wondered a loud, she then stepped a bit closer to them. "Umm, excuse me?"

However, upon hearing and seeing the Gaim leade replacement, the researchers quickly ran away with their samples.

"Hey! Hey, come back!" Homura gawked as she saw the researchers scramed away as fast as they could after seeing her. This gave her a bit confusion. She then climbed down the ground, and ran after them. She then lost the researchers, and sighed in confusion. Perhaps those people knew the leads to Mami's whereabouts, but she could ask them later when she got a chance. "What's their problem?"

She then heard loud clicking sound, and then she dodged the energy blast meant to her. Homura gawked when she saw the shooter, the white samurai-like Kamen Rider similar to Homura's alter ego, except that she had melon-themed armor as well as sharper shoulder armors, with the sharp part poked out, and symmetrical stag-like crest and green sharper eyepiece with green melon piece in its visor. She was holding the melon-themed shield resembling her head crest and Musou Saber like Gaim's.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Homura snapped at the white Kamen Rider. "And who are you?!"

"Let's just call me... Zangetsu." The white Kamen Rider, Zangetsu answered as she pulled out Donguri Lockseed, which she opened and tossed aside. This made Homura gawked in confusion as said action could make Inves go wild and berserk in Inves Game. Who knows if Zangetsu was about to get mauled by whatever Inves attracted to it?

The nearby Inves were attracted to the Lockseed for some reason, and then it picked up and munched the Lockseed. Homura braced herself as she saw the Inves just molted to Shika Inves!

"...It grew?!" Homura gawked to her surprise.

Zangetsu then snapped her finger to order it to attack Homura. Surprisingly, this Inves seems obedient to her, despite she had dropped the Lockseed before hand. Perhaps while in the forest, we can fully control Inves without worrying it going crazy?

Shika Inves rushed into Homura, and she tried to dodge its attack, albeit a bit trouble. It then swatted her aside with its horn and tried to pound her at tummy, but she kicked it away, giving her more room to transform.

"Henshin!" Homura exclaimed as she pulled out Orange Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

The orange sparks formed above the ebony-haired girl and gathered to form orange for Orange Arms, and as usual, she posed before locking it into her Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

The usual Japanese horagai standby music played, which made Shika Inves stared in confusion, and Zangetsu just watched it with anticipation. Homura then cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The orange went over her head, transforming her to Gaim Orange Arms.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Shika Inves charged at Gaim, only to be parried by Daidaimaru twice, and it pushed Gaim with its horns, which her sword stuck on. She then kicked the deer Inves and punched it at its gut twice before sending slashes.

Zangetsu just watched patiently as Shika Inves managed to knock Gaim back. She tried to slash Shika Inves as soon she got up, but its horn attack knocked Daidaimaru off her hands, getting her disarmed. Gaim was at disadvantage without her weapons. Then again, Gaim's Orange Arms (as well as the suit as whole) was designed to wield melee weapons. But fortunately, she wasn't a slouch herself as she managed to punched the deer Inves back, so she could have some room to change her Arms.

"I'm gonna need this to beat you up!" Gaim said as she pulled out Pine Lockseed, unlocking it.

**PINE!**

Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with Pine, and the yellow sparks appeared above her, gathering to form a big pinapple. She then cut the lock open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The orange armor vanished and the pineapple dropped onto Gaim, replacing her armor as the fruit unfold itself to place.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

Upon transforming, Gaim twirled her Pine Iron and threw it to Shika Inves, and then grappled it with its chains, binding it in place. Gaim then sliced the lock twice.

**SOIYA! PINE AU LAIT!**

Gaim drew her Musou Saber and threw the grip of Pine Iron, and then proceeded to slice and dice it, with the energy pine slices flew away as she struck the Inves with her side weapon.

After the Inves got destroyed, Zangetsu walked over to her and the pineapple armored Rider turned to see her. Zangetsu scoffed as she drew her own Musou Saber, walking towards Gaim.

"Wait! I'm just looking for someone! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gaim gawked as she saw Zangetsu was about to attack her, and she tried to tell the white Kamen Rider her purpose, but Zangetsu couldn't seem cared less about it.

"Hmph." Zangetsu scoffed as she charged towards Gaim, and they ended up fighting each other with their respective side weapons. They mostly blocked each other's swings, and Gaim caught Zangetsu's arm, only to be shrugged off and swatted aside. Zangetsu then swung her sword, which then blocked by the blue samurai Rider.

"Just... Leave me alone!" Gaim growled as she tried to resist, pushing her Musou Saber towards Zangetsu's trying to break free.

"What, this is what you're capable of?" Zangetsu taunted with provoking, yet alluring female voice.

Zangetsu then slashed Gaim repeatedly at her chest, sending several blows to have the latter hurt, falling onto her knees. Gaim then remembered the Lockseed she had acquired from her bout against Raid Wild's Hideyoshi earlier, and this maybe the right chance to use them. First thing to do was to pull out a bright orange kumquat lock with "LS-19" code and unlocked it.

**KINKAN!**

* * *

><p>Back with Kyouko who had just reverted from Rider form, she had collected enough amount of Lockseeds, which were hanging on a vine she held. From top to the bottom, those Lockseeds were Donguri, Mango, Coconut, Himawari, <strong>Almond Lockseed <strong>with obviously almond design and "LS-20" like Madoka had, a Lockseed with hazelnut design and "LS-21" code: **Hashibami Lockseed,** Matsubokkuri, and Ichigo Lockseed.

"These should suffice." Kyouko noted with satisfied grin, now that she had gathered plenty Lockseeds, and it was time to get back.

Kyouko pulled out Rose Lockvehicle and activated it to have itself transform to bike mode. After transforming again, Kyouko/Baron zoomed off and then she began to spin and enveloped by rose aura, transporting back to the city.

* * *

><p>Back with Gaim, the yellowish orange sparks formed above her before forming a big kumquat, akin to Orange Arms, but looked more vertically ovular and colored brighter. Gaim then replaced her current used Lockseed with the newer one and sliced it.<p>

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineapple armor disappeared from Gaim's body, and the kumquat fell over her, and began opening to replace her former armor after letting out splashes of kumquat juice.

**KINKAN ARMS! KIMAGURE SLASH AND DICE!**

The lower sides of kumquat folded onto her shoulders, and the upper sides attached on the lower sides folded onto the lower ones that made the inner layer of shoulder armor, forming a bulkier outer layer of shoulder armors. The lower back of kumquat folded to the back, and the upper back folded onto the lower one. Then, the chest piece from inside the kumquat attached to the front of kumquat folded onto the back of kumquat's front, forming the chest armor. Gaim's helmet now sported bright orange kumquat skin on the back and samurai ponytail-like kumquat stem atop her head. Gaim had transformed to **Kinkan Arms! **On her hands were a pair of kumquat-themed sickles with kumquat slice as the blade, **Kinkankama. **

Gaim then charged towards Zangetsu and used her new weapons to slash and dice her, and then the melon armored Rider blocked with her shield before slashing Gaim mercilessly. Gaim then folded out both grips of Kinkankama to extend its length before combining them into pickaxe-like weapon, which then forther combined with Musou Saber. This was **Kinkankama Pickaxe Mode.**

With the sword-pickaxe hybrid weapon, Gaim rushed to Zangetsu to give her an opening attack and both of them soon blocking each others' attack. After blocking Zangetsu's upwards slash, Gaim rolled aside and ran from the white Kamen Rider. Unfortunately for her, Zangetsu had anticipated her as she intercepted in front of Gaim. She then tried to run back, but she instead backed off as she was like cornered by Zangetsu.

"Don't run. Attack with all your might." Zangetsu provoked as she pointed her Musou Saber's gunbarrel to Gaim, who was still scared by the former. When Homura met with Zangetsu, she should have prepared earlier as this melon armored Rider was pretty strong, almost comparable to that of Walpurgisnacht she had fought when she had been a Puella Magi. One mistake could lead her to her own demise.

"WHY?! Why would I want to fight with you?!" Gaim retorted. She never intended to fight anyone, let alone to pick a fight. She just wanted to find Mami, whom she assumed still missing in this forest. And why would Zangetsu attack her in the first place? The blue Rider even didn't know what she just did to piss off Zangetsu. Maybe it's related to escaped researchers? Or Zangetsu didn't want Gaim to pry, even for Mami's whereabouts?

"Why?" Zangetsu shrugged before charging to Gaim and missed. Gaim then blocked Zangetsu's strike with her Kinkankama Pickaxe, getting a lockdown. "If you dare ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to have joined the fight at all!"

Zangetsu then took off from the lockdown and slashed Gaim twice, which made the kumquat armored Rider fell to the ground. The Melon and Ichigo Lockseeds she had acquired from Hideyoshi dropped as well. Zangetsu then set her Musou Saber to gun mode before pointing its gunbarrel to Gaim.

"You don't deserve to wield that belt. I will relieve you of it." Zangetsu remarked as she shot Gaim repeatedly, making her groaned in pain. Just when Gaim was about to get up, Zangetsu just didn't let her go by shooting her once more.

"You...!" Gaim growled in anger. She still tried to contain her fear, but she became angered as she started thinking a stranger like Zangetsu suddenly attack her for no reason, and looked like wanted to kill her, who was just looking for her missing friend.

"It's pointless to seek meaning in battle. For you will find your resting place before your answer." Zangetsu noted.

"Even so... I don't even mean to fight you. I'm just here to find my missing friend!" Gaim retorted. "But if you don't let me, then I'll defeat you!" Gaim then roared before charged at Zangetsu and slashed Zangetsu with the both ends of Kinkankama Pickaxe Mode fiercely, and the last strike was blocked by Zangetsu's shield, **Melon Defender.**

"Hm, this world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason." Zangetsu remarked as she knocked off Gaim and locked her down again by both Musou Sabers. "If you lived this long without seeing that, your life is a waste. Let this place be your grave!"

Zangetsu then knocked off Gaim's weapons and swung her sword trying to slash Gaim, but she ducked and Zangetsu ended up cut a tree behind her. She then pounded her with her shield to send Gaim fell backwards off the cliff to the river. Upon falling, Gaim was reverted from her transformation, returning to her human form and fell unconscious.

Zangetsu picked up the Lockseeds Gaim / Homura had dropped earlier and looked at them briefly...

Until she took rapid shots from somewhere. The Kamen Rider-like figure with sombrero-like cowboy hat in Western-themed poncho over coffee-themed armors, and brown-and-black bodysuit jumped down from a tree, and then twirled both coffee rifles, **El Machiato** in her index finger before rapidly shooting Zangetsu while charged at her. This coffee Rider, Mariachi set both rifles into Bayonet Mode simultaneously, charged at her with melee attack to go par with Zangetsu.

Both Riders began parrying each other's attacks, and soon Mariachi brought Zangetsu to a lockdown.

"Who are you?!" Zangetsu asked curious.

"Fufu, You can call me Mariachi." Mariachi answered as she broke her lockdown and swung her gun in attempt to slash Zangetsu, but blocked by her shield. The coffee Rider then jumped back and pointed one of her rifle to Zangetsu.

"I wanted to settle some score with you. But I've something more important to do." Mariachi added as she sliced her lock once, which played rock guitar riff.

**COFFEE SQUASH!**

Mariachi set her rifles back to gun mode and combined them into longer rifle, charging with brown energy as she aimed her rifle. She then fired the rifle, unleashing energy beam with an energy coffee seed as its lead. Much to Zangetsu's surprise, the shot didn't hit her and instead hit the ground, which erupted some smoke. After the smoke dissipated, Mariachi disappeared. What's up with Mariachi? What kind of relationship happened between her and Zangetsu? From the way they met, looks like they were rivals of some sort.

Zangetsu then closed her Melon Lockseed on Sengoku Driver, reverting her to human form, who revealed to be none other than Himemiya Chikane. Chikane then noticed that Homura was not on the river anymore, assuming Mariachi escorted her away. She just scoffed and walked away after giving it a sinister glare.

* * *

><p>At following day in Baron's base, Kyouko, Nobita, and Hideyoshi were having meeting of some sort, while other Baron members were watching them.<p>

"So what's the big meeting for?" Nobita asked the Baron leader.

Kyouko was munching on a cupcake while messing with the cards, shuffling them in Las Vegas style. She then pulled Ichigo, Matsubokkuri, Almond, and Hashibami Lockseeds out before putting them onto the table.

"I'm giving you these. Take them." Kyouko said.

"Huh?!" Hideyoshi asked curious. It was unusual to him that Kyouko would give him and Nobita gave them Lockseed, considering she had beaten him in Inves Game.

"What this brought on?" Nobita asked, wondering the same thing as well.

"You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Sid." Kyouko answered. "In exchange... I want your teams as Baron's vassals."

"You want us to work for you?" Hideyoshi asked for her to clarify. He seemed to be eager with this, despite being unpleased that he must work for Baron.

"Actually, Yossy-chan, it's not a bad deal." Nobita pointed out. He and Hideyoshi turned to each other, curious for what he meant. "With locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. And with team alliance, we'll go up in the rankings. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us."

Hearing Nobita's explanation, Hideyoshi nodded understood. He couldn't agree more with Nobita, either. The team alliance could gain benefit to both Raid Wild and Invitto. It was great idea to ally with a Beat Riders team in the top of rankings. This also allow Baron to maintain their place, too.

"Then it's a deal." Kyouko agreed. As a moment of agreement, Nobita took Ichigo and Almond, while Hideyoshi took Matsubokkuri and Hashibami.

"_This is its own form of strength."_ Kyouko thought with cynical look.

* * *

><p>Back with Homura, she began to awaken, and she found herself at her room, lying on her bed. She wondered who had taken her there. All she remembered was she was beaten up by Zangetsu at the forest she had gone to find her Sengoku Driver for the first time. She then noticed Mariachi, whom was complete stranger to her, which made her backed up a bit. Considering her first experience with Zangetsu was unpleasant, she was afraid if the cowboy Rider was going to attack her like Zangetsu did. Fortunately to her, Mariachi wasn't. In fact, she was the one who helped Homura and took her home.<p>

"Who are you?!" Homura gawked in shock upon seeing Mariachi.

"I can't tell you now." Mariachi said as she headed to the window. "Besides, you need to get some rest, Homura-chan."

After Mariachi gave Homura a piece of advise, she then jumped out of window. Homura just stared at the window Mariachi had jumped off from. For some reason, her voice was familiar to Homura, reminding to someone she missed so much...

"_Just who is she?"_ Homura thought.

Homura then began thinking that Mariachi had really saved her. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't go back alive, and killed in hands of Zangetsu. She then thought if Mami was killed by Zangetsu, due to prying into the forest just like she did.

* * *

><p>At the road near the apartment where Homura lived, Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko were walking towards Homura's residence after going from school, while talking about Homura.<p>

"I wonder why Homu-chan didn't attend today's class..." Sayaka pondered a loud.

"I think Homura was still inside the world within zippers..." Madoka muttered worried.

"World? What are you talking about?" Himeko asked.

"I'll explain later. We'll check out Homura's apartment for now. "Madoka answered.

The girls were now in front of Homura's apartment. Madoka then pushed the button for door bell to ring. However, no answer came to them. Madoka then pressed the bell button once more, and still no respond. They began wondering why Homura didn't answer the bell. Furious, Sayaka pushed the bell button repeatedly, but still no answer come.

Himeko then noticed that the door wasn't locked and opened the door.

"Coming in." Himeko said as she entered Homura's apartment. She knew it wasn't polite, but much better than entering without saying anything, like a thief. Then, Madoka and Sayaka followed suit.

The trio then walked through to Homura's room, and they opened the door to Homura's room, entering in. Much to their surprise, The girls found Homura sitting on the bed, covering her face with arms and knees. From how she sat alone, it was obvious that Homura was sad, scared, and devastated. Madoka could see that whatever happened to her wasn't good.

"Homura-chan, what happened to you?" Madoka asked.

Homura then went silent for a moment, before answering Madoka, "Do you know the forest we got the belt, where we thought Mami was missing?"

When hearing the question, Madoka realized that Homura went to the forest again, along with Kyouko. She further confirmed it after noticing a completely new Lockseed, **Ume Lockseed** next to the Lockseeds she had acquired so far.

" I had to fight a new, white Kamen Rider. She said her name was Zangetsu."

"A white Kamen Rider? Zangetsu?" Himeko asked curious. For some reason, she felt as if she knew the said person...

"She was strong, terrifyingly strong, just like Walpurgisnacht... I didn't stand a chance..." Homura muttered as she remembered the event between her and Zangetsu at that moment. "She could've killed me if a brown cowboy-like Kamen Rider didn't help me out... For some reason she sounded like... Like..."

"No way..." Madoka sighed in shock. She never heard Homura was this terrified before. She couldn't even imagine if Homura were really died in Zangetsu's hands.

"She could have!" Homura clarified. "She could have, easily."

"I haven't been like this before. I could do everything by my own just to protect you... But now... If that Mariachi person didn't help me, I could have died in the forest... I was so helpless at that time... Isn't this weird?" Homura said nearly whimpering as she began crying.

Madoka and the others just sighed with worry. They felt so sorry for what had happened to Homura.

"And who is that Mariachi?" Sayaka asked.

"She's just like your typical Kamen Rider... But the way she refer me... And the way she talks... Remembers me to Mami..." Homura answered. "All I did was to help you guys out in Inves Game, so you wouldn't have to worry about kicked off ranks... Even when I dueled Baron, it was still according to rules. But the truth is..."

Homura then turned to the belt and Lockseeds on the table. She realized what those equipments were really meant, not just for game. "This belt's power is way beyond that, even more than Soul Gem." Those Lockseeds and the driver were equipments for real fight, even to the death. Homura realized that those things couldn't be used carelessly, and required great responsibility. Basically, being a Kamen Rider was like being a Puella Magi, as she needed to fight for real in exchange of her wish granted, but the big difference is, she had to fight with her own life. A life now contained in her OWN body, NOT in Soul Gem. She might have stronger armors to protect herself, but what if Zangetsu's attack was strong enough to destroy them? "It's not for playing a game... It's for fighting to the death, fighting for your life."

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka sighed, feeling a bit saddened upon hearing Homura's statement. Himeko and Madoka also felt that as well.

"I realize now..." Homura whimpered, the tears began flowing from her eyes. "As long as I keep wearing this belt, she'll come for me again... And next time, I won't make it out in one piece... So I... Can never transform again..."

Homura began sobbing, and she cried on her knees, frightened and shaken. She felt so weak, powerless, and humiliated. She thought that being Kamen Rider Gaim would make her life easier, but she was wrong. Having more power didn't mean having her life easier. Or even it could be contrary, her life became harder after gaining such powers, even more than a normal life. Homura had wished back to normal life since then...

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka sighed in empathy and sorrow. She couldn't help but feeling sorry, as she (along with the rest of team) played the part of Homura's abuse of power. And she couldn't do much to help Gaim's one and only Kamen Rider. Despite Homura's whimpering, Sayaka wished that she could transform to Kamen Rider someday... Himeko also felt the same thing. She remembered her talk with Homura when the latter was about to rejoin Gaim and she told that she couldn't do any better than Homura. Now she couldn't rely on Homura anymore. Someday, she had to help the team by any means, even if she ended up being another Kamen Rider.

"No problem. We'll be fine. You don't have to worry about us anymore." Madoka nodded. She then took Homura's belt and locks.

"But Madoka-san, that's-" Himeko said, objectioned Madoka's decision.

"Mami got this to help the team." Madoka interrupted.

"But only Homura can use them, remember?" Sayaka reminded.

"That's why, Sayaka-chan. We'll keep it safe with us in garage until Homura-chan goes back." Madoka answered. She then turned to Homura and asked, "You okay?"

Homura just nodded while her face was in her knees. She still felt shaken after the events she had been through.

"Just rest up easy. And come hang out whenever you feel like it." Madoka said before giving Homura a hug. Madoka was earnest as always. She never let anyone down even if she couldn't do much to help Homura. Homura then got up and replied with hug. She then let out a cry on Madoka's shoulder, while slightly tightening her hug and grabbed Madoka's coat to her sorrow.

"Madoka... I'm sorry..." Homura whimpered as she planted her face onto Madoka's shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Madoka said, smiled when rubbing her back.

Seeing this touching scene, Sayaka smiled that Homura was relieved a bit and Himeko didn't know what to respond.

* * *

><p>Outside, at a park near the apartment site, Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko walked to the garage, and they were still thinking about what happened to Homura earlier. It caused major shock to her that Gaim's one and only Kamen Rider decided not to transform anymore, let alone went active for the team again. However, it could be bad for them as Baron now had their own Kamen Rider, and a news about them.<p>

"Did you hear about Baron's alliance?" Himeko inquired. The other two girls heard her, but they kept walking, pondering about the turnabouts of events. "If we don't have Homura-san, then..."

"That's enough!" Madoka retorted turning to Himeko. "We can't keep depending on Homura-chan! We've got to take care of the team ourselves!"

"But..."

"I know the place... Where Homura-chan went." Madoka said.

"What?" Himeko gawked in surprise. She didn't know that Madoka (and Sayaka as well) went to the forest.

"Yeah. Me and Madoka-chan went there, along with Homu-chan." Sayaka replied. "There, I thought Mami-senpai wanted to meet us there, but she went missing and left the belt behind."

"And that's where we got in trouble before." Madoka added. "Homura-chan saved us then, too. She always does, just like what she was trying to do to me before. She keeps getting herself hurt to save everybody else." Despited her confession, Madoka never bothered to tell Himeko her and Homura's former status as Puella Magi. She owed her life to Homura since then, and she wanted to do her best in return. Madoka stared at Homura's Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds in regret, while Himeko sighed, starting to understand what Madoka meant. "So I can't leave this belt with her anymore. Just having it will hurt her."

"What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save someone else?" Himeko remarked.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"I don't think Homura-san did anything wrong." Himeko replied. "If you think she did, then you don't understand what she's done for us."

"Himeko-chan..." Madoka sighed, didn't know what to respond.

"I know Homura-san can come back from this!" Himeko said. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I think she's right." Sayaka nodded agreed. "If Homu-chan had done something wrong, no way we could make it this far. Right, Madoka-chan?"

Sayaka then looked at Blueberry and Blackberry Lockseeds in her hands, wondering if she could find some way to be a Rider...

* * *

><p>Later night at Himemiya residence, Himeko was in her room sitting behind study desk, watching a documentated video of Team Gaim's dance performance at western stage from her phone. She remembered Homura's decision not to transform anymore after things happened earlier. Himeko could understand why, and she couldn't let that slowed her and her team down from trying their best, as the rest of team were striving to the top. As what the team showed during their performance, they were so passionate and full of spirit when it comes to achieve their dreams and goals. If they could do the best, why Himeko couldn't? She couldn't just rely on Homura for everything. She had to find her own way to help the team now Homura couldn't transform anymore...<p>

"_I want to change. I hate being like this." _Himeko thought. "But... Is there anything I can do to help?"

Suddenly, Himeko's phone rang and she immediately answered it after looked at the caller's ID, which was Sayaka's.

"Hello?" Himeko replied. She then smiled and nodded with agreement, somehow.

* * *

><p>At following day at Drupers, Sid was on his usual room, polishing Donguri Lockseed for sale. On the table were other Lockseeds: Matsubokkuri and Kurumi. He then saw somebody coming. They were Himeko and Sayaka. They came over to Sid, and the blonde pulled out his wallet and took out her credit card.<p>

"I need something from you." Himeko boldly said as she placed her credit card on the table before Sid.

Sid looked at the card with curiosity and then looked back to Himeko.

"Yes? Lockseeds?" Sid inquired. He expected that those two lovely girls would like a couple of Lockseeds.

"Yeah, and belts to put them in." Himeko added. This moved Sid to shook his head in disbelief. He never expected someone to outrightly ask for a Sengoku Driver. That would be too much.

"There are some things money can't buy, y'know." Sid shrugged. He couldn't just give Sengoku Driver to anyone, even with expensive money. It was special case if a team were in bad spot, and he could only give away the drivers with specific requirements.

"Why not?" Sayaka asked.

"I only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver. House policy, you know." Sid answered. "Besides, you're Himemiya Chikane's lil' sis, aren't you?"

"You know Onee-chan?" Himeko asked curious. She wondered how Sid know her. Maybe he and Chikane had some kind of connection, or was he really work for her?

"Her dad's a real big shot up in Yggdrasil Corp. And she's project manager of their R&D Department. If I got out that I let her lil' sister stick her hands in the fire, I wouldn't be able to show my face in Mitakihara again." Sid explained. It seemed confirmed that he worked with Chikane for some extent...

Himeko then sighed, as an idea came into her head. Sayaka just looked at Himeko, wondering what she was going to do.

"Well, Sid-san." Himeko started. Sid was putting his locks into his briefcase as she began. She then sat across to Sid. "You're absolutely right. I'm a Himemiya. I have an incredibly promising career laid out for me if I were ever to join Yggdrasil. I'm sure I could become even more powerful than Chikane Nee-chan."

After sipping on his tea, Sid suddenly got his attention caught by Himeko's sudden change of behavior, much to his surprise. She sounded like a cunning, sly corporate rather than a sweet and lovely schoolgirl she should be. Sayaka also wondered what Himeko was going to say next. Is she going to pressurize Sid to give her Sengoku Driver, or...

"Hold on..." Sid muttered. "What didja just say?"

"I completely understand you're afraid of angering my sister. But in the long term, I'm not sure it's her you should be afraid of. You'd do well... to get on my good side while you can." Himeko said, giving Sid a threatening glare.

Sayaka was surprised to see her friend and teammate acted rather... manipulating and slightly ruthless. She never expected Himeko to show her hidden depths as Himemiya, even if she'd just do that for her friends. After hearing Himeko's statement, Sid was amused and he began chuckling, to the point he let out an amused laugh. He was really interested on this side of Himeko. Manipulating other people to get what she wanted.

"You've got the Himemiya ruthlessness, all right! Despite the fact you and your sister looked so deceivingly lovely." Sid chuckled. Maybe he could have good business with her some more... "I like you, chick."

Sayaka could only watch with shock, as she tried to shrug off her disbelief after seeing Himeko's other side of personality, as well as what Sid had revealed about Himeko and her family. She even never knew that Himeko was a daughter of Yggdrasil Corp. CEO, and her sister was in part of it. Sid then pulled out a Lockseed with strawberry design similar to Ichigo Lockseed, except the strawberry shaped like a heart and colored in pinkish white, and "LS-17" code. He was up to something to offer to Himeko's friend there.

"And as for you..." Sid said, turned to Sayaka. "You wanted this lock, too, hmm?"

"Umm... Yeah." Sayaka answered nervously, after all she heard from Himeko about her "true" self.

"Since you got Blueberry and Blackberry Lockseed that Kamen Rider Gaim chick bought, I've special offer to you." Sid continued as he pulled out... a blank Sengoku Driver?!

"W-what?!" Sayaka gasped in shock, both surprised and excited to see the belt buckle.

"These are on the house just this once." Sid said. "You don't have to worry about your orange armored friend. Then."

"How much are these...?" Sayaka asked.

Sid then turned back to Himeko, and wondered what should he say. He didn't want Himeko to scram on him again, so... "You just need this **Pineberry Lockseed **for 480 Yen. Then I'll give you this Sengoku Driver. Sounds like a deal?"

"Deal!" Sayaka beamed excited as she pulled out a bill of 500 Yen from her wallet before handed them to Sid. He then gave Sayaka the Pineberry Lockseed and two coins of 10 Yen cashback in exchange, as well as the Sengoku Driver for bonus.

"Always my pleasure." Sid said. He then got up and walked away from the two girls, bringing his briefcase. "And if you're the nice, well-mannered Himemiya daughter I think you are... Say I happened to leave something behind, I'm sure you'd return it."

"If I were the well-mannered Himemiya daughter, I suppose." Himeko noted as she saw Sid parted, and turned her attention to another blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with grape design and "LS-09" next to it on the seat Sid had sat before...

"I hope you won't tell anyone who am I _really._" Himeko said, stared at Sayaka.

* * *

><p>Later that day at Gaim's stage, they were doing their dancing routine, while Madoka out of formation as she was thinking about Homura's current condition. As she stared at Orange Lockseed, she pondered of Homura would be okay...<p>

...Until Team Gaim finished dancing and the spectators cheered for them.

"Sup!" Suddenly, a voice greeted from the crowd. "What's the matter, Gaim?"

The crowd parted to reveal Invitto's Nobita. What he was going to do was obvious, to claim over Gaim's stage. "I don't see your adorable bodyguard anywhere."

Nobita walked over to the stage, bringing Ichigo Lockseed, much to everyone's surprise. Seeing what would happen later, Team Gaim head over to Madoka to get Gaim's Lockseeds. Madoka then walked in, but were stopped by Himeko, to her surprise.

"Himeko-chan?" Madoka asked curious. She tried to find a point Himeko did this.

"I've got this, Madoka-san." Himeko smiled before turning to Nobita.

"What?"

"Hey! You can't just leave me alone, I've-" Sayaka protested.

"It can wait. I can handle this on my own." Himeko said. "Nobi Nobita, Team Invitto. Your cowardly tricks are infamous."

"I prefer the term "tactics", thank you." Nobita smirked, pleased that Himeko learned much about him.

"Did you think you'd stomp all over us without Homura-san here? Sorry to burst your bubble." Himeko said boastingly as she pulled out... The blank Sengoku Driver, the same one as Sid had left in Drupers earlier?!

Nobita, along with everybody else were surprised to see this coming. He never expected Gaim to have another Kamen Rider to back it up, did he? "Don't tell me, you're..."

"Himeko-chan, that's a...?!" Madoka gawked surprised.

"But it's not going to be easy." Himeko noted as he slapped the buckle on her waist, producing belt wrapping around. Then, the Chinese Erhu jingle played as the faceplate on the belt showed a profile image of green Chinese warrior helmet with yellow mouthpiece and antler-like eyebrows, as well as black jawlines that made it designed after Chinese dragon.

"Seriously?!" One of the crowds gawked as both competing parties unlocked their respective Lockseed.

**BUDOU!**

As the sound echoed from Himeko's grape Lockseed, **Budou Lockseed, **Both zipper portals appeared and the ring for Inves Game materialized. The zipper portal above Himeko revealed a big grape bunch coming down, while a holographic black-and-red Inves with bat wings, clawed right arm, and curled horns similar to that of demons; coming out from another one hanging on the air in front of that one. The Inves, **Koumori Inves **let out a screech, similar to that of certain "combatman"... "YEEE!"

Himeko than swung her arms similar to that of Tai Chi pose, crossing her hands after stopping with her hands stretched sideways. She then brought the hand with Lockseed to the front before locking it onto the Sengoku Driver.

"_There will always be hardship and sorrow in life." _Himeko thought.

**LOCK ON!**

Unlike Gaim and Baron's, Himeko's Sengoku Driver played the entirely different Chinese Erhu music for standy music, with the rest of Team Gaim watching. We then turn our attention to the landscape of Mitakihara City from above.

"_But I'd rather take them upon myself than let the people I love suffer."_

Than we shifted to a park where Homura was walking home from school, bringing some groceries. She then looked around, wondering if the team would be alright.

"_That's why you did it... Right, Homura-san?"_

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she "cut" the lock open. Inside, there was grape slices on the top part of Lockseed, and on the bottom was a gun with grape bunches on a Chinese-styled background.

**HAI~H!**

The grape fell onto Himeko while the Inves were flying around, and she now was clad in green garb-like suit, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots with golden lines; over a black undersuit. Also, there was green additional cloth on the waist, under her belt with dragon-like markings. Underneath the grapes, a helmet like depicted on her Sengoku Driver covering Himeko's head, and then a piece of grape and dragon crest-like earpieces came down, coloring her eyepieces purple.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

The grape then began to open, revealing the helmet and forming the armors. The sides of grape just folded onto the shoulders, while the top and back of grape folded in before folded onto her back. The front of grape folded in and onto her chest.

Himeko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms!**

"What?!" Madoka gawked upon seeing this transformation, while the spectators cheered for her and Nobita braced himself as he locked his Lockseed.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" One of spectators gawked.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!<strong>" DJ Sagara started his show. "**I've got some major news for you!**"

Homura walked over when seeing a couple of schoolgirls who watched Beat Riders Hotline from their iPad. She turned her attention to the show as she heard it, curious about what happened.

"**Okay! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!" **DJ Sagara announced as the show played a footage of Ryugen ready to combat. "**C-C-Can you believe it?! Team Gaim's got their hands on a second Kamen Rider! Even Team Invitto's new A Class Lockseed couldn't save them!**"

"Seriously?!" One of the schoolgirls gawked as Homura watched closer at the show. The footage then switched to Ryugen about to deal a finishing blow, with grape-like orbs flying around her gun, **Budou Ryuhou,** before she fired them at once with a violet dragon aura let a roar and charged toward the flying Inves as the volleys of grape energy orbs pierced through it like gatling gun shots.

"**This new Rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese Flavor! She shoots down foes with a burst of fire, like the roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call her Kamen Rider, Ryugen!" **DJ Sagara finished. "**Okay, get pumped, people!**"

"What the-?!" Homura gawked in surprise, realized who was this Ryugen person...

_(Suddenly the Budou Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form purple background with Ryugen's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, and Kinkan Lockseeds and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftwards while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, and Coconut Lockseeds and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over purple background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blueberry, and Blackberry Lockseeds and Fraise's weapon, Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Kyouko: "They're definitely worth our attention."

Hitomi: "Baron and her cronies have challenged Himeko-chan!"

?: "Enough! This is too much, TOO MUCH!"

Homura: "This is something only I can do! That's why I was given this power! That's why I won't run from it!"

**Next time are...**

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

**Lock 5: Return! The Strawberries of Friendship!**

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

As usual in the studio, Sid was snacking on his biscuit sandwiches before he turned his attention to viewers, starting the show. "Yo, readers. Back with me... Sid, your most favorite Lock Dealer."

"BOOOOOO!" The readers protested as they threw the garbages of some sort to Sid while he was trying to defend himself from the mad mob. This made Sid a bit... angry.

"Hey! Don't you know without me, there's no Inves Game! No celebrity dance teams, and-" Before Sid finished, he got thrown by a reader with an empty soda can. He then tidied his hat and coats. "No squad of girl Riders. Thank you."

"'Kay, enough with lil' drama. Let's just introduce a couple of these guys." Sid said as he showed the readers Budou Lockseed, Kinkan Lockseed, and Rose Lockvehicle.

"First, we begin with Kinkan Lockseed." Sid began as the image of Kinkan Lockseed and Kinkankama (Both in singular mode and combined with Musou Saber) appeared. "This Lockseed is A-Class Lockseeds like other fruit-based locks, and it kinda resembles Orange one, but it looks ovular. When used with Sengoku Driver, it comes with **Kinkan Arms **and Kinkankama, a pair of hand sickles like the ones used by Japanese assasailants. Despite the size, the Kinkan Arms is slightly lighter than Orange Arms and Pine Arms, and those weapons are useful for quick blows. Those sickles can be combined with Musou Saber to form Pickaxe mode. Well, considering both blades of sickles could make a pickaxe, it could make sense. You can hook enemies's weapons to lock them down, too."

"Second is Rose Attacker." Sid continued as the images were replaced by Rose Attacker images, both in Lock mode and vehicle mode. "This is similar to previously introduced Sakura Hurricane, except it has rose theme on it. Its features and mold are similar to Sakura Hurricane, except the portal blooms a rose when you go from real world to Helheim."

"Third and last is Budou Lockseed." Sid continued as he showed Budou Lockseed and the images were replaced by the one of the Lockseed. "This is A-Class Lockseed like any fruit-based locks else. And if used with Sengoku Driver...

**HAI~H! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA, HA, HA!**

Then, the image of Ryugen Budou Arms and Budou Ryuhou replaed the Budou Lockseed image. "Voila! You can transform into Ryugen Budou Arms! She's based on Chinese warrior in Three Kingdoms Era centuries ago." Sid added. "Like any Riders else, her stats is well-balanced, and the big difference of all them is, she's gunslinger with her trusty firearm: Budou Ryuhou. It can fire rapid shots, as you can see from its front, there are multiple gunbarrels like a gatling gun in formation of grape. So you can shoot 'em like crazy! Pew, pew, pew!"

Sid then mimicked gunfires with finger gun motions. He then shifted his attention back to the review. The footage of Ryugen finishing off Koumori Inves played as he introduced the finisher, "And her finisher is **Dragon Shot! **By activating Squash function, you can charge up Budou Ryuhou by cocking its hammer and the energy orbs orbiting aroung the gun from the grape-like attachments. And bang! Rain your enemy with grape volley along with dragon's roar!"

Sid then put all locks into his briefcase as the images disappeared, a sign for him to close the review. "Alright, I'll call it a review. So for you readers out there, please read and review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. I've to clean this place up, so see you guys! Ciao!"

Sid bid as he picked all the trashes readers had thrown to him while snacking on his cookies...

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Oh yeah! Now there's fourth chapter, which debuts Ryugen! And guess what? We'll début Fraise next chapter, along with Gaim's Ichigo Arms! Now we've got OC Riders coming, so That'd made 16 out of 17 Sengoku Driver Riders to be featured! And we've yet to receive any OC Energy Rider, but I've upped its cap by 1, so it's 6 out of 8 people! Also, I've discussed with FlamedramonX20 from Deviantart about a Rider that would be a climatic boss of some sort. Dragons and Dragonfruit. I won't spoil it now, buddies. Oh, you guys had seen the true side of Himeko, didn't ya? I hope that Micchy wouldn't turn into a villain...<strong>

**Aaaaaaand... Quiz time!**

**Question 1: How much the grape orbs on Budou Ryuhou from both sides?  
><strong>

**Question 2: I did mention about "Combatmen" when I described Koumori Inves that screams, "YEEE!". Who are these "combatmen"?**

**As usual, shoot your answer in your review! Please read, review, follow, and fav this story. Also don't forget to follow and fav me! Enjoy my other stories and if you don't know, you will! So see ya guys after this preview!**

**ON-DORIYAAAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>To celebrate the 15th Anniversary of Heisei Kamen Riders...<strong>

_**Gaim Rides to War!**_

**A battle begins in the midst of great war, with a whole nation at stake!**

Homura: "This is my stage now!"

**Meanwhile...**

_**Showa and Green Lantern goes to the future!**_

**A war between two races put humans into risk of extinction!**

Shinichi: "Let's rock!"

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	5. Revive! Strawberries of Friendship!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ and all you readers out there! This time is, to continue Ryugen's battle last chapter! Oh, and we'll debut not just a new arms, but three Riders. Yeah, THREE Riders! One of them is an entirely different Rider, courtesy of Pikatwig! Oh, and looks like nobody answered the quiz, then make sure you review and answer the quiz! And thanks for 1000+ Views of this story! Anyways, there'll be some changes in OP sequence. Alright, without any further ado, let's start this awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_After being traumatized by an attack from Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Homura resolves not to transform again, and returns her belt to the team. _

"Don't tell me, you're..." Nobita gasped as he saw Himeko pulling out her own Sengoku Driver.

"Himeko-chan, that's a...?!" Madoka gawked surprised.

"But it's not going to be easy." Himeko noted as he slapped the buckle on her waist, producing belt wrapping around. Then, the Chinese Erhu jingle played as the faceplate on the belt showed a profile image of green Chinese warrior helmet with yellow mouthpiece and antler-like eyebrows, as well as black jawlines that made it designed after Chinese dragon.

"Seriously?!" One of the crowds gawked as both competing parties unlocked their respective Lockseed.

_Meanwhile, Himemiya Himeko resolves to protect her team, and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen._

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she "cut" the lock open. Inside, there was grape slices on the top part of Lockseed, and on the bottom was a gun with grape bunches on a Chinese-styled background.

**HAI~H!**

The grape fell onto Himeko while the Inves were flying around, and she now was clad in green garb, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots with golden lines; over a black undersuit. Also, there was green additional cloth on the waist, under her belt with dragon-like markings. Underneath the grapes, a helmet like depicted on her Sengoku Driver covering Himeko's head, and then a piece of grape and dragon crest-like earpieces came down, coloring her eyepieces purple.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

The grape then began to open, revealing the helmet and forming the armors. The sides of grape just folded onto the shoulders, while the top and back of grape folded in before folded onto her back. The front of grape folded in and onto her chest.

Himeko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms!**

"Himeko-chan becomes Kamen Rider?!" Osomatsu gawked after witnessing Himeko's transformation.

"What?!" Madoka gawked upon seeing this transformation, while the spectators cheered for her and Nobita braced himself as he locked his Lockseed.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" One of spectators gawked.

Nobita just scoffed, shrugging off all the surprise and disbelief he just got, and he commanded his Inves, "She's all show! Get her!"

**BATTLE START!**

Koumori Inves dived into Ryugen as the battle start bell rang, but she had anticipated that coming and dodged it with a cartwheel roll. She tried her best to avoid getting hit from the bat Inves, and shot it when she had a chance. However, most of her shots missed as the Inves flied a bit fast, despite the fact that ranged weapons like guns were most effective when handling flying enemies such as Koumori Inves. True that Himeko didn't get used to guns, let alone use any weapons besides shinai (a bamboo sword for Kendo) in Kendo class. Compared to her sister and ex-Puella Magi, Himeko was a bit of green as she never involved in a real combat. Also, this Inves wasn't a slouch itself as it seemed more cunning than the Inves Gaim had fought so far.

"Get back, guys!" Ryugen warned as she rolled aside to evade another diving attack from Koumori Inves. She couldn't evade the next strike as she got one from behind, sending her falling on her knees. Ryugen then got up and fired Budou Ryuhou to the Inves, but with no avail.

"Hime-chan, ganbatte!" Sayaka cheered Ryugen, while Madoka just watched her with full of anticipation.

Nobita, however, seemed very eager to finish her off, but he couldn't let his guard down. He was the tactician, and he should never let a verge of victory rushed him off guards. He must maintain his composure as long as possible.

Ryugen evaded Koumori Inves' diving attack once again, and then she aimed her gun to now hanging mid air Koumori Inves. It was perfect time to finish it off. She then sliced her lock once more.

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

Ryugen cocked the hammer of Budou Ryuhou to have it produced energy orbs with shape of grape fruitlets from the purple part of grape-like ornaments on both sides of the gun, while an aura of Chinese dragon started to wrap around its gunbarrels. The grape-like orbs flying around the gun before she fired them at once with a violet dragon aura let a roar and charged toward the flying Inves as the volleys of grape energy orbs pierced through it like gatling gun shots, destroying it as it exploded in grape juice splashes. Ryugen panted under her helmet as she thriumphantly stood up.

"She's so strong..." Nobita muttered in disbelief. He should have knew earlier it was a big mistake he underestimated a Kamen Rider, as she was levels higher in terms of combat prowess. Suddenly, Ichigo Lockseed Nobita had used to summon Koumori Inves flew away from his hands, which Ryugen caught.

"Yosh." Himeko smiled under her helmet with relief. She never felt this proud before during her times in Team Gaim, and she could prove Homura and the others that she could be on par with Gaim, so she didn't have to be dependent on Homura anymore.

"Himeko-chan, you..." Madoka gasped in surprise as she watched Himeko won the bout herself. She never expected the Himemiya prodigy to win the battle on her own. Is that the power of Kamen Rider...? Ryugen just smirked under her helmet and showed the claimed Lockseed proudly.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Orange Arms, Baron Banana Arms, Ryugen Budou Arms, and Zangetsu Melon Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Ryugen, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 5: Return! The Strawberries of Friendship!<strong>

_Night at an empty stage, Madoka was dancing to the Team Gaim's staple music with Himeko watching with pleased look. She then approached Madoka and tried to touch her, only for her to disappear, much to her confusion. She looked around to find Madoka, until..._

"Be warned."

_Himeko turned to see "Madoka" not too far from her. However, this Madoka was rather different, with same face, but different hair and eyes. Himeko could only see this girl as the real Madoka, like others who had seen her._

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." _The Madoka-doppelganger said._

"_Eh?" Himeko gawked, further confused to what she had just said._

"Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, even with the ones you would call a friend." _"Madoka" continued as she walked few steps forward._

"_Maybe..." Himeko sighed, trying to understand what the girl in white said. She didn't even think about possibilities of fighting her own friends. "But if that'll make Madoka-san and Homura-san notice me... Then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!"_

_Hearing Himeko's statements, "Madoka" sighed with sad look on her face before disappearing. Meanwhile, behind her was Zangetsu and Gaim...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Himeko suddenly woke up from her sleep as she found herself on the bed in her room, realizing that was dream.<p>

"_A dream?" _Himeko thought.

Himeko then turned onto the nightstands next to the bed to see her Sengoku Driver laying on along with Budou Lockseed. It wasn't a dream at all. She could see it with her very eyes.

"_It is not..." _Himeko smirked as she looked at her driver.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at Gaim's garage, Himeko were explaining things going on regarding Baron's alliance as Team Gaim were having a meeting of some sort. On the blackboard was a magnet of Team Baron, Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup logos, placed nearby each other to represent Baron's alliance with said teams.<p>

"Baron's alliances so far includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup." Himeko explained as she pointed on Team Baron, Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup logos. "And yesterday, Souten and Red Hot joined that lineup." Himeko continued as she moved the magnets of Team Souten and Team Red Hot logos near Baron's. This could mean one thing: Baron is getting more power from half of all Mitakihara's Beat Riders, and most of them were notorious ones. This could leave Gaim in bad spot, along with unallied teams such as Mouryou, Boost, and Spingere.

"So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?" Osomatsu asked.

"Right." Himeko nodded. "Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum."

While Himeko was explaining, the door opened and Homura peeked from the entrance, keeping herself from being noticed by her teammates.

"But now that the battle lines are drawn, we're gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands." Himeko continued, not noticing Homura walked over to watch them.

"Hey, Hime-chan, if we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right?" Sayaka asked. She realized that joining Baron's alliance could escape the team from their clutches.

"So, why don't we just join up too?" Hitomi added.

Hearing these question, Himeko shook her head in disappointment. It wasn't just easy as that, as joining them had great price to pay. "Because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that join them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers." Himeko answered. Team Gaim would lose their identity as independent dance team, and they only want to dance the way they wanted.

"What?!" Karamatsu gawked in shock upon hearing the drawback of joining Baron's alliance.

"No way..." Choromatsu sighed, nearly whined.

"If we want to dance the way we want, we're going to have to fight for it." Himeko said. "Fight to protect our stage."

She looked up... and she noticed someone there. "Wait... Homura-san?" The rest of team then turned to Homura.

"H-hey there." Homura greeted the team sheepishly. She then walked down, and the rest of team welcomed her with happy and nostalgic feel.

"Homu-chan, it's been a while since you visit us here!" Sayaka welcomed cheerfully. She couldn't even count how long Homura didn't visit Gaim's garage since the last time.

"Where you've been, man?" Osomatsu asked.

"We've been worried!" Choromatsu said.

The rest of team were surrounding Homura, until she turned to Himeko.

"So, hey," Homura began. "This Kamen Rider Ryugen I've been seeing on the net. Is that...?" Homura wondered if Himeko was Ryugen everyone talked about: Team Gaim's subtitute Kamen Rider.

"Yeah." Himeko answered as she took her Sengoku Driver on the table, and she indeed was Ryugen. "It's me." She continued as she showed the driver.

Hearing this, Homura just stared at Himeko with sigh of worry.

* * *

><p>Later, Homura and Himeko walked out of garage, and stopped at outside. It seemed that Homura wanted to talk to Himeko, and it was something not too important, but a bit serious.<p>

"What'd you wanna talk about, Homura-san?" Himeko asked.

Homura turned to Himeko, and then she answered, "Look, Himeko. I know I've no right to butt in, after turning my back on you... But those belts are dangerous," Himeko glanced at her belt before looking back at Homura. "You shouldn't be using them." Homura continued.

"Homura-san?" Himeko asked in confusion, not getting why Homura asked her to stop using the belt of all sudden.

"They're not for Inves Game, or our little turf war between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll get dragged into it too." Homura said. "I wasn't prepared when I went into this..."

Himeko could only chuckled cluelessly upon hearing Homura's statement. She clearly didn't know what Homura meant, but the only thing she knew was, she would use the power to help everyone else, just like Homura had done earlier.

"But power always has a price to pay." Himeko said as she looked at her Sengoku Driver. "I know, and I'm willing to pay that price."

"Himeko..." Homura sighed in worry. She didn't know what to say after Himeko didn't heed her warning.

"Now, Homura-san." Himeko said as she turned away from Homura. "I don't expect you to understand me. You've been always been free to live your own without answering to anyone. You wouldn't know how lucky that makes you."

"Eh?" Homura gawked.

"I've never had any control over how I live my life. I've lived how other people want me to. Do you have any idea how trapped I feel?" Himeko asked before looking back at her Sengoku Driver. "But with this belt... for the first time, I have my own power to fight my own battles."

"Your own..." Homura muttered, thinking about how Himeko had lived, feeling bad for her.

"This thing means more to me than you could ever know." Himeko stated. Homura just nodded to her blonde teammate, despite wondering what hardship she had taken.

Unbeknownst to both girls, Sayaka was watching from the garage's balcony. She had heard their talk, and began pondering on how Homura and Himeko had fought their battles as Kamen Riders, just like her own old times as Puella Magi. She had wished for her friend, Kamijou Kyousuke to heal his fingers after having got an accident, so he could play violin again. Now after hearing Himeko and Homura's talks, Sayaka began realized that she also needed to fight for her own, not just for everyone else.

"Fighting my own battles, huh..." Sayaka muttered as she looked at her blank Sengoku Driver...

* * *

><p>"Five, six, seven, eight!" Ky instructed as he and Miwa were practicing dance upstairs at Baron's base. On downstairs was Nobita sitting behind a guest table with gloom. He just lost to Gaim's Ryugen aka Himemiya Himeko, and he lost his ichigo Lockseed, considered as his (and maybe team's) strongest Lockseed ever had. He just sighed while reflecting on his foolishness to underestimate Gaim when something unexpected had happened.<p>

"So, I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kyouko asked as she approached the table where Nobita sat. She then sat across to him.

"Well, sorry." Nobita apologized, shrugging off all he was thinking. "I was fighting them on your behalf, you realize." He continued as Kyouko was shuffling her card deck while chewing bubble gum.

"Y're pathetic, Nobi." Kyouko chided as she stopped shuffling. She then blew her gum, forming a balloon from her mouth. The balloon popped in front of Nobita to his surprise and she put back the remains of the gum into her mouth before chewing it again.

"Just gimme another lock, will you?" Nobita asked smiled, albeit a bit irked, especially after the balloon burst in front of his face. "You said you had as many as we needed."

Kyouko then pulled out Donguri Lockseed, sighed in annoyance. "Playing the ruler...hasn't been nearly as interesting as I'd hoped." Kyouko remarked as she threw the lock to Nobita.

After catching the lock, Nobita stared at her with annoyance and confusion. He didn't get why Kyouko put her hope down on the team alliance thing. "Then, why set up this alliance of yours in the first place?!" Nobita retorted, forcing himself to smile as he was trying to contain his inner rage.

"Because I can't stand situations that look like _this."_ Kyouko cynically answered as she dropped all the cards on the table, messing all cards. "The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it!" Kyouko then gathered all cards back into the deck, while Nobita just sighed in anxiety. What the hell did Kyouko think Baron are? King of Beat Riders of some sort? Don't make him laugh! Being in first place didn't mean they could stomp every other teams like none's matter!

"Should the weak be banished from streets? I'm not so heartless as to suggest that." Kyouko said cockily while shuffling her cards, gaining a hate glare from Nobita. "But they must know where they belong. That said..."

Kyouko then shot a 7 of Hearts with picture of cherry before Nobita. "Those who're ill-content in these confines cannot truly be called weak." Kyouko continued as she placed 6 of Diamonds with picture of starfruit, and 8 of Spades with picture of tree trunk beside 7 of Hearts. "They may only be weak for the moment... But there's hope for them." Kyouko added as she placed 5 of Spades with picture of strawberries and 9 of Diamonds with picture of papaya beside cards from earlier. With those cards, she showed a Straight while Nobita was watching with resentment.

"Like Team Gaim..." Nobita said.

"I think they're worth keeping an eye on. So I've decided..." Kyouko pointed out as she placed the deck on table. "To test them in combat personally." Kyouko then spread the cards face down, revealing some of them face-up, and they were all Diamonds, consecutively consisted of: 10 with picture of orange, Jack with picture of breadfruit, Queen with picture of plum, King with picture of apple, and an Ace. They were forming Royal Straight Flush, metaphorizing Gaim's chance to win; despite they were formerly bottom-tier team, Kyouko expected Gaim to win against Baron, although there were so many obstacles right on them, and that included Baron's alliance! She knew that Gaim sure had grown stronger, to the point they could rival against even Baron! It didn't help that there was Sayaka in Gaim, her best friend, or could be even more than that...

Nobita just stared at the cards, before looking at Kyouko. He then looked at his Donguri Lockseed, clenching it with full of disappointment with the results of team alliance plan, especially after hearing her rant about it...

* * *

><p>Later that day at Drupers, Hideyoshi and Nobita were sitting across each other in a table in front of Sid's. Hideyoshi was snacking on his parfait.<p>

"So, you get a new lock?" Hideyoshi asked.

Nobita sighed while pulling out his new Donguri Lockseed, showing it to the lady-like boy before placing it and shoving it towards Hideyoshi.

"As expected from Kyouko, this alliance thing is definitely paying off!" Hideyoshi beamed as he continued snacking of parfaits.

"I never thought you'd say that, Yossy-chan." Nobita sighed disappointed as he took off his glasses. "I'm a little disappointed, myself."

"Huh?" Hideyoshi gawked dumbfounded.

Nobita then looked at Hideyoshi and answered, "I'm pretty sure Baron's Kyouko-chan looks down on us. She thinks we'll be her lapdogs if she just throws some Lockseeds at us."

"What? Lapdogs?" A girl near them gawked. She had wavy long brown hair, and wore white coat over white tanktop and white hot pants, as well as black leather pants and white boots. She was one of Popup member: **Tomomi Jiena Sumi**.

"Yep, Tomo-chan." Nobita smiled. "Her purpose of setting up this team alliance is to use us so Baron can wipe the floor with Gaim personally."

"You really think that's what she's like?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Every single one of us is just one of Sakura Kyouko's little pets." Nobita chuckled falsely in attempt of hiding his disappointment.

"Oh really?" Tomomi asked. "It makes sense, considering now Gaim have two Kamen Riders."

"And you want us to be Baron's backup dancers?" Nobita returned. "That's how we're made a slave. We get the locks and bonus points from Barons, but it could mean we don't earn our own recognition, right?"

"I guess so..." Tomomi said.

"So, are we going to take "that", Yossy-chan?" Nobita invited.

"Like hell we are!" Hideyoshi answered in excitement as he got up from the table.

"So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves up to Kyouko-chan's level." Nobita said.

"Well, suit yourself. I don't have any time to butt into your matters, anyway." Tomomi said. Soon after, Sid passed by, overhearing the trio and glanced at them with shady grin. Sid just found his "prospects"...

* * *

><p>At a building, Madoka was practicing dance alone in front of the building's glass, but she wasn't satisfied with her moves. She was thinking if she could dance well enough to keep up with the others. Moments later, Homura ran by, and she found Madoka nearby.<p>

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." Homura panted, walking to Madoka.

"Eh?! How'd you find me here, Homura-chan?" Madoka gawked in surprise. She didn't expect for anyone to find her there, especially Homura of all people. "What's the matter?"

"Listen. What do you think of what Himeko's doing?" Homura began.

Madoka just sighed, thinking why would Homura asked that out of blue. She knew that Homura found out that Himeko was Gaim's newest Kamen Rider all along, but the pinkette knew that Himeko was doing that for a reason.

"I was surprised at first." Madoka answered. "How did she get another Sengoku Driver, anyway?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Homura asked."I mean-"

"Honestly, I was going to deal with all the fights myself... But I think Himeko-chan can handle it." Madoka interrupted. She didn't want to be dependent of other people and wanted to take matters by her own hands, but she had to trust her friend. She didn't want Homura to exert herself with all the school, council, work, and Beat Riders stuffs at once.

"I told you that belt's too dangerous! If you're not prepared, it could kill you!" Homura reminded.

"Only because you always push yourself too far, Homura-chan." Madoka sighed. "I said, Himeko-chan can handle it. She's not an idiot like some people I know."

* * *

><p>"HAA-TCIIH!" Suddenly, Sayaka sneezed at Gaim's Garage. For some reason, she felt the chill. "Looks like someone's talking about me."<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Homura and Madoka...<p>

"That's not going to help!" Homura gawked.

Madoka walked away a bit, and she wanted to know that Homura didn't need to worry about the team or her anymore. Now that Himeko became Kamen Rider Ryugen, Team Gaim could rest easy. "Look, Homura-chan. Himeko-chan, Sayaka-chan, and I all want to keep dancing."

Homura could only sigh in lament, thinking if everyone didn't care about the price they must pay for the power of the driver.

"So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes." Madoka continued. "We're fighting for ourselves, for what we want to do."

"That's where we're different from you, and from me back then." Madoka finished after turning to Homura. Madoka, initially was a selfless girl who wanted to help everyone, but she realized that she couldn't help anyone if she couldn't help herself. Helping the others was her own desire after all. She wanted to do her best so she didn't have to be dependent on the others, and could help them if she could.

"And that's why I'm going to support Himeko and the others with all my heart." Madoka said as she walked toward Homura.

"Madoka..." Homura muttered, approaching Madoka. She then grabbed Madoka's hands, bringing them in front of both girls. Madoka's face blushed, thinking that Homura were really care for her this far, even more than friend extent. "Will you... support me with all your heart?"

Madoka wasn't sure what to respond, but she knew that Homura was so sincere to ask her, so the only thing to do is to answer sincerely as well. "I will, Homura-chan."

Both of them then slowly leaned their heads to each other, until Madoka's phone rang, stopping them from getting close to each other.

"Huh?" Madoka gawked as she pulled out her phone. She then saw the caller's ID. It was Hitomi. "It's from Hitomi-chan." Madoka then flapped the clamshell phone open to answer the call. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Madoka, we're in trouble!" Hitomi gawked from the other side, at Gaim's garage. While Sayaka was trying to calm her down, Choromatsu nervously shook his hoodie and walked back and forth in panic. Karamatsu just woke up from his sleep by Osomatsu. "The Baron alliance has come to challenge Himeko!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What? Really?" Madoka gawked in shock. She knew it was going to be serious. When Baron alone was a piece of cake, the alliance was something they couldn't underestimate. Who knows if Baron had Hideyoshi and Nobita to help her?<p>

* * *

><p>In front of Gaim's garage, Kyouko with her Sengoku Driver on was facing Himeko, along with Hideyoshi and Nobita. They seemed ready to wipe the floor with her. Let's see the Baron alliance representatives: Kyouko the Baron's ace, Hideyoshi the Raid Wild's striker, and Nobita the Invitto's strategist. Three of them seemed to form "Power Trio" of some sort, and didn't help their teams were allied to each other.<p>

"So you're Gaim's new Kamen Rider." Kyouko smirked. "What happened to Akemi?"

"The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here." Himeko stated. Hitomi, Sayaka, and Osomatsu triplets were watching with worry and anticipation, hoping Himeko could cut it.

"Hmph, so she chickened out, eh? Pathetic." Kyouko scoffed. "Besides, how Sayaka's doin'? Is she fine?"

"She's fine." Himeko answered cynically. "And just because you're Homura-san and Sayaka-san's old friend and our former teammate, it doesn't mean you have right to judge Homura-san!" Himeko then pulled out her Sengoku Driver, slapping it on her waist to have it produce the belt to wrap around. Kyouko just scoffed, thinking Himeko couldn't beat her.

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she pulled out her Budou Lockseed, unlocking it.

**BUDOU!**

As the zipper portal appeared above her to summon a big grape bunch above her, Himeko posed before locking the lock onto the buckle and cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H!**

The grape soon fell over Himeko, transforming her into Ryugen.

**BUDOU ARMS~! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

After Ryugen, it was Kyouko's turn to transform, as she readied her Banana Lockseed. "Henshin."

**BANANA!**

The same zipper portal appeared above Kyouko, summoning a banana from it. Both Nobita and Hideyoshi were watching the redhead girl transformed, as Kyouko twirled the lock in her finger before locking it onto her belt, cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

The banana fell over Kyouko, transforming her into Baron.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Upon transforming, Baron twirled her Banaspear while Nobita and Hideyoshi backed up.

"You need a hand?" Nobita offered as he pulled out a Donguri Lockseed he had just got from her.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed. "I've much more reliable minions than yours." Nobita and Hideyoshi just stared at her cluelessly upon hearing Baron's remarks, obviously indicating that she didn't need their assistance, effectively getting them out of battle. Baron then pulled out a couple of Donguri Lockseeds, unlocking them to summon a pair of fully materialized Elementary Inves with size equal to that of Berserker Inves. Then, the Inves Game ring was set up in response of their arrival.

"Those are fully materialized Inves!" Ryugen gasped in shock. She had never seen a fully materialized Inves before!

"No way!" Hitomi gawked in shock.

"Seriously?" Sayaka asked. She had seen such Inves, but in Helheim no less. The question is, how did Baron do it? To bring fully materialized Inves with method used in Inves Game was impossible! ...Or at least they thought.

"You should've studied earlier." Baron chided as she locked her Locks.

**BATTLE, START!**

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron finished. She then ordered the Inves to attack Ryugen while extending her Banaspear reverse-gripped.

Ryugen was ready to intercept coming Inves with rapid gunshots, but Baron blocked the energy bullets with a swing of Banaspear, forming energy banana barriers.

"it's worthless merely to have power. If you don't wield it to its fullest potential... Then you don't stand a chance!" Baron said as she twirled the spear back to correct place, pointing it at Ryugen.

Ryugen swatted the first Inves before kicking off the second one, and Baron came in and jabbed her gut. Ryugen went back to the first Inves and punched it, and grappled the second one. Baron kicked Ryugen trying to let one of her Inves go, but the green Chinese-themed Rider got her grip strong enough to resist. Then, the first inves came and swatted her to force her letting go its kin, now getting Ryugen into both of their clutches. However, Ryugen managed to break free from them and knocked them off, only for Baron to joust her with her lance, which Ryugen bolstered with her arm, and the European knight-themed Rider swung the lance to throw her aside.

It seemed that Ryugen had trouble to handle Baron and her Inves all at once. Furthermore, Inves had gotten stronger due to being fully materialized unlike when they were holographic and as small as action figures like in conventional Inves Game. When she tried to handle these critters first, Baron always used this as a chance to kick her butt. She really didn't want to make this fight easy, did she? Besides, going on 3 against 1 is unfair. The spectating Gaim members were watching as Baron jousted Ryugen, tumbling her off.

"Hime-chan!" Sayaka yelled worried, appaled when seeing Ryugen got beaten up unfairly. "Kyouko-chan! Why are you doing this?!" She then glared at Baron with anger. She didn't believe that her old friend became a power-hungry maniac, and doing even this terrible things just to attain the it.

"Just shaddup and watch." Baron shrugged off coldly as she beat Ryugen. Sayaka looked at her unused Sengoku Driver, wondering if she must do it to beat some senses to Kyouko/Baron.

Ryugen got up, and ran to beat past two Inves and charged to Baron, locking the red knight down; but she wasn't a fool either. Baron kicked Ryugen off before beating her with Banaspear's hilt. On nearby bushes, Hideyoshi and Nobita were watching with anticipation and excitement.

"She's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves. Sakura Kyouko-chan's a force to be reckoned with." Nobita noted with interested smirk.

"But I kinda feel bad for Himeko." Hideyoshi commented. "I mean Kyouko used to be a Gaim, right?"

"True, but her pursuit of power is something she couldn't compromise." Nobita answered.

Baron slashed Ryugen at chest, and kicked her when she tumbled down. Sayaka was appaled to see her old friend torturing her teammate ruthlessly, as well as Hitomi. Sayaka couldn't bear this horror as she cried and the tears started to burst from her eyes. Few moments later, Homura and Madoka came by.

"Himeko!" Homura yelled as both she and Madoka ran to the Inves Game ring.

"Homura!" Hitomi gawked as she saw them coming, running to them.

"You guys okay?" Homura asked.

All Gaims outside the ring were watching Ryugen got her ass plattered by Baron and her minion Inves, much to their horror. Sayaka collapsed on her knees as she cried shaken. Hitomi then came to her to calm her down.

"Three against one?" Madoka gawked in shock, appaled to what she just saw.

Baron kicked Ryugen off, so her Inves could torture her themselves. She then turned to Homura and the gang.

"So ya finally decided to join us, Akemi." Baron sneered smugly. "I thought you shut yourself at home."

"Kyouko, you...!" Homura growled, glaring at Baron with anger.

Nobita and Hideyoshi just looked at the newly coming girls, wondering what was going on.

"Well, honestly I don't have anything to say to a girl who turned her back on power." Baron said. "Sit down and watch like a fucking spineless faggot you are."

"What the fuck-?!" Homura tried to head on Baron upon being provoked, but got prevented by her teammates who tried to calm her down. "You have right to outrightly call me a spineless faggot, but going on Himeko like that is too low!"

"So what, wanna help your little noob friend?" Baron sneered as she pounded and slashed Ryugen. She called Himeko/Ryugen noob because the latter had joined after the former quitted the team. "If you're foolish enough to come without your belt, be my guest." Baron then continued beating Ryugen up with some slashing and pounding before she threw the grape-armored Rider to her Inves.

Homura and the others just watched in worry and horror. The former Kamen Rider Gaim then charged to the ring, only to be bounced off by the barrier from the ring!

"Homura-san!" Osomatsu shouted worried as Homura got stumbled while the others came to her to help.

"Pull out, Himeko! You can't win alone!" Homura yelled.

Despite Homura's warnings, Ryugen kept going on to fight Baron and her minions. Unfortunately, she was right. Going on alone against three was impossible. Especially that she refused to summon Inves as she was afraid if using these critters when battling in Rider armor could risk them losing control and attacking her friends. She had to keep them at bay herself as possible, but she seemed unable to keep up as Baron was keeping her from fighting back. She couldn't give up, whatever it means.

"But I can't give up... Not while Homura-san... and Madoka-san... are watching...!" Ryugen groaned, trying to hold the pain from all the beatings she got from Baron and her cronies. She stood up with a roar, trying to fight back.

"Just give up already, will ya?" Baron sneered as she beat Ryugen at her head, and then slashed her at chest to send her falling.

Homura could only watch with worried and angry look, as Baron kept beating Ryugen up. Like Sayaka, she started to cry, tears burst from her eyes. The only thing she could do was to look at herself. Powerless, and unable to do anything at the moment. She was foolish to forsake her power after the uneasy experience she got from Zangetsu. She could only run away from her problems, truly a spineless faggot just like Kyouko said.

"Why didn't she give up?! WHY?! SHE CAN'T WIN LIKE THAT!" Homura cried in horror, couldn't bear all the sorrow when seeing Baron wiping the floor with Ryugen.

"I think it's because you're watching, Homura-chan." Madoka said.

"Me?" Homura asked as she turned to Madoka, before turning back to tortured Ryugen. She got pounded, slashed, and punched ruthlessly like punished slave in ancient times.

"Himeko admires you. She looks to you for inspiration. That's why she's trying to find her own strength. And that's why she'd never back down while you're watching her!" Madoka continued. The rest of spectating team Gaim could only watch Ryugen on verge of defeat. Is there something they could do to help her?

"I... made her strong?" Homura realized. She then remembered her conversation with Himeko days ago before she became Kamen Rider Ryugen.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue flashback)<em>

"_Well, you know, it still means a lot to me." Homura responded._

_Himeko chuckled, and she smiled so happy when she thought Homura returned to the team full-time. "I think the team's in good hands now you're here, Homura-san. I'm so glad you're back!"_

"_The team's really important to you, isn't it?" Homura asked smiled. She didn't know if Himeko was a student of Heaven's Tree High School, though. But she had always seen Himeko as friendly and carefree person around the team, and that alone could make the team a bit relaxed and enjoyed._

"_Of course! It means world to me." Himeko answered. "It's the place where all my friends are and let me be myself. I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me. " To her, Team Gaim was everything. Not only the place where she could find something she would call a friend, but also the place where she could express her interest and creativity. On the other hand, she still thought she being the load of the team, but not a big thing._

"_You did all you could, so don't beat yourself up." Homura cheered up._

"_No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Homura-san! You can actually fight the Inves yourself, I'd never be able to do that." Himeko responded._

"_Well, I was just lucky enough to find that crazy belt, that's all." Homura smiled._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Baron kept beating Ryugen up without even giving her a chance to counterattack. She was very ruthless, unrelenting Blood Knight. It didn't help that those Inves around her were trolling her from landing a clean hit of their master, as they kept helping Baron from getting beaten up. And that made Homura realized what she had to do, until suddenly...<p>

"ENOUGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Sayaka screamed cried.

"Hmm?" Baron scoffed upon hearing Sayaka's scream of sorrow, stopping plattering Ryugen's ass so she could let her Inves do the dirty job for her.

"You've changed, Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka sobbed. "You become power-hungry fool... And began treating others like insects to be squashed in your feet! If you keep going on like this... THEN YOU'RE NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!"

Sayaka stood up, and all of sudden, she pulled out her Sengoku Driver, much to her teammate's surprise!

"Sayaka?!" Hitomi gawked in shock.

However, when Sayaka was about to slap it to her waist, Homura grabbed her hand, shaking her head when trying to tell her not to do it just yet. Sayaka complied, but noticed Homura still crying, trying to contain her sorrow. The black-haired girl then turned to Madoka, asking for something she needed now. "The belt."

Madoka could only look at Madoka with confused look upon hearing Homura.

"Madoka, give me the belt!" Homura said.

"But, Homura-chan, you..." Madoka gawked confused. Just few days ago Homura decided not to transform anymore, and now, she decided to transform again?

"It's okay, Madoka! It's for me... for my own will this time!" Homura cried, holding Madoka's shoulders while staring at her. "I'm fighting for myself this time... I need power to fight!"

Madoka wasn't sure what to respond at first, but she knew Homura must help Himeko, now that she got beaten up.

"Okay!" Madoka nodded agreed, giving Homura a brief hug before heading to Gaim's garage.

Back at Ryugen she tried to hold herself on while Homura waited Madoka to get her belt, so she could help Himeko/Ryugen. She had to take the mantle of Kamen Rider Gaim again, with all hardship she had been through. A near-death experience with Zangetsu, Kyouko's lecture of using power to face worthy adversaries, Himeko's confession of her being unable to do as great as Homura, and Madoka's rant of Homura being too selfless, realized her to use her power for what they really meant for: To help. Not for others, but for herself as well. Helping others was not because of others wanted her to, but it was because of her own desire, just like she had when she became Puella Magi for first time! That's what Kamen Riders were meant to be!

"HIMEKO!" Homura screamed, trying to keep her up.

* * *

><p>At Gaim's garage, Madoka ran to the locker where Homura's Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds were contained. She then took them, and pondering why Homura wanted them back.<p>

"Ah, Mou!" Madoka groaned, shrugging off every thoughts clouding her mind, as it wasn't time to think of those. She had to get these to Homura, fast!

* * *

><p>Back with Baron and Ryugen, the former seemed able to wipe the floor with the latter, and you could notice there were smokes from Ryugen's chest armor after slashed several times by Baron, and some torn part on her suit, even there were some bleeding wounds and bruises seeping from those tears. She even had her armor cracked from constant attacks. She fell after slashed by Baron again, panting heavily from the wounds. This made Sayaka even more shaken, although otherwise this made Homura even more resolved to discard her withdrawal from her fights.<p>

"No, Homura-san...! Gah...!" Ryugen groaned as she struggled to get up, although a bit shaken, coughing blood under her helmet. "You don't have... to fight anymore!"

"I'm the only one who can use that belt..." Homura said, nearly whimpering as she was trying to hold her cry. "Its power came to me so I can do what only I can! So I accept it! That's what grown-ups mean by "responsibility"! Right... Himeko?"

"Homura-san..." Ryugen muttered as she rose a bit, unnoticing Baron were walking to her to finish her off. Soon later, Madoka went out of garage with all of Homura's Rider equipments.

"Homura-chan! Take care of Himeko-chan!" Madoka shouted before throwing the belt and Lockseeds at Homura. After catching them, Homura slapped the Sengoku Driver onto her waist, summoning the belt.

"HENSHIN!" Homura cried with passion as she opened her orange Lockseed, although her voice still contained a bit whimpering from crying after watching Ryugen biting it.

**ORANGE!**

Homura then posed as the big orange appeared above her from the zipper portal before locking it onto the belt. The rest of Team Gaim backed up a bit to avoid getting splashed by the juices from her transformation.

**LOCK ON!**

As the staple Japanese Horagai music played from Homura's Sengoku Driver, everyone watched her with full of expectation, that she could help Himeko out of this. Ryugen looked at Homura, while Baron realized that someone just bothered her from finishing Ryugen off.

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka muttered as she watched Homura about to transform, before looking at her own yet to be used Sengoku Driver. She could only believe on Homura. Both Hideyoshi and Nobita just watched with anticipation, while as Homura cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The fruit fell over Homura, transforming her into Gaim for the first time since her withdrawal!

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"HAAAAAAH!" Gaim roared to her lung as she charged to the ring, and punched the barrier protecting it, breaking it out along with the ring itself! Through the barrier "shards", Homura glared at Baron from beneath the orange slice visor, with not just fury, but compassion as well; and clenched her fists. She couldn't let her friends get hurt, even if she had to fight her own friend! She now had everything prepared to face it, and she won't turn back. Akemi Homura now officially had taken the mantle of Kamen Rider Gaim once again!

"This... Is my stage now!" Gaim yelled, much to Nobita and Hideyoshi's surprise.

Gaim then charged to Baron, swinging her Daidaimaru several times only for Baron to block. They then went blocking each other's strikes, until she knocked Baron off and ran to wounded Ryugen.

"Are you okay, Himeko?!" Gaim asked.

"I'm okay, Homura-san!" Himeko answered, although she was a bit far from okay...

"I didn't think you'd be content in the confines of weakness for long." Baron smirked under her helmet as she pointed her Banaspear to Gaim. "Get 'em!"

The Inves then charged to both Gaim Riders as ordered by Kyouko. Gaim then went past both Inves while letting Ryugen take care of them. Gaim took on Baron, trying to land a hit on her, but with no avail. Baron then jabbed Gaim off with Banaspear's hilt.

"Y' know, that belt's too much for either of you." Baron said as both she and Gaim walked circling each other, as the latter pointed her Daidaimaru at the former. "You must brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!"

"WRONG!" Homura shouted. "Strength isn't just about showing off power!" Both rivaling Riders then clashed their weapons again, until they locked down each other and ran aside.

Back to Ryugen, she got stumbled by an Inves attack, and got stomped at her chest. Handling both Inves was still a problem for her, not to mention she sustained all the damage she got from Baron. Back with Gaim and Baron again, they clashed their weapons again, though sometimes they kicked each other. Gaim blocked Baron's blow, only for her to joust her at chest twice, and then kicked off Gaim's Daidaimaru, getting her disarmed. With Gaim unarmed, Baron could easily attack her, but somehow, Gaim managed to hold it!

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim said as she shoved off Baron's spear and kicked her. Ryugen, hearing Gaim's words made her realized something. The reason why she became Kamen Rider at first place. The grape-armored Rider then struggled to break free from both Inves' clutches.

"Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage... That's what the true strength is, Kyouko!" Gaim said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Baron roared as she charged to Gaim, only to get a hard punch from the orange armored Rider at her gut. The punch full of feelings and emotions.

"Do you remember the last time I punch you?" Homura recalled the last time she punched Kyouko when the latter had been having a wager with Team Gaim over their player pass. She clenched her fists tighter, filling them with her feelings of anger, sorrow, and passion. "This is for turning your backs against us!"

Gaim then punched Baron again at her face, sending her stumbled back. "This is for breaking Sayaka's heart!" Hearing Gaim's tirade, Sayaka snapped out of her crying. She had never seen Homura this caring to her friends.

After Baron got up, Gaim punched her again at chest. "This is for calling me chicken and spineless faggot! And more importantly..." Gaim walked approaching Baron, to send an uppercut to her, sending her falling on her knees. Gaim then sobbed, as she burst into tears again with all her feelings poured out. Homura shed some tears under her helmet as she clenched her fists tighter. And a thing made her heartbroken to the most...

"THIS IS FOR HIMEKO!" When Ryugen heard Gaim, she became moved to keep up with her, so she broke free of Inves' clutches, beating them up while shooting them at point-blank range. "One more time!" After Baron managed to regain her stance, Gaim charged at her, and punched her with all the burning feelings and emotions!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaim let out an emotional and passionate roar. This of course, made the rest of team startled in awe.

"Homura-san..." Ryugen muttered.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka sighed in awe.

"Go get her, Homu-chan!" Sayaka cheered. She never wanted Kyouko to be beaten up, but she wanted Gaim to teach her some lesson for her "treason".

"Homura-san, use this!" Ryugen said as she threw the Ichigo Lockseed she had just got from winning an Inves Game against Nobita few days ago at Gaim.

"Okay!" Gaim nodded after catching the new lock. She then unlocked it,

**ICHIGO!**

A zipper portal appeared above Gaim, and a big strawberry came down from it. Seeing this, Baron realized what Gaim was going to do.

"What?" Baron gawked.

Gaim then replaced her Orange lock with this new one.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, Japanese horagai music played from Gaim's Sengoku Driver as always.

"Yosh!" Ryugen nodded. Nobita and Hideyoshi wondered what she was going to do with changing Arms.

"A strawberry?" Madoka gawked, as she and other Gaim members were watching from sidelines. Baron got up, and it could be something she couldn't let happen. As Baron charged at her, Gaim cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

Funny enough, when Gaim's Orange Arms vanished, Baron tried to swat Gaim with her lance to interrupt the Arms change, only for the latter to dodge, so when the fruit came down, instead of falling over her, it bounced off from the ground before its lower part opened, and landed over Gaim's head!

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The fruit began opening as the red strawberry juices splashed out of the fruit, with the opened lower part became Gaim's right shoulder armor, and the top of strawberry folded into the its left side, forming left shoulder armor. Then, the right side folded onto its back, forming a back plate. The chest piece with an insignia of strawberry from inside the strawberry connected to the strawberry's front folded into the front, forming chest armor.

Gaim now gained **Ichigo Arms! **

_(Cue BGM: E-X-A Exciting x Attitude by Kamen Rider Girls)_

Gaim found a pair of kunai with strawberry insignias on their middle. These were Ichigo Arms' personal weapons, **Ichigo Kunai.**

"Throwing kunai, eh? Thanks!" Gaim beamed as she looked at these new weapons, while Ryugen ran over to her. Gaim then threw the kunai at Baron. The banana-armored Rider tried to block them with her spear, but these kunai turned out to be explosives, explodes upon contact, which made her staggered a bit. Her summoned Inves then came to her, before their master ordered them to attack both Gaim Riders. "Get 'em."

"Come on, Himeko!" Gaim said.

"Okay!" Ryugen replied. Both of them then charged at the Inves, before Gaim went past them to attack Baron. Both Gaim and Ryugen showed brilliant teamwork, as Ryugen tried her best to keep both Inves at bay, so Gaim could deal with Baron personally. Gaim and Baron clashed their weapons, but the latter seemed to be unable to keep up with the former's quick swings as she wielded light weapons, while Baron wielded a mid-heavy weapon. Gaim then straighted Baron off.

Ryugen kicked one of Inves, holding it while shooting another one. She then shoved the former inves and ran to Baron, trying to help Gaim out a bit. Although she got thrusted off by Baron, she managed to get onto her feet and shot Baron rapidly, with the latter twirled her lance to block the shots. This gave Gaim a perfect chance to attack Baron off guard.

"Take these!" Gaim exclaimed as she threw Ichigo Kunai at Baron, which explosion backed her off a bit, sending her tumbled away. Soon, her two Inves came over to protect her from getting any hit.

"Let's end this, Himeko!" Gaim said as she pulled out her Musou Saber. Ryugen replied with a nod. Gaim unlocked her Lockseed before removing it from Sengoku Driver...

**LOCK OFF!**

And moved it onto Musou Saber, while Ryugen sliced her lock once.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!**

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Ryugen cocked the hammer on her gun, while Gaim's Musou Saber charged up, while not to maximum level, it was still powerful enough for an attack. Gaim then slashed the air upwards to have it produce a larger energy projection of Ichigo Kunai, before bursting mid-air in strawberries and turning into hundreds of energy kunai, raining both Inves.

"What the-?!" Baron gawked in disbelief as her Inves got mauled mercilessly.

Ryugen then continued with draconic grape volley from her Budou Ryuhou, raining them with energy gatling shots until they exploded in grape juice splashes. This made Baron growled in disbelief.

"Yatta!" Choromatsu cheered.

"We did it!" Sayaka beamed in joy. Good to know that Kyouko learned her place.

_(End Song)_

"Hmph." Baron scoffed. "Well, well. So y'did have a surprise for me, Akemi."

As Baron pointed her lance to Gaim, suddenly Nobita and Hideyoshi rushed in?! Of course this made Baron bewildered.

"I don't think going two on one is a good idea, "Boss"." Nobita noted. Both him and Hideyoshi turned to each other before turning back at Gaim and Ryugen.

"You two..." Baron muttered unpleased. Why the hell they would butt in? Were they having tricks up their sleeves?

"We'd prefer you didn't underestimate us." Nobita remarked. "We're not exactly slouches ourselves."

All of sudden, both boys pulled out... blank Sengoku Drivers, much to everyone's surprise!

"Wha-?!" Gaim gawked surprised as she saw that coming.

"Whoa! They've got belts?!" Ryugen gawked as well.

"You may not have noticed, but we've been busy!" Nobita said as he and Hideyoshi slapped their respective buckles on their waists, summoning the belt wrapping around. On Nobita's Sengoku Driver, a picture of brown hornless viking-like helmet with glasses-like compound eyes over brown background appeared on its faceplate, while a picture of dark brown helmet with silver headband-like lines and singular visor appeared on Hideyoshi's.

"Henshin!" Both Nobita and Hideyoshi shouted as they pulled out respective Lockseeds and unlocked them. Nobita had Donguri, while Hideyoshi had Matsubokkuri.

**DO~NGURI! / MATSUBOKKURI!**

The zipper portals appeared above either boys, and a big pinecone came down to Hideyoshi, while a big acorn came down to Nobita. Both of them then locked their respective locks onto their drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, the Japanese horagai music like in Gaim's played from Hideyoshi's Sengoku Driver, while an European trumpet music same as Baron's played from Nobita's. Gaim and Ryugen braced themselves, while the rest of Team Gaim watched in shock. Baron also anticipated what would come next as they cut their locks open.

**SOIYA! COME ON!**

The nuts then fell over them. Hideyoshi got clad in black-and-silver bodysuit similar to Gaim's, while Nobita got brown-and-silver bodysuit similar to Baron's. Under the pinecone, Hideyoshi gained a helmet, which then a pinecone slice slid in to color its visor yellow, making it resembled Ashigaru (Japanese spearman)'s helmet and hood. At the same time, Nobita got the helmet under the acorn and the compound eyes gained yellow color as the acorn slice slid in.

**DONGURI / MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

Then, the nuts let out powders and nut chunks instead of juice splashes as they started to open. (Plus, nuts don't have juices.) They folded onto place in similar way. The upper sides became shoulder armors, the backs became back plate, and the fronts became chest pieces. The black Rider then gained a spear with a pinecone under its blade, while the brown Rider gained an acorn-like mallet. Upon transforming, the nut powders and chunks splashed from them.

**NEVER GIVE UP~! / ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**

"That's a fourth... and fifth Kamen Riders?!" Gaim gawked as she braced herself.

Upon seeing them transforming, Sayaka suddenly moved to run off to Gaim Riders, much to her teammates' surprise.

"Sayaka-chan?!" Madoka gawked.

Few moments later, Sayaka rushed in, joining her Rider teammates.

"Now that you're going three against two, I'll make it even to the score!" Sayaka declared as she pulled out her own Sengoku Driver, much to Baron and her vassals' surprise!

"Sayaka?!" Gaim gawked as she saw Sayaka doing such brave thing, but a bit reckless. What she was doing? Everyone there (Except Himeko/Ryugen) got bewildered, how Sayaka got those things?

"Sayaka, you...!" Baron gasped under her helmet.

"Kyouko-chan, if you don't stop, than I'll stop it for you!" Sayaka said as she slapped the Driver on her waist, summoning the belt. On its faceplate, there was a pink-and-violet archer-styled helmet over pink background, and vine-like markings beside it.

"Henshin!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pulled out the LS-17 Lockseed, a Lockseed similar to Gaim's Ichigo, but the strawberry is white in color and shaped like a heart. Actually, it wasn't just a strawberry, but a pineberry.

**PINE~BERRY!**

After unlocking her Lock, the zipper portal appeared and revealing a white strawberry, pineberry coming down. Sayaka then spun like a ballet dancer before reaching out her hand with Lockseed to the sky, and locked it onto her belt.

**LOCK ON!**

Like Gaim's and Hideyoshi's, Sayaka's Sengoku Driver played a horagai music. This made the others watch with anticipation, while wondering what she would going to do after this. She then cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry then fell over Sayaka, coating her with pink bodysuit with violet accents on her wrists, shins, knees, backhands, ankles, arms, and even some outlining something on her chest resembling a bra.

"Sayaka-san, are you sure to use that...?" Ryugen asked out of curiosity.

"Exactly! Here I come, minna!" Sayaka shouted under the pineberry. Soon, Sayaka got a helmet with typical Rider compound eyes and silver mouthpiece. A pineberry slice slid in, coloring the eyes bright pink and adding hood-like features on the helmet. There was green strawberry stem on top of a pineberry over her helmet.

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

Then, the white pineberry slid into position over Sayaka's chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like vines a strawberry would grow on; her chest area was shaped like a heart; and another part then formed a back, with pink clothes formed under the belt. Upon transforming, Sayaka got a bow with pineberry slice-like edges, and a pack of pineberry-tipped arrows on back.

Sayaka had transformed into **Kamen Rider Fraise, Pineberry Arms!**

"Eeeeeh?!" Nobita gawked in shock.

"What the heck?!" Hideyoshi gawked as well.

"So you finally decided to join us." Baron remarked. "Interesting."

"Now that said..." Fraise said. "Let's juice up!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a limousine was heading to Yggdrasil HQ, With the other side of road caught in traffic jam. Inside the limousine, there was Chikane, talking with someone... important.<p>

"The data looks quite satisfactory so far." Chikane noted.

"We had eleven Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing. I've already handed out seven of them." That someone said as he opened a filecase, in which files of Sengoku Driver users' biodata contained. The first was Homura's. "I think we're doing pretty well in this short a time." He continued as he flipped the page. This someone was revealed to be Sid himself.

"And what about Test Subject 02?" Chikane added. "Have you gathered a data or two of her yet?"

"That's the problem." Sid answered. "She tends to appear and poof like a ninja. We even have difficulty to follow her. Not to mention that she never get involved in Beat Riders turf war thingy."

"She did said she wanted to settle scores with me." Chikane recalled, referring to Kamen Rider Mariachi. "Besides, what were you thinking giving mere lab rats the ability to ride across dimensions? It may place us in a suboptimal position." The slightly irked look could be seen on her face, as she spoke looking like she gritted her teeth.

"On the other hand, say one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the "Forest of Helheim" for us?" Sid inquired as he looked at Kyouko's biodata.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chikane scoffed in slight denial.

Sid then closed the file and offered it to Chikane to read. "Here's the files on the Belt wearers. You wanna read?"

"I have no reason to." Chikane refused as she shoved off the file. "Keeping them on tabs is your job." She continued as she wore her sunglasses.

"If you say so." Sid sighed.

The limo then stopped at a street, where Sid went out, and he closed the door for the limo, so the driver could drive off. Sid then opened the file, and flipped few pages. "Well, well... Then I've got my work cut out for me." Sid noted as he looked at a file, which contained Himeko's biodata...

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)<em>

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Ichigo Kunai over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Nobita facing leftward, with his hair blew in same way and his index finger on glasses between lenses. On the background was Donguri Lockseed and Gridon's weapon, Donkachi over brown background with Gridon's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Hideyoshi standing with his hair blew similarly, with Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Kurokage's weapon, Kagematsu over black background with Kurokage's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blueberry, and Blackberry Lockseeds and Fraise's weapon, Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Viscount, Asura, and Bravo were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gridon, Bima, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)  
><em>

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(_Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then _Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

Back at a studio, Sid was sitting on a sofa and snacking on dried seaweed, or nori. Beside a plate of nori was a cup of green tea. He was ready to greet the readers willing to watch an info or two about Lockseeds from him.

"Yo, readers. Back with me with your... er... just Lock Dealer Sid." Sid greeted, albeit a bit confused what he should refer himself as, as he was afraid of getting unfriendly reactions from readers again after last chapter. "Well, I've been bored with crackers and cookies, so why not nori? Anyways, let's just begin this." Sid said as he pulled out three Lockseeds. They were: Ichigo, Donguri, and Matsubokkuri. "First, let's introduce the main star of this chapter: Ichigo Lockseed."

The picture of Ichigo Lockseed appeared above him. "Ichigo Lockseed is A-Class Lockseed. For an A-Class Lockseed, It's kinda interesting this lock is most common among other A-Class locks, as you can see this on-screen twice. First was in possession of Homura, before she lost it due to being eaten by her very summoned Inves Shika. Second was in possession of Nobita, before Himeko claimed it after winning it in Inves Game and gave it to Nobita." Sid began. "And it can be used with Sengoku Driver, and..."

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The image soon replaced with Gaim Ichigo Arms and her weapon, Ichigo Kunai. "It can transform you into Ichigo Arms! This form is probably lightest of all Gaim's forms, and she can move with ease this form. Less bulk, more flexibility. Not to mention this is similar to some kind of ninja. Wait... Did I say ninja?" Sid continued. "Anyways, it comes with very light, but deadly weapon: ichigo Kunai! It don't just come in one, but multiple kunai! Granted it sucks when used as melee weapons, but if you throw 'em, it'll explode as soon you touch 'em! Boom!"

Sid then pulled out Matsubokkuri Lockseed, and the image was replaced with Matsubokkuri Lockseed. "This is Matsubokkuri Lockseed. The C-Rank Lock. This lock is much more common, given its rank. First one is in possession of that Ky dude of Baron, and that ladyboy Hideyoshi got another one from Kyouko after she got back from Helheim to harvest some locks. Lock with lowest rank to be used with Sengoku Driver, eh?" Sid explained.

**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**

The pictures of Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms and his weapon Kagematsu then replaced the current image. "You can transform into Matsubokkuri Arms. Since the lock used to transform is the lowest at its rank, expect it to have Fail O'Sucky stats. Run as slow as Pine Arms and hit as weak as Ichigo Arms. Not to mention he's based on Japanese foot soldier, Ashigaru at Sengoku Period. I wonder why that ladyboy used that as his staple Lockseeds..." Sid introduced. "And the spear Kagematsu is something but subtle. Having that weapon can extend your reach and defend against weapon swings handily. Guess it can make up his fail stats, no?"

Sid then pulled out Donguri Lockseed, and the image of Donguri Lockseed replaced the current images. "Last but not least, we have B-Class Lockseed Donguri." Sid introduced. "Less common than Matsubokkuri, and props for Kyouko who got two to summon Inves. Nobita also got one after his defeat from Gaim as his main Lockseed to be used with Sengoku Driver, transforming into..."

**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP~!**

"Donguri Arms! Donguri, Gri-Don!" Sid finished with a bit of pun after the image of Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms replaced the current image. "As Donguri Arms, Gridon have powerful armor, and a bit heavy. Granted those big acorns on your shoulders. Also, he comes with a mallet Donkachi." Sid continued. "It's basically a... mallet. Yeah, a mallet. And a pun for "tonkachi", Japanese of "hammer". And Gridon's name is also a pun, with reversed syllables of "Donguri", Japanese for "Acorn". And due to this, someone also refer him as "Ornac"." Sid chuckled amused.

After finishing his review, Sid put all his Lockseeds back into his briefcase. The images disappeared soon after. "Alright, I call it a review. As usual, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite! You'll see what's coming next, and it's interesting..." Sid went back on his snacks, as he sip the green tea...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Madoka: "I wonder how's Homura-chan's job hunt is going..."

**A Patissier...**

? A: "I'm a patissier, thank you very much."

DJ Sagara: *mimicking a horn of some sort*

? B: "Consider yourself insane, I'm here to take you down!"

**DURIAN ARMS!**

**And a top-tier combatant...?!**

? A: "Behold, the pageant of death and destruction!"

**MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

**And more Kamen Riders?!**

**Lock 6: The Durian and Mangosteen Riders, Enter the Fray!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Alright, it's the chapter 5. What do you like from it? I like the scene where Homura cried out her heart when she beat Kyouko up! That's really touching, almost making me burst into tears. Not to mention Sayaka got heartbroken when she saw Himeko got her ass plattered beforehand. Oh, and we've introduced Gridon, Kurokage, and Pikatwig's OC Rider, Fraise! Though, there are some changes in her color and design, after I read the article of white strawberry-like fruit, pineberry, so you guys can differ her from Gaim's Ichigo Arms. By the way, all of Team Pop-Up are portrayed by Kamen Rider Girls in Kamen Rider Gaim, so you can see why I use them in this fic as Pop-Up members. And guess what? Quiz time!<br>**

**Question: What is the scientific name of "pineberry"?**

**Oh, and there's no change for OC Riders, and you can see a previous chapter to see how much Riders estabilished, and maximum numbers of Riders can be filled in. Oh yeah, before I forgot, there's trailer for my future story, in collaboration with Kamen Rider Chrome! Gaim x Showa: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

**This is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: I've found out that the white strawberry is Pineberry. It's said to have pineapple-like taste. So, I have to rename Sayaka's Strawberry Lockseed into Pineberry Lockseed.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>To celebrate the 15th Anniversary of Heisei Kamen Riders...<strong>

_**Gaim Rides to War!**_

**A battle begins in the midst of great war, with a whole nation at stake!**

Homura: "This is my stage now!"

**And WHO is this Gaim lookalike?!**

?: "Henshin."

Himeko & Sayaka: "Henshin!"

**Meanwhile...**

_**Showa and Green Lantern goes to the future!**_

**A war between two robot races put humans into risk of extinction!**

Shinichi: "Let's rock!"

DALEK: "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**"

**Cybermen and DALEKs are destroying each other!**

Alan: "Let's do this, bro."

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	6. Durian and Mangosteen Riders Enters!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction and all you readers out there! It's Pega-Rider back with newest Chapter of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica! Let's continue the battle of Baron Alliance vs Team Gaim and their newest Kamen Rider Fraise, as the previous chapter ended with a... cliffhanger. Also, we'll introduce someone... dangerous. Also, we'll have another non-Beat Riders to join the fray! Alright, without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_After seeing Himeko fighting as Ryugen and horrified by Baron's action, Homura comes to accept the power she has been granted. Just as she resolves to fight for her own desires, the fourth and fifth Kamen Riders appear before her. _

"Henshin!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pulled out the LS-17 Pineberry Lockseed, a Lockseed similar to Gaim's Ichigo, but the strawberry is white in color and shaped like a heart.

**PINE~BERRY!**

After unlocking her Lock, the zipper portal appeared and revealing a pineberry coming down. Sayaka then spun like a ballet dancer before reaching out her hand with Lockseed to the sky, and locked it onto her belt.

_However, as Gaim and Ryugen faces Baron and the new Riders, Miki Sayaka resolves to use her Sengoku Driver and transforms into the sixth Rider, Kamen Rider Fraise._

Then, the pineberry slid into position over Sayaka's chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like vines a strawberry would grow on; her chest area was shaped like a heart; and another part then formed a back, with pink clothes formed under the belt. Upon transforming, Sayaka got a bow with pineberry slice-like edges, and a pack of pineberry-tipped arrows on back.

Sayaka had transformed into **Kamen Rider Fraise, Strawberry Arms!**

"Eeeeeh?!" Nobita gawked in shock.

"What the heck?!" Hideyoshi gawked as well.

"So you finally decided to join us." Baron remarked. "Interesting."

"Now that said..." Fraise said. "Let's juice up!"

"Juice up? Is she serious?" Nobita now turned an acorn Rider chuckled mockingly. To him, the use of those words was too stupid for her catchphrase. It didn't help that the only fruit-based Rider on Baron's side is Baron herself.

"Just be quiet." Baron said.

Then, the Riders went into moments of silence for few seconds, with the opposing Rider teams glared to each other.

"I am..." Hideyoshi, now turned a pinecone Rider stepped in, thriumphantly twirling his spear, **Kagematsu** and returned back in place and slammed its hilt end to the ground. "**Kamen Rider Kurokage**!" Kurokage is a Japanese for "Black Shadow", true to his bodysuit color, which was pitch-black, like that in the darkness of shadow.

"What? We're naming ourselves?" The acorn Rider gawked in surprise. He never expected Hideyoshi, now turned Kurokage to name themselves, that the names of Kamen Riders mostly came from DJ Sagara in Beat Riders Hotline. "Then, I am the super-fantastic-awesome-"

"**Kamen Rider Gridon**!" Kurokage finished as he pointed at the acorn Rider, much to his chagrin.

"Eh? Wait, NOOO!" The medieval squire-based Rider, Gridon gawked in disbelief and disagreement. He proclaimed himself to be the super-fantastic-awesome Rider, only to be finished with a stupid name! That would totally ruin all the coolness he wanted to bring up. A name based on reversed syllables of "Donguri" in kana, which was a Japanese of "Acorn". Also, Guridon (kana of his name) is also interpreted as "rolling and bonked". Who wanted to be the one rolling, only to be bonked soon after?

"Eh? What?" Gaim gawked clueless. They were supposed to be in mid-battle, only to be interrupted by that silly moment.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm... Kamen Rider Fraise!" Sayaka, now turned pineberry Rider named herself after performing a graceful ballet spin and finished with standing with her legs closed and one of her hands raised to the air. Gaim and Ryugen just looked at her dumbfounded. Why in the earth she did the pointless thing? It just add more stupidity of this moment.

"Oh, come on..." Ryugen sighed unpleased.

"Hahahaha!" Fraise laughed a loud, hearing Nobita got that stupid name to her humor. "C'mon! Gridon? Maybe you should name him Ornac!"

"HEY! Don't you dare!" Gridon snapped angry, pointing at laughing Fraise. "That sounds much stupider! And you just named yourself much cooler!"

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Gaim were watching this silly moment, starting to laugh as they found the naming was indeed stupid to their humor.

"Gridon? Ornac? Is he kidding?" Hitomi chuckled. The rest of Team Gaim watching at sidelines were laughing at him as well, tickled by this crowning moment of funny.

"Like, in "donguri" and "Acorn"?" Karamatsu asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"That's pretty stupid." Choromatsu commented.

"Yeah, kinda." Madoka nodded. "Besides, Hideyoshi-kun just named himself "Kurokage"."

"True, if you look at his bodysuit..." Osomatsu noted.

"And Sayaka just named herself Fraise." Hitomi commented. "I could see why, but that's not a strawberry, but a pineberry."

"Pineberry is one of strawberry cultivars, actually." Karamatsu corrected.

"It's unfair." Madoka pointed out. "I mean, Hideyoshi-kun and Sayaka-chan's naming senses are much cooler. Not to mention Hideyoshi-kun got Lockseed ranked lower than Nobita-kun's..."

"The hell, Yossy-chan?!" Gridon retorted at Kurokage, realizing how unfair he named themselves. "Why do I have to be Gridon?!"

"Dude, just go with it." Kurokage hushed.

"Hell no! Thanks to you they're laughing at me!" Gridon snapped. They then began bickering with each other, with Gridon complaining his stupid name. Unfortunately, Kurokage refused to change it otherwise, much to his annoyance. However, they had to stop as...

"_Be warned."_

All Riders heard a voice. They then turned to a the mysterious girl in white, whom Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen had met. Was she giving the Riders cryptic warnings again as usual?

"_You're grasping the reins of fate." _"Madoka" warned, turning to Fraise.

"Eh?" Fraise scratched her helmet confused.

"Huh~?" Gridon gawked confused at this mysterious girl, albeit with a goofy tone.

"So... That was you." Baron scoffed as she turned to "Madoka". "What the heck are you doin' in this place?" She demanded as she pointed her lance at the blonde Madoka-lookalike.

"_Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image."_

Fraise began put her attention into these cryptic word, which too complex to understand. But she could get some meaning from it, unlike the nut Riders who considered it as a joke.

"Heh? To dye the world? What is that?" Kurokage gawked.

"Maybe she said she wanted us to fight and paint all over the world!" Gridon joked.

They then let out a mocking laughter, making the girl sighed in sad look that none consider her warnings seriously, until...

"If it means to fight till the bitter end, I'll always be in my friends side!"

"Madoka" then heard Fraise, turned her attention to her.

"I've fought for my friends... That I'm willing to bear all the grief for all my life. Trust me, if that's for fighting with my friends for greater good, then I'm in!" Fraise declared. She had fought after wishing for her friend to be healed so he could achieve his dreams, and she was more than willing to bear the burden she had been given to her. However, this didn't change "Madoka"'s sad look, as she disappeared soon after.

"_This girl... What the hell is she...?" _Gaim wondered, who is that girl and what her purpose of giving them cryptic warning is.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed as she shrugged the lower-ranked Riders aside, and walked into front of her vassals. "Time to fresh start!" She said as she twirled her Banaspear to Gaim and the others. Gaim Riders then braced themselves as they took battle stances. She just made a declaration to continue the battle!

"Yeah! Or better yet..." Kurokage said as he and Gridon walked in. Gridon tossed his mallet, **Donkachi** and caught it back while Kurokage prepared his spear... to slash Baron and had her falling on her knees?!

"EH?!" Gaim, Ryugen, and Fraise gasped at this unexpected event, much to their surprise.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Strawberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Pine Arms, Gridon Donguri Arms, Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms, Fraise Pineberry Arms, and Mariachi Coffee Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Gridon, Kurokage, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 6: Durian and Mangosteen Riders Enter the Fray!<strong>

"What the fuck is the meaning of this, you assholes?!" Baron retorted as she turned at her vassals and got up on her feet. She then charged at them, started with Kurokage. He evaded a swat Baron tried to give at him, and he quickly locked her down by her weapons.

"Like you said, it's a fresh start for us!" Kurokage exclaimed as he pulled back, so the acorn Rider could land a bonk on Baron's head. It seemed that Nobita's rant about his disappointment on Baron alliance gave them this idea to turn their backs on Team Baron. Most likely, Sid had given them their Drivers after overhearing the conversation between Nobita, Hideyoshi, and Tomomi at Drupers earlier. The spectating Team Gaim members gaped to see Hideyoshi and Nobita's betrayal on Kyouko much to their surprise.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked confused.

"I don't get it." Osomatsu answered.

Gaim Riders could only watch confused. They totally didn't get the idea behind their treason, as they didn't know what happened between Nobita, Hideyoshi, and Kyouko early on.

"Hey! I thought you guys were on the same team!" Gaim gawked surprised as she pointed at the fighting Riders.

"Well, looking at long-term..." Gridon began answering as he swung his hammer at Baron, which then evaded and countered with a quick pound. He then did a jumping bonk which he missed, and blocked Baron's spear swat with his hammer. "The best course of action would be to focus on the strongest and most dangerous chick here!" Gridon finished as he let Kurokage to step in to send some whacks, only to be blocked with her weapon. He then got his hammer locking her weapon down, and then they stepped backwards as Kurokage stepped in.

"We could probably have beaten you down on par with three on three," Gridon continued as he flashed his hammer at Gaim Riders. "But it'd be much more efficient to clean her up quick in five on one! Don't you agree, Gaimers?" Gridon went back on his fight against Baron with Kurokage after pat the hammer's anvil. Gaim, Fraise, and Ryugen just watched with a bit of anxiety. Sayaka gritted her teeth under her helmet in annoyance, as she watched her old friend got her hands full by those nut Riders. Kurokage had Baron locked down by their weapons.

"How dare you!" Baron growled as she kicked off Kurokage's Kagematsu, effectively disarming him. With his weapon knocked off, Kurokage had to evade some strikes, and he blocked a thrust and holding the lance, struggling to lock her down. Soon after, Gridon lept and sent a heavy thud on Baron's head.

"Here." Gridon said as he picked up Kagematsu and returned to Kurokage.

"Thanks!" Kurokage said thanked. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Baron evaded Gridon's hammer swat, and she got a thrust at chest by Kurokage's attack. She also got swatted away by Gridon, tumbling her aside. Gaim Riders gasped when seeing their old friend got mauled mercilessly.

**DONGURI / MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**

After slicing their locks once more, Kurokage jumped high, while Gridon spun in insane speed, preparing for their finishing move.

"What the fuck-?!" Baron gawked as she watched the traitors were about to finish her off. Soon after, Kurokage lunged his spear imbued with pinecone aura all over before thrusting it at the Banana Rider, followed by Gridon spinning like a tornado with acorn aura enveloping him, swatting Baron aside until she hit the fences behind her and tumbling down. The yellow sparks crackled from her armor and her transformation reverted. Kyouko had taken a lot of damage from those fierce attacks, with Team Baron coat torn and some wounds seeping from the tears, and bruises on her face. She coughed with blood dripping from her mouth, implying that she got hurt bad. She glared at the traitors with anger, now that Nobita and Hideyoshi backstabbed her.

"Time to crush your belt, so you can never transform again!" Kurokage said as he and Gridon prepared to crush her Sengoku Driver. Now that Kyouko incapacitated, she couldn't fight back, and she didn't have any power left to re-transform.

"Shit...!" Kyouko hissed angry, feeling humiliated by the lower class Riders. Just as Kurokage was about to finish her off, suddenly...

Something struck his spear, almost making Kurokage drop off it. Stuck on the pinecone part of Kagematsu was an arrow!

It was revealed that Fraise was the one releasing the arrow from her bow, **Berrybow**. She couldn't stand seeing her old friend massacred unrelentingly, although Kyouko deserved for what she did to Himeko. But still, what's enough is enough. She already learned enough lesson to learn in hard way.

"I think you're right..." Fraise began. "She now is maybe a jerk to us, but that's no reason to hurt my friend like that!"

Kyouko stared at Fraise while hearing her. She had to admit being a jerk, but that's one of her way showing her strength to the others. The redhead Baron boss was surprised that her old and the dearest friend whom she turned her back on helped her of all people. "Sayaka..."

"Are you idiots? This is your chance to take Baron down once and for all!" Gridon chided. He was surprised to learn Gaim Riders turned down this chance.

"Look, whatever's going on in your group, leave us out of your backstabbing schemes!" Gaim retorted. Despite she wanted to defeat Baron, she knew that exploiting a foe with her "allies" backstabbed her was an unhealthy strategy. A very dirty trick.

"Actually, it's a perfectly sound strategy." Ryugen noted. Now that Gridon and Kurokage took down Kyouko, and Sayaka fighting on their side, Gaim Riders could topple them easily.

"Yeah? So what's your plan, Himeko?" Gaim asked.

"Obviously, take advantage of an opening in the enemy's guard!" Ryugen answered as she shot Gridon off guard.

"Are you okay?" Kurokage asked surprised as Gridon fell from the shot. The latter then stood up.

"FOCUS!" Gaim shouted as she rushed in and swung her Musou Saber to Kurokage, which he missed. Fraise then rushed to Kurokage as well while firing her arrows. While he clashed his Kagematsu with Gaim's Musou Saber few times, he suddenly took shots, leaving his defenses left open so Gaim could assault him with ease. Fraise then use her bow as a melee weapon like Gaim's Musou Saber and joined Gaim in a fight against Kurokage. Kurokage mostly used his spear to block attacks from both Gaim Riders, and he also evaded them so he could have some room to attack them. However, with two on one battle, Kurokage seemed to be handicapped. Not to mention his Lockseed was much weaker than Gaim's and Fraise's.

Meanwhile with Gridon, he ran cowered with fear as he tried to evade the Budou Ryuhou shots, hiding behind a staircase.

"Ranged weapons are cheating!" Gridon complained at Ryugen before he ducked behind the staircase again to evade another shot. He then stood up and pointed at Kurokage hands full with Gaim and Fraise. "Going like that is also cheating!"

"Really? You're the one to talk!" Ryugen bellowed as she ran to Gridon.

"Go get 'em, Homura! Sayaka! Himeko!" The rest of Team Gaim cheered for their Riders from sidelines as Gaim and Fraise effortlessly fought Kurokage. With such numbers, they could easily overpower Kurokage. Not to mention they had stronger Lockseeds in their disposal. First, Gaim kicked Kurokage off when he was about to attack with his spear, so Fraise could slash him at back with her bow. Kurokage stepped aside before swung his spear to Gaim with no avail, and then the strawberry-armored Rider replied it with swift slash, assisted by Fraise's archery. Although Sayaka wasn't very good with archery, she at least knew how from Madoka when she had been a Puella Magi. After getting arrows and shashes, Kurokage stepped back, and rushed to Gaim to fight back, only for Gaim to block his attacks. Fraise then jumped in as she fired some more arrows, which he evaded.

"Let's see if you can cut this out!" Kurokage provoked as he pulled out and unlocked a Lockseed with hazelnut design and "LS-21" code.

**HASHIBAMI!**

Soon, a big hazelnut appeared above Kurokage, and he proceeded with Lockseed change.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pinecone armor and Kagematsu disappeared, and the big hazelnut dropped over him, and it opened with the sides folded in to form double-plated shoulder armor, the back and front simply folded onto place. His helmet had samurai kabuto earpieces like Gaim had, except it looked more pointy and had the hazelnut skin on the back of helmet, while the visor color stayed same. He gained a pair of katana looked like halves of scissor, and there was a hazelnut on the hilts.

**HASHIBAMI ARMS! SOUTOU ON THE CUTTER!**

Kurokage, with his new weapon and **Hashibami Arms **charged at Gaim and swiftly swung his both katanas to slash her, and he blocked Fraise's bow slashes from behind as he turned. Given the two katanas made Kurokage's degree of defense wider, although the range became shorter. But take note that his Hashibami Lockseed was still ranked lower than Gaim Riders' staple locks, B-Class Lock. Despite this fact, he managed to use these weapons well, so he barely faced any problems of handling these upper-ranked Riders. What's important to Hideyoshi was not how strong the weapon was, but how could he use it. If he could wield them correctly, he could even be on par with Riders with stronger weapons.

Gaim and Kurokage clashed their weapons to parry each other's blows, and then she dodged his slash and locked him down. While Kurokage was busy with Gaim, Fraise silently pulled the arrow in her bow, aiming for the now hazelnut-armored Rider. She then released it, struck Kurokage at back, tumbling him aside.

"Hey! Two against one is not fair!" Kurokage complained.

"Beats me!" Fraise replied mockingly as she pulled out and unlocked Blackberry Lockseed.

**BLACKBERRY!**

The big blackberry appeared above Fraise as she replaced her lock on the belt.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry armor vanished as the blackberry fell over her. The front with broken heart folded together onto chest; the sides folded out onto shoulders, revealing vines and berries on it for shoulder armors' outer side. The back and top folded together in same way as Budou Arms. Her helmet sported spiral-like design on earpieces and violet compound eyes. In her hand was a whip with blackberry spikes. She became **Blackberry Arms.**

**BLACKBERRY ARMS! MISTRESS~ FOUET!**

"Time to whip up some naughty boys!" Sayaka exclaimed with jokingly lewd tone. Despite that, she couldn't play as a sexy woman due to her slightly childish personality and sugary cute facial features. She cracked her whip **Blacka Cracka **and reached it out to have it extend to whip Kurokage from his left side, swatting him aside. She then cracked her whip once more to whip him few more times before he blocked them with his swords, only for it to wrap around one of them. Kurokage didn't just lose his wit there. He combined the swords to form a large scissor, **Hashibamibasami. **With the scissor, he cut the whips apart to break free from her clutches, and then he cut some more segments of her whip, disabling Fraise's use of whip, and thus disarming her. He then separated the katanas back to twin katana mode and prepared to storm Fraise with swift slashes.

Gaim didn't just stand there as she unlocked the Ichigo Lockseed on her Musou Saber and locked it back.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!**

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Gaim then slash the air to throw multiple energy kunai at the hazelnut Rider just before he could even land a single slash at Fraise, which sent him blown away as they exploded at him. He got back into normal after the strains he got from the attack. The Hashibami Lockseed then flew into Gaim's hand.

"Don't you forget this!" Hideyoshi growled as he ran off.

Back with Gridon, he kept running and avoiding Ryugen's shots, as he rolled on the staircase.

"Fine! I give, I give-" Gridon begged Ryugen for mercy as the grape-armored Rider came in and then... "Fooled you! How's this?!" He bonked Ryugen at head and missed his swat intended to her, as Gridon's trick got her guard down, but she quickly regained her focus as she dodged another swat and kicked him off downstairs.

"OW, OW-OW-OW! Ouch..." Gridon groaned in pain as he tumbled down the staircase. He then pulled out Almond Lockseed. "Don't think you can beat me so easily!" He boasted as he unlocked the lock.

**ALMOND!**

As opposed to most nuts and fruits the almond appeared upside down above Gridon. He then replaced the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

With That, the stemmed part is where his head came in, but not quite as the stemmed part opened to form a left shoulder armor.

**ALMOND ARMS! BREAK IT UP~!**

The front opened to form the chest, the right opened to form the right shoulder, and back opening to form the back plate. His helmet now gained more stereotypical viking features with almond pieces as horns and white bug eyes. He then gained a hand axe with almond piece as its blade. Gridon now armed in **Almond Arms.**

Gridon then ran up to swat Ryugen with his axe **Almaxe**, but she dodged and beat him some more before kicking him off downstairs again. She then cocked the hammer of Budou Ryuhou to finish him off with Dragon Shot. After taking the hit, Gridon tumbled aside and forced out of transformation.

"Ow..." Nobita groaned hurt as his Sengoku Driver was out of his waist and his Almond Lockseed flew into Ryugen's hand. Nobita then got up and retrieved his driver.

"You got lucky this time, got that?!" Nobita retorted as he ran off.

"Yatta!" The rest of Team Gaim cheered for the Riders' victory. "They did it! Awesome!"

All Riders cancelled their transformations as they walked to Kyouko, who was still lying on the fences weak.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked.

"You oughta pick your friends better, you know?" Sayaka asked as she offered her old friend a hand to hold.

"Those motherfuckers were mere pawns, nothing more." Kyouko scoffed, struggling to stand up. "I never expected any shit from them." She tried to shrug off her feelings of being betrayed by said pawns, although she felt a bit of anxiety she got from it. Though she got what she deserved for having her former team set up into the skirmishes from Baron alliance, her condition now was what Homura and the others concerned.

"Wait, Kyouko-chan! You got hurt...!" Sayaka gawked, trying to carry her, but Kyouko shoved Sayaka's hand off her shoulders, refusing the help.

"Geez, you really need to loosen up, you know?" Homura added. To her, Kyouko was only acting tough to shrug off whatever she was feeling after being betrayed by her former vassals.

"SHADDUP!" Kyouko snapped as she slammed the fences and panted angrily while giving Homura a glare. "Strength is power used to seize what you desire by force... It's a measure of who deserves to stand at the very top!" After giving a speech of her point of view about strength, Kyouko limped away for few steps. "I don't wanna hear anymore of your idealistic bullshit!"

Homura just sighed when she saw Kyouko limping to her team base. She never seen Kyouko this devastated before. "She's not gonna give up, is she?" Homura sighed.

"Yeah, she's stubborn as always." Sayaka added.

"Homura-san, Sayaka-san," Himeko called as she walked over to them. Her condition wasn't much better than Kyouko, as her Gaim hoodie had some slashes with some half-dried wounds could be seen from the slashes, and her face had bruises as well as blood drip stains on her mouth. But at least she could walk just fine. "Thank you. I don't think I could have won alone..."

"I should be thanking you, y'know? You helped me see a lot of things more clearly. Thanks." Homura said as she and Himeko shook their hands in gratitude, knowing Himeko was the one who made her resolved to become Gaim once again. "Sayaka, Himeko, and Madoka, take a good care of the team."

"Homura-san..."

"Homura! Sayaka! Himeko!" Madoka and other Gaim members ran over to their Kamen Riders as they cheered for them. "Alright, Yeah!" They then high-fived each other in joy.

"_And I need to know what she's all about." _Homura thought, after all she heard from the Madoka doppelganger...

The day turned into a sunset, and sunset turned into dusk, before finally turning into night...

* * *

><p>At following day, a camera was turned on, at the studio DJ Sagara usually used to air his show. Of course, it was important tool to stream Beat Riders Hotline.<p>

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City!" **DJ Sagara started his show. On his desk were Orange, Banana, Budou, and Pineberry Lockseeds on his right side, while there were Donguri and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds. **"We've got a flood of news for you today! Looks like someone slipped a knife into Baron's back, and a wedge into their big alliances!"**

The footages of Gridon and Kurokage curb-stomped Baron and Team Gaim overpowered them was played as he continued announcing. **"The new Kamen Riders called themselves Kurokage and Gridon and started up an open war against Baron. But suddenly, Gaim, Ryugen, and another new Rider called herself Fraise turned around to back her up... And whoa! Talk about your crazy brawls! Oh, and we have some heartwarming moments of Team Gaim and their ex-teammates, who happens to be the Baron leader herself! With all these alliances forming and breaking all over the place, it's like we're having our own little Sengoku right here in Mitakihara!" **DJ Sagara finished as he mimicked horn of some sort.

* * *

><p>At Drupers, Sid turned off his iPad after watching a bit of Beat Riders Hotline and placed it on the table.<p>

"Things really get interesting." Sid noted. He saw the betrayal of Raid Wild and Invitto on Baron as a climatic moment, and the point where conflict went further up. He couldn't miss this chance. "And I still have some left..." He said as the Lock Dealer opened his briefcase to reveal four more Sengoku Drivers. He took one of Sengoku Drivers in that briefcase, and wondered what he was going to do with those as he looked at it. "Who do I give it to?"

* * *

><p>At a convention hall of some sort, there was a recital, with a boy with short grey hair in a black coat over white shirt and black pants, as well as leather shoes playing a violin with music of Violin Concerto 1, originally played by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart back in 1775. For a young violinist, he sure had superb skills to play such music, that he took attentions of hundreds of spectators watching him with excitement and awe. Between those spectators were Hitomi, Sayaka, Homura, and Madoka. Hitomi kept watching him enthusiastly, implying that she was pleased that he did his best.<p>

"Since Kyousuke-kun's fingers were healed, he's really into it." Hitomi commented, refering to the violinist** Kamijou** **Kyousuke,** Hitomi's boyfriend. Two years ago, Kamijou had got an accident that severed his hand that he couldn't play his violin anymore. Sayaka made a contract with Kyubey to be Puella Magi so his fingers could be healed, although she had to slay Witches for the rest of her life. Since Homura and Madoka altered the timeline and Kyubey disappeared, Sayaka had returned to her normal life (before she took the mantle of Kamen Rider Fraise) with Kamijou kept playing violin to the professional level.

"I agree." Sayaka nodded. "Kyousuke-kun's sure really happy."

As he played the chorus part, the excitement in the spectators grew, and they began carried away by the situation from the music. Some of them started to cry, including Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" Homura asked.

"No... I'm just... carried away..." Hitomi sobbed, wiping her tears with tissue.

Soon after, Kamijou finished, and all spectators applauded on him. Hitomi was happy that her lover pleased everyone watching him.

* * *

><p>Later, a middle-aged man in similar suit to Kamijou's approached the boy at the backstage.<p>

"Kamijou-kun, your play reached beyond our expectations." The man said happily as he shook his hands with Kamijou. He was clearly pleased by Kamijou's playing.

"Thank you, sir." Kamijou thanked, smiled with joy as the man appreciated his play nicely. Despite he had played his best to the public, he never let that lag himself behind, as he had to keep doing his best. Complacency was he never could afford of.

"Now, here's honor for you." The man, who was the recital organizer handed Kamijou an envelop of money as a honor for his playing. "Hopefully we can hear some more wonderful music of yours."

"Hai." Kamijou then bowed, with the man bowed back. "Once again, thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Later outside the convention hall, Kamijou walked out and he saw Hitomi and her friends nearby.<p>

"Hi there!" He greeted, waving his hand at the girls.

"Kyousuke-kun!" Hitomi replied as she ran to Kamijou, hugging him. "That was amazing! No wonder you made us cry there."

"That was not quite." Kamijou said modestly, although he couldn't agree more with his girlfriend. "You watched me too?"

"Yeah." Sayaka answered. "It was nice."

"Thank you..." Kamijou said blushed. He never expected Sayaka complimented him. "Besides, how is your Beat Riders career?"

"It was very nice." Hitomi answered. "We managed to climb to the top."

"Awesome!" Kamijou beamed. "That's a lot of hard work. I didn't expect you guys to break free from Baron's clutches." He watched Beat Riders Hotline regularly as a support for Hitomi and her friends as part of Team Gaim. He even made an account of Beat Riders Hotline so he could watch its videos and post some comments to support Gaim.

"It's thanks to the fools of Raid Wild and Invitto." Hitomi chuckled, referring to Nobita and Hideyoshi. "And them."

Homura and Sayaka showed Kamijou their respective Sengoku Drivers. However, it took him aback as he saw Sayaka's. He never expected her of all people to be Kamen Rider. "Sayaka?!"

"I don't want Homu-chan and Hime-chan to fight by themselves, while I just watch from the sidelines." Sayaka replied. "I need to help them as soon as I can... Especially after Baron formed the alliance of theirs."

"But, Sayaka!" Kamijou responded. "Don't you know that was dangerous?! Fight by yourself at Inves Game? They could hurt you!"

"I'm okay, as long as I have this." Sayaka said, flashing him her driver.

"By the way, that was I wanted to say when I pulled myself out from the game." Homura added, recalling her moment of cowardice after being almost slain by Zangetsu. "Every power comes with price. I'm sure Sayaka could pay it, as long as she's willing to attain it."

Hearing her, Kamijou could only respond with a sigh, and he didn't know what to say afterwards after the shock he got from this revelation.

"Honestly, Kamijou-kun, I was going to handle the fight by myself." Madoka added. "But I'm sure Homura-chan and the others could handle it."

Kamijou just looked at them, questioning if he should trust them.

* * *

><p>Later that day at garage, Team Gaim were having meeting about their current position as of late, with all members present minus Homura.<p>

"That counted as a win for us against Raid Wild and Invitto." Himeko began as she moved the magnet with Gaim logo up. At the blackboard was a bar graph representing Team points. Before their bout with Raid Wild and Invitto, Gaim had been in second place with Red Hot in third tied with Souten, Invitto in fifth, Raid Wild in sixth, and Spingere in seventh place. Who knows about other Beat Rider teams such as Mouryou, Popup and Boost? Maybe they were ranked lower somehow? "And since Baron lost to them, they're bleeding points." She continued as she moved down Baron's logo, parallel with Gaim's. Seeing this situation, other members nodded happily.

"So, that sends up ranking... Meaning Team Gaim is finally tied with Baron for first place!" Himeko finished. This made the rest of team cheered in joy! They had never reached this high before since their last bout.

"But we can't spend all our time celebrating!" Madoka added. "Now that we're in the top class, we've gotta step up our dances! We're gonna have to put in some intense practice!"

"Okie-dokie! I'm ready!" Sayaka beamed cheerfully.

"Right." Himeko nodded. "And we're going to have some tough Inves opponents too, not just Baron. Not to mention we'll have to fight some more Kamen Riders in future. That's where the real challenge is."

"Yeah, but if that happens, you can transform and shoot 'em down!" Choromatsu added as he stepped in next to Himeko, while mimicking her Henshin pose, patting her shoulder and jabbed her gut jokingly.

"Homura said she'd help if we needed an extra hand too!" Hitomi beamed, high-fiving at Osomatsu as he stepped in.

"Hey, not just Homu-chan and Hime-chan! I'll still be there fighting too, y'know!" Sayaka said as she practiced her Henshin pose.

"Like this?" Osomatsu asked as he and the others mimicked Sayaka and Himeko's henshin pose. "Henshin!"

Madoka walked around to look for Homura, only for her to realize she was nowhere at garage. "I wonder how Homura-chan's job hunt is going..." Madoka wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"HAA-TCHIIH!" Speaking of whom, Homura sneezed as she got some chills due to someone "special" was talking about her. She walked around the city after she went home to change after leaving the convention hall, while Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi directly went back into Gaim's garage. Now she was in purple cardigan over white shirt and black-and-white checkered knee-length hot pants, as well as black stockings and black sneakers. She needed to look for a side job to support her living. She then pulled out her phone to see the map, to locate where she was. She then walked over to see a large house, functioning as bakery of some sort.<p>

"Le Charlotte... This must be it." Homura noted as he read at the cake-like sign in the exterior of building near the door. Le Charlotte opened from 11:00 AM to 10:00 PM. "Here goes nothing." She then opened the door, walked in.

Inside, she found a place beautifully decorated with hearts and checkered patterns all over, and neatly placed tables and chairs. There were also a stand decorated with a cake that strikingly looked like a castle. The cakes and breads in the showcases looked so tantalizing, with beautiful dressing and toppings. Hence, one must wonder whether this place gained so much customers.

"Welcome." Homura said. "Umm, excuse me. Can I have an interview for a part-time job here?" She asked as she walked over to one of the employees serving as clerk.

"Yes. One second please." He said as he left to the kitchen.

"Hai."

The clerk then walked to the door to kitchen, where his boss was likely there. "Umm, excuse me, boss! That girl's here about the part-time job!" He shouted as he pried from the door.

Soon, the person the clerk referred walked out as his employee stepped back in response. "I ask you, please refer to me as patissier." The boss responded. He was a man in his mid thirties with thin goatee and sleek ear-length blonde hair, his bangs covered the left eye. His eyebrows curled over at its outer end forming a spiral-like pattern. He wore a business suit of some sort with blue shirt under black coat and a black necktie. On his coat was a name tag with ID Card at right chest. In said ID, under his photo was his name, **Sanji Alfonso, **and his position as Chief Patissier of Le Charlotte. He then turned to Homura, giving her a sharp gaze to her surprise.

"My apologies!" The clerk bowed apologizing.

"Oh, hi. My name's Akemi Homura and I'm here for a part-time job." The ebony-haired girl began.

"What's your birthday?" Sanji asked seemingly out of blue. He seemed to be very flamboyant man, as he had no shame lifting her chin with his finger. Something only a lover could do.

"Huh?" Homura gawked. "Uh... It's December 28th."

"Ugh, a Sagittarius." Sanji noted with disgusted groan as he moved out of his finger out of disdain. "I simply cannot abide Sagittarians." Homura could only shook her heads in confusion. What kind of interview was that? She never had that weird thing since her first time applying for a side job ever. Is he nuts or what?

"Your response was utterly lacking in _esprit_!" Sanji responded as he began walking around and poking her like a mosquito buzzing and biting all around. (Esprit means "spirit" in French.) "And your don't fashion sense is devoid of slightest hint of elegance. _Non, non, non. _You're not needed, darling." He noted. Homura should've known that attire was inappropriate for that "interview", let alone for any job application in general except in a job fair, even if that job didn't require any specific uniform to wear during work.

"Wait, what?! What does my birthday have to do with anything?! This is a cake shop, isn't it?!" Homura gawked dumbfounded. She felt this "interview" was unfair. Honestly, birthday over all things to apply? It must be related to the patissier's personal reference.

"That you even need to ask..." Sanji turned to Homura, and then he delivered a roundhouse kick, almost hitting her face with the wind from the kick's force blew her hair! "Proves you lack even the slightest hint of artistic vision!"

"Geez, what are you talking about?" Homura deadpanned as the patissier lowered his foot back to place.

"True art requires visionary artisans, sublime materials, and perfection of process!" Sanji answered as he showed his employee working on a cake from the kitchen window. He then turned to his rejected applier. "This store's policy is unfaltering and uncompromisable! You're incapable of achieving true art. You're not a lady enough for that yet. _Adieu!_"

After Sanji went back to the kitchen, Homura could only sigh and stared at him with gaped mouth and too many question about that guy's sanity in her head...

* * *

><p>Homura went home with disappointed look, gained nothing from her job hunt. After placing her shoes into the rack, she just sat on the dining table, sighed tired. She still had some question about that weird patissier bugging her, and how the employees got accepted. He even didn't say anything about cakes! Soon, a doorbell rang. There were guests coming, snapping her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Coming!" Homura shouted as she ran over to the door, opening to see the guests. They were Madoka and Sayaka, with the latter bringing a plastic bag of some sort.

"Hi there, Homura-chan!" Madoka greeted.

"Oh, it's you guys." Homura said. "Come in. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Well, as you're trying to be a productive member of society again, I thought I'd come and see how you're doing." Madoka answered.

"Hai, we got some cakes from Le Charlotte!" Sayaka beamed as she showed the plastic bag with Le Charlotte's logo, implying it contained cakes from there. They just came to Homura's house after going from the bakery. Hearing this fact, Homura raised her eyebrows and gaped, surprised.

"Le... C-C-Charlotte?" Homura muttered nervously sweatdropped, after all the bad experience she got from that place.

At dining room, Madoka took out the box from the plastic bag and placed it on dining table. Sayaka was a big fan of Le Charlotte due to her parents being regular customer and they often brought her cakes from there. Madoka wanted to try a bite of their cakes, but she afraid if she couldn't afford it due to its sky-high prices, and she didn't want to burden her parents just for extra allowance. But since Team Gaim won alot of games, they could afford a cake to buy. Homura on the other hand, became "traumatized" after her disdain on Sanji Alfonso with his weird interview about birthday and his overly classy standards, so she detested Le Charlotte along with its patissiers and its products.

"Wow! I always wanted a bite from one of their cakes!" Madoka beamed. "I know it's expensive, but the whole team chipped in to get them, so don't worry. We even gave Kamijou-kun some as a celebration gift."

"I'll get you some tea then." Homura said monotonely as she went to the kitchen to make cups of tea for her guests.

After making tea, Homura placed three cups of green tea and three plates and forks on the dining table. Madoka and Sayaka were yet to open the box as they waited for Homura to join the fun, which unfortunately she didn't consider as one. "Here you go, girls."

"Hey, Homu-chan, why don'tcha try it just a bite? It wouldn't hurt!" Sayaka said cheerfully.

"No thanks." Homura scoffed. "Besides, is that place really special?"

"Huh? You never heard of it, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. "Le Charlotte is like, far and away the best food you'll find in the whole prefecture!"

"Seriously?"

"The manager trained as a patissier in France for 10 whole years, and even won the Coupe... What is it called?" Sayaka tried to answer, but she forgot what she wanted to said about the competition the patissier won.

"Coupe de Monde." Madoka corrected.

"Ah! Coupe de Monde! An international event where patissiers from all around the world compete to make the best cakes in the world!" Sayaka continued.

"And I heard he's part of Relais Desserts. Hardly anyone in Japan has made that grade!" Madoka added.

"Relay... What?" Homura asked dumbfounded.

"His name is Sanji Alfonso. He even gained French Citizenship to become a better patissier! He's incredible!" Sayaka added. "And I heard he had married to a French woman, her name was Namine Le Blanc, or referred as Nami for short. She's very popular top model."

Homura just scratched her head in confusion, getting lost in conversation.

"Nami-san had set up her own business too, and they got two children. But sadly, she got divorced after a scandal involving his affair with another celebrity in France. Well, I could say he's pretty flamboyant for his own good." Sayaka continued. She was pretty much a gossipy hen with all those info, wasn't she?

Homura took a card on the cake box, and flipped it to see a portrait of Sanji on it, much to her disdain as she hissed like a cat!

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as she saw Homura hissing.

"No, nothin'." Homura replied.

"Hai! Let's open the box!" Sayaka beamed as she opened the box, to contain some gorgeously dressed cakes. Strawberry shortcakes, a cupcake topped with assorted fruits, a chocolate cake coated with creamy dark chocolate and topped with chocolate chunks, a tiramisu, and a sponge cake with strawberry jam on its top and blueberries.

"Wow~!" Madoka gasped in awe as she and Sayaka gazed at those tantalizing cakes. They looked so delicious!

"Sugo~i!" Sayaka yelled enchanted as she began drooling.

Madoka and Sayaka took these cakes and placed them on their respective plates. Madoka's had the cupcake with mixed fruits, Sayaka's had the strawberry-blueberry sponge cake. They took some of them with their forks, and ate them. They felt the very heavenly taste of the cakes. Not just sweet, but also creamy and splashy. As expected from Sanji Alfonso! He made the cakes very bewitching, to the point they got their hearts warring for it even before they ate it. When they ate them, they felt as their souls were captivated in joy, entwined with taboo passion.

"Mmm~ Oishii!" Madoka and Sayaka cooed raptured.

Homura just looked at the strawberry shortcake on her plate, while thinking that her friends looked stupid when they ate Sanji's cake, although she was partially wrong. They might be stupid enough to eat the cake, but it's stupider to judge without even biting it once.

"Wanna take some? Ah~..." Madoka said as she was close to feed Homura some of her cake, only to flinch suddenly, dropping the cake over Homura's strawberry shortcake!

* * *

><p>At Baron's base, the group of males wearing red of some sort slammed Baron coats on the table before Ky and Miwa, implying they weren't happy with them, and a bit anxious.<p>

"Sorry, bro, but Red Hot's quitting your little club." The male wearing a flipped red hat, brown vest over red shirt and grey pants, and black sneakers said. He was the leader of Red Hot, **Sonomura. **Beside him were two other males. One wore glasses, red hoodie over white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers; while another wore blue-and-white vest over red shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. They were quitting Baron's alliance after their disappointment of the alliance after they learned the truth behind. "It's over. We ain't gonna be your backup dancers anymore." He said as Kyouko was eating an instant cup ramen, with the sipping sound loud enough to other people on the base, adding the tension into the already tense moment.

"You'll regret this." Ky retorted.

"We're already regrettin' going along with you and Nobi to begin with!" Sonomura said as he turned away from the Barons. "Seeya, suckers!"

Ky sighed with disappointment, while Miwa slammed the table, annoyed by the allied teams starting to leave Baron after all the efforts they made.

"Tch." Kyouko chided as she finished her cup ramen.

"First Raid Wild and Invitto, then Popup and Souten, and there goes our last member of our alliance!" Miwa groaned.

"So now what, Boss?" Ky asked. "The team alliance has proven useless."

"I was growing bored with that bullshit anyway." Kyouko answered cynically as she began messing with her cards. "I suppose... this was all the excitement it was ever going to provide." She then did a 52-pickup before she clapped the card closed, magically vanishing it from her hands.

"Have you seen the ranks, though?" Miwa asked. "Gaim's leveled with us now."

"There's a bigger game at stake here than Gaim." Kyouko noted as she returned the cards magically into her hands, and doing 52-pickup again. "Invitto and Raid Wild aren't that many points behind, every other team would love to take credit while we kick some ass with Gaim." The Baron leader then did a 52-pickup again, this time at Miwa's face almost hitting him while letting the cards fell.

"Our first goal should be to clear a gap between us and third place." Kyouko noted as she walked away to the stairs. She was clearly disappointed on how the things went through, realizing they were at bad spot. "If Gaim manages to keep pace with us, then good for them."

"You sound like you want them to." Ky pointed out.

"Maybe I do." Kyouko replied as she walked upstairs.

At Kyouko's room at the base, she sat on a carpet after taking the old picture of her with Team Gaim, with her being in the part of the team wearing Gaim's hoodie. She looked at the picture, wondering Team Gaim now finally reached this far. She never expected it to happen, but she was glad that now they freed from confines of weakness, although she missed the old times as part of her former team a bit.

"Sure y'guys growin' strong." Kyouko muttered. She sighed, rubbing the glass where Sayaka's face in the picture located underneath. She loved how Sayaka now resolved to fight her own battles, despite she was taken aback after the first time she transformed into Fraise. "Sayaka..."

* * *

><p>Later at Drupers, Sonomura of Red Hot took the Lockseed with design of durian and "LS-12" code to his excitement. He was really happy to take them so he could fight on his own in level of Homura, Kyouko, Nobita, and Hideyoshi, who are all most notable Kamen Riders at Mitakihara, belonged to Team Gaim, Baron, Invitto, and Raid Wild respectively. Sitting across him was Sid. They were conducting a transactions of some sort for that <strong>Durian Lockseed<strong>. But wait, there's more.

"Take this, too. To celebrate you and your team getting out of the alliance's shadow." Sid said as he took out an unused Sengoku Driver before handing it to the Red Hot leader.

"You serious?!" Sonomura asked as he examined the buckle. "Thanks a ton!"

Outside the room where the transaction was conducted, Nobita and Hideyoshi sat across each other at the table in front of the door. The Raid Wild leader just watched Sonomura happily gained his own Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, which Hideyoshi frowned upon.

"Sid sure knows how to bleed us dry." Hideyoshi pointed out, pulling out a wallet devoid of cash. They used the last bills of cash to buy the replacement Lockseeds they lost to Gaim and Ryugen.

"He knows our belts aren't any good without Lockseeds to use in them." Nobita noted as he looked at his newly bought Almond Lockseed.

"Huh?" Hideyoshi gawked as he saw Sonomura leaving with a Sengoku Driver. The latter turned to the fellow team leaders to show them his new driver before finally leaving.

"Irashaimase." The waitress welcomed as someone came heading to Sid's table. Sid himself got himself surprised to see this person, while Nobita and Hideyoshi didn't notice him.

"Are you Lock Dealer, Sid?" This person asked as he sat across to Sid. He was revealed to be Kamijou, of all people!

"Yeah, I am." Sid answered. "Lemme guess. You must be newbie to Inves Game, eh?"

"Most likely." Kamijou answered. He never played Inves Game before, but he wanted to do something important, especially after learning Sayaka's debut as Kamen Rider in her bout against Raid Wild's Kurokage AKA Kinoshita Hideyoshi and Invitto's Gridon AKA Nobi Nobita along with Gaim AKA Akemi Homura and Ryugen AKA Himemiya Himeko. It seemed to be fresh start for him.

"Then you must come for Lockseeds, don'tcha?"

"Yeah." Kamijou answered. "Anyways, you must've known Miki Sayaka, AKA. Kamen Rider Fraise of Team Gaim."

"So what if I am?" Sid inquired. "Besides, you look like someone... famous."

"I'm Kamijou Kyousuke." Kamijou added. "I'm just a newcomer violinist."

"For a new comer, you're quite famous, y'know?" Sid noted. He did have watched Kamijou's recitals and read the news about him in newspaper and internet. "That's lot of an achievement."

"Honestly, It wasn't that much." Kamijou said modestly. "I must learn a lot since then."

"Well, so let's get to the point." Sid diverted as he pulled out a Lockseed from his briefcase. It had a blackish crimson fruit with leaf-like stem on its front, with "LS-26" code. From what Sid looked as he showed the lock, it was hardly a bad deal. "I'll offer you this **Mangosteen Lockseed **for just 1,000 Yen. You can only get this premium lock just this once."

"Thanks, but I also need the belt like Sayaka has."

Hearing Kamijou's request, Sid raised his eyebrows in shock, didn't believing what he just heard. He was feeling like he wanted to slap his own face, that he must hand out a Sengoku Driver to non-Beat Riders. "What?" He gawked shocked.

"And I'm willing to pay you with all of these." Kamijou said as he pulled an envelope of money he got as honor from his recital earlier, and he opened it to take great amounts of money, almost reaching 100,000 Yen!

"Are you jokin'?" Sid chuckled, humoring the aspiring violinist's request. "I can't just hand out Sengoku Drivers to everyone, especially to people totally green about Inves Game like you. House policy, you know."

"Oh? Then how about this?" Kamijou asked as he pulled out his own credit card.

Sid could only look at them in confusion and dumbfound. He'd never seen a non-Beat Riders this serious about being Kamen Rider when began joining Inves Game before. He sighed clueless. "What should I do then?"

"Well, you know that Sayaka is my best friend. And that Gaim and Ryugen... I believe they must be friend of hers." Kamijou said. "Her friend is my friend too. I don't want Sayaka or her friends getting hurt by Inves or other Riders."

"Well then, if you want that bad." Sid sighed as he pulled out another Sengoku Driver. "And I'll sell these with just 100,000 Yen. Deal?"

"Absolutely a deal." Kamijou said as he handed all the money to Sid.

"Thank you very much." Sid thanked as he took the money and handed the belt and Mangosteen Lockseed.

Kamijou then took them, and took his leave. Nobita saw the violinist leaving. "Yet another team and a newbie with belts. Great." He remarked sarcastically with annoyed and anxious look.

"It's not meant to be like this, man!" Hideyoshi growled as he slammed the table angry. He also disliked the fact even a boy green to Inves Game also purchased his belt. "Ain't the whole point of having Sengoku Driver so we can beat up these guys?!"

"Well, Yossy-chan..." Nobita sighed, he couldn't agree more. They lacked the raw power compared to Gaim and Baron's Riders, but he knew wht they had to do at first. "I think what we really need to do to step up our game is improve our teamwork."

"I getcha..." Hideyoshi said as he sat down. He couldn't disagree of Nobita's plan. "Then... we'd better start training!"

"What's this all about?" Tomomi said as she walked in, curious with the team leaders' conversation.

"Nothing, we just had some, er... agreement." Nobita answered.

"By the way I heard that new Rider Fraise, Sayaka is having affair with Baron leader, is that true?" The girl with wavy long brown hair in same Popup uniform as Tomomi's inquired. She was Tomomi's teammate in Popup, **Hitomi Isaka.**

"Don't be ridiculous." Hideyoshi chuckled. "They used to be friends, but Kyouko just turned her back on Gaim, right?"

"She did it on purpose." Nobita added. "She wanted to make Gaim stronger, albeit in hard way. Besides, there are some hints that Kyouko-chan and Gaim's Sayaka-chan were having some kind of special relationship, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Hideyoshi said. "Just hope they don't end up together as lesbians."

"But if they did, either you or Nobita-kun had to pay me up 500 Yen." Isaka said. She had placed her bet to see if Sayaka and Kyouko would become lovers at some point.

"Fine with me." Nobita responded.

* * *

><p>At Himemiya mansion, Himeko got back home from school and walked toward her room. When she passed by Chikane's room, she saw her older sister packing her briefcase, with a Sengoku Driver, Melon and a Lockseed with watermelon design in it to her surprise. After peeking a bit, Himeko quickly scramed away as fast as possible to avoid her sister, only to be noticed by Chikane afterwards.<p>

"Is that you, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she spotting her sister walking away. She then walked out to see Himeko outside stopping at place after she heard her older sister. "Did you just get back?"

"Um, yeah." Himeko answered as she turned to Chikane.

"Come in." Chikane said as she went back into her room, with Himeko following suit.

"We need to talk about your higher education. Sit down." Chikane said as she sat on a sofa in her room, which made it doubled as a guest room.

"Okay." Himeko replied as she sat across to her soon after, placing her bags on the sofa next to her. Suddenly, Chikane's phone rang, interrupting their supposed conversation before they even began.

"Excuse me." Chikane said as she got up and pulled out her phone from the pocket in her skirt. She then answered the phone call. "I'm here."

"Yes, we're still collecting data on it. Do continue." Chikane then got out of her room while she talked to whoever phoned her, most likely her colleague or such. "In fact, we may need more heads on it. What's the status of the request to HQ?"

After seeing Chikane leaving, Himeko then went to check the briefcase. She opened it, and she found the Sengoku Driver with Zangetsu's face on its faceplate, Melon Lockseed, and the watermelon Lockseed with "LS-10" code, **Suika Lockseed **as she suspected.

"_A Sengoku Driver..._" Himeko thought. Could it mean... Chikane was Zangetsu all along? However, it was unknown to her that Zangetsu, or in fact Chikane was the one who attacked Homura in Helheim. But still, with those equipments laying around in Chikane's briefcase, Himeko became suspicious regarding who Zangetsu really was. She then hovered her hand on Suika Lockseed and grabbed it. _"Why would Onee-chan have one of these?"_

"I see. I'm on my way." Himeko quickly closed the briefcase as she heard Chikane's voice, walking back. She then walked back to where she had sat, while waiting for Chikane to get back as she hid the Suika Lockseed in her school coat.

"Excuse me. We'll sit down and talk about your schooling later." Chikane told her younger sister as she came back.

"Okay." Himeko nodded. "You're going to work?"

"Yes. I may be out all night." Chikane nodded as she took and wore her coat from the sofa. She then walked to Himeko and held her cheeks, kissing her forehead much to Himeko's surprise and embarrassment to the point her face blushed. "I love you."

"Umm... Be careful." Himeko bid her older sister. "I-I love you too."

"Indeed. Don't worry." Chikane nodded as she walked out bringing her briefcase, leaving the house. Chikane just looked at her sister with a relieved sigh, and looked at the Suika Lockseed she just "stolen"...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a luxurious room at apartment of some sort, Sanji, in his pink bath robe was watching the video of Beat Riders Hotline showcasing Gaim and Ryugen versus Gridon and Kurokage. He frowned, clearly unpleased to what he saw, especially at the Riders. Decorating the room were trophies and medals on the stands, as well as some photos of him in air forces uniform, implying Sanji had been a retired soldier before he started up as a patissier. It didn't help that there was a uniform showcased nearby his wardrobe.<p>

"So, so dull." Sanji muttered lazy as he watched the footage. "These rank amateurs can't put on a good fight." He then turned the TV off in boredom. These so-called amateurs were nothing than eyesores for him. They were green. To jump into battle without any combat experience was foolish. They might be hurt or get killed, that was for sure.

"Do children these days really enjoy watching these pathetic games? They're all fakers, the lot of them!" He almost growled annoyed, sipping a French wine before placed the glass down. "_Amateur_ play-fighting!" He remarked with use of _"_amateur" in French accent.

He then got up and walked around. "These imposters can never match the true brilliance of a true warrior! If they go on, society may forget the true _passion_ required to fight!" Sanji continued with use of "passion" in French accent. "Oh, this simply won't do!"

Sanji smirked walking to the nightstand decorated with mini shrine of candles around... a blank Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed like Sonomura had?

"They need to be taught the true meaning of war. Of battle!" He smirked as he looked at the Durian Lockseed...

* * *

><p>At following day at Mitakihara High, Homura had some shut-eye underneath a shade of tree at the school park, with a magazine covering her face. She rested a bit after getting tired of rejected from place to place for a side-job. Now she had to do something to get her job back so she can support her own living without relying on allowance from her parents. Until suddenly...<p>

"Hey, are they really playing an Inves Game?" Homura heard some fellow students ask each other as they passed by exiting the school. It made her waken up from her brief nap.

"That's what that classy-looking guy said." another added.

"Let's go check it out!" The third replied, catching Kamijou's attention, who just walked out of school.

"Hmm?" Kamijou asked out of curiosity. Homura then walked out and he called her, "Akemi."

"Huh?" Homura responded.

"Where are you going to?" Kamijou asked.

"To see an Inves Game, of course."

"Then let me tag along!"

"Heeee~y!" Soon, Sayaka and Madoka came by as the former shouted. Looks like they wanted to tag along. In case Inves broke out, they could give some hand to eradicate them to prevent any casualties. "I heard there's Inves Game. Where?"

"Just follow them and you'll know." Homura answered. The girls along with Kamijou then went following the group of students to where the event would take place.

* * *

><p>Under the bridge, we see Kurokage and Gridon preparing for something. There was a practice dummy with some barrels for shooting or such and some tins for training. They were about to train, especially about their teamwork the latter talked yesterday. They seemed ready for it.<p>

"I don't think anyone will bother us here." Gridon figured. "So, what's our attack plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of a move a little like this." Kurokage started as he pressed the button on remote control, suddenly making the dummy fire BB pellets at Gridon.

"Hey, watch it!" Gridon screamed as he ducked to his surprise. He hadn't expected that coming. "That's not cool..."

"Step one is you taking point to psych out the enemy." Kurokage instructed Gridon, pulling him to his feet and forced forward, much to his chagrin.

"W-What?! Hey... hey, hey, Hey! Hold on!" Gridon gawked as he shrugged off the pellets. He really didn't like when Hideyoshi used him as a scapegoat. It barely inflict any damage to him, but still it hurt. Kurokage kept pushing Gridon forward until...

"And once we're in range... You make the feint, and..." Kurokage then shoved the poor acorn Rider to the dummy, which then fired a water from its nostril.

"WHOA?! Water?! REALLY?!" Gridon shouted hysterically, surprised by this sudden ammo change. As he tried to stay dry, Kurokage jumped and used his shoulders as an extra springboard.

"I strike with my lance!" Kurokage shouted as he thrusted the dummy with his spear, knocking it down, finishing it. He then thriumphantly twirled his spear to show how cool he claimed to be. "What'd you think?"

Gridon sighed as he sat down, and then he heard... applause and cheers?

"Eh? What?" Gridon gawked as he turned to the source of the voices. There were crowds watching them! They thought as if they were really doing Inves Game. Between the crowds were Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, and Kamijou. Homura tried to find clear spot to see these nut-based Riders clearly, trying to get some clue what was going on.

"What are you doing here? This ain't a show!" Kurokage snapped.

"What? But we heard there's an inves Game happening here." Sayaka pointed out.

"Huh?" Gridon gawked.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Kurokage demanded to know as the crowd looked to each other for a bit. Then, the answer came soon enough as...

"I invited this splendid audience here today." A voice spoke as the crowd parted to reveal... Sanji?! "So that my debut may be appropriately appreciated."

"The heck?!" Homura gawked upon seeing him of all people, especially at this place.

"Alfonso-sama~!" Sayaka cooed adoring that patissier so much. To her, she was her role model, as well as inspiration.

"Who are you, man?" Kurokage asked. This must be some sort of joke, right?

"I am here to bring a breath of fresh air to your pathetic little game." Sanji answered as he stopped before the Nutty Buddies. "I, Sanji Alfonso. The Head Patissier of Le Charlotte."

Hearing this, the crowds gasped in surprise, with some of them really knew who he was and his reputation as patissier. And what was his purpose to come there?

"Huh? Sanji what?" Kurokage asked dumbfounded, not knowing Sanji well.

"You don't know? He's the famous patissier in this town." Gridon added. Suddenly, Sanji pulled out his Sengoku Driver!

"Whoa!" Many people there gasped as they saw him of all people holding Sengoku Driver before actually kissing it on its back and placing it against his waist. The yellow belt appeared, wrapping around his waist. On its faceplate the picture of lime green helmet with silver mask and scars over the eye, with lime green background decorated with red sparks; appeared. As it appeared, the belt played an electric guitar riff.

"A Sengoku Driver!" Homura gasped.

"What?" Madoka gawked.

"Why do you have it?!" Kurokage gawked in surprise. Why would a person other than Beat Riders have it?

"I thought Sonomura from Red Hot got that..." Gridon pointed out, recalling him seeing Sonomura in Drupers yesterday. Sanji scoffed in response.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue flashback)<em>

_The previous day at Le Charlotte, Team Red Hot were having some cakes to celebrate this chance to get up in the rankings. Sonomura smiled like crazy with his two teammates. _

"_All right! With this thing, we're gonna own the streets and prove we boys can be Kamen Riders as good as those Gaim and Baron bitches can!" Sonomura smirked with Sengoku Driver in his hand, very happy with getting Kamen Rider equipments in his hands. Now he and Red Hot could topple the streets in Inves Game to beat the crap of everyone with no problem._

"_Yeah!" Other Red Hot boys yelled in joy, and then Sonomura and they cheered, repeatdly chanting their team name, loud enough for everyone to hear, even from outside the shop. They were too oblivious they were too noisy, weren't they? That is... until Sanji approached them, making them silent._

"Pardon!" _Sanji responded, saying "Excuse me!" in French._

_With little effort and time, Sanji managed to throw all three Beat Riders out of his shop. He then walked at tumbled boys, giving them annoyed glare._

"_What utter amateurs." The one visible eyed patissier scoffed. "You can't even comprhehend the basics of fighting."_

"_Get away! He's freak!" Sonomura's second-in-command yelled in panic, urging his teammate to run away while leaving Sonomura all by himself to face Sanji._

"_Hey! Hey, you guys..." Sonomura yelled at his men, but they were too busy running for their lives to hear. He then gripped his Sengoku Driver tighter, while braced himself to fight Sanji. "Fine then..." The Red Hot leader then charged to Sanji, but he got his grabbed by his hand and twisted it behind his back as he got thrown to the ground, with the blonde patissier still grabbing his arm, threatening to break it._

"_I shall not ask payment for the dolce platter, provided you hand over this belt of yours." Sanji replied as he released Sonomura. The Beat Rider then handed him the belt and Lockseed in panic._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Sonomura screamed, running away for his life. _

_Now with the kids finally learned their lessons, Sanji just smiled as he looked at his newly got Driver. "_Merci beaucoup!" _Sanji said "Thank you very much." In French, as he looked Sonomura ran away._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

><p>"You kidding me?!" Kurokage gasped upon hearing the story.<p>

Sanji then pulled out the Durian Lockseed. "Hen~shin!" He exclaimed as he opened the Lockseed.

**DU~RIAN!**

The dark green durian appeared from the zipper portal above Sanji, and then he locked the lock onto his belt.

**LOCK ON!**

As the belt played American rock-and-roll guitar riffs, Sanji stretched his hands aside, and then he crossed them over his head. He then hovered his right hand over his face while his right hand placed back to place, and then he stepped back and pushing the knife lever while doing a swan stance. As the belt cut the lock open, it played another guitar riff.

**DURIAN ARMS!**

The durian then dropped over Sanji, encasing him in lime green-and-silver bodysuit with lavender gauntlets and thigh armors similar to that of Baron and Gridon's, except the lavender armors were covered with spikes. Inside the durian, Sanji gained the scarred, spiked helmet like the one depicted on his Sengoku Driver. The durian slice then slid in, coloring his visor yellow and gaining pointy earpieces and red mohawk similar to that of Roman Gladiator, as well as more spikes on the back of helmet. As the durian opened, it folded similarly to Donguri and Matsubukkuri Arms, except the back of durian's front grew silver spikes, forming T-like part for the chest armor. The green part had spikes too.

**MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

Upon transforming, Sanji gained a pair of swords with spikes at their blades. He then triumphantly swung the swords, crossing them before bringing them below. This made everyone gasped impressed, but some of them such as Kurokage, Gridon, Kamijou, and Mitakihara High student Beat Riders gaped in shock.

Sanji Alfonso had transformed into **Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms! **With the spikes all over the armor, he looked a bit... scary.

"Alright!" A spectator gasped in awe.

"Sweet!" Another spectator added.

"No way!" Homura gasped in shock. Those spikes were too much for armors!

"Wow~ Alfonso-sama kakkoii~!" Sayaka squealed amazed, much to her classmates' chagrin. Homura then bonked her head in response, annoyed.

"Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!" Bravo proclaimed as the nut Riders braced themselves.

The crowd then pulled out their phones to take picture of and record the Riders fighting in excitement. This could be good video to be sent to Beat Riders Hotline. Kamijou and Mitakihara student Beat Riders on the other hand, looked at Kurokage and Gridon with worry look. Although they had been their foes and rivals since Kurokage and Gridon's arrival, they still concerned of Nobita and Hideyoshi, if they got their butts handed to Bravo. Not to mention Nobita AKA Gridon was their schoolmate.

"Oi! You're not even a Beat Rider! Then why are you trying to join Inves Game?!" Homura demanded to know as she stepped in.

"Hmm?" Bravo got his attention taken by someone, whom he looked with confused and curious look. But then he remembered her applying for part-time job at Le Charlotte, only to be rejected at that time. "My, my. If it isn't the little reject from this morning. Is there a problem?"

Homura stepped back again nervously due to the spikes. No wonder why Sanji's belt chanted "Mister Dangerous" upon transformation.

"Combat has always been a form of entertainment!" The durian Rider noted as he spun in excitement. "The great Caesars of Rome pit gladiators against each other in the Colosseum, so that the grippling stimulus of it all appease their citizens! And now, I shall put on a show to surpass even that!"

"Wooo! Get them!" The crowd cheered for Bravo in excitement anxious for the battle to begin, much to Homura's chagrin. This also made Kamijou frowned annoyed, gripping his Mangosteen Lockseed tighter.

"Huh? What the hell's he talking about?" Gridon asked Kurokage, confused on so much speech even his brilliant brain couldn't process.

"All I got was he wants a fight." Kurokage answered as he pat Gridon's shoulder armor.

"Oh, okay..."

"So let's give him one!"

"Oi!" Gridon panicked as Kurokage pushed him forward, again. Was Hideyoshi like him being a scapegoat, or was he wanted to apply same strategy as the earlier training? But whatever he did, Gridon was very, _very _unpleased.

"Get em, Gridon!" Kurokage smirked as he shoved Gridon forward so he could be bait for Bravo's attacks. As Bravo turned, he first swat Gridon missed, and then he swayed to evade a hammer swat before kicking it to open his attack, so he could continue with a slash. Both Riders then got their weapon locked to each other, only for Bravo to bring Gridon away and pounded him.

"Here we go!" Kurokage exclaimed as he jumped onto Gridon's back before leaping and lunged his Kagematsu to Bravo, which the latter avoided. Kurokage then began fighting in place of Gridon, with Bravo keep evading Kurokage's attacks until he jabbed the Ashigaru-themed Rider at its gut and kicked his head before slashing him, sending him stumbling. Looks like the luck wasn't on their side.

Homura just watched at those poor nut Riders nervous while the crowds cheered for Bravo, and Kamijou frowned at the durian Rider annoyed as Bravo laughed like a noblewoman. Bravo soon kicked Gridon to the ground again, forcing him to run and hide behind the remains of training dummy.

"He's so... relentless..." Kamijou groaned.

"KYAAA~! ALFONSO-SAMA~!" Sayaka squealed cheering on Bravo, much to he classmate's anger.

"Oi! Come on!" Kurokage yelled as he saw Gridon ran away to his chagrin. He then thrusted his spear, only for Bravo to jump and balanced on the spear. "The heck?!"

"_Un, deux..._" Bravo counted 1 to 2 in France as he spun, kicking Kurokage as he leaped to behind his back. "_Trois!_" He finished with 3 as he kicked Kurokage of hiss feet. This made the spectators cheered more for him.

"Wow, he's really amazing~!" Sayaka cooed, getting a bonk from Madoka for rooting on wrong person.

"Wow, that blonde guy's tough!" One of the kids from the crowds commented.

"He's no ordinary baker..." Homura muttered.

As Kurokage lunged for a thrust again, Bravo repeated his French counting as he avoided Kurokage's attacks, and finished with 3 again as he pat Kurokage's leg with his spiky sword **Durinoko.**

"Oi, Gridon!" Kurokage called out as he had his spear swing missed again and got swatted off behind, again, and again. "Come on, Gridon! Get back here! Teamwork, dude! Teamwork!"

"Come now, eyes on me!" Bravo yelled as he spanked Kurokage with his sword repeatedly all over the place.

"Oi, Gridon!" Unfortunately, the acorn Rider stayed hidden, not answering the call. So he would rather the pinecone Rider with cooler name handle this mad patissier all by himself, or what?

"Really getting tired of that name..." Gridon sighed, he hates the name given by Hideyoshi. With Kurokage calling him out with that stupid name, no way he would come out, especially to handle literally dangerous Kamen Rider with spikes all over the armors. He would rather to keep himself safe rather than dying with his "partner-in-crime".

"Spanking time!" Bravo yelled as he spanked Kurokage again, tumbling him off screaming in pain.

"Dammit..." Kurokage tried to get up on his feet while pulling a newly bought Hashibami Lockseed, but... "What are you-?!" Kurokage gawked as Bravo grabbed him by the collar before launching him into the air, going up so hard that he hit the underside of the bridge. After that, the gladiator-themed Rider just looked at him falling casually, and the pinecone Rider somehow got caught on the tip of his mohawk, before throwing him off, reverting his transformation as Hideyoshi coughed in pain. The Matsubokkuri Lockseed then flew into Bravo's hand.

"Oh, how cute! These are my spoils, aren't they?" Bravo smiled under his helmet as he showed the claimed Lockseed to the crowd, making them cheering on him while constantly saying "_Merci._" before stepped on Hideyoshi's chest. "What a weakling! If this were a real war, you'd be in a body bag by now!"

Gridon used this as chance to attack while Bravo was off guard. He then sneakily walked to Bravo from behind, which the latter didn't notice. What a coward. And then as he got closer to Bravo...

"EAT THIS!" Bravo's attention got caught back as he heard Gridon yelled. He turned and backhanded him, and then proceeded to jab and kick him. He then jabbed his gut again with his elbow and kicked him away until he flew away to the river near the bridge pillars, and the Donguri Lockseed flew to Bravo's hands.

"Oh my, _merci!_" Bravo thanked as he showed the crowd another claimed Lockseed, and Nobita walked up to shores after picking his Sengoku Driver. The crowd now enraved like crazy upon seeing this spectacular debut.

"That dude's awesome!" One of the crowds commented.

"Bravo!" Another cheered, unknowingly chanting Sanji's Rider form's name.

However, Homura and Madoka just stared at Bravo in annoyance, while they were nervous to his spikes. And suddenly...

"I've had enough of this!" The entire crowd parted in shock as they heard a voice. Someone stepped up towards Bravo and he was... Kamijou?! And more shocking was, he didn't have any glint or hint of fear visible.

"Kyousuke-kun?!" Sayaka gasped as Kamijou stepped up, much to her surprise. Her friend versus her idol. That was very, _very _confusing for her that she couldn't decide who she should side with.

"Kamijou?!" Homura muttered curious.

"Ara? Who are you?" Bravo asked as he pointed one of Durinoko to Kamijou.

"Just passing through someone." Kamijou scoffed. "If you consider hurting people, no matter who they are, Beat Riders or not, an entertainment, then consider yourself insane and I'm here to take you down!" He then suddenly pulled out his own Sengoku Driver, surprising everyone!

"Kyousuke-kun?! Where did you get that?!" Sayaka gasped in surprise. Homura just shrugged, as everyone else besides Kamijou himself didn't know about this information.

"Your game ends here!" Kamijou added as he slapped the buckle on his waist, producing the belt all around the waist and a profile picture of a helmet with visor resembling eagle's beaks, silver mouthpiece, and crown on the top over purple background decorated with Mandala-like markings on its faceplate. A Chinese Erhu jingle like Ryugen had played from it.

"Henshin!" Kamijou exclaimed as he pulled out his Mangosteen Lockseed, unlocking it.

**MANGOSTEEN!**

The mangosteen appeared in similar way as the Arms fruits and nuts did. Kamijou then posed as if he fiddled a violin before placing the lock onto his belt, locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Like Ryugen, Kamijou's belt played Chinese Erhu jingle. This made the crowd gasped in awe as they realized what the violinist was going to do. Sayaka was about to step forward, but halted by Madoka, so he could handle the fight himself. Homura just watched curious as Kamijou sliced his lock.

**HAI~H!**

The mangosteen dropped over Kamijou, coating him with black and gold body suit similar to Ryugen's, except the emblem on the "loincloth" was replaced with Mandala-like markings instead.

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS!**

In the mangosteen, Kamijou gained the helmet depicted on his belt, and the mangosteen slice slid in, coloring his visor yellow and gaining a pair of wing-like earpieces. Also, atop his head was a mangosteen stem curled all the way to back of his head, forming a hat similar to Ghatotkacha wore.

The mangosteen opened, with the stemmed top folded together with the left side to form shielded shoulder armor, the right folded onto his right shoulder to form right shoulder armor, the back simply folded onto his back, and the chest piece with 8-point starred emblem folded together with the front to make chestplate. Upon transforming, Kamijou gained a pair of clawed gauntlets. The main body of gauntlet had mangosteen's epicarp, and its endocarp made the curved deadly-looking claws with some Sanskrit rune engraving along them.

**MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!**

Kamijou Kyousuke had transformed into **Kamen Rider Bima Mangosteen Arms! **This made the crowd erupted even more in shock.

"_Qu'est-ce_?" Bravo gawked "What?" in French.

"Ikuzo!" Bima yelled in response.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)<em>

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds, and Ichigo Kunai over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Nobita facing leftward, with his hair blew in same way and his index finger on glasses between lenses. On the background was Donguri and Almond Lockseeds, and Donkachi over brown background with Gridon's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Hideyoshi standing with his hair blew similarly, with Matsubokkuri and Hashibami Lockseeds, and Kagematsu over black background with Kurokage's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sanji with his hair blew in same way. On the background were Durian Lockseed and Bravo's weapon, Durinoko over dark green background with Bravo's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

At the studio as usual, Sid scrolled over Lockseed catalogues in his iPad while sitting on the sofa as usual. He then turned his attention back to the readers.

"Yo there, readers." Sid greeted. "Back with me Lock Dealer Sid. This time, I'll introduce you guys these." He continued as he showed Pineberry, Durian, and Mangosteen Lockseeds. "Let's start from this one."

The picture of Pineberry Lockseed appeared on the screen behind the sofa, both closed and opened.

"This Lockseed is LS-17 Pineberry Lockseed. A-Class Lockseed. This is one of unique fan-made Lockseed you can only find here, in this fic." Sid introduced as he showed the Pineberry Lockseed. "This Lock is based on a pineberry, the white strawberry with red seeds, a kind of strawberry cultivar. I gave this to Sayaka from Team Gaim, of course! So far, only her owns the lock. This lock can be used to transform into..."

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"Pineberry Arms!" Sid added as the image of Fraise Pineberry Arms and Berrybow replaced the current image. "This Arms is mainly used by Kamen Rider Fraise, the Rider form of Miki Sayaka. She can run as fast as Ichigo Arms, while her attack power is almost equal to that of Gaim in Orange Arms. This makes her a fast archer, specialized in quick-paced ranged combat. Especially as she is armed with a Berrybow and Berry Arrows. Keep that in mind that the arrow is limited in quantity, unlike Musou Saber that you can reload your ammo every time you cocked its hammer.

The image of Durian Lockseed then replaced the current image. "And this is Durian Lockseed. An A-Class Lockseed, and probably the most powerful of A-Class Lockseeds." Sid introduced. "This is one of premium Lockseeds, one of them was intended for Sonomura of Red Hot, but due to being loud in Le Charlotte, the patissier named Sanji Alfonso kicked him and his lackeys out and forced him to hand his Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. So yeah, he uses them and become..."

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

"Bravo! Durian Arms!" Sid added with a chant as the lock image was replaced with image of Bravo Durian Arms and Durinoko. "This is one of hecka powerful Kamen Rider with Sengoku Driver, even more than Zangetsu's! Also, those spikes. Now you understand why he's called "Mister Dangerous", don'tcha?"

"Also, his swords is much more dangerous. I mean, spiked swords? And he's using it to spank Kurokage!" Sid continued. "And these swords can be combined to form naginata like Daidaimaru and Musou Saber! Wow, talk about double-edged swords!"

The current image then is replaced with Mangosteen Lockseed. "And lastly, we have Mangosteen Lockseed, An A-Class Lockseed. Another fan-made Lockseed and one of premiums." Sid introduced the Mangosteen Lockseed. "I offered that boy this kid just for 1,000 Yen, but he forced me to get him Sengoku Driver, so I offered it along with the Lockseed for 100,000 Yen. That's lotza money to pay. Since he's a violinist, I can assume he got it from recitals of some sort. And then, when you use it with Sengoku Driver, you'll get..."

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS! MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!**

"Mangosteen Arms!" Sid added as the images of Bima Mangosteen Arms and his clawed gauntlet replaced the current image. "This is the powerful Arms, focusing on speed and critical blows! Though his strength is tad bit weaker than Bravo's, but it's still stronger than Zangetsu's. Plus, his speed rivals Ichigo Arms! He wields **Kuku Bimanggis. **It's kinda derived from Indonesian of "nail", and portmanteau of his name Bima and "Manggis", Indonesian of "mangosteen". With that claws, he can shred even enemy's thickest defense and deliver quick blows! You can also create slashing projectile to your enemies! Hwachaa!"

The images then disappeared, leaving Sid to finish his Lockseed review. "Alright, I call it a review. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite! Let's support Pega-Rider so we can keep this show interesting. Oh, before I forgot, here's the Lockseed used in this story."

**Lockseeds:**

Himawari (Sunflower)

Matsubokkuri (Pinecone)

Kurumi (Walnut)

Donguri (Acorn)

Melon

Pine (Pineapple)

Ichigo (Strawberry)

Orange / Blood Orange

Banana

Budou (Grape)

Suika (Watermelon)

Mango

Durian

Kiwi

Ringo (Apple)

Blueberry

Blackberry

Pineberry

Coffee

Kinkan (Kumquat)

Almond

Hashibami (Hazelnut)

Cawesh

Ume (Plum)

Cherry

Coconut

Mangosteen

Lime

Pawpaw

Papaya

Salal

Kuwa (Mulberry)

Riberry

Lemon

Peach

Avocado

Apricot

Grapefruit

Starfruit

Jackfruit

Rambutan

Tomato

Lychee

Guava

Nashi (Pear)

Pecan

Cashew

Cacao

Peanut

Soy

Azuki (Red Bean)

Mung Bean

Maron (Chestnut)

Zakuro (Pomegranate)

Dragonfruit

"Alright, that's all for today. This is Sid, signing off!" Sid finished as he went back browsing his catalogues of Lockseeds in his iPad, trying to remember all his inventories...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

DJ Sagara: "There are new Riders in town, and their names are Bravo and Bima!"

Sanji: "I've trained harder than you could even imagine."

Kyouko: "I'll shut his mouth for you!"

**OODAMA BIG BANG!**

Himeko: "That thing's huge!"

**A Watermelon?!**

Homura: "Whoa! Too big! I can't do this, Himeko!"

**Lock 7: Wrecking Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Yo, there Readers. That was Chapter 6 of Gaim Magica. We've debuted Sanji and Kamijou as Bravo and Bima respectively! And we also debuted Fraise's Blackberry Arms! Yay! Oh, speaking about Sanji, I inserted some One Piece reference there. But sorry for SanjixNami fans. :P Hopefully we'll get them end up together again. Expect something BIG next chapter.<strong>

**And for the latest announcement for OC Riders/Locks request, We've still 16/18 Sengoku Riders filled in, while we've 6/8 Energy Riders. **

**Oh, and quiz time!**

**Quiz: Where are durian and mangosteen originated from?**

**As usual, shoot your answers in your review! Don't forget to answer past quizzes as well, as we still don't get any answers from previous chapters!**

**This is Pega-Rider, Signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA MOVIE WARS TRAILER<strong>

Showa: "Let's kick some ass!"

**Fly, Kamen Rider Showa!**

Shinichi: "You've zero percent chance to win."

**In vast future, Cybermen and DALEKs are annihilating each other!**

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	7. Wrecking Ball Watermelon Big Bang!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction! Today, we'll continue the battle of Bima vs Bravo after their shocking début! Poor Nutty Buddies. Oh yeah, we've got two more OC Riders coming for Armored Riders, and thus, officially closing OC Rider request for Armored Riders. But don't worry, we've still two spaces left for New-Gen Riders! Also, we'll have something big. I say, BIG. Literally. Though, it's not the only BIG one, as future chapters will feature more BIG Arms. Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea about OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of the ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_As the Riders' allegiances shift like a Modern Sengoku Period, Homura is left shocked as a charismatic patissier, Sanji Alfonso transformed into the durian Kamen Rider, Bravo. After mercilessly defeating Kurokage and Gridon, Kamijou Kyousuke transformed into mangosteen Kamen Rider before him!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Qu'est-ce<em>?" Bravo gawked "What?" in French, surprised upon Kamijou's transformation into Kamen Rider Bima.

"Ikuzo!" Bima yelled in response.

Everyone in the crowd cheered with excitement in response of Kamijou's transformation, and his declaration to challenge Bravo. Right there, right now! Mitakihara High students on the other hand, watched with various impressions. Madoka watched with excitement eager to see Kamijou in action, Sayaka watched in confusion as she couldn't decide which side she should cheer on between her friend and her role model, and Homura watched with anxiety and worry, now that their classmate fought against possibly most dangerous Kamen Rider ever known.

"Do you think you can defeat _moi_?" Bravo inquired as he pointed his Durinoko at Bima. He was pretty sure he qould win, wasn't he?

"Bring it on!" Bima yelled in response as he charged towards Bravo.

"_OUVERTURE~!" _Bravo began the fight with French of "Let us begin!".

Bima sent several rakes blocked by Bravo's swords. Both Riders then started colliding their weapons for each blows, blocking each other's attacks. Sanji was a combat professional due to his experience as soldier, but Kamijou was no slouch in the fight himself. They both fought evenly matched somehow.

"Sugoi..." Madoka gasped as she saw Kamijou's personality turned 180 degrees during battle. She never seen him this serious before.

"Go get him, Kamijou! Kick his ass!" Homura cheered for Kamijou to her hate of Sanji after her bad experience with that guy's weird interview. She got unfairly rejected just because she was a Sagittarius. He must get what he deserved: a kick on his butt.

Seeing Kamijou was all out in battle, Sayaka became more confused. She didn't want one of them defeated, as they were all important to her. Sanji with his inspiring prestige as patissier, and her friendship with Kamijou.

Bravo kicked Bima off his feet, but the Ghatotkacha-motif Rider quickly retaliated with a roll, and then he rushed to the durian Rider and sent some rakes on Bravo which he blocked with his spiked swords. Bravo then swung his swords rapidly with Bima avoided most his strikes, and then Bravo landed a clear slash on Bima's chest. Bima regained his stance and sent some more rakes to Bravo, only to be blocked again, but he kicked Bravo by his feet with a sweeping kick, sending him falling off his feet. Bravo rolled back, and then Bima leaped in to rake the gladiator-themed Rider a couple of times before sending a somersault to send him tumbling.

"Ara! Looks like I know you somewhere..." Bravo realized who Kamijou was as he got up on his feet. Considering his fame as violinist... "You must be a newcomer violinist, Monsieur Kamijou Kyousuke?"

"So what if I am?" Bima retorted.

"I've seen you in a recital! Your music is so~ beautiful! _Magnifique!_" Bravo beamed, praising Bima with French of "Magnificent". "But why? Why you're protecting those amateurs?"

"Because I'm amateur myself!" Bima answered as he sliced his lock once. While he was famed for his career as new violinist, he still considered himself as amateur, both in his career and the battle. He just started his battle as a Kamen Rider now, and he just started his career as violinist a year ago. He need to learn much more.

**MANGOSTEEN SQUASH!**

"Done already?" Bravo provoked as he sliced his lock once more.

**DURIAN SQUASH!**

The mohawk on Bravo's head emitted energy beams, while the Sanskrit runes on Bima's claws glowed, charging up. As Bima jumped and spinned to skewer Bravo with his claws, the latter moved his head so the energy beams from the mohawk could swat him away. As both attacks clashed against each other, the explosion occurred, surprising the crowds to the point they gasped. Sayaka was the most surprised, anxious to see who won this battle.

After the smoke from the explosion subsided, Sanji and Kamijou laid on the ground, reverted from their transformation. Both of them had some bruises and dirt stained their faces. Kamijou groaned in pain, while Sanji coughed. The battle seemed to be ended in tie.

"Kamijou!/Kamijou-kun!" Homura and Madoka shouted as they saw Kamijou's condition, quickly running to him and carrying him by his arms.

Hideyoshi got up, and then he quickly retrieved his Sengoku Driver and ran off to follow Nobita. Sanji stood up, ignoring the pain he had sustained and faced the cheering crowds with a proud smile.

"_Merci._" He said repeatedly as he walked to them. He then gave them a salute, and then...

"Hey, you!" Homura called out. "What are you trying to pull?!"

Sanji lifted his head from the salute, responding at Homura, annoyed. "_Pardon?_"

"What's so fun about messing with and made a fool out of two Riders for no reason, when you know you've already won?!" She responded.

"Such is the cruel world of professional entertainment, my darling." Sanji answered. "Battling is simply an art, and those two are a disgrace to it. Especially an Armored Rider who donned an acorn."

"Armored Rider? You mean Kamen Rider?" Madoka asked.

"True, but mask and suits are not all we have. We also have armors. So _moi _think the Armored Rider term is more accurate. Right, darlings?" Sanji replied, which the crowd replied with a nod and a yes shout. "Besides, the viewers want blood, and this is the players' duty to provide! It's a whole other world from your little amateur playfights!" He finished with a laugh, mocking the rejected applicant for side job in his place.

"You're nuts!" Homura snapped before storming off while carrying Kamijou as well, followed by Sayaka, leaving a shrugging Sanji to simply laugh with the rest of the crowd who enjoyed the fight.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Pine Arms, Gridon Donguri Arms, Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms, Fraise Pineberry Arms, and Mariachi Coffee Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Bravo, Bima, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 7: Wrecking Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!<strong>

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City!" **DJ Sagara began the show, Beat Riders Hotline. Excited as usual. **"We've got another steaming hot piece of news fresh off the streets! There's new two Riders in the town, and we're gonna call the first Bravo, and the second Bima! These two are strangers to the world of street dancing as we all know, but as combatants, they are real deal!" **He continued as the footage of Bima VS Bravo played.

"**In fact, they developed some kind of rivalry as they fought each other to stand still!" **DJ Sagara continued as the footage of Bravo VS Kurokage and Gridon played later. **"Bravo made his explosive entrance by cracking Raid Wild and Invitto. He's crushed all the way through four other teams since then! And he collected a whole bowl of Lockseeds in the process! As for Bima, we knew him as an aspiring violinist, and he seemed to stay out of battles unless needed. He seemed to have a special relation ship with one of Team Gaim members!"**

"**Okay! We're bringing you an exclusive video message from the man himself, Bravo! Everyone, **_**Check it out!" **_DJ Sagara finished as the video changed to show Bravo in Sanji's elegant apartment, holding a glass of wine and having literal bowl of Lockseeds before him, like DJ Sagara announced. He was ready to greet everyone in Mitakihara City, announcing his official statement for joining Inves Game.

_-How did you like my show?- _Bravo began as the people who watched him asked if he was the real Kamen Rider (Or Armored Rider as he claimed) Bravo. –_I trust a display of true fighting passion was to your taste? I hope you've seen just how much a professional outclasses amateurs. If you stop giving these Beat Riders the oxygen of attention, they'll soon fade away like they deserve. So I ask you, my darling people, to keep your eyes on me. I'll show you what a pro can do."_

* * *

><p>At Drupers where the footage played on TV, Homura and Madoka watched with irritated growl, while Sayaka cooed at him like a stalker crazy in love.<p>

"Duh! Honestly, what's that creep up to?!" Homura asked, growled in annoyance.

"Here you go." Bandou said as he walked to the table where Madoka and the gang were, bringing the juices and fruity shakes, while hearing what Homura growled about.

"Awesome!" Sayaka beamed as she took the fruity shake with strawberry-creamed wafer, cherry, and apple slices, while Madoka took the strawberry juice.

"He's the patissier from Le Charlotte, right?" Bandou inquired.

"Having the skills to make such wonderful cakes must make him dangerous in a fight!" Sayaka beamed as she took a cherry from the shake, wondering if Sanji was this wonderful to her, much to Homura, Madoka, and Bandou's chagrin. After his debut as Kamen Rider Bravo, Sayaka adored him more to the lovestruck point, but she should know that he was dangerous to Beat Riders, even to Sayaka herself. Love made one blind, right?

"Oi, Sayaka. You do realize he's a threat to every single Beat Rider, right?" Homura responded.

"Huh?" Sayaka gawked dumbfounded. "Oh, right. But why he's doing this?" She then drank her fruity shakes.

"Yeah, what we did ever do to piss off some famous cake guy?" Madoka pondered aloud. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm... maybe it bugs him to see you guys just having fun." Bandou figured.

"What?" Madoka and Homura asked.

"Well, he trained for ages and won a ton of contests, all so he could make cakes for people to enjoy, right?" He continued as he walked around the girls. "But nowadays, anyone can be an artist just by uploading a video. Used to be, an artist couldn't get anywhere without a teacher's blessing."

"But you know that's ancient history, right?" Madoka pointed out. "What an old-minded guy."

Someone in Baron uniform just sipped a tea and placed the cup on the plate aloud. She turned out to be... Kyouko?

"Pathetic." She scoffed as she got up from the seat where she was, loud enough for the other girls to hear. The Baron leader then walked out of the room. The same room as Sid's regular table was. While Kyouko looked eager to see this Bravo guy personally, she was a bit anxious after he declared a war against Beat Riders. "I bet this Bravo dude would love to see you three get kicked all around at your asses."

"Kyouko! You're not saying he's right, are you?" Homura retorted. She got a bit offended that Kyouko nodded upon Bravo's proclamation, although the latter thought otherwise.

"It doesn't matter if he's right or not." Kyouko replied. "He's backing it up with his power. You can only argue with the strong by being even stronger."

"I'm going on break!" The waitress exited the cashier table as she saw Kyouko walked in to pay the purchases for some reason.

"You always pick the perfect time to leave, don't you?!" Bandou growled irked as he rushed into behind the cashier table, receiving Kyouko's payment before putting the money into cashier machine.

"If you feel butthurted to what he says, kick his ass and shut him up." Kyouko said as she took the changes, getting stares from Homura and Madoka, and a glare from Sayaka, slightly butthurted from her insults to her idol. "But... Do you have mettle to do that, Akemi, Sayaka?"

"That's not going to solve anything, really." Homura scoffed.

"Alfonso-sama~" Sayaka cooed, ignoring the conversation. With the fangirl vibe getting into her, ignorance is bliss.

"We received a challenge from this Bravo dude this morning." Kyouko informed as she turned away, about to leave Drupers.

"What?" Madoka asked. Homura saw Sayaka cooing over Sanji, poking her to snap her out of the lovestruck.

"Ain't that a relief, Akemi?" Kyouko said as she walked to the exit before turning to Homura. "You can just sit on the sidelines and watch. I'll shut the fuck him up for you." She then left Drupers, leaving Homura who glared irritated, while Sayaka was still cooing, going gaga on Sanji.

"Kyouko... she's still acting tough after the shit she've had..." Homura pondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Sanji's apartment, the owner of house reverted to normal after turning off the cameras for recording his live video for Beat Riders Hotline. As the film crew prepared to leave, he held a glass of wine in his hands.<p>

"Hopefully this can put the _amateurs_ on their place. _C'est bon._" Sanji said as he was about to sip the wine, when suddenly...

"_Be warned."_ A voice said.

Sanji turned around to see the source of voice, the girl in white the Riders had met during their first fight standing on the balcony.

"Hey! This is private property! You know trespassing is not good?!" Sanji snapped, pointing at the girl.

"_You're grasping the reins of fate." _"Madoka" continued. This made Sanji looked at her, confused. He realized something was off to her...

"_Pardon?_" Sanji asked confused.

"_Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image." _"Madoka" said cryptically.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Sanji asked shrugging. "Do you come just to give me that preach about fate of yours, or what?"

"_You maybe a warrior, but the course of fate will be tested if you continue to fight..." _She started. "_Your thirst of battle will never be quenched until you either die in combat or there are no other people for you to fight."_

Hearing "Madoka"'s cryptic warning, Sanji just laughed. He would like if he fight. But he wouldn't be so heartless to kill all Riders, he only wanted to fight to show the entertainment value of it. The artistic battle.

"Going like that, I'll love it! But don't get me wrong. It's not like I wanna kill them, but rather to show them how cruel a fight can be. Those green kids these days tend to danger themselves to jump right away into the fight without experience of combat. Besides, fight has been a form of entertainment, you know?" He answered as he turned away, pulling out his Durian Lockseed.

"Madoka" just sighed with sad look upon hearing Sanji's answer. Why would everyone who became Riders didn't heed her warning?

As Sanji turned back, he noticed that the girl wasn't on the place anymore. She disappeared. Whatever the girl said made him bewildered, but it didn't stop him from giving people best entertainment in form of fight.

* * *

><p>At Yggdrasil Tower, Chikane, Sid, and a bespectacled green-haired female with white apron over blue maid uniform were in a meeting room, and Sid had the file of Sengoku Driver wearers' biodata, about to review them. While Sid and Chikane sat on the meeting table, the maid just stood by her side.<p>

"Takamura Sanji." Sid began reviewing Sanji's profile. In his file was a photo of him in Le Charlotte and a portrait of him wearing military uniform complete with green beret. "Emigrated to France fifteen years ago to study baking art at Le Cordon Bleu International, Paris. Graduated after three years of study, Sanji fought in Africa and the Middle East as part of the Parachute Regiment in pursuit of citizenship. He also went undercover during investigation of terrorist operation in Syria. After his services, changed his name to Sanji Alfonso, gained his title of master patissier and married to Namine Le Blanc, having two children. However, after his divorce due to a sexual scandal with a French celebrity, Sanji returned to Japan last year and started a bakery shop Le Charlotte."

"And that's it." Sid finished as he placed the file on the table.

"So, he's an élite soldier with real combat experience." Chikane noted as she took the file. "How did a such dangerous individual get his hands on one of Sengoku Drivers?"

She then saw the maid standing, and she though how bad she was if she didn't let her rest her legs for a while. "Otoha**, **sit down."

"Hai, Miya-sama." The maid, **Otoha Kisaragi** nodded, sitting to her mistress' side.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell." Sid answered, getting an annoyed stare from Chikane. "I can guarantee who I gave the Driver to, but that doesn't mean they'll be owners. They could always give it to someone else and let them initialize it, just like Test Subject 01 and 02's case." He referred to Gaim, AKA Akemi Homura and Mariachi.

"How do you intend to fix this, Sid?" Chikane asked.

"_Now, now. Hold on." _A voice spoke from the speaker as the monitor shifted to show... DJ Sagara?! This took the three's attention, as he talked mostly to Chikane who began losing her cool. _"You can never predict everything that could go wrong... Overseer Himemiya. I mean, you did lose that valuable Suika Lockseed somewhere, didn't you?"_

Hearing DJ Sagara, Chikane could only sigh after she realized that she lost the Suika Lockseed which she had sworn she already put it into her briefcase. She could only wonder where it was, and who dared to do it. This "who", unknown to Chikane, was Himeko, her sister of all people.

"_And yet, you're always so eager to discipline your subordinates for their mistakes..." _DJ Sagara continued as Chikane turned to Sid, mentally questioning about the loss of her Suika Lockseed, which he replied with a shrug and shady grin.

"Even so, letting a trained soldier to use Sengoku Driver is too dangerous! We must recover it at once!" Chikane snapped as she got up from her seat, enraged.

"_Really? I think we should extend our hand to him. It'll be great boost for my program, too." _DJ Sagara replied rather calmly, as if he ignored Chikane's assertive order.

"SHUT UP!" Chikane roared as she pointed at the monitor, at DJ Sagara's face. "The purpose of your little show is mere propaganda, nothing more! Know your place!" Chikane's tirade made him surprised, almost gawking in defense.

"Miya-sama, please calm down!" Otoha said as she stood up, holding her mistress' shoulder. Both she and Chikane then sat down back, and the R&D Management Project Overseer tried to calm herself down, after all the stuffs regarding Sanji being Kamen Rider Bravo and her disobedient subordinates pissing her off.

"But Professor Ryouma likes him having it." Sid pointed out as he messed with his "S" Lock. "He says he's getting unprecedentedly useful data..."

"_Indeed." _Another new voice spoke from PA system, which getting everyone's attention, including DJ Sagara as well.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Yggdrasil Tower, there was a lab with tubes of cultured premature Lockseeds all around, as well as some laboratory equipment. On a work desk was a blueprint for Sengoku Driver and some Lockseed samples. Behind the work desk was a man in his mid-twenties, in green shirt and black long pants under white lab coat. He had ponytailed long black hair, with the long bangs had white streak, almost covering his left eye. He was the person Sid referred to, <strong>Prof. Dr. Sengoku Ryouma. <strong>

"It is an unusual case, but within the bounds of the project as a whole." Ryouma said as he took an Ichigo Lockseed from the samples. He seemed excited with this little "project" of his. With the blueprints and Lockseeds, it seemed that he was the creator of Sengoku Drivers, and the fact that they were named from his surname. "Why don't we let him go a bit longer? Chikane-chan."

* * *

><p>Chikane sighed, slightly annoyed when the professor referred her with such petty nickname, as if both of them had known each other for a while. She then got up along with her maid, followed by Sid. "Alright. Just keep an eye on the streets. Contact me immediately if anything happens." Chikane said as she and Otoha took their leave.<p>

"_Hai, hai._" DJ Sagara replied as he turned off the comm-link.

"Yessir." Sid replied. "Anyways, Professor Ryouma, when will you finish that "new model" of yours?"

"_Soon." _Ryouma replied from the PA. "_In the meantime, we need to collect more data. Besides, we can't just use "that" soon."_

"That?"

"_Well, if you don't mind getting eaten alive."_ He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sanji and Kyouko were at an old factory and looked around. The redhead knew Sanji as a patissier, and a newcomer Kamen Rider after his debut as Bravo. Sanji also knew Kyouko as the ruthless, relentless leader of Team Baron after her leave from Team Gaim.<p>

"So, y'must be this Bravo dude." Kyouko started.

"And you must be Baron, AKA Sakura Kyouko. You're known as cruel leader of Team Baron. No wonder why you're at first place." Sanji smirked. He was pleased to meet this cruel boss of Baron as he knew her reputation as the unrelenting Kamen Rider and team leader who strived for strength over anything else. However, he must test her first if she could give him some pleasure unlike other Beat Riders who are utter amateurs.

"Cruel is an overstatement." Kyouko scoffed as she pulled out her Banana Lockseed. "Speaking about cruel, why don't we settle this fair and square?"

"Sure thing. Hopefully you can provide me more challenge than I've faced." Sanji responded as he pulled his Durian Lockseed. Both of them then unlocked their respective Lockseeds before setting them onto their Drivers as the respectively representated fruits appeared above them.

**BANANA! / DU~RIAN!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Behold! Armored Rider..." Sanji began as he sliced his lock first, trigerring the guitar riff.

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

"Bravo~!" Bravo finished with a graceful spin when he transformed, and then Kyouko sliced hers next.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"Didja mean Kamen Rider Bravo?" Baron responded.

"Mask is not all about us, darling! Don't you see we've the armors?" Bravo inquired.

"Just shaddup and fight!" Baron retorted as she charged to Bravo, sending some slashes with her lance which he blocked with another slash and countered with a kick. He then senta slash and kick, before a couple more of slashes at her gut. As Bravo taunted, Baron charged at the durian Rider to send some hit, but alas, since Bravo wielded two broadswords, that spiky Rider could block most of her blows easily, not allowing Baron to land any sigle hit. Not to mention the spikes all over Bravo's armor made his defense a bit higher. He then kicked Baron off, sending her flying hitting the crates and tins behind her. Baron quickly regained her stance and ran to Bravo, sending yet another parried slash and dodged Bravo's. Bravo quickly slashed her aside, knocking her down hitting the fence behind her and knocking the barrels behind the fences.

"Such power... what the hell are you?!" Baron grunted as she stood up. This Bravo was very strong, even more than herself. She might find worthy opponent, a level higher than Gaim/Homura. He was a ton times better than Nobita and Hideyoshi together, who humiliated her with such underhanded tricks of treason.

"Sorry, but you just can't match my training." Bravo smirked.

"But you won't win with brute force alone, faggot!" Baron roared as she held up three Lockseeds, two Himawari, a Kurumi, and an Ume Lockseed like Homura had. She then unlocked them to summon Elementary Inves with different colors, and a Kamikiri Inves. All of them were fully materialized, so they could battle to their full power.

**BATTLE, START!**

Upon arriving, Bravo avoided the lesser Inves falling, and the Inves surrounded him to his surprise. He was amazed to see a Kamen Rider from Beat Riders to use this technique very well, implying that Baron wasn't just his candy eye.

"Oh, my, my, my!" Bravo replied as he defended himself from all Inves attacks. He slashed through Elementary inves before heading to Kamikiri Inves. The blue long-horned beetle Inves greeted him with antenna whips, which he parried with sword slashed. Baron entered the fray and jousted with her lance while he was busy handling the Inves, knocking him down.

"That's quite the artistic move. Not bad at all, for an amateur." Bravo praised as got back on his feet, slashing incoming Elementary Inves. "But one thing you must learn..." As all three Elementary Inves caught him from all sides, he ducked before breaking free from their clutches and knocked them down. "Is that the best art is always the most fragile!" He pulled out a Lockseed with red tomato design on its front and "LS-41" code, unlocking it.

**TO~MATO!**

The big tomato appeared above Bravo as usual, and then he replaced the lock.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

Bravo then sliced it to produce riffing sound.

**TOMATO ARMS!**

The durian armor and Durinoko vanished, and the tomato fell over him. The tomato folded out in similar way as Durian Arms, except that the stemmed part folded together to the back to form back plate. After transforming, Bravo gained a trident with tomato at its hilt and a pitchfork-like three-pronged bladed end shaped like a tomato, with the stemmed part below the blade.

**MISTER~ CATCHER!**

Bravo had changed into **Tomato Arms!**

Bravo, spun the trident upwards and swung his trident **Tomatent**, slashing surrounding Elementary Inves and aimed the hilt at Kamikiri Inves. The net was shot out of the hilt, encapturing the Berserker Inves to the point it couldn't break free from the net, much to Baron's surprise!

"What the fuck?!" Baron groaned shocked. It was first time to see Bravo doing Arms Change, and what shocked her more was, the first time she saw him changed, he used the weapon really well, even her strongest minion pinned down!

"Surprised?" Bravo inquired as he stabbed entire Elementary Inves, one by another, destroying them. "This is a gift from the team of cute ladies!"

"You even got your hands to Popup?!" Baron gawked in shock, after hearing what he had done to Team Popup.

"Now then..." Bravo smirked as he jumped and stabbed through pinned Kamikiri Inves, destroying it after pulled out his trident. "You're the next!" Bravo then twirled his trident and swung to slash Baron, jabbed her gut with its hilt and kicked with his knee. He then slashed some more at Baron before preparing for finishing blow.

"_Voila!_" Bravo exclaimed "Here we go!" in French as he sliced his lock once.

**TOMATO SQUASH!**

Bravo shot the energy tomato ball from Tomatent's hilt to Baron, trapping her inside. He then threw the trident, striking her straight, resulting an explosion! Kyouko, forced out of transformation, sent flying until she hit the pipes, wrecking them and tumbling down. Her Baron coat and pants bear some slashes again, while her Baron shirt and vest shred open, revealing her toned abs, and her face had some bruises and blood drip on her mouth. Her Sengoku Driver fell from her waist and her Banana Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand. She suffered an utter defeat to a fighter with very much different level. She needed to become stronger even more.

"Don't push yourself." Sanji said as he reverted back to normal, walking to hurt Kyouko. "That's rather deep wound you just took."

"I'm..." Kyouko grunted as she struggled to get up on her feet, despite all the wound she sustained. She still wanted to fight, despite her main Lockseed now in Sanji's hands. "Not done yet!"

"Oh my." Sanji replied as he tossed the Banana lock back to Kyouko. He was impressed by Kyouko's unyielding fighting spirit. She deserved some compensation prize.

"Are you taking pity on me?!" Kyouko growled, gripping the Lockseed he returned tighter. While he genuinely did this for appreciating her best effort to fight him, Kyouko was still unpleased that she considered him mocking her up.

"You show genuine promise. Train yourself up. I'd be delighted to take you on again." Sanji smiled before... blowing her a kiss? "_Salut!_"

With the wave of "See you" in French, Sanji took his leave as the Baron leader limped her way to the base, having trouble with standing with all the wounds and pains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Gaim's western stage, Team Gaim were preparing for their routine dance, and to add the excitement and surprise, Kamijou was also there! The problem is, why would he was there while he wasn't with Team Gaim?<p>

"Good afternoon, Minna!" Madoka greeted the audience, which replied with cheers from the crowd. "Today, we're having special guest! He is... Kamijou Kyousuke-san!" The violinist, complete with his suit used for violin recital yesterday bowed to the spectators.

The crowds cheered even more as they heard the famous newcomer violinist came to rained the party. What would he do in this dance was very bewildering.

"Alright, let's start!" Madoka started as Homura put Gaim's player pass into the card slot on the jukebox, playing the music.

As the music started, Kamijou walked back behind Team Gaim while they started dancing. After some time of dancing, the team twirled their bodies. The music started to enter chorus, and this was where the fun began.

Kamijou started to play his violin, mixing Gaim's upbeat hip-hop music with the solemn yet fast tempo violin music. Team Gaim also had different moves in their dances, not just skipping and shuffling all around, but also mixed some of low-impact move to add the solemnity to blend with Kamijou's violin play, like Team Baron had, but a bit different. This gained more attention and cheers from the crowd as they twirled the Gaim-themed handkerchiefs upwards like crazy.

Some of these crowds, three people in Gaim-themed outfit to be exact, were talking in midst of this exciting show, discussing about Bravo.

"Did you hear Bravo beat up Baron too?" One of them began as Homura walked among the crowd, overhearing their conversation.

"Is there any Beat Rider can stand up to him?" Another person asked.

"I bet Gaim's next on the list." The third added. "What if he came here?"

"No way!" the second guy replied, making Homura sighed in worry. "It'd be great!"

She then spotted someone sabotaging the music, stopping Team Gaim from dancing, as well as Kamijou from playing violin. Everyone gasped in shock as they turned to the person holding the Player Pass. He turned out to be Sanji himself!

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hitomi snapped as she walked to Sanji, annoyed. Thanks to him the collaborated show with her boyfriend was ruined.

"You're..." Himeko muttered, as...

"KYAAAAA~! ALFONSO-SAMA~!" Sayaka finished with a fangirling squeal on Sanji, much to her teammates' chagrin.

"Sayaka-san?!" Osomatsu gawked, shocked. Kamijou just glared at the patissier with annoyed look after his promised show with his friend disrupted. Not to mention he still have some scores to settle with the Kamen Rider Bravo.

Seeing Team Gaim surprised by his entrance, Sanji smiled, as if he liked to troll all Beat Riders all over the place. But at least he realized there was someone conscious enough to recognize his "Art".

"HE REALLY CAAAME~!" All three boys who talked about the man in question gawked in unison, surprised by his sudden appearance. This prompted Homura to quickly run to the stage.

Kamijou and All Gaimers on the stage backed up a bit, with Madoka dragged Sayaka who still suffered "Fangirl Syndrome" as Sanji walked to them for few steps.

"If this city's really going to provide public stages for this nonsenses, the least they could do is make sure the acts are actually talented." Sanji said. Now here where his lecture of true art according to his vision began. He just didn't like everyone prancing all around, did he? "I can see the one who did so well here, but if you guys don't distort his beautiful violin music with trashy beat and lame prance, the show would be wonderful!"

"Where do you get off judging our dancing?!" Hitomi retorted at Sanji, annoyed. Especially to people who are completely green to street dancing who wanted to judge their dancing.

"Well, I don't see anyone else bothering, sweetie!" Sanji responded, making Kamijou and Team Gaim backed up a bit further.

"It's important that the chaff is removed from art, that the only the best remains to be seen!" Sanji continued as he turned to the crowd, before turning back to Team Gaim, pointing at them. "It's because know-nothing amateurs like yourselves get to prance around like this, that culture as we know it is in a decline!" He finished as he walked to the dance team, puffed his cheeks, annoyed that Beat Riders couldn't comprehend the true art and culture estabilished since long time ago.

"Well, actually we don't care about art or culture, as you know!" Himeko responded.

"In case you don't notice, art is not something you can force to someone!" Kamijou added.

"Y-yeah, I-I know you want to teach us the high standard of art, but..." Sayaka said nervously, as she wanted to defend her team, but she had to keep her respect to her idol and role model. "We only wanna share our fun with the streets. Isn't that all right?"

"It's wrong, darling, all WRONG!" Sanji snapped as he took off his sunglasses, further annoyed as he was pushed past the borderlines of patience. "Art is not a playground for the likes of you!"

Sanji walked back, so he could have some room to prepare for his transformation, started by putting Sengoku Driver on his waist, and then pulling out and activating his main Lockseed. He was _very _angry. Those Beat Riders had pushed him too far from the limits of perseverance, which the artists should need. However, if that was the case, the artist must take assertive action in order to achieve the perfection of art.

**DU~RIAN!**

Upon the arrival of the big durian above Sanji, the spectators gasped in surprise. They could see something interesting coming, realizing what he was going to do.

"DURIAN KITAAAAA~!" The three guys gossiping about Sanji earlier gawked in unison at the lowering down durian as the man in question set up the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

As the guitar riff played from his Sengoku Driver, Sanji posed and sliced the lock. The durian fell over him, transforming him into Bravo.

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

Upon Bravo's transformation, the crowds gawked in excitement and awestruck. And things would get more interesting as...

"Whoa there!" Homura responded, suddenly jumping to the stage. She realized that if Sanji was there, it could be a bad thing. Fortunately, Gaim had three Riders plus Kamijou who was willing to help if they needed extra hand. But looks like they need that hand right now, as Bravo was the literal Mister Dangerous, as Bima had barely matched him.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka gasped in response.

"This is gonna get ugly. Get back, but the rest of us Kamen Riders stay with me." The ebony-haired girl ordered the non-combatant team to leave the combatants: Homura, Himeko, Sayaka, and Kamijou preparing to transform in order to fight the mad artist-wannabe. "He's a tough one. I'll back you all up.

"Okay!" Himeko, Sayaka, and Kamijou nodded agreed.

"Oh, so you're a Beat Rider too, are you." Bravo sighed as he pointed one of Durinoko at Homura. "That explains your terrible fashion sense."

Homura simply scoffed at him in response. She didn't care what she wear, as long as they were comfortable to her, and appropriate. Furthermore, Homura's fashion sense didn't have anything to do with her status as Beat Rider, actually.

"You said you don't get along with Sagittarians, right?" Homura asked. "I don't make a habit of paying any attention to horoscopes, but just this once, they're spot on! Himeko, Sayaka, Kamijou, let's go!"

"Hai!" All other three Riders replied as all Riders put on their respective Sengoku Drivers and unlocking their starting Lockseeds.

**ORANGE!/BUDOU!/PINE~BERRY!/MANGOSTEEN!**

As the respective represented fruits appeared above all four Riders, Homura took the lead of Gaim Riders.

"HENSHIN!" The Riders exclaimed as they executed their respective Henshin poses, setting up their locks.

**LOCK ON!**

As the Horagai music from Homura and Sayaka's drivers and Erhu music played from Himeko and Kamijou's, Bravo, looked at them wondering what kind of show they would give to him, while Team Gaim watched with anticipation. All Gaim Riders then sliced the locks open.

**SOIYA!/HAI~H!**

And so, the fruits dropped over their respective Riders, transforming them into their Rider forms as the fruits set up the armors.

**ORANGE ARMS/BUDOU ARMS~!/PINEBERRY ARMS!/MANGOSTEEN ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!/BERRY~ HEROINE!/MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE~!**

Upon transforming, all Riders took their own battle stances as they were ready for combat. With this, Bravo turned to the crowds again, ready to begin the fight with an opening greet.

"_OUVERTURE~!"_ He proclaimed with a graceful spin, gaining attention and applauses from crowds, while all Gaim Riders sweatdropped at this.

"Oh, give it a damn rest, will ya!" Gaim retorted as she charged to Bravo first, quickly slashing with Daidaimaru, which he blocked, before other Gaim Riders jumped in, trying to overwhelm Bravo. However, despite their teamwork, Bravo managed to fend off them with the broadswords, making it tricky for them to attack him. He then avoided Gaim to slash Ryugen as he passed through. Fraise, ready with her bow as melee weapon, tried to land a slash on him, but he parried her away and kicked Bima trying to approach him. The Gaim supporter crowd cheered rabidly for their Riders as Gaim and Bravo sparred with their blades while Ryugen tried to hit him with her gun used like tonfa, which he ducked from to evade.

The durian Rider somehow managed to handle all four Riders at once despite being outnumbered. True to his experience as soldier, he had known how to fight several people at once, and the key is to focus to his surroundings, not some of his foes. As Gaim jumped in to send some slashes, Bravo parried with his spiky sword, while continued asaulting Ryugen. Fraise was ready with her archery to aid the grape Rider, but he shrugged the arrow off with his swords. Just then, Bima leaped in to land some clear rakes on him. Despite being able to handle them at once, he still had to deal with this hectic situation. It took a lot of focus to handle them at once.

This gave Gaim chance to attack him, or so she thought, as Bravo quickly retaliated and brought her locked with their blades.

"Why you...!" Gaim growled as Bravo locked her down. What's worse, was, he locked her in front of Ryugen, so she couldn't aim her gun at Bravo clearly!

"Tch... He's using Homura-san as a shield!" Ryugen muttered. But screw that anyway, as she could just charge at him, but Bravo freed the deadlock in response, so he could send a missed swat at her, spreading his focus again.

"Go get him, minna!" Hitomi cheered for the Riders who fought against Bravo, as Gaim and Bravo clashed their weapons again and followed by Bima. Bima and Ryugen approached him, but Bravo quickly repelled them, and deflected some fo Fraise's arrows. The pineberry Rider charged forward to send some slashes with her bow, but the gladiator-themed Rider parried her blows, and Bima leaped in to send yet another missed rakes. Gaim and Ryugen rushed to whack some of him, only to be evaded by the durian Rider as he passed through them. Gaim strafed in to slash him some more with no avail, and as Ryugen was about to hit him, Bravo kicked her off the stage. The crowds backed up to avoid the dragon-themed Rider tumbling upon them.

"Ow..." Ryugen groaned in pain.

"Himeko-chan!" Choromatsu yelled worried.

"Sugoi... He's really good at fighting!" Fraise muttered in awe. That is until Bravo slashed Fraise and Bima some more before kicked the archer-themed Rider off too, before Bima tried to counter his slashes with clawed gauntlets, only to be caught by his arms, and thrown out of the stage, tumbled down upon the other two kicked off Gaim Riders. Now it left Gaim all her own to fight this crazy patissier. Gaim managed to bring Bravo locked by their blades, again.

"You worked longer and harder than anyone to become a master patissier, you're proud of that, right?!" Gaim retorted.

Bravo turned the blades locked onto her, as he replied, "Of course, I am. I'm a true professional myself, after all."

He then freed the lockdown and beat her, throwing the samurai Rider to the wall. She growled, irked to Bravo. Why would he bother to beat the crap of every Beat Riders when he was proud of his cakes? He could entertain people enough with the cakes, right? What troubled him so he decided to return to the battlefield? Did he wanted to relive his memories as soldier or what? And more importantly, why he was so eager to punish so-called amateurs?

"Then, why the hell can't you be satisfied just being proud of your cakes?! They're making many people way happier than the crap you're doing to us!" Gaim responded. She disliked how Sanji treat the Beat Riders like crap just for fun after being a Kamen Rider, and he was hypocrite himself. He said that art is not a playground, but he himself treated the fight as an art, and he took pleasure of it. A disgrace for the name of Kamen Rider. Seriously, this guy need to be beaten some senses into him.

"SILENCE!" Bravo roared as he rushed to slash Gaim, which he missed, and then both Riders began parrying each other's attacks before he jabbed her. She then retaliated followed by a slash, but the swift blow from Bravo knocked her Daidaimaru off and getting her disarmed, as the durian Rider kicked her off stage.

"Homura-san!" Ryugen exclaimed as she caught Gaim, with Fraise and Bima tried to support her to prevent the grape Rider from falling.

"Himeko, guys!" Gaim exclaimed as she and other Gaim Riders prepared for open fire with the former setting up Musou Saber to Gun Mode, while Bravo combined both Durinokos into a halberd-like weapon. Just when they fired their projectiles at Bravo, he spun his halberd to deflect the projectiles before throwing it to them, knocking them back to the ground.

"Homura-san!/Himeko-chan!/Sayaka-san!/Kyousuke-kun!" Osomatsu triplets and Hitomi yelled for them as they saw their Riders getting mauled by Bravo. When all Gaim Riders struggled to get up on their feet, Bravo laughed like a noblewoman, amused to see them moping around.

"He's so damn strong...!" Gaim grunted as she and other Riders struggled to stand up, after the damage they got.

"Ah, I know! Let's try out that adorable tactic of Mademoiselle Banana's!" Bravo smiled under his helmet, referring to Kyouko/Baron as he took out three Lockseeds he had claimed from other Beat Rider teams, started from Donguri, Ichigo, and Budou. He then began unlocking all the locks in his collections and... dropping them to the ground?!

As the result, the Inves, both elementary and berserker appeared before the crowd fully materialized, making them scream and run off for their lives.

"Hey!" Gaim gawked, surprised as the Inves appeared, knowing that Bravo forgot something important about Inves Game. "You're meant to be controlling them!"

"What do you mean?" Bravo asked. He didn't knew that dropping locks during summoning Inves means making them out of control. What a fool.

"He doesn't know the first thing about summoning Inves!" Madoka gawked, sweatdropped. She had some kind of scared look, though. That Inves suddenly appeared and were about to go rampant.

The Inves began charging to every people nearby as they broke the ring bounds, going loose and berserk, terrorizing everyone! Just what the hell had Bravo done?! Thanks to him now Gaim Riders had to evacuate them immediately. However, they got their hands full as the number of Inves were too many for them to handle, so they got stuck on fighting them. Great, shit happens to be real.

"And there's so many of them!" Gaim gasped, as Koumori Inves charged at her, while Elementary Inves charged at them. Some of those lesser Inves attacked bystanders attempting to escape from the chaos, even Osomatsu triplets. Now it's all up to Gaim Riders to stop it.

"Tch, this is bad!" Gaim groaned as she threw an Elementary Inves aside before rushing to the one attacking a bystander, throwing it away. "Hold it right there, you creep!" She said to the Inves before turning to the victim, telling her to run. While Gaim was busy with keeping the Inves at bay, Bima leaped in and sent them some rakes, giving her more room.

"Kamijou, you help them escape! Let me handle this!" Gaim ordered.

"Okay!" Bima nodded as he kicked off coming Inves and raked another one.

Some Inves mooks were assaulting Osomatsu triplets much to their teammates' fear as they couldn't do anything to get rid of them. That is, until Ryugen came.

"Osomatsu-kun!" Ryugen called out as she rushed in, shooting the monsters and beat them up while Fraise helping the triplets to stand up, covering the non-combatant Team Gaim to the route to safety.

"How dare you! I'm your commander!" Bravo responded to the Inves. But they ignored him as they attacked, proving that reasoning was futile to the mindless creatures like them Inves. All in their minds are to brutalize everyone and anything. If he hadn't dropped his Lockseeds when summoning them, they would have listened. "Such insubordination! You'd think I could beat some senses into you!" He continued as Shika Inves tackled him with its horns.

Things turned ugly for the Riders as they had to handle this chaos, which Bravo had begun. Gaim Riders got themselves in hectic situation as they fought Inves, while Bravo had to take his responsibility for causing this massive breakout. Most people managed to escape, though the Inves were still chasing them, and some of them didn't make it, getting mauled by Inves.

Gaim slashed an elementary Inves before its kins caught her, clutching her from both sides.

"Tch, There's too many of them!" Gaim complained as she struggled to break free from Inves clutches.

Ryugen swatted an Inves aside, assisted by Fraise as she shot some arrows to Inves. Bima helped escorting the refugees while keeping away the Inves. Ryugen then came up with an idea, as she took out a Suika Lockseed.

"Homura-san, use this!" She called as she threw the lock at Gaim, who just broke free from the Inves' clutches.

"Another new lock? What's this gonna be?" As she caught the lock, Gaim wondered aloud what it could do to clean this mess up. She had to try it to make sure of it.

**SUIKA!**

After unlocking the new Lockseed, a zipper portal appeared far above her, and suddenly, a HUGE, _oversized_ watermelon coming down from it, much to Team Gaim's surprise!

"Whoa! It's huge! Himeko, I can't handle this!" Gaim gawked shocked. She had never seen an Arms this gigantic before! It was almost twice her size, and no way she could hold it!

"Eh? A wrecking ball?" Ryugen gasped. She hadn't expected this coming.

"WOW!" Fraise gasped in shock.

"That's too big!" Bima added.

"It's gigantic!" Choromatsu waved his arms as if he tried to make an aerial shape of the fruit.

Bravo managed to swat away Shika Inves, to see the massive watermelon, much to his awe. "Oh, how beautiful..." He gasped.

"Himeko, it's too big!" Gaim gawked, still shocked as the watermelon coming down to her.

"Look at the size of it..." Bravo gasped as if he was a farmer impressed by how large his crops grew, while Gaim had to kick off some Inves, trying to regain her focus at battle.

"Here goes nothing!" Gaim yelled as she replaced the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

As Gaim's standby music played, Everyone at team Gaim prayed that Gaim would be okay, while Ryugen hoped that she wouldn't cause any detriment to Homura, as catching this big fruit would likely cause her to be hospitalized, or even worse, dead. As Gaim lost her Orange Arms, she sliced the lock, preparing for the worst case.

**SOIYA!**

"COME ON!" Gaim yelled as she caught the watermelon with her both arms, only for it to press her down for seconds and...

**BOOM!**

The watermelon fell to the ground, with Gaim was nowhere to be seen! This made the rest of Team Gaim assumed she had been squashed flat.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" Madoka cried out loud, worried.

"Whoa, whoops!" Ryugen winced, covering her eyes, afraid that she killed Homura.

"Homura-saaaaan!" Osomatsu triplets screamed in unison as they covered their eyes, while Hitomi gasped, glaring at Ryugen.

"Homu-chan!" Fraise gasped in shock.

"Akemi!" Bima shouted panicked as Bravo laughed, thinking it as a comedic yet a convenient defeat for Gaim.

"Literal suicide tactics! How beautiful!" Bravo said mockingly.

As two elementary Inves approached the watermelon to examine, suddenly... it spun to destroy them, and rolled all the way to nearby Inves, destroying them as it squashed them flat!

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

The Riders and Team Gaim dancers backed up a bit, with Ryugen crawled back, afraid of it rolling over her in revenge. Bima and Fraise were astounded by this sudden major change.

"_NOOOOON_! My lovely tactical unit!" Bravo gasped as he jumped off the stage in disbelief. Now he had to face Gaim himself, as he struggled to hold the watermelon on, but it beat him to it, throwing him away to the construction equipment near the stage.

"Phew!" Gaim sighed in relief as she poked her head out of the melon, finding herself alive. It was so close to killing her that the watermelon almost squashed her flat. Gaim's visor now colored red with black spots, as if it had watermelon slice.

"Nice, Himeko! This is gonna be big help!" Gaim complimented Ryugen, as she found it very useful to do a short work against such vast number of Inves. The rest of the team cheered on her.

"Yatta~!" Madoka squealed in joy as Gaim managed to survive from the flatten, and crushing bunch of Inves in little time.

"Homura-san! You're okay..." Ryugen sighed in relief that she didn't kill Homura.

"Thank goodness..." Bima sighed relieved.

"Homu-chan!" Fraise called out happy that Gaim was still alive.

However, their celebration of victory was short as Bravo got up back, groaning annoyed as he pulled off the sheet to reveal what he had hit behind. An iron girder, of doom.

"Very well!" He roared as he picked up the girder before he ran up to Gaim bringing it. This made Team Gaim gasped in surprise, nervous once more.

"Akemi! HEADS UP!" Bima shouted, telling her to shift her attention to the Mister Dangerous once more.

"TIME TO SPLIT YOU!" Bravo roared as he swung the girder in attempt to split the watermelon like in Suika Wari, watermelon splitting game, except that Bravo wasn't blindfolded. Gaim ducked her head back into the melon in response as she prompted to rolled the watermelon aside to evade the girder attack.

"Shit! He's gonna split me like a melon!" Gaim groaned as she poked her head out again for a second before ducking back and rolled the melon. That is until he finally found a good spot to land a clean hit on the watermelon, splitting it into six pieces! Bravo laughed with a graceful spin as he tossed the girder aside with Team Gaim gasped in shock.

"_C'est bon!_" Bravo said "very good!" in French.

"It split..." Madoka said, almost whimpering as she saw Gaim got split. However, Ryugen and Bima noticed something was off from the watermelon slices. They were rather holographic somehow. And then...

"Hey, look!" Madoka gawked as she saw the watermelon slices began moving, reforming back into a whole fruit, much to Bravo's surprise!

"This is my stage now!" Gaim exclaimed as she poked her head out, before the watermelon started to change!

**YOROI MODE!**

The watermelon began unfolding, with the sides flapped open to reveal a pair of arms, and the lower front folded onto Gaim's feet and the back opened to reveal a pair of legs, folded out to front make mechanical legs. The sides then folded up to form double-plated shoulder armors, and the upper front folded in and out to fore chest armor. A large samurai kabuto helmet covered Gaim's head minus the pointed part of her katana-like head crest, with it having gold-and-red head crest similar to watermelon slice and a top resembling samurai ponytail, as well as green mouthpiece and a window for Gaim's eyes, showing her visor. It finished with a triumphant stand and a stick part of watermelon stem unfolding to form a naginata.

Gaim now piloting a **Suika Arms, **in **Yoroi Mode!**

"Oh my!" Bravo panicked to see this change. He was in awestruck, making him almost frozen in place when Gaim punched him hard with the mechanic arms, with the cartoonish eyes popping out of Bravo's lens-eyes!

"_DIS DOOOOOOONC!" _Bravo screamed as he was sent flying away until he hit the same thing he had thrown at earlier, tumbling down. This made Team Gaim gasped in awe, amazed by its sheer power.

"Yosha!" Osomatsu triplets cheered in unison.

"Awesome!" Fraise and Ryugen beamed.

"Nice one, Akemi!" Bima complimented Gaim.

"It was nothing, actually." Gaim said modestly. Just then, she spotted a lone elementary Inves walking to the stage, finding the Lockseeds Bravo had dropped earlier. It then gathered the locks together and swallowed all the locks at once. Its body glowed red before getting on all fours and transformed into a giant boar monster of some kind with three times its previous size.

This boar Inves had mainly red body with white armors over black segments of its body. The tusks were black in color, and huge horn-like crest above its head, attacher to its body. The crest had some kind of part resembling a pompadour of some sort at the middle. This Inves had evolved into **Inoshishi Inves.**

"Uh oh!" Ryugen gasped as she ran to the Inoshishi Inves to shoot it, but all shots didn't affect it at all as it simply shrugged off the energy bullets. That is until Gaim rushed in and held the giant boar. "Homura-san?"

"Back off, Himeko! I'll handle him!" Gaim responded until it struggled to thrust her off, and both of them jumped back, preparing for a fight.

"Oh, look at you, you beautiful beast! Go, get her!" Bravo cheered the Inves on, but fortunately for him it didn't recognize him that he didn't have to worry about getting smacked by the rampant Inves.

The horned crest of Inoshishi Inves glowed bright cyan before throwing energy discs at Gaim, but she spun the naginata **Suika Soujintou **to block them while the rest of Team Gaim backed off. She then cut off the boar's crests, before dashing back to fully strip the boar of its head crest and kicked it off. This made the boar retreated in pain.

"Oh damn! Himeko, Sayaka, Kamijou, let's go after him!" Gaim said as she took out Sakura Lockvehicle and unlocking it, tossing it to the ground as it turned into motorcycle for Ryugen and Bima to ride on. "Use this!" She shouted as she suddenly took Fraise in her Suika arms.

"E-Eh?! Homu-chan?!" Fraise gawked as Gaim put her into Suika Arms' interior, clutching to the blue Rider as if she hugged her.

**OODAMA MODE!**

"Thanks!" Ryugen thanked as she and Bima rode the bike, while Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into the fruit mode, rolling over and Ryugen drove the bike off. With the watermelon rolling over, Fraise was made dizzy, now in verge of sick.

"Whoaaaaaa~!" Fraise yelled panicked inside the watermelon. Not to mention that she blushed under her helmet that she had to hug Gaim to prevent her from falling out, and the fact that her chestplate were pressing against Gaim's breasts.

"Just hold on!" Gaim responded.

"C'mon, Himeko-chan!" Karamatsu cheered.

"Go get him!" Madoka and Hitomi cheered.

As Gaim Riders left off the field, Bravo could only gawked confused, feeling left alone. "_Porquoi?"_ He asked "Why?" in French.

* * *

><p>As Inoshishi Inves ran off, Gaim Riders chased after it along the roads, with the boar crushed some obstacles.<p>

"Take this!" Ryugen yelled as she and Bima shot it with her Budou Ryuhou and his Kuku Bimanggis, tumbling the boar down while Ryugen and Bima dashed through, stopped before it. Just then, the watermelon rolled over to it, and went back to...

**YOROI MODE!**

As it changed back, Fraise jumped out of Suika Arms while Gaim landed with a triumphant pose.

"Ugh, I think I'm getting sick." Fraise moaned, almost getting nauseous.

Gaim, on the other hand, couldn't care less as she sliced her lock once.

**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**

Gaim twirled the Suika Soujintou to form an energy watermelon ball before firing it to Inoshishi Inves, trapping it inside.

"Gonna slice you up!" Gaim shouted as she jumped and twirled the giant naginata to slash it rapidly, finishing with a single slash to break the energy melon into pieces and burst a watermelon juice as it exploded. Gaim jumped out of the robot, somehow returned into Orange Arms as she landed while still holding Suika Lockseed.

"Yosh!" Ryugen cheered.

"Great job, Akemi!" Bima praised as he and Ryugen dismounted from Sakura Hurricane.

"Homura-san, we did it!" Ryugen said as she and other Gaim Riders ran over to Gaim. She then high-fived Gaim, while Fraise bumped her fist to the orange Rider. "Yeah!"

"Next time, Homu-chan, will you get me a Lockvehicle later? Rolling inside that watermelon almost made me sick!" Fraise said, slightly annoyed.

Just then, all four Gaim Riders heard a voice. They turned to see Bravo coming, seemingly worn out of the battles as he limped over to them.

"How dare you, you amateurs!" Bravo yelled as he pointed at Gaim Riders. He was ready to fight them again, despite his conditions. He didn't just give up, did he? "_Ouverture-"_

Suddenly, Bravo gawked as he heard something beeped within his armor. He then closed the lock to eject his transformation. Sanji took out his phone, and it was the timer! He need something to be taken care off at his bakery.

"Oh dear me! I need to get back and bake those pie crusts!" He gasped as the other Riders hardly letting down their guard, much less their poses.

"Oi!" All four Riders sighed, waved their left hands in sync as Sanji stared them down. He just wanted to go some more, only to be stopped by a damn timer? What the?

"I will get you for this!" Sanji sighed as he ran away rather clumsily from the injuries, falling. "Do not think you've beaten me!" He continued as he got up back and finally ran off. This made the Riders sweatdropped.

"Man, he's not gonna learn, is he?" Bima asked.

"I guess not." Gaim nodded.

"Ditto." Ryugen added.

"Aw, I wanna see how he bakes the pie crusts~..." Fraise cooed, much to Gaim's annoyance that she bonked her head. Fraise just chuckled speechless.

* * *

><p>After that battle, DJ Sagara was back at Beat Riders Hotline with the recent information about the last battle. It seemed interesting for the ones who watch it.<p>

"**Baron used to be tied for first, but they lost to Bravo." **DJ Sagara began. **"And since Gaim beat Bravo, they took all those points! And that puts Team Gaim in first place with a huge lead!" **He continued as the Beat Rider team ranks was shown: Mouryou in 10th place, Boost in 9th, Spingere in 8th, Red Hot in 7th, Raid Wild in 6th, Invitto in 5th, Popup in 4th, Souten in 3rd. Then, Gaim, which used to be tied with Baron at first place and below the latter, moved up to the top of the rankings, beating all other teams with Baron now at second place! **"Congratulations!" **

* * *

><p>Back at Team Gaim's garage, to celebrate their victory, they had set the decorations for the party, such as ribbons and balloons all over the place. Now they were in first place, there was no reason not to be happy about it, and of course, they must have something special for this moment.<p>

"Toast! Let's do a toast!" Hitomi cheered as everyone had some glasses of juices.

"Well, thanks to you, Himeko. If it weren't for ya, we're done for." Homura said.

"I didn't do anything actually." Himeko said modestly. "It was you who saved the day for us!"

"Of course!" Hitomi said as she pat Homura's shoulder. "Now you're the heroine of the day, and we're finally at first place!"

"But that means more challenge will come upon us." Madoka said. "While preparing for strike back, we should perfect our dance some more!"

"Yea-bo!" Osomatsu triplets cheered in unison, along with the rest of Team Gaim.

"In case you need something, I'll be available for extra hand." Kamijou smiled, offering his help while he didn't officialy join Team Gaim just yet.

"Anyways, where's Sayaka?" Homura asked, realizing that Sayaka was yet to go back. She had said to her that she wanted to take something special for the party. Cue a couple of seconds of silence moment.

"Let's wait a bit." Himeko said.

"No, I can't wait!" Choromatsu chuckled. Soon after, the girl in question arrived after worth of waiting.

"Sorry for waiting~!" Sayaka beamed, bringing a big plastic bag containing a cake box of some sort. Whatever it was, it seemed to be something special everyone waited for.

"You are _late!_" Choromatsu said, now eager to see it.

"I'm sorry! Here you go! A cake to celebrate!" Sayaka said as she brought the cake box to the table before the gang, making them cheer in joy.

"...Wait! Isn't this from Le Charlotte?!" Homura gawked in surprise, as she responded differently from the gang as she realized that the cake was from Le Charlotte, where her sworn nemesis worked.

"What's wrong with Le Charlotte? They make the best cakes!" Sayaka asked teasingly as she pushed the box card to Homura and untied the box to open, revealing the gorgeously dressed cake with fruits all over it. As expected from Le Charlotte, they always made tantalizing cakes, no wonder why everyone wanted to enjoy even a simply single bite of it, and why Sayaka went gaga over the patissier Sanji Alfonso. This made Team Gaim (save for Homura) gasped in awe.

"To being number one! Cheers!" Himeko cheered as everyone who were about to enjoy the cake replied with cheers and clinked their glasses, having a sip.

"That's good point, but..." The black-haired girl muttered as she stormed off to the snack corner of the garage while trying to re-evaluate her disdain towards Sanji. But she seemed to have more problem of it as she flipped the card... to show Bravo's portrait?!

As the confetti were shot, Homura could only sigh and sweatdropped over the stuffs burdening her mind of that nutcase patissier as the ribbons from the confetti fell over her...

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Suika Arms Yoroi Mode's face facing rightwards over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Sanji with his hair blew in same way. On the background were Durian and Tomato Lockseeds, and Bravo's weapon, Durinoko over dark green background with Bravo's logo.)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Kamijou standing with his hair blew similarly, with Mangosteen Lockseed, and Kuku Bimanggis over purplish black background with Bima's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds and Berrybow over dark green background with Bravo's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

Sid, as usual sitting on the sofa in his studio. He was ready to review Lockseeds in this chapter, as well as the one he forgot to review last chapter. As he finished with his crackers, Sid shifted his attention to the readers.

"Yo there, readers. Back wtih me Sid." He greeted the readers. "Not much I wanna say today, aside the fact I wanna show ya the locks featured here..."

He then pulled the briefcase open, and took out three Lockseeds: Blackberry, Tomato, and Suika.

"These." He showed these three locks. "Before ya ask why there's Blackberry here as it was featured in last chapter, I've limitation rule of reviewing up to three locks per chapter, y'know? Besides, I'll only review them if they're used in Sengoku Driver."

"Alright, let's begin from this guy." Sid began as the LCD screen above him showed an image of Blackberry Lockseed.

"LS-16 Blackberry Lockseed is unlike other fruit-based Lockseed we've seen so far, it's a B+ Class Lockseed, almost equal to the A-ranked ones." Sid began reviewing the Blackberry Lockseed. "This, along with Pineberry, Mangosteen, and Tomato, is a fan-made Lockseed. That Homura chick bought it from me and gave it to Sayaka, one of her buddies. This can be used in Sengoku Driver to..."

**BLACKBERRY ARMS! MISTRESS~ FOUET!**

"Change into Blackberry Arms!" Sid finished as the image of Fraise Blackberry Arms and her weapon Blacka Cracka replaced the previous image. "Blackberry Arms is quite... attractive. Despite her weighted armors, she could give some swift and relentless whips with Blacka Cracka! I dunno why, but it sounds funny. Not to mention she become like... A bondage girl in leotard of some sort... Her punching and kick powers are much less like Baron's Banana Arms."

"Next is this guy." Sid replaced the lock with Tomato Lockseed, as the image switched to Tomato Lockseed. "This A-classed LS-41 Tomato lock is one of premium Lockseeds, which originally belonged to Team Popup until Bravo beat the crap out of their Inves, or maybe themselves. Poor sexy chicks. FYI, all of them are portrayed by Kamen Rider Girls. How convenient."

**TOMATO ARMS! MISTER~ CATCHER!**

"Back to the topic," Sid shifted the attention as the screen now displayed images of Bravo Tomato Arms and his weapon Tomatent. "Tomato Lockseed grants the Sengoku Driver wielder Tomato Arms and a trident with net launcher Tomatent. This form in basically designed for defense purpose, with the speed is no less than Ryugen's Budou Arms, but the punching and kicking power is kinda similar to Gaim's Pine Arms. What's more, he can shoot a net to capture someone or something from the trident's hilt, and that's suited if he's cornered! The trident part... Well, just slashing and stabbin'. The long poles can help you guard with wide area, though."

"Last one is... TA-DA~!" Sid shouted as he showed... a Suika Lockseed. Then, the screen displayed an image of Suika Lockseed. "The main star of this chapter, LS-10 Suika Lockseed! It's a premium A-Class Lockseed, too. It initially was in posession of Overseer Himemiya, but her sister Himeko might took it. Who else did that if it wasn't her? Overseer's cute maid? No. Speaking of premium, don't you know what it'll come with?"

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

"Yeah, a BIG! GIGANTIC! Suika Arms!" He added as he circled his arms upwards, as if drawing the aerial shape of the watermelon. The image of Suika Arms in three modes showed in the screen, along with its weapon Suika Soujintou. "This Arms is really special! Despite being sluggy slow, it packs with great punches! Not only that, it comes with a naginata Suika Soujintou, which is very, very powerful."

Sid then sipped the lemon tea before he continued reviewing the Suika Arms. "That's not all, folks! It can also transform into three modes. The humanoid Yoroi Mode, A **Gyro Mode** that enables you to fly and shoot everyone like crazy with those hand-launchers, and its initial fruit mode, **Oodama Mode **where it rolls over every Inves and flatten them to the ground! Boo-ya!"

As the screen turned off, Sid put all locks back into his briefcase, before shifting his attention back to the readers. "That's all, folks! Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite. Also, make sure to answer the quiz. Anyone who got the 3 quizzes of any chapters correct for first 5 people will get FREE Beta-read! Sid here and seeya!"

Sid continued sipping the lemon tea as the review ended...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Homura: "Wow, this'll be Sengoku Period all over again."

Sayaka: "There's no way I can be afflicted to you flirty charm!"

? A: "Now I don't have to worry about that blondie!"

Kyouko: "The fuck with that!"

Madoka: "Red Hot and Souten sent us a challenge!"

? B: "Now please show us your fight."

**MIGHTY PLUNDERED! ARGH, MATEY!**

**RAI, MU! HAI-YAH!**

**Lock 8: Red-Hot Cherry and Flamboyant Lime  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Whoa! What a blast! That was Chapter 7 of KRGM. Now we've seen Suika Arms, the first colossal Arms. I said first, because we'll have more colossal Arms alike as story progresses. Right, with OC Armored Riders officially closed, it's time for you to submit OC New Generation Riders! I know Yggdrasil Saga is still a bit far as we've 6 Chapters left for Beat Riders Saga. But at least I can prepare with your help, can't I?<strong>

**Anyways, next up is an original chapter! So yeah, I pushed Mango Arms debut by one Lock, and we'll feature OC Riders courtesy of Seeker213! The hints are: Cherry Pirates and Limy Six-armed God. As Sid said, Please comment and subscribe- Wait, that's Youtube! I mean, read, review, follow, and favorite. Preferably in**

* * *

><p><strong> order. The next up is trailer of Gaim x Showa Movie Wars, in collaboration with Kamen Rider Chrome! <strong>

**Before I forgot, here's the quiz!**

_**Quiz: The Inves has color groups based on ethnic style. Red for Western, Blue for Japanese, and Green for Chinese. The question is, who worked on Inves' designs?**_

**Alright, everybody who get all three quizzes of any chapters correct, you'll get a FREE Beta-read for first 5 respondent! Now this is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA MOVIE WARS TRAILER<strong>

Showa: "Let's kick some ass!"

**Fly, Kamen Rider Showa!**

Shinichi: "You've zero percent chance to win."

**In vast future, Cybermen and DALEKs are annihilating each other!**

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: Not biggie, but I changed the OP scene a bit.<strong>


	8. Red Hot Cherry and Flamboyant Lime!

**Pega-Rider: HELLO~ Fanfiction! Pega-Rider here back with brand-new chapter, totally original! As I said in previous chapter, Baron's Mango Arms will be pushed back a chapter, so I can debut these OC Riders of Seeker213's. Cherry and Lime. C'mon, guess. Anyways, sorry for the late update since I had mid-terms. But now that I'm done with the mid terms, I finally can sort this out. Before we start, I have bad news for you guys.**

**SOPA IS BACK!**

**Right, you maybe remember that from 2012, a policy in purpose to kill fan-arts, fanfics, cosplay, reviews, custom building, and other fan-based works. To look it more convenient, they made it look like a mere anti-piracy program. Though the intention is noble, the execution is somewhat twisted, and you can't imagine if our works is censored like crazy. To leave the internet in the hands of few corporates? Like hell we will! So, please help us to expunge SOPA and make it gone forever from the world.**

**Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, Gen Urobuchi, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!" <strong>DJ Sagara began the Beat Riders Hotline with his trademark hammy yet friendly greeting. "**Did you see the new Rider Bravo's epic battles? He's knocked out Kurokage, Gridon, and now even Baron; although he evenly matched with Bima. The only one who's managed to win is Gaim. So Team Gaim's sticking to the top of rankings, but Team Baron's tailing them from second place!" **He announced as the team rankings were shown. **"The battle goes tip and toe, and now every team prepares to dethrone Gaim from Champion's seat! Whatever surprise will be put into this fiesta, you will have your eyes attached!"**

As the show broadcasted on the TV at Drupers, Sonomura and Team Red Hot were having their parfaits and juices, with the former looked gloomy, while his teammates just enjoyed their foods and drinks, while trying to shrug off the thought like their leader had. After getting his Sengoku Driver confiscated, Sonomura had to think how to get out of this problem, as Gaim now having three Kamen Riders with one extra help from non-Beat Riders, Kamijou Kyousuke AKA Kamen Rider Bima. Also, Aside from Baron, Raid Wild and Invitto had their own Riders, plus an interloper Kamen Rider Bravo who had the belt and Lockseeds got from him. The Red Hot Leader sighed as he drank some of the strawberry juices, disappointed.

"Hey, what's up? You look troubled." Bandou asked as he walked over to the gang and noticed Sonomura's gloomed look.

"Hell yeah I am!" Sonomura answered. "I mean, I got my Driver and that darn cake blondie just took them."

Bandou Just sighed in response. He knew that Sanji was relentless when it comes to fighting and baking. But he just learned that Sanji got the Driver and Lockseed by confiscating Sonomura's. By connecting the fact and Sanji's action as Bravo, it made senses to him, but he couldn't do much thing with it. "I see... Maybe you did something to piss him off. Say, you made him annoyed or unplease him or his customers?"

Sonomura recalled the moment he and his team celebrated his freedom from Baron's alliance at Le Charlotte, and getting thrown out by Sanji for being too loud. That's where he lost his Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed. He couldn't forget that day since then, as it already burned into his memories.

"Like hell I care." Sonomura scoffed. "Next time I meet him, I'll make him pay!" He growled as he slammed his fist against his other hand.

"Y'know, Sanji's devoted himself to satisfy his customers with his bakery art and service." Bandou pointed out. "Anything that would cause inconvenience for them like being too loud or causing ruckus are something he can't tolerate. Plus, I heard he's ex-air force, so you better watch yourselves."

As Bandou returned to the kitchen, Sonomura saw someone coming, with his familiar large briefcase. He was Sid. Seeing Sid coming, an idea came into Sonomura's head, as well as hopes. With Sid around, he could ask him for more belts so he could set his revenge against Sanji and prepare to de-throne Team Gaim from first place.

"Good ol' Sid." Sonomura smirked as the Lock Dealer sat on his usual seat. "Now I don't have to worry about that weird cake blondie again."

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Ichigo Arms, Bima Mangosteen Arms, Bravo Durian Arms, Fraise Blackberry Arms, and Kurokage Hashibami Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Bravo, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ume Arms, Blackberry Arms, Durian Arms, Mangosteen Arms, and Kinkan Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 8: Red-Hot Cherry and Flamboyant Lime!<strong>

At Mitakihara High, in Class 2-A to be specific, the teacher Mizuho was giving a math lesson to the students, who paid attention to her lecture to her pleasure. All the students were working on their math problems. These students had spirit of studying, which the youth should need these days.

"When you're finished with your problems, feel free to collect your work on the table." Mizuho said.

After doing her work, Sayaka turned to Homura, and whispered. "Hey, Homu-chan, Madoka-chan,"

"'Sup?" Homura and Madoka who also had done their work answered slowly, as they didn't want Mizuho-sensei to hear them talking.

"Listen, Souten's Team Leader will come here!" Sayaka whispered.

"Why would he come here?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, but I think he have some... ulterior motive." Sayaka answered.

"Ulterior motive?" Homura asked.

As Sayaka was about to tell the girls what kind of "ulterior motive" he had, the school bell rang, ended the lesson session. The students then collected all their works to the teacher's table, so Mizuho could take them to check.

"Alright, that's it for today. See you next Friday." Mizuho said as she took the students' works, taking her leave, and the students followed suit.

* * *

><p>Later outside school building, Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Kamijou found the students, especially female students to swarm in front of school gate as if they were waiting for someone. Homura suspected it had something to do with Sayaka had just said earlier, but in order to clarify if that was true, she had to approach one of those students and ask her.<p>

"Hey, what's going on here?" Homura asked one of female students swarming on the ground.

"You don't know?" She replied. "We're waiting for Battler-sama~!"

"Battler... what?" Homura asked again, having no idea who was this "Battler" was. Was he probably the one Sayaka talked about, Souten's team leader?

Just as Sayaka walked over to Homura and was about to tell her who this Battler-sama was, a white limousine came by the school gate, making the girl students squealed in joy as they anticipated this so-called "Battler-sama" who was probably inside the limo. Madoka was very interested to see this "Battler-sama", while the Gaim Beat Riders and Kamijou just sweatdropped as they saw this. And true to their anticipation, this someone came out of limo, making the girls went crazy like rabid fangirls.

He was a boy with messy red head and red eyes, wearing Heaven's Tree Private High school uniform, implying he was the student of the school funded by Yggdrasil. From how he looked, he was very handsome, to the point the girls' hearts melt. He was **Battler Ushiromiya. **

"Hello, ladies~" Battler greeted with a flirty wink, making the girls squealed even louder, until one of them collapsed in joy.

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The girls squealed, blinded by the lovestruck. Madoka was interested to see Battler, but she didn't go gaga like other girls did, except Homura, Hitomi, and Sayaka. Hitomi didn't freak out upon him because she already had Kamijou as boyfriend, while Sayaka already went gaga over Sanji whom she considered as idol and role model. As for Homura and Madoka... They didn't put too much attention to him.

"So, he's... Battler?" Homura deadpanned. "What's so special about him?"

"He's Souten team leader, you know?" Sayaka informed. "Plus, I heard his family is billionaire, and one of his family's corporation is affiliated with Yggdrasil!"

"Oh, really?" Madoka asked. "Then why did he join up as Beat Riders?"

Battler then turned to the unfaltering companion and walked over them. While he smiled with amusement as he had rarely seen this kind of girls, he wondered why. After all, between them were Beat Riders of Team Gaim, one of his team's rivals, and most of them were Kamen Riders for that team.

"Oh, you must be dancers from Team Gaim, eh?" Battler asked. He seemed to be interested with these companion.

"So what if I am?" Homura scoffed.

"Well..." Battler sighed, as he tried to find proper word to explain his purpose. "I just wanna give you guys a challenge."

"Challenge?!" Hitomi gawked in shock. The other female students gasped as well, in awe rather than shock.

"Yep. After what I've learned from your battle from Baron and Kamen Rider Bravo, I think I should set up a big arena for my challenge to you guys." Battler explained. For him, vast amounts of audience was required to make the dramatic debut, especially with the girls going gaga on him. Applauses, cheers, and thousand eyes watching. All of them would be perfect, especially he wanted to show something there. "So I can throw some elements of surprise at you."

"If you wanna send us a big or many Inves, be our guest!" Sayaka beamed cockily as she pointed at Battler triumphantly. Battler just chuckled in response.

"Let's see if you can handle that." Battler said amused. "Besides, I'm here to challenge not only you, but Baron as well."

"Eh?" Madoka gawked, and as she did...

"I've been expecting you." They heard a voice spoke as Team Gaim members turned around to see someone walked out of school building. She was Kyouko, accompanied by Ky and Miwa. "So you must be Battler Ushiromiya, the leader of Team Souten."

"Yeah, and you must be Team Baron." He answered as he turned to prominent Team Baron members, who happened to be students of Mitakihara High. "I've heard a lot about you, especially you, Sakura Kyouko, AKA Kamen Rider Baron. Baron's ruthless leader."

"Glad you heard lot about me." Kyouko scoffed. "And what kind of challenge you'll put into us and Gaim?"

"Simple." Battler answered as he turned around and walked around Gaim and Baron members. "Tomorrow, I'll challenge you and Baron in tag-team battle at Mitakihara Stadium, 4 PM. Each team will be partnered with other team, and each team can only send out one Kamen Rider."

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Sayaka gawked as Battler explained the challenge's rule. While she was surprised by the rule of one Rider per team, she knew it meant Gaimers could only rely on Homura, and she, Himeko, and Kamijou were out of action. But it could make everything fair for everyone, considering Gaim now had four Riders.

"But what about Raid Wild and Invitto?" Hitomi reminded about Nobita and Hideyoshi's partnership. "Shouldn't you challenge them as well?"

"I'm just here to challenge top-tier teams like Gaim and Baron, so we can get some boost to our ranks." Battler answered. "Besides, you should decide who will you be partnered with. And as for Gaim, you should discuss who'll you send out."

"I'm in." Homura answered, agreed to volunter herself to fight for Team Gaim's behalf, seemingly out of blue. This made Battler smiled in pleasure, while Madoka hoped Homura would be alright since she was going to fight on their behalf, like she did earlier when she started as Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered, slightly worried.

"Ok, so Kamen Rider Gaim herself is gonna fight for Team Gaim, eh?" Battler inquired. "Now it's time for you to decide who'll you team up with."

Kyouko turned to Homura, who looked her back, and looked at her with a sigh, considering the only option for her is to team up with Gaim, who dethroned Baron from the first place. This was now or never chance. Maybe this is the chance to prevent Baron's position from going down further, or even to dethrone Gaim if the time came.

"So, Akemi." Kyouko began. "Will you take down this flamboyant dude with me?"

"Kyouko?" Homura asked. She never heard Kyouko asking for her help for this one, even she knew that this was tag team. Kyouko on the other hand, knew that Raid Wild would partner with Invitto for this challenge, and she predicted that Souten had another team to tag before he announced the challenge. So, it left to Gaim as the only option.

"Don't get me wrong." Kyouko said. "I'm just tagging with you because I've no choice. You know Nobi always partnered with Kinoshita since they become Kamen Riders, and as for Souten, they didn't challenge us if they hadn't partnered with other team beforehand, right?"

"I see the point, but... it's unusual for you to offer help to us." Homura said.

"I said, I don't do it to help you." Kyouko scoffed. "If he hadn't spoke about the rules, then you should be able to take them down by yourselves."

"Well, I got a question for you." Kamijou said out of curiosity. "Who will you team up with?"

"As I said, you'll see." Battler answered as he walked back to the limo. "Remember, tomorrow, 4 PM at Mitakihara Stadium. Don't be late." He reminded as he flashed a finger gun sign to Homura and Kyouko, before giving the fangirls a flirty wink, which they reacted with lovestruck gasp.

As Battler went inside the limo, the fangirls went crazy and ran over to it, only for the limo to leave soon after. The Beat Riders could only wonder what Battler and his partner would show in the challenge. Why would they challenge them at the first place?

"Battler Ushiromiya. I'm expecting something interesting from you." Kyouko remarked.

"Boss, are you serious to team up with Gaim?" Ky asked.

"I wouldn't be if they state one Rider per team thingy. Besides, it's best course of action if we wanted to keep our position from plummeting down the ranks." She answered as she walked away, leaving the school. Ky and Miwa then followed suit.

Homura wondered what would happen with Nobita and Hideyoshi upon receiving the challenge. She also wonder what Battler meant of "elements of surprise".

"That guy... What he's up to...?" Homura wondered.

* * *

><p>Later at Gaim's garage, Himeko was sitting on the stairs, staring at the Suika Lockseed with the watermelon grayed out, drained out of is color. She tried to open it, but it didn't respond and stayed still. Speaking of the garage, it now had some better decorations as now they had sofa, snack bars, and guest table. The team had chipped in to buy all those furnitures after their victory for reaching the first place.<p>

"It won't open. What's wrong with it?" Himeko wondered. She could only figure that since it was used to summon a gigantic Suika Arms, one use would cause it run out of energy, thus couldn't be used in the meantime. "Maybe we can't use it again until the color comes back."

* * *

><p>Later at Drupers, Battler arrived, and he walked past Nobita and Hideyoshi who were having parfaits. Those two bottom-feeder team leaders noticed him passing by, but the bespectacled Invitto leader just snickered at him.<p>

"Battler-kun, what is he doing here?" Nobita wondered aloud with a curious smile.

"Beats me." Hideyoshi said. "Maybe he wanna meet Sid to buy Lockseeds."

As Hideyoshi said, Battler came to Sid's table. There, the lock dealer was snacking on parfaits, until the Ushiromiya heir came and sat across him. Lockseed was something he wanted to buy, but not just that.

"Oh, if it's not Ushiromiya-kun." Sid remarked happily to see one of the customers, especially when he aware Battler was from wealthy Ushiromiya family, known to be one of most wealthiest family in Japan. "You come at the right time, kid." He said as he checked into his briefcase.

"Now, Siddy. Give me "that", will ya?" Battler asked eagerly, to the main point why he came. Sid had made appointment for bringing the "Goods" with Battler earlier.

"Of course. My customers are my friends after all. No way I could disappoint them." Sid answered as he took out a Lockseed with lime design, in style similar to Gaim's Orange Lockseed, but colored green instead; as well as "LS-27" code. Battler smiled at his new Lockseed, as he got something he needed for his challenge with other teams with Riders. But there's more.

"And for 'elements of surprise'..." Sid continued as he digged into his inventories, trying to look for something he wanted to give to Battler beside the **Lime Lockseed.** While Sid and Battler conducting transaction, Nobita and Hideyoshi looked at them. They then went back into their parfaits.

"Looks like we're having more rivals join the fray." Nobita sighed. "This will be Sengoku Period all over again."

"Yeah." Hideyoshi nodded as he took another scoop of his strawberry parfait. "But that doesn't mean we have to chicken out."

"True, we need to revise our strategies." Nobita added. "Besides us, there's Gaim and Baron, and there's Bravo dude too. Who knows if there'll be more Riders appearing at Mitakihara?"

"I hate this, frankly." Hideyoshi sighed, disappointed. "I mean, this Bravo guy was troublesome enough, and Gaim now have four Riders. We need to restock our locks as many as possible." Despite they wanted to add more Lockseeds into their collection, they still have minimal cash, insufficient to buy any locks right now.

Soon after, Battler walked over to the duo, and he greeted them cheerfully as he slammed the table, "Hey there!" This made them starled in response.

"Geez, Battler-kun. You're so excited aren'tcha?" Nobita asked with surprised grin, wondering what made the Souten leader this happy.

"Heck yeah I am. Here for ya guys!" Battler answered as he tossed the Donguri and Matsubokkuri to Nobita and Hideyoshi. They looked at the new Lockseeds out of curiosity, wondering why would he throw away these locks. Did he just buy these locks out of his kindness to celebrate something "big" he just got, or did he just have schemes to pull off?

"It's unusual to hand out locks out of random." Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Well, Yossy. I'm just happy that I get something great! Yea-bo!" Battler beamed, flashing finger gun signs at them.

"Let me guess, you just gave Gaim and Baron a challenge to show something to them?" Nobita guessed. It would be very likely since Battler just bought something from Sid, and it could only mean he had means to challenge the top-tier teams.

"That's why I asked Siddy to get those locks, four-eyes." Battler remarked.

"Say that again, I dare you." Nobita said, glaring at Battler with daring smile, not liking the nickname Battler gave to him. That would be pretty much offending, considering the eyeglasses were property of Team Invitto, and Battler made fun of it.

"I'm just kidding, Nobby." Battler chuckled joked. "If you guys interested, come to see me at Mitakihara Stadium tomorrow, 4 PM. Seeya!"

After Battler left Drupers, the partnered team leaders stared at where he had been, now that the things will get interesting. Nobita predicted the new arrival of Riders joining the fray, the reason why Battler would set up a challenge.

"Now what, Nobita?" Hideyoshi asked.

"It's obvious. We're gonna rain the parade." Nobita answered, looking at the new Donguri Lockseed he had just got.

* * *

><p>Outside Drupers, Battler just walked out, and he saw Sonomura waiting there. Why would Sonomura waited for Battler? Is there anything he wanted to talk with him? Whatever the reason, they seemed about to discuss something.<p>

"Yo there, Battler!" Sonomura greeted Battler cheerfully with finger gun gesture, high-fiving him. He seemed really happy, eager to know about the result of Sid's transaction.

"Yo, Sonny." Battler replied. "You know, I got "That" too."

"Wow, great! Now we can topple both Gaim and Baron bitches!" Sonomura beamed. Wonder what these guys have in the store. Could they be "Elements of surprise" Battler mentioned?

"Oh, don't forget we also have that gay-ass baker on the way." Battler reminded about Sanji. "He'd love to rain our parade while we challenge them."

Sonomura remembered the day Sanji stole his Driver and Lockseed, and his "career" as Kamen Rider beating the crap out of Beat Rider teams. That guy need to be taught a lesson or two for messing with Red Hot, and he now had means for that. Not to mention the crazy patissier tends to butt into Beat Riders' events and fights. Now with Battler, they could possibly beat him up, or even Gaim and Baron.

"Like hell I'd forget it!" Sonomura responded. His memory about that incident was getting into him so much. "I'll make that fucking gay baker pay, big time!" He growled as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"No need to rush, Sonny." Battler said as he pat Sonomura's shoulder. "We can do this. Together."

"FUCK YEAAAAAH!" Sonny cheered, seemingly very excited and passionate about it. While the two leaving Drupers site, Sid walked out of Drupers, watching at them with a shady grin...

"Now then, I got my work cut out nicely." Sid smirked, impressed after his successful transaction with Battler...

* * *

><p>At Baron's base, Kyouko was sitting in the dining table, while Ky and the rest of Team Baron watched Beat Riders Hotline, wondering how to reclaim the first place now Gaim had overshadowed them. Plus, Kyouko's decision to team up with Gaim was something questionable to the rest of team. To team up with Kyouko's former team was a good choice to prevent Baron from sliding down in the ranks, but the team champ now was their sworn rival, so the other Riders. That's why Souten declared a challenge against Baron. Not only to dethrone Gaim, but to prevent Baron from reclaiming the first place.<p>

"Hey, Kyouko-san." Miwa began. "Are you sure you wanna team up with Gaim?"

"It's decided." Kyouko answered. "We're gonna team up with Gaim in Ushiromiya's challenge."

"I heard he's teaming up with Red Hot. Is that true?" one of the Barons asked.

"Maybe." Kyouko remarked.

"That's what Nobi said. I happened to have the message from him." Ky said as he showed Kyouko the message via his MSN.

_DonGriDonTactics14 writes: Guess what, I just saw Battler-kun with Sono-chan out of Drupers today. They're talking about kicking some butts, so best chances are they're teaming up in the challenge. I wonder what kind of surprise he might to put there._

Seeing the message, Kyouko just scoffed at it, wondering what kind of "elements of surprise" Battler mentioned earlier. What would they do, especially with Red Hot of all teams? She can only guess that they just went to Sid to buy some powerful Lockseeds, or even worse...

"Don't tell me..." Kyouko growled, ripping the bread with her teeth in anxiety before munching it. She already predicted this coming, although she was surprised Souten would team up with Red Hot.

"Boss?" Ky asked.

"They set this challenge up from the beginning..." Kyouko said as she shuffled her cards. "Ushiromiya and Sonomura might have something in the store beforehand. We can't let our guard down."

"Exactly, Kyouko-san." Miwa nodded.

"Miwa," She said as she stopped shuffling.

"Yes, Kyouko-san?"

"I hate to say this, but if shit happens, I need your help." Kyouko said as she placed the cards on the table before crossing her arms.

"Okie-dokie!" Miwa beamed as he gave the leader a salute, with a slingshot in his left hand.

"But I thought you're against it!" Ky reminded.

"They wouldn't just summon Inves in Rider suit right away." Kyouko replied. "It's only used if shit hits the fan. Nobi and Kinoshita would likely to rain our parade. If that happens, the fuck with that."

Ky just shrugged, unable to comprehend what Kyouko wanted to accomplish, really.

* * *

><p>Back at Team Gaim's garage, Himeko was still staring at the grayed out Suika Lockseed while Choromatsu was nibbling on the popcorn, Karamatsu slept, and Osomatsu cleaned up the place. While Osomatsu irked and dragged Choromatsu to help him, Himeko pondered on how to restore its power. Probably it could restore itself in certain time period, so either she or Homura must wait for it to return its color. Are other Lockseeds work this way? If so, it would have much longer usage period.<p>

Not much later, Homura, Sayaka, Madoka, Hitomi, and Kamijou all arrived at Gaim's garage. Of course, they had to tell other Gaim members about Battler's challenge. "Guys! This is terrible!" Madoka gawked as just arrived Gaim members walked down the stairs to the garage's lobby.

"Eh?!" The rest of Team Gaim gawked in response, and Karamatsu woke up from his sleep.

"Souten put a challenge on us!" Hitomi added.

"Oh, really?!" Osomatsu gawked surprised upon hearing the answer.

"Yeah, they challenged us and Baron into a tag-team battle! Tomorrow 4 PM at Mitakihara Stadium!" Sayaka added.

"Tag-team battle?" Karamatsu asked dumbfounded. They had only heard that kind of battle during Inves Game before introduction of Kamen Riders. Now with the Kamen Riders around, they could only wonder which team Gaim should be partnered up to. However, Kyouko had come up with a solution.

"Yeah, he said we can only send out one Kamen Rider, and it will be me." Homura informed. "Besides, Kyouko offered her help for it."

"Really?!" Himeko gasped surprised. She never expected to be helped by Team Baron of all people, since Team Baron was archrival of Gaim, and the team founded by Kyouko after leaving Gaim. While older members like Osomatsu triplets and ex-Puella Magi were pleased that Kyouko tagged with Homura in the battle later, Himeko was surprised considering Baron now aimed to dethrone Gaim to regain their former glory as unbeatable champion. How this would affect Beat Riders rank was the point of interest for all teams, including Gaim.

"Yeah. According to Nobita's intel, Souten's partnered up with Red Hot." Hitomi said as she showed the same message Ky had got to Himeko and Osomatsu triplets.

"Really?!" Choromatsu gawked. "Why would they partner up with Red Hot of all teams?"

"I suppose... They must have got something from Sid, the reason why they started up this challenge at first place." Kamijou speculated. The challenge itself was a bit fishy as Battler had planned it from the very beginning, and there's no way he didn't if he started it .

"Most likely." Himeko nodded agreed. "They may have powerful Lockseeds to carry... Or even worse, they probably got Sengoku Drivers."

"No way!" Madoka gasped, thinking about the worst case if that were really happen. The increasing numbers of Riders was inevitable, given the constantly growing conflict between Beat Rider teams, as well as the Inves Game which became more viral than the dance competition itself. The question is, why?

"That's what wonders me though." Homura added. "Just how many Drivers out there?"

"And more importantly, why they distribute Sengoku Drivers at the first place? What is the purpose of Lockseeds' distribution?" Himeko wondered aloud. Why those things are sold freely throughout Mitakihara City? And why there's Inves Game?

"Well, something only Sid know." Homura figured out. "But I doubt he answered us why, aside 'to control conflict between Beat Riders'."

"Yeah, I found him a bit shady, though." Madoka nodded.

"Ditto." Sayaka added.

"By the way, guys, will ya help us clean up here? We need to re-decorate our base, you know." Osomatsu said.

"Sure!" Madoka answered as she and the newly arrived Gaimers moved to help Osomatsu triplets cleaning up the garage, with Himeko helping out as well.

* * *

><p>Later the night at Ryouma's lab, he watched a footage of Gaim Suika Arms in action from his computer, excited to see what was going on. The data he got from the Sengoku Drivers was so satisfactory so far. Not to mention he gained some fascinating data of each Kamen Riders during the fights up to date. He had heard Sid had two Sengoku Drivers left to hand out. The time all Sengoku Drivers handed out, his research on them would be completed in no time. It brought the pleasure to him, and he couldn't wait for that.<p>

"This colossal Arms... It shouldn't be used for Inves Game, so it couldn't be sold regularly." Ryouma noted. "But still, Akemi Homura really know how to use this big guy well. And thanks to her, I've gained some more valuable data."

"Looks like you have acquired some interesting data for you, Professor Ryouma." A voice spoke. The woman with short, wavy hair in her early twenties walked into the lab. She wore business suit like Chikane wore, but under black coat was white frilled blouse, and her skirt was slightly shorter than Chikane's. She was Professor Ryouma's assistant and secretary, **Minato Youko.**

Youko brought a cup of coffee onto Ryouma's desk. Hearing Ryouma got valuable data, Youko was pleased as well, and the secretary stood beside the professor, joining him to watch at Suika Arms' footage. The smile always attached on her face, as if she was happy when she was with Ryouma. She found the data of Suika Arms quite a satisfactory. It could lead for a next step for Ryouma's next project regarding "the new model".

"Oh, Minato-kun." Ryouma responded as he turned to her. "You see, this could be very intresting. Not to mention we'll having lot like this..."

"Of course, Professor." Youko nodded as she looked at encased Coconut Lockseed, a Lockseed with Mulberry design and "LS-29" Code: **Kuwa Lockseed**, a Lockseed with pumpkin design and "LS-35" code **Kabocha Lockseed, **And a **Jackfruit Lockseed **with spiky fruit like Durian's but colored a bit greener, as well as "LS-42" the tray on table next to his work desk. Youko picked up Coconut and Kuwa Lockseeds to take a closer examination on them. "These locks probably have similar capabilities like Suika Lockseed Subject 01 have, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Ryouma nodded. "Those locks are for experimental use. There's no way it could be distributed commercially, especially in Inves Game."

"I wonder why, though." Youko sighed.

"I remember hearing Chikane-chan losing her Suika Lockseed." Ryouma elaborated. "She had sworn to put it right inside her briefcase. Someone might steal it without her noticing."

"You don't say that someone was Overseer Himemiya's sister, do you?" Youko asked with a smile.

"May or may not be." Ryouma answered. "Beside her, she has her personal maid, right?"

Soon, the monitor on Ryouma's computer changed into white screen with "QB, SOUND ONLY" text colored in red. Looks like someone or something wanted to talk with Ryouma, not bothering to show his face or where he was. He liked to remain secret and mysterious for unknown reason or purpose. Heseemed wanting to know about Ryouma's progress.

"_Good evening, Professor Doctor Sengoku Ryouma, and Minato Youko._**" **The mystrery guy greeted. "_So how's the data collecting so far?_**"**

"Greetings, QB. The data are quite fascinating to the most." Ryouma reported, referring this mystery guy as **QB**. Even though Ryouma knew who this guy was, he knew nothing but his name (or rather pseudonym) and voice. "I must say, this could be immediately used for mass-production purpose."

"_Great. As expected_**." **QB praised Ryouma for his brilliant work.

"Now to test Coconut, Kabocha, Jackfruit, and Kuwa. If all of them succeed, we can synthesize some more of them." Ryouma noted. "Also, synthesis of Energy Lockseed was success so far."

"_Do continue."_ QB said. _"Please keep an eye on the "Contracts". And make sure not to let Chikane and her lapdogs know about me."_

"Though I appreciate it, I'm one of her lapdogs, after all." Ryouma shrugged, with sheepish grin on his face, seemingly unpleased to work under her, but he knew it was his job to research and develop Lockseeds, which came from Helheim.

"_Then if you don't wanna be her lapdogs forever, do as I say. Tell Sid about this too." _QB said.

"Sure. I'd let Sid know of that." Ryouma said as the monitor turned off. He sighed, wondering if Chikane would press him further with more jobs. It was stressing. He needed a bit of vacation, and sadly he barely get one during his job in Yggdrasil. But with Youko beside him, he didn't have to exert himself too much.

He then got up from the chair and walked to the table where the samples of Lockseeds were, and he took out the clear blue Lockseed with a lemon design and "ELS-01" code. He smirked as he now was few steps closer to advance into his new project, and now to finish the "new model".

"You sure look so happy, Professor. I'm glad." Youko said. For her, Professor Ryouma's joy was hers as well.

"Of course." Ryouma said as he tossed the lemon Lockseed and caught it back. "This is sure cutting my work out a bit."

Youko smiled at him, and as Ryouma walked out of his lab, she followed suit. On the work desk was a concept of Sengoku Driver with second Lockseed port...

* * *

><p>The following day, it was the time, 4 PM At Mitakihara Stadium. Thousands of people set on the audience seats to see the awaited challenge of Gaim &amp; Baron vs Souten &amp; Red Hot, perpetrated by Ushiromiya Battler, leader of Team Souten. Battling on the arena were Akemi Homura of Team Gaim and Sakura Kyouko of Team Baron against Sonomura of Team Red Hot and Battler. Thousand pairs of excited eyes were eager to see the epic battle and what Souten would pull out against the Kamen Riders of renowned teams, especially with Red Hot on their side. Many expected this battle would be awesome, and some speculated that Souten and Red Hot got something surprising in this battle. From audience seats, Team Gaim watched Homura and Kyouko at the arena.<p>

"I wonder what kind of surprise they pull off..." Sayaka sighed as she stretched her arms out of boredom, eager to see this event.

"Just prepare for the worst." Himeko noted.

"Hopefully that cake guy won't show up to ruin this moment." Kamijou said deadpanned.

"And don't forget those nut idiots, darling." Hitomi reminded with a chuckle, making fun of Nobita and Hideyoshi. "They may raid the battle somehow."

Madoka looked at her black-haired battling friend, hoping that she would be okay. This challenge was something they could take care of, but Madoka was worried what would Battler and Sonomura do. "God, please protect Homura-chan..." She prayed.

Meanwhile at nearby seats, Team Baron members also watched enthusiastly. Miwa was excited that he gained permission to "Cheat" again, while Ky, on the other hand was nervous about their leader, especially after her defeat from Gaim, Raid Wild-Invitto duet, and Bravo. He could only hope that wasn't yet another ashaming defeat, as if it happened so, Baron would lose their chance to regain first place.

"Man... This is bad, this is bad..." Ky muttered worried.

"Don't worry, Ky! She said if shit happens I can use these thing again!" Miwa beamed as he prepared his slingshot. "I miss old days..."

"True, but if either Souten or Red Hot spot you, it'll be worse for us!" Ky reminded about the drawbacks of cheating. It helps Kyouko to fight, but if it's exposed, Baron could bleed points as penalty. Not to mention that Ky used to play a part on the cheat, and he learned how bad it was hard way.

"Don't worry. I'm Team Baron's ninja after all!" Miwa proclaimed.

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The fangirls squealed to their hearts' content, fully expressing their compassion towards their beloved Ushiromiya prodigy.

"But I wonder why would he partnered up with Sonomura?" One of the fangirls asked, obviously deadpanned at the Red Hot leader as he was blatant contrast of Battler. Although both of them share same personalities: hot-headed.

Homura stood up to face the challenge Battler had issued upon Gaim and Baron. She was determined to defend her team, where her friends were, and the place they belonged to. On the other hand, Kyouko stood up by Homura's side to ensure Team Baron's superiority and to get rid other competitors by widening gap between Baron and the third place, so they could claim the throne of champion once again smoothly. Against them were Battler and Sonomura. Fueled by his hatred towards Sanji Alfonso, Sonomura rose up from the experience in Le Charlotte, after the patissier stripped him of his supposed power, representing Red Hot. Battler, representing Souten, started up this challenge to see if Gaim was worthy to be in first place, as well as Baron whether they unyielded after Gaim stole the ranking peak from them. Whatever Sonomura and Battler did were something that the audiences couldn't turn away from, as they expected some "elements of surprise" he mentioned earlier.

"Alright, Ushiromiya, Sonomura." Kyouko remarked. "Show us what you all got."

Sonomura looked at Battler and shrugged in response, while Battler just simply looked back. They then turned their attention back to Homura and Kyouko, preparing for the surprise, much to everyone's anticipation.

"Alright, if ya want it badly." Sonomura scoffed.

"You better prepare some oxygen tank after this!" Battler quipped, as both he and Sonomura pulled out... blank Sengoku Drivers?! Everyone at the stadium gasped in shock, surprised; and that included Team Gaim and Baron, and their Riders as well. Now that Battler advised to get some oxygen tank so that whoever ran out of breath from the shock could inhale some oxygen. It could make sense why, because the challenge was their set up debut as Kamen Riders!

"What the-?!" Osomatsu triplets gawked in unison.

"Oh no!" Himeko gasped, shocked that her prediction was true.

"The heck?!" Ky gawked.

"So that's the "shit" she meant!" Miwa realized. Looks like he understood reason why to allow him to cheat again, and she already predicted that. "That's why she asked me to use these again!"

"Surprised?" Battler inquired. "Now you can save your time to fight rather than staring at us."

"Now you guys will be as good as dead!" Sonomura boasted as both he and Battler put on their Sengoku Drivers. After the belt materialized, the profile pictures appeared on their respective belts.

For Battler, it had a picture of a green helmet similar to Ryugen's, except it had tealish blue mouthpiece, fanged black jaw piece, as well as black stripes on the cheek and forehead, making the helmet resembled a tiger, as opposed as Ryugen's dragon theme. For Sonomura, it had yellow helmet resembling a pirate of some sort, with the eyes looked like either scarred eyes or eyepatches, with the red jagged jaw piece, making it looked like beard. The mouthpiece was silver in color, and the skull relief on the forehead with a small dot on its forehead.

"How did they-?!" Homura gawked as she saw the challengers put on their belt. As far as she knew, Sid never gave belts to anyone, except for certain people who he deemed worthy. Now that number of Kamen Riders swelling up to eleven (pardon the pun), of course this was quite of challenge for her and Team Gaim to maintain their position at the first place.

"I see. So that's the surprise ya wanna show to us." Kyouko pointed out as she took out her Sengoku Driver. "And that makes sense why you started this shit at the first place."

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The fangirls squealed as they realized what their worshipped idol was about to do.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Battler yelled at the fangirls as he blowed them kisses, making them stunned and fainted in joy as they cooed like maidens in love. They just couldn't stand when their beloved idol gave them some "fanservice". What a lucky bastard.

"Tsk, just get this over with, will ya?" Homura muttered, sweatdropped by Battler's action.

"After I'm done with you bitches, I'll get on the cake dude!" Sonomura said.

"Say what?!" Kyouko responded as she was about to get closer to the Red Hot leader after his insult towards her and Homura, but Homura held her to stop her, so the redhead Baron leader could calm down.

"Hopefully you won't underestimate us. We're in different level from Nobby and Yossy." Battler remarked as he pulled out Lime Lockseed, while Sonomura pulled out a Lockseed with design of cherry and "LS-24" code, **Cherry Lockseed.**

"Henshin!" Both Battler and Sonomura exclaimed as they unlocked their Lockseeds.

**LIME! / CHERRY!**

The zipper portals appeared above both challengers, revealing cherry to Sonomura, and Lime to Battler. They then posed in their own ways. Sonomura juggled his Lockseed as if it was a basketball, while Battler twirled his Lockseed in his index finger before tossing it up to the air, catching it as it fell. Both challenging team leaders then set up their locks.

**LOCK ON!**

Sonomura's belt played the same standby music as Kyouko and Nobita's, while Battler's played like Himeko and Kamijou's. Everyone on the stage gasped at this, as they realized they were about to transform.

"It can't be...!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

"More... Kamen Riders?!" Madoka muttered, equally shocked.

"You can't be kidding me...!" Ky muttered.

"BATTLER-SAMA, GANBARE~!" The fangirls cheered as they went even crazier as they saw their worshipped figure was about to transform, struck by awe and shock at same time. Now their idol was about to kick a couple of butts with Sonomura, they must anticipate the best from him.

Battler and Sonomura cut their locks open, and...

**HAI~H! / COME ON!**

The cherry fell over Sonomura and coating him with yellow and silver bodysuit similar to Baron and Gridon's, while the lime fell over Battler to coat him with gray-and-black bodysuit with teal linings, similar to Ryugen's except the fire-like insignia on the loincloth was replaced by Mandala-like markings.

**LIME ARMS! / CHERRY ARMS!**

Under the lime, Battler gained a gray helmet resembling a Chinese warrior, with tealish blue mouthpiece, and a pair of compound eyes similar to that of Ryugen's. It had fanged black jaw piece, as well as black stripes on the cheek and forehead, making the helmet resembling a tiger. Then, a lime slice slid in, giving the bug eyes green color and lime slices in both compound eyes, as well as headpieces similar to that of worn by Hindu deities.

Under the cherry, Sonomura gained a yellow helmet resembling a pirate of some sort, with eyepatch-like visors. Then, a cherry slice slid in, coloring the visor red, and gaining a headpiece similar to that of pirate's hat.

The Cherry opened, and the cherry fruitlets moved onto shoulders, and the stem folded, attached to back. The back and front folded out onto place, and the chest piece from inside the cherry attached into the back of cherry's front, forming a chestpiece. Upon transforming, Sonomura gained a cutlass and a flintlock like pistol with cherry designs.

Meanwhile, The lime opened, and it folded similarly to Gaim's Orange Arms, except that the shoulder armors had arm-like appendages complete with hands poking out of the upper side of shoulder armor, appearing as if they held them. Each shoulder plates had two of these hands. The chest armor had design similar to Ryugen's except the orb was singular, and mandala-like markings was inside it. Upon transforming, Battler gained a pair of handheld katars with lime slices as the blades.

**RAI, MU! HAI-YAH! / MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY!**

After Battler and Sonomura's transformation, the audiences gasped in awe, while Battler's fangirls squealed even louder and crazier, as they further went gaga over Asura, whom they look as cool figure. Homura and Kyouko was astounded to see this tranformation. Spectating Gaimers and Barons gasped as they became further shocked, with Miwa and Osomatsu triplets gaped their mouth speechless.

"What?!" Sayaka gasped.

"No way!" Madoka gawked.

"EH?! CHERRY AND LIME?! CHERRY AND- CHERRY LIME?!" Ky gawked as he pointed at Asura, with the same effect as his shock expression during Baron's first transformation played for Beat Riders Hotline.

"I'm... **Kamen Rider Asura**!" Battler proclaimed as he thriumpanthly posed with his katars, **Limettars.**

"And I'm... **Kamen Rider Viscount**!" Sonomura proclaimed as he posed by twirling his flintlock **Cereztol **and placing the cutlass **Cherrsher **over his shoulder.

The self-naming of the Riders was pretty much cool and appropriate, unlike in the debut of Kurokage and Gridon. The audience welcomed their self-proclamation with cheers and applauses, proudly welcoming them into the board. But that wasn't time for Homura and Kyouko to celebrate, as they had to prepare themselves as well. They put on their respective Sengoku Drivers and activated their starting Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" Both Homura and Kyouko exclaimed as they unlocked their Lockseeds.

**ORANGE! / BANANA!**

As the fruits appeared above them, Homura and Kyouko posed in their ways before setting up their locks and activating their Arms.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

The fruits fell over their respective summoners, transforming them into Gaim and Baron.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BANANA ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"So, what we gonna do, partner?" Viscount asked as he poked Asura with his elbow.

"Simple. We're gonna flip the chessboard!" Asura answered, and the fangirls squealed again, as they heard Battler's familiar catchphrase: "Flip the chessboard". The squeals of fangirls were getting into Baron and Gaim's nerves, annoyed.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YA?!" Baron roared at the fangirls. "And what's so special about this flirty squirt?!"

"Being rude to Battler-sama means blasphemy!" One of the fangirls roared.

"Yeah!" Another fangirl added.

"Now, now. Leave this trash mouth to me." Asura said, calming them down. "I'll give her lesson, in hard way."

"Aww, Battler-sama~..." The fangirls cooed loud. And this further annoyed Gaim and Baron. They almost lost their composure, and if they pushed too far, they would explode in anger. They almost reached their limits of patience.

"You got some nerve calling me trash mouth, Ushiromiya." Baron scoffed. "I'll make you regret to the hell for this."

"Alright, let's flip the chessboard!" Viscount cheered.

"And this is our stage now!" Asura proclaimed as he pointed one of Limettars at Gaim.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Gaim snarked as she pointed at the lime Rider, annoyed that Asura stole her catchphrase.

"What's wrong? Sonny's fine to use my catchphrase, Gaimy." Asura replied. "Or maybe I should call you Hommy? Oh, whatever. En garde!"

As Asura started, Both he and Viscount charged at Gaim and Baron respectively, and both opponents began wielding their weapons, mostly evading or parrying each other's strikes. Gaim first slashed with Daidaimaru, only to be evaded by Asura and countered with a jab with his katar. The lime Rider then kicked Gaim at her gut, pushing her back. He then charged to her again, only for Gaim to counter him with Iaijutsu-styled Musou Saber slash. She then charged at Asura and they began clashing their weapons, before Gaim brought Asura to a lockdown, dragging him away.

Meanwhile with Baron and Viscount, they were clashing each other's weapons as well. Baron ducked Viscount's slash and jabbed him with Banaspear's pommel. She then continued with quick thrust, only to be caught by Viscount and getting shot from point blank range with his flintlock gun, stumbling her.

"Tsk... You asshole..." Baron groaned as she stood up, unpleased by Viscount's trick.

"You never seen this technique before, eh? Baron Skank?!" Viscount asked with an insult, which obviously annoyed her even more.

"Not to break your muse, but I have!" Gaim replied as she set her Musou Saber into Gun mode and shot Viscount from distance, flinching him. She then turned her attention back to Asura as he tried to swat with his katar, blocked by Gaim's Musou Saber and shot, flinching him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Asura complained.

"Like Sonomura don't." Baron scoffed.

"C'mon! I can do better than that!" Viscount taunted as he charged at Baron again. He ducked a spear swat and threw a jab intended to her gut, although missed, so the Knight of Spear could knee his gut. She then thrusted Viscount with her lance few times, stumbling him away.

"Fine, hard way then!" Viscount barked as he aimed his gun at Baron, attempting to shoot her, but was dodged. Viscount then sent barrages of shots all around Baron, and the red knight Rider had to do her best to dodge it. She already got her hands full from evading those wild shots, plus the fact she hadn't any Lockseeds that grant her with weapon with long range attack capability. Baron extended the lance and sliced her lock once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

As the Banaspear charged up with energy banana imbued it, Baron threw the lance at Viscount, knocking him off as the explosion occurred upon impact. However, that wasn't enough to defeat him, and he was still able to fight as the armors were barely damaged. He barely get injured from the attack, and stood up as if it was nothing.

"Woah, woah, woah, skanky. You just wasted a good weapon." Viscount chuckled mockingly.

"Really? This is just the beginning!" Baron responded as she pulled out a set of Lockseeds: two Matsubokkuri, a Donguri, and a Kinkan. After Baron unlocked the locks, three Elementary Inves with different colors and a Shika Inves appeared from the zipper portal. Although Baron now had no weapon, the Inves could compensate it. By controlling those Inves Baron might gained an advantage in numbers, and this could corner Viscount for a while.

**BATTLE, START!**

"Get him!" As the ring barrier generated, Baron ordered the Inves to assault him at once. First, Viscount dodged red elementary Inves' swipe, and he blocked blue Inves' rakes. Then, he freed from the lock and kicked it off. He then slashed the green Inves behind him. Soon, Shika Inves rammed Viscount off guard, stumbling him off.

"Just because you can summon Inves doesn't mean you can outmatch me!" Viscount roared as he slashed incoming blue Inves, and he shot green Inves beside him. The red Inves came and caught him, twisted his arms behind his back. Shika Inves ran in high speed to Viscount and the Inves released him just before the deer Inves rammed him, sending him flying to the ring's barrier, tumbling down. While the Inves was busy with the cherry Rider, Baron picked up the Banaspear and charged at him. Baron lunged to swat Viscount, which he evaded. She then blocked Viscount's slash and when he was about to shoot her in the same way as earlier, a blue Inves came, prompting the pirate-themed Rider to shoot it instead. Then, he kicked Baron off and slashed incoming red Inves. Viscount then shot all Inves rapidly, destroying most of them, save for Shika Inves which was Evolved Inves, more durable compared to Elementary Inves.

"What the hell?!" Baron muttered, shocked that most of her Inves got decimated.

"A big mistake to think you can defeat me with your petty Inves!" Viscount boasted as he fired his Cereztol, which she blocked. He then charged at Baron, bringing both of their melee weapons locked. "They're even barely making me sweat!"

Back with Gaim and Asura, they still exchanging blows and parries. Gaim started with a slash, but Asura parried it with both Katars, knocking it off Gaim's hand before slashed her repeatedly and jabbed her some more. He then continued by throwing both katars at Gaim, further stumbling her off. As Gaim tried to get back on her feet, the katars returned to Asura, like a boomerang.

"He's so powerful..." Gaim muttered. "No wonder why he's named Ushiromiya _Battler._"

"That's just half of my power!" Asura boasted. "If I show you my full power, then you'd stand no chance. I'm just warming myself up."

"Warming up, huh?" Gaim huffed. "Then I am as well!" She exclaimed as she pulled out an Ume Lockseed.

**UME!**

The purple plum appeared from the zipper portal above Gaim, and as she replaced the lock, the Orange Arms vanished.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

**UME ARMS!**

After cutting the lock open, the giant plum fell over Gaim. The tops of plum split into two, folding together with the sides to form shoulder armor similar to Orange Arms, except the plum top halves covering her shoulder. The back simply folded onto Gaim's back, while the front folded together with the connected chestpiece from inside the plum, forming a chestplate with yellow arc resembling flesh of plum. Gaim's helmet gained puffed purple back helmet resembling bandit's bandanna and a pair of hollow earpieces merged with the bandanna. Upon transformation, Gaim gained a Kanabo, a long mace with spiked end. This kanabo was mainly purple in color, and yellow spikes shaped like plum slices.

**GEKIMETSU DEATHBLOW!**

"This is our stage now!" Gaim, now in **Ume Arms,** exclaimed as she ran to Asura while bringing the kanabo, **Ume Kanabo **double-handed. As if to express her grudge to Battler for stealing her catchphrase, Gaim swung the spiked mace at him with full power, but the lime Rider was quick enough to respond the attack, evading it. He then jabbed his Limettars, only to be blocked by Gaim's kanabo, and knocked off as she swung it. She then proceeded to beat him hard a couple times and lifted the mace over her head before swung it down with full force, desicively beating Asura down.

"Well, well... you did well." Asura remarked as he stood up. "But not good enough!"

Asura then charged back at Gaim, charging his katars up with energy lime slices, throwing volleys of lime slice-shaped sonic booms as he approached. Gaim managed to block and deflect some, but it was only the opening for Asura so he had a chance to strike her back. While Gaim's Ume Kanabo enhanced field of defense, it slowed her down a little, granted the slightly heavy mace. It could give some gap between moves due to this, so Asura saw that as the right moment to strike. On the contrary, Asura moved a bit nimbler due to his light lime armor, and the lighter katar weapons, fitting his fast-tempo close-up fighting style. These were his advantage with the speed and ability to send quick combos.

As Gaim got her moves lagged a bit due to all the sonic boom blocking, Asura could land several quick jabs and slashes at her, and he finished the combo with a jumping, spinning slash, knocking her back. Fortunately, Gaim could retaliate with the long mace of hers, using it as stand. Even though her kanabo was a bit heavy, her armor wasn't as heavy as her weapon. When the Arms lacked speed due to sluggish weapon and the weight of armor couldn't make it, the weapon gave the user more balance.

Gaim then charged at Asura and missed Asura a swing, and the Chinese-themed Rider jumped to evade another swing. Asura then threw another lime sonic boom at her, and got blocked again. Gaim attached the hilt of Ume Kanabo onto Musou Saber's, combining them to form **Ume Kanabo Sodegarami Mode, **resembling a sodegarami, a spiked armpole used to capture suspects in Japan's Edo Era. This weapon became a bit heavier due to addition of Musou Saber, so she have to wield it with the Musou Saber end reversed.

Gaim rushed and swung the kanabo end of the sodegarami-like weapon and missed as he ducked, and the she dodged a jab from Asura, proceeding to reload Musou Saber's ammo, shoting him. The lime Rider dodged the shot, and he rolled aside to dodge another shot before sending Gaim another sonic boom. Gaim spun her weapon to deflect the sonic boom, and then she moved the Ume Lockseed from her belt into Musou Saber.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000), MAN (10000)!**

**UME CHARGE!**

"Take this!" Gaim roared as she slashed the air with Musou Saber end, sending plum slice-like sonic booms, trapping Asura inside a flaming energy plum. She then twirled the weapon by the kanabo end of Ume Kanabo Sodagarami mode, and the spiked plum slices on the kanabo grew sharper and slightly bigger.

"Eat this!" Gaim yelled as she rushed at Asura, whacking the energy plum with the kanabo, bursting it with an explosion and plum juices. As the result, Asura stumbled off, with his armor smoked. However, despite his armor smoked and some of them damaged with some parts of his suit torn, it was surprising that he wasn't reverted out of his transformation after being bombarded with such powerful attack. Battler was truly made of iron, to endure such strong attack. And of course, the spectators gasped at this, surprised.

"H-he just took that heavy blow..." Osomatsu said.

"...As if it was nothing!" Karamatsu continued.

"He's made of iron!" Choromatsu finished.

"Woah, what a blast." Asura remarked as he dusted his armor as if that finisher was nothing. "So I've to go full power then!" He continued as he sliced his lock three times.

**HAI~H! LIME SPARKING!**

Asura then clapped his hand together before posing like a meditating Hindu hermit. Suddenly, the shoulder armors of Lime Arms unfolded, revealing two pairs of arms. The "hands" on Asura's shoulder armors began to fold out, until he got four additional mechanic arms on his armor! Four arms on Lime Arms? (Pardon for the pun, again) Also, each additional hand gained a copy of his Limettar!

"What?!" Gaim gawked, surprised at this sudden change.

"Eeeeeh?!" Madoka gawked, equally surprised that Battler had trick in his sleeves.

"Th-that..." Sayaka muttered as she pointed at Asura, now having six arms. This brought something into Sayaka's mind. Something that she didn't want to remember. Something very unpleasant. "T-T-T... Tentacle... r-r-rape..." Sayaka remembered having watched a video about tentacle hentai after clicking a link given from someone in a social networking site whose (unknown to her) account got hacked, out of curiosity, and she didn't take it well. She became traumatized since then, and it forever burned into her memories. Sayaka then collapsed soon after.

"Sayaka?! Hey, Sayaka?!" Hitomi gawked as she tried to wake her friend up. Other Gaim members also startled from this incident. Team Baron couldn't care less and Battler's fangirls squealed even louder, and went crazier. Not to mention there were cheerleaders among them too.

"Well, honestly I'm surprised myself, too." Asura noted. Now he had a reason why he named himself Asura, as it was named after a Hindu deity with six arms. With those four extra arms, it seemed appropriate naming-wise.

"Go, go! Battler-sama!" The cheerleaders cheered as they pranced for their idol and crush. This gave Asura a bit of morale boost, while Viscount, Gaim, and Baron just ignored them.

Somewhere on the stadium, at the entrance to audience seats, Nobita and Hideyoshi, now in Gridon and Kurokage suits watched the match sneakily. Both nut Riders saw this moment as right time to strike, now the things goes bad for both Asura and Viscount, or at least they thought. Not to mention by taking down Baron and Gaim they could gain big boost of rankings.

"Good. Now Sonomura and Battler got their butts kicked..." Kurokage figured.

"Not yet, Yossy. Battler just showed his "true power"." Gridon noted.

"I can't wait to barge in, really." Kurokage said, eager to jump right away into battle. The nut Riders didn't fight since their shameful defeat in hands of Bravo. That is, until...

"Ho-HOHOHOHO!" Suddenly, they heard a sound of laugh, seemingly familiar from the tone. They turned around... to see Bravo there! Much to their surprise.

"Heck?! That gay again?!" Kurokage gawked, shocked.

"You amateurs want to blow up this beautiful fight, I presume?" Bravo inquired.

"Well, er... I didn't wanna-" Gridon wanted to make an excuse so Bravo could believe, but...

"Liar! It's obvious you used your Armor when you're outside of audience seat! If you come to watch you should sit at the seat!" Bravo retorted as he pointed his Durinoko at Gridon. "Now time to ground you!"

"Huh?" Kurokage gawked.

Not long after, Kurokage and Gridon were thrown out of stadium, stumbling on the parking lot. Bravo then appeared from the stadium's entrance. Apparently, Bravo kicked those nut Riders out for trying to interfere the fight supposed to be theirs. While he hated the Beat Riders as amateurs know-nothing about combat, he appreciated the battling Riders on the arena for fighting fair and square. Anybody wanted to butt into the fight were unforgivable.

"That's for trying to interlope a fight, i-di-ot! _Adieu!_" Bravo bid as he returned to the stadium. Kurokage and Gridon just stared at him, with their mouth gaped under their helmet, speechless.

"Well, let's just go away." Kurokage advised as he and Gridon stood up, leaving the stadium area. They had to forget about their plan of raiding the arena, afraid of Bravo kicking them out again.

Back at Baron, Shika Inves, and Viscount, the cherry Rider dodged Shika's ram, and Baron welcomed him with a spear swat. After getting swatted, Viscount got himself pummeled repeatedly by Shika Inves before got caught and kneed him at his gut, throwing him to Baron so she could attack him with ease. After stumbling from the attack, Viscount waved his hand to give his partner Asura, who was handling Gaim, a signal.

Asura on the other hand, was giving quick, continuous blows at Gaim who guarded with her kanabo-katana hybrid weapon. While the lime Rider's combo rate went higher due to additional arms, Gaim brought all of her concentration to block all those blows, although with those many attacks, it would be hectic for her. And as he saw the "Gap", Asura punched Gaim at her face before finally knocking her weapon off, and then sending her several flurries of Limettar punches, knocking her off. He then noticed Viscount giving him signal, and he nodded in response.

"Haaaaah!" Asura roared as he charged toward the ring barrier, and then he punched the barrier with all six arms at once, and the ring shattered! Gaim was astounded as she saw him do the same thing she had done when she helped Ryugen fight after her withdrawal from her defeat by Zangetsu.

"Phew, that was close!" Viscount sighed in relief that his partner helped him. "I'm almost rammed all around by Baron Skank's Inves! Thanks, Battler!"

"No prob." Asura replied as he patted Viscount's shoulder.

"Call me skank again, and you're dead." Baron threatened as she held up her Ume Lockseed. "Get 'em!"

By Baron's order, Shika Inves charged at Viscount again, and then it swatted him some more, only to be blocked with his cutlass. Asura then came in to aid Viscount with a jab, and then he slashed the deer Inves a couple of times before kicking it off, while Viscount sliced his lock once.

**COME ON! CHERRY SQUASH!**

"Take this, son of bitch!" Viscount roared as he fired a pair of cherry-like energy bullets before slashing the air to create slashing beam projectile with the cherry bullets connected to its both ends, making an energy cherry fruit. After the slashing stemmed part of cherry hit Shika Inves, the cherry bullets folded into Shika Inves, detonating onto and destroying it.

"Damn you...!" Baron growled as she witnessed her last Inves destroyed. Now that all of her Inves decimated, Baron had to take on Viscount and Asura with her sworn rival. The medieval knight-themed Rider then charged at Asura, exchanging parries. While she mostly took offensive action, Asura's multiple arms improved his defense, so he was able to block most of her attacks, and then he knocked her lance off before jabbed Baron multiple times with speed barely seen by a naked eye, like gatling gun shots. Asura then finished the combo with giving her a powerful straight, strong enough to send her flying and stumbling soon after.

"Boss!" Ky shouted, worried at his boss as he watched Baron got mauled mercilessly. This was the right time for Miwa to do something Kyouko wanted him to. Miwa ran away to the stadium hall. At the hall, he aimed his slingshot at Asura, loaded with a metal ball contained inside chestnut fruit. In case of safety, he wore double plastic gloves with the outer glove oiled to prevent the spikes of chestnut hurt his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, Kyouko-san!" Miwa said as he shot the slingshot. The slingshot then propelled the chestnut, flying away to... Asura's butt?! Of course, despite he wore a suit, that chestnut still could pierce into his skin. Not to mention the metal ball with appropriate size to chestnut's shell was contained inside it, adding force to the shot, thus enabling the spikes to pierce through the suit upon landing. Cue sudden hurt.

"OW-OW-OW-OW!" Asura moaned in pain at his butt. He then took the chestnut out, and looked it with disdain. Asura learned that he got cheated by someone or something.

"Yes!" Miwa silently cheered as he got his shot hit Asura at the "Critical point". When Asura turned around to see the cheater, Miwa hid away, and then sneakily returned to his seat.

"Shit. Those laggers." Asura groaned as he threw away the chestnut. Unpleased and angered by the dirty (but necessary) trick, Asura growled and gripping all the Limettars tighter, and then he let out a berserker roar, exploding his wrath to the maximum level! Asura charged at Baron, and just when she was about to strike back, Gaim covered her to block all those furious flurry of Limettar blows, and break the combo by shooting him at his face, flinching him. This gave Baron a bit of room to give lesson to Viscount he would never forget for calling her 'skank' and messing with her Inves.

**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

After slicing her lock twice, Baron rose the Banaspear up high to the air, and the giant energy banana appeared on Banaspear. She then swung the spear down to have the giant banana hit Viscount, hitting him with clear strike, resulting an explosion. From the explosion, Sonomura stumbled and reverted to normal, and his Cherry Lockseed flew to Baron's hand.

"Hmph, serves you right." Baron scoffed as she looked at the claimed Cherry Lockseed. However, she got her guard down as Asura charged in and sliced his lock twice.

**HAI~H! LIME AU LAIT~!**

Asura came in and rained Baron with furious flurry of Limettar stabs of anger, unleashing sheer relentless rage at Baron who defeated Viscount. Baron kept receiving volleys of punches and stabs, steadily breaking her armor and with those blurry speed, there was no way for her to strike back. Just as Asura was about to finish her off, until Gaim beat him from behind with Ume Kababo end of sodegarami-like weapon, breaking Asura's combo.

"Y'okay, Kyouko?!" Gaim asked as she hurried to nearly injured Baron.

"I've felt worse." Baron answered.

"Here, use this!" Gaim offered as she threw a Pine Lockseed at Baron.

"Fine with me. Let's try this out." Baron cynically responded as she unlocked the Lockseed.

**PINE!**

As the pineapple appeared above Baron, she replaced the regular Banana with borrowed Pine.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

After slicing the Lock, Baron's Banana Arms vanished, and the pineapple fell over her in its place, forming Pine Arms and arming her with Pine Iron.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

After changed into Pine Arms, Baron flailed the Pine Iron at Asura to hit the mechanical Arms and stripping him of them, rendering him less armed. Now with the mechanic arms gone, Asura had to take care of Baron and Gaim with only his both hands. But that's not it. Baron threw the meteor hammer and have it wrap around the Lime-armored Rider, restraining him. Now was right moment to strike as Asura struggled to break free, with no avail.

"Now, Akemi!" Baron told.

"Right!" Gaim nodded as she returned the Ume Lockseed back to Sengoku Driver, and sliced the lock once.

**SOIYA! UME SQUASH!**

As the energy plum concentrated at the spiked end of Ume Kanabo, Gaim took a decisive finishing stance before rushing at him. Asura still struggled with the ropes, but he realized it was too late for him to break free as Gaim now was about to finish him off. Gaim beat him a couple of times before setting it down at Musou Saber end.

"Haaaaa... SEI-HAAAAH!" Gaim let out a battle cry as she sent double feet sidekick at him while gripping on the kanabo-katana weapon hybrid as support, kicking him off. Asura then cackled in green sparks before exploded, stumbled off as he reverted back to Battler.

"Yosha!" Gaim cheered as she caught the flying Lime Lockseed. Upon seeing this event, the spectators cheered with applauses, cheering for Gaim and Baron, while Battler's fangirls lowered their head in depression and shame that their idol and crush defeated badly. With that, the tag team match won by Team Gaim and Team Baron!

"Yatta! She did it!" Madoka cheered as she hugged Himeko, other Gaim members cheered for their ace as well. Sayaka then regained her consciousness, looking around, dumbfounded what had happened.

"You're great, boss!" Ky cheered. If it weren't for Miwa, she would've ended bad in Asura's hands. Miwa just smiled at Ky with peace sign.

"_Magnifique."_ Bravo commented from the entrance hall.

Back at the arena, Sonomura and Battler got up and retrieved their respective Sengoku Drivers. Gaim and Baron then reverted to their civilian forms.

"You just get lucky, skanks!" Sonomura barked at the girls, irked of his defeat.

"Don't even you dare!" Kyouko retorted as she pointed at Sonomura.

"Remember this, Hommy and Anko! We'll be back!" Battler growled.

"It's Kyouko, you fucking IDIOT!" Kyouko roared in response, annoyed that Battler called her "Anko". True, from her name in kanji people often misread it as "Anko", and she didn't take it well.

"We'll be back!" Battler shouted as he and Sonomura ran away from the arena. Now with those challengers defeated and gone, Homura and Kyouko could breath easy.

"Thanks, Kyouko. It was good team up." Homura smiled as she offered her a hand for handshake, only for Kyouko to slap it, refusing the offer.

"Don't be mistaken." Kyouko scoffed as she walked away. "I'm just here to strengthen our position back."

"Kyouko, you..." Homura muttered. Despite Kyouko telling her true intention of teaming up with her, Homura couldn't care less and still thinking about the redhead having helped her, much less the hardship she had to bear from falling from the first place. She could understand that it was inevitable, but with Gaim and Baron now became rivaled teams, Homura could only wonder what Kyouko will do to further oppose her old friends. However, she wanted Kyouko being together with the team back so much, at least as herself. The question is, why did Kyouko antagonize her former team so much? Is it because of her pursuit of strength that changed her so much?

"After I'm done with those idiots, You're the next." Kyouko said as she stopped and turned at the black-haired girl, tossing the Pine Lockseed back at Homura before turning back and walked away, leaving the arena.

"Kyouko, you're still going on that, huh?" Homura asked.

"Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka muttered, pondering how to change Kyouko back to her old self. She was a bit saddened that Kyouko kept opposing her and the team, now really turned her back on Team Gaim.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YA-HOO!" <strong>DJ Sagara began the show, showcasing the footage of Gaim & Baron vs Asura & Viscount. **"Souten's Ushiromiya Battler issued a tag-team challenge, so he and Red Hot's Sonomura could make their debut as Kamen Riders, calling themselves Asura and Viscount! Asura's wrath almost pinned Gaim with his six arms of fury, and Viscount's got showy in the fight, like certain pirates we know! Arrrrgh! Unfortunately for them, Gaim and Baron managed to outwit them and got... DECIMATED! So, Gaim stayed in first place with Baron still tailing in second place! And slight downfall for Souten and Red Hot! Also, someone spotted Gridon and Kurokage trying to raid the fight and stir it off, And got kicked out by Bravo!"**

At team ranking board, Souten slid down to 4th place, while Red Hot slid down to 7th place, with Raid Wild at 6th and Invitto at 5th. Now with the rankings slightly altered, Popup gained 3rd place, and the other teams with no Kamen Riders still remained at bottom of rankings.

"**From now on, you won't peel your eyes away!" **DJ Sagara finished the announcement with a hammy catchphrase.

* * *

><p>In Team Popup base, the team members, consisted of entirely females with exactly all-white uniform were having leisure break. Tomomi was playing a PS3 video game with Hitomi, while other members were snacking on the snack corner. Outside the base were two team members. One was a girl with short, two-toned hair with black and yellow, and another was a girl with her brown hair tied in a bun. They were <strong>Kaori Nagura <strong>and **Chisato Akita **respectively.

"Hey, Kaori-senpai, do you miss Yurika-senpai so much?" Chisato asked about their former leader and missing member, **Yurika Hirokawa**.

"Yep, Chisato." Kaori answered. "I wonder where she had left..."

"She said that she went to Drupers after called out by Sid. She said she got an offer for "secret weapon"..." Chisato reminded.

"Probably that Sengoku Driver everyone talked about." Kaori figured. "I mean, do you heard of "distorted dimension" thing? I just hoped that she didn't hop into there."

"I hope so..." Chisato sighed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, deep under Mitakihara city, there was a dark cave of some sort. A beastly red reptilian eye opened as the only visible object in the dark. It looked around the cave, before a dragon head of some sort silhouetted in dark where the eye was, rose upwards, and let out a savage roar.<p>

"**GRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!"**

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Ume Kanabo over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, and Coconut Lockseeds and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Battler standing with his hair blew similarly, with Lime Lockseed, and Limettar over teal background with Asura's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sonomura. On the background were Cherry Lockseed, Cherrsher and Cereztol over yellow background with Viscount's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

At Sid's studio, the Lock Dealer sat on a sofa as usual. He was snacking at french fries with a bratwurst wiener. He then turned at the loyal readers who waited for him to start the Lockseed review.

"Yo there, readers. Back with me, Sid. Today, I'll introduce these guys." Sid greeted as he took out three Lockseeds: Ume, Cherry, and Lime.

"First is LS-23 Ume." Sid introduced the first lock as the LCD TV above him showed an image of Ume Lockseed, both locked and unlocked. "This Lockseed is an A-Class Lockseed. One of this lock was found by Homura back in Chapter 4, before getting mauled by Zangetsu. Another is possessed by Kyouko, used to summon Kamikiri Inves in Chapter 7 and Shika Inves in this chapter. When used with Sengoku Driver it gains you..."

**UME ARMS! GEKIMETSU DEATHBLOW!**

"Ume Arms!" Sid finished as the image of Gaim Ume Arms and Ume Kanabo appeared, replacing previous image. "This Arms, while not as heavy as Pine Arms, the weapon, Ume Kanabo is just that heavy. It won't slow you down unless you bring the heavy ass club. While it's heavy, the spikes gave boost to its offensive power, and if you handle them well, you'll hardly get it knocked off your hand. You can also use it as stand pole for spinning kick attacks! You can combine Ume Kanabo and Musou Saber to form Ume Kanabo Sodegarami Mode, although it can't be used to catch enemies like in Edo Period. The finisher for this Arms is **Sodegarami Musou Smasher, **where you trap your enemy like Orange Arms' Naginata Musou Slicer, except that you smash the energy fruit hard with the club! Another finisher is **Ume Jitensha Gaeshi**, where you spun at Ume Kanabo as stand pole before sending your enemy a kick or two."

"The next is LS-24 Cherry!" Sid introduced the second lock as the image of Cherry Lockseed replaced the previous image. "This Lockseed is A-Classed like any other fruit-based Lockseed. Sonomura bought one from me, packed with Sengoku Driver. I wonder he bought it over his grudge towards someone who took Durian Lockseed and his supposed Sengoku Driver, now became Bravo's. Speaking of Cherry, I've some surprise for ya, but I'll save it for future chapters. Alright. Let's use this guy on Sengoku Driver."

**CHERRY ARMS! MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY!**

"Here we go! Cherry Arms!" Sid said as the images of Viscount Cherry Arms, Cherrsher and Cereztol appeared, replacing previous one. "This Arms grants you not only one weapons, but TWO weapons at once! The Arms itself, I can say, balanced like other default Arms. With two weapons, this Arms is somewhat versatile in combat. The finisher is **Cherry Anchor, **where he shoots two cherry fruits and creating slashing beam to make them an energy cherry. Then, the beam strike at enemy like a ramming ship, and it "anchored" so the cherries folded in to detonate, and then... boom! He's dead."

"The last is LS-27 Lime Lockseed." Sid introduced the last lock as the image of Lime Lockseed appeared, replacing the previous image. "Another A-Class Lock, and one of premiums. Battler bought it from me after he made an appointment. And it was in a pack with Sengoku Driver, of course. Let's see what can it do when used in Sengoku Driver..."

**LIME ARMS! RAI, MU! HAI-YAH!**

"Here we go, Lime Arms!" Sid said as the image of Asura Lime Arms and Limettar replacing the previous image. Also, there was an image of Asura with four additional hands. "This Arms grant light, but durable armor! Also, it gains the user access of a pair of Limettars, the katars. By activating Sparking function, he can summon four extra arms, and four more Limettars! You can pretend as if you're Ashura with that Arms, and you can send quick and unrelenting combo! Finisher for this Arms is **Furious Volley, **where the user sends flurry of Limettar stabs, and to mess your enemy up. And then, finished with a powerful strike!"

Then the image disappeared as the TV turned off, and now it's time for Sid to bid the readers goodbye.

"Alright, that's it for today." Sid finished. "Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite. Please support Pega-Rider for this story. Also, if you haven't noticed, SOPA thingy start to regenerate like pests in your houses. This is really annoying, eh? So, in order to continue making fanfics, please support the White House petition to expunge SOPA forever. This is Sid, signin' off!"

Sid then continued snacking on French fries after the review ended...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Homura: "Sayaka's in trouble!"

Kyouko: "Stop following me. You're slowing me down."

Kamijou: "The portal?!"

Sayaka: "You and I have a diffrent idea of strength, Kyouko-chan."

**Mango and Blueberry?!**

**FIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

**SIGNORA OF THE NUNCHAKU!**

Kyouko: "I'll never yield to anyone, ever again!"

Sayaka: "Let's go!"

**Lock 9: Baron and Fraise's New Power, Mango and Blueberry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Yea-bo! That's Chapter 8 of KRGM. Now we have Sonomura as Kamen Rider Viscount and Battler Ushiromiya from Umineko no Naku Koro ni as Kamen Rider Asura! All thanks to Seeker213 for the idea! Yeah, I'm thinking about Rokkenjima Arc for future chapters, but it's still unknown to do in which saga, but only one thing for sure: It's not in Beat Riders Saga. Also, in we introduced more Kamen Rider Girls personnel as Popups, with mention of ex-KRG, Yurika Hirokawa. It'd be very interesting to play with Yurika-san's "resignation" as a plot point where she's gone missing like Mami, no? Next Chapter, we'll have Mango and Blueberry Arms debut!<strong>

**Alright, before we leave here's the quiz!**

_**Quiz 1: In DJ Sagara's show he mentioned about "some kind of pirates we know". With what he said about Viscount's action, can you guess what "pirate show" he referred to?**_

_**Quiz 2: And still about DJ Sagara. He said something about Asura's action. There's a game title among his lines about that. Guess it.**_

**Alright, as usual, shoot your answer in your review. For the first 5 people who answered all 3 quizzes in any chapters correctly will get Beta-read!  
><strong>

**And as I said earlier, please support everyone to expunge SOPA forever from the net, so we can keep making fanfictions. This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

**UPDATE: I forgot to post this announcement. Now, New Generation Riders OC request reached 7 out of 8. There's still one more room left! Also, Energy Lockseeds will be 12 locks in total, and other 4 Locks will serve as additional Arms, and unlike Armored Riders have, these extra locks won't fall into certain Riders, meaning other Riders can bring the same lock.**

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA: FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE TRAILER<strong>

Sentinel: "Whoa, look at that! Giant Rider helmets!"

Showa: "Awesome... I guess?"

**This unbelievable transformation is coming to Fanfiction website!**

**See it for yourself in near future: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	9. Baron and Fraise's New Powers

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction City and you readers out there! Pega-Rider here back with new chapter, back to official plot-related. Now we'll get to debut Baron and Fraise's new Arms. And I need help about the future plot, especially after I watched Gaim's episode 22 and 23, and I need to re-evaluate it somehow. Now SOPA's gonna be dead, again! Please continue to expunge SOPA forever! Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!" <strong>DJ Sagara began the Beat Riders Hotline with his trademark hammy yet friendly greeting. "**Did you see the new Riders, Viscount and Asura? They managed to topple Raid Wild and Invitto after their defeat in hands of Gaim and Baron! Plus, they managed to beat the crap outta other four Beat Riders! So Team Souten's climbing to the second place, but Team Baron's plummeting down all the way to fourth place! Every team now aim to kick Gaim out of King's throne!" **He announced as the team rankings were shown, with Souten went to the second place, outranking Baron along with Popup in third place, while Red Hot was in 5th place. Raid Wild now in 7th place, while invitto was in 6th place. **"What happened to Baron's former glory? Where has it gone? These battles are so hot and cold at once, they'll leave your palms sweating. So keep your eyes peeled!"**

* * *

><p>As the show broadcasted on the TV at Drupers, Kyouko placed down a glass of hot tea, snickering at the news with unhappy look. Now with Baron at fourth place, the team must think hard how to get them out of this degradation zone. The redheaded Baron leader couldn't just think what happened if Baron now turned into Gaim's position when she had left the team. It could be very bad. While she was happy that Gaim now had proper means on showing their strength, Kyouko was afraid that they lost the strength they needed to dominate the streets.<p>

After the show, the TV showed Yggdrasil Corporation's commercial. When she saw the commercial, Kyouko frowned and glared, gritting her teeth in hatred, until Bandou came in.

"Man, Mitakihara City's like a whole new place since Yggdrasil came." Bandou commented on how Mitakihara developed after Yggdrasil's arrival. For a mega corporation, they sure had capacity to rebuild a semi-urban city into a whole new place like a big city. However, with Yggdrasil's "dominance" over Mitakihara, the residents felt like it was a castle town rather than a bustling city. Hence the founding of Beat Riders to bring joy to escape from the feeling.

"So, you used to live in this city, too, huh?" Kyouko noted.

"I moved to the big city for a while... When I heard the place was getting redeveloped, I came back to set up my own shop." Bandou explained how he live in the city then and now, leading the estabilishment of Mitakihara's favorite juice bar called Drupers. Now with the place rained by customers, mostly young ones, he was happy that Mitakihara became better place to live without worry. Or so he thought.

"Man, when I was a kid, this was just a boring old dump in the middle of nowhere." Bandou continued as he walked around to the kitchen. "It's pretty impressive. They tore down the whole city and rebuilt it around their HQ. God bless Yggdrasill!"

Kyouko pulled out a money to pay the tea and scramed right away. When Bandou turned around, he noticed that Kyouko left Drupers, leaving said money on the same table where she had been.

"Hey, Kyouko! You forgot your..." Bandou reminded as he tried to tell Kyouko that she forgot her change as he walked over to take the money, but with the redhead girl leaving, Bandou had no choice but to keep it as a tip. And it's not like she would care about it, either. "...change. Okay, that's my tip." Bandou said as he returned to the kitchen.

Few kilometers from Yggdrasill Tower, Kyouko stared at it with some kind of both anxiety and hatred, reminding her to something in her past. The flame of vengeance lit in her eyesight, fueling her with resentment. She had to make Yggdrasill pay for some way.

"I need more power..." Kyouko muttered as she clenched her fists, ambitious of her goal. She needed more power to confront Yggdrasill, so she could free herself from the restraint of the past.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Homura clenched her fists, as she was in front of a store of some sort. Now she was ready for this: a job.<p>

"Okay! This time for sure!" Homura said to herself as she braced herself for the job application. "Excuse me! I'm here about the part-time position..." Homura said as she entered the store. On the flyer at the store window, there was an announcement of job vacancy, complete with the details of salary and requirements.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Kinkan Arms, Bima Mangosteen Arms, Bravo Durian Arms, Gridon Almond Arms, and Kurokage Hashibami Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Fraise, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)**_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ume Arms, Almond Arms, Hashibami Arms, Mangosteen Arms, and Kinkan Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 9: Baron and Fraise's New Powers! Mango and Blueberry!<strong>

In meeting room at Yggdrasill Tower, a laptop showed a footage of Gaim's Suika Arms in action. The one watching the video was Chikane, the owner of the laptop as well as her maid Otoha.

"How did she get that Lockseed?" Chikane frowned upon seeing the Suika Arms, which was summoned by a Suika Lockseed, supposed to be hers. Just how Gaim got her hands on such thing, especially an experimental Lockseed that wasn't meant to be sold commercially or to be played in Inves Game? That Lockseed was very valuable for further research, and thanks to Gaim aka Akemi Homura, all were screwed up. She had sworn to put that Premium A-Class Lockseed inside her briefcase, but suddenly stolen out of watch. "Answer me, Sid!" She demanded Sid, who was in the room with the women as well.

"I told you, I've no idea how it happened." Sid answered leisurely, ignoring his overseer's sign of anger. This made her annoyed that Sid didn't consider this problem serious.

"You were supposed to keep watching on those street rats!" Chikane reminded, annoyed.

"I hate to suggest it, but..." Sid suggested as he took a cup of coffee on the table before sipping it. He then placed down the coffee back before he continued, "... Couldn't it have been your sister?"

Hearing Sid's assumption, Chikane stared at the Lock Dealer, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't be foolish. That's impossible!" Chikane denied. Although actually it was true, Chikane refused the idea of her beloved sister, Himeko stealing such valuable Lockseed. She only knew that Himeko was a spoiled sweet little sister and well-mannered girl. No way she could do such underhanded thing! Or perhaps... she didn't knew the "dark side" of her little sister as a Himemiya?

"Then who else? Your little maid always goes wherever you go. Besides, she's attached to you like a pet to her master. So there's no way she could steal whatever you have, right?" Sid asked.

"Don't ever try to call Otoha "pet"! She's a human too, you know!" Chikane retorted, defending her maid after being offended by Sid's statement. Besides, animals are the only things that can be referred as "pet". Whatever Sid said didn't have sense of humanity, or so it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Otoha-chan." Sid apologized, half-heartedly.

"No problem, Sid-san." Otoha replied as she bowed.

"Otoha, shouldn't you be angry to him for being offended like that? You should have some pride!" Chikane advised her maid.

"I want to, but I don't want to hurt him just yet." Otoha replied.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Sid left the meeting room, bringing his inventory briefcase. After the door closed, Sid snickered, mentally humoring the women's thought. They were so foolish, or so he thought. They should learn not to judge book by its covers. And Chikane's "loyal dog" is even more foolish. She should hit him earlier when she was offended like that, right? Instead, she acted like a clumsy girl with no self-esteem. Those women were laughing stock to him.<p>

"She can't see the forest for the trees." Sid noted as he left.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the city, Sayaka was walking on her way to Gaim's garage, and mimicked dancing poses of some sort. That is, until she noticed something off at the alley.<p>

"Eh?" Sayaka gawked as she noticed a cotton-like flower at the alley, which was actually a plant from Helheim. "Is this..." She pondered as she walked over to it, and as she turned, she spotted a zipper portal similar to the one she had gone through to look for Mami, much to her surprise. There, she, Madoka, and Homura had found a Sengoku Driver supposed to be hers, but fell in Homura's hand. Somehow Sayaka was reminded of that event, and by going there once again, there could be chance that she could find her once again. Despite now Sayaka being a Kamen Rider Fraise, going alone there was dangerous, so she had to call for someone to accompany. Not to mention that across the rip was homeworld of Inves, and many lived there. Better safe than sorry.

"It's that rip again! I've to tell Homu-chan about this!" Sayaka gawked as she took out her phone to call Homura.

* * *

><p>Speaking of whom, Homura was arguing with the manager of the place she was in to apply about a part-time job. Looks like the application didn't go well, and Homura seemed in unlucky position.<p>

"Sorry, miss. But we've already filled all the positions we need." The manager apologized for no job vacancy, despite the announcement he and his staffs made outside the shop. It seemed that an applicant before Homura just got accepted shortly before she came in. So they must take out the announcement, no?

"I'm begging you! Seriously, there's no room for one more...?" Homura asked for the confirmation about the job vacancy anouncement, begging for a job once more in half-desperate. Unknown to her, Homura's phone in her bag vibrated as a call from Sayaka came in.

"It's a done deal, chica." The manager answered.

"How can you turn down this smile?!" Homura argued, forcing her smile to ensure the manager to accept her as an employee. According to the job vacancy announcement, to be an employee must have cheerful and happy-go-lucky personality, and she wanted to make sure that she was the wanted one, although it seemed to be impossible...

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Back with Sayaka, she moaned annoyed as Homura didn't answer her call. She could only assume that Homura was in middle of interview, so worst chance that she couldn't accompany Sayaka to look for Mami.<p>

"Mami-senpai, are you there...?" Sayaka muttered as she texted Homura and Madoka, telling her that she was going to the rip to search for Mami, so Homura could go after her after the interview. She didn't have chance but go alone, and if necessary, Sayaka had to fight the Inves on her own.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Sayaka arrived at Helheim Forest, looked around to make sure no Inves was around so she could safely venture without any worry. If there was any, she could just transform and hand them their butts. The bluenette nodded as she readied herself to walk further into the forest. However, she didn't notice that the rip closed itself.<p>

On the some point of the forest, Sayaka walked through the forest. She then noticed premature Lockseeds hanging on the tree, plucking two of them out of curiosity. What confused her was the fruit didn't turn into Lockseed after she plucked like Homura did with them.

"Eh?" Sayaka gawked. She touched the Lockseeds few times before rotating and shaking it. She then noticed that she didn't wear Sengoku Driver yet! She should did it earlier if she wanted to hunt Lockseeds, didn't she? What a ditz. But whatever, she could did it anyway."Oh, my bad. Te-hehe~"

Sayaka then wore the Sengoku Driver to transmute the fruits into two Lockseeds. One was a Kuwa Lockseed like Ryouma had, while another had design of an elderberry and "LS-44" code, **Elderberry Lockseed**.

"Wow, nice!" Sayaka beamed as she got the decent new Lockseeds in her arsenal**.**

Sayaka then walked to nearby tree and spotted another fruit. She plucked that one, and it turned into a Lockvehicle similar to the ones Homura and Kyouko had, much to her surprise! This lockvehicle had purple and white in color, with hibiscus design and "LV-00" code, while the mold looked like Homura's Sakura Hurricane and Kyouko's Rose Attacker.

"Awesome!" Sayaka gasped in awe as the fruit turned into a **Hibiscus Lockvehicle. **"Now I don't have to go to Sid to get these locks."

Suddenly, Sayaka heard sound of shaking weeds and grasses. She looked around the surroundings to see whether there were any Inves coming to her. The grasses shook even louder, now that something walked closer to her. Wary, Sayaka pulled out her Pineberry Lockseed so she could transform just in case an Inves attacked. And as if it was on the cue, the Inves was behind Sayaka, ready to attack her!

* * *

><p>Back at the place as where Sayaka had spotted the rip, Homura and Madoka ran to the location, looking for Sayaka only for her nowhere to be found.<p>

"Sayaka!" Homura exclaimed as she ran to the place.

"Homura-san, Madoka-san!" Himeko called out as she noticed her senior teammates nearby, running over to her, followed by Kamijou who happened to be there with her.

"Himeko, Kamijou!" Homura responded as she ran over a bit to near the alley where Sayaka had left. Then, Himeko and Kamijou ran over to the girls.

"Did you see her?" Madoka asked to Himeko if she happened to see Sayaka, as they had just meet her when they were looking for the bluenette.

"No." Himeko and Kamijou answered.

"Man, where did she go?" Homura sighed confused.

Homura turned to see the Helheim cotton-like plant on the alley. She walked over to it, and she noticed the other plants in the alley as well, but strangely no sign of a zipper portal where Sayaka had leapt in. There, Homura got her answer.

"She must be in other world!" Homura deduced. She assumed that the rip closed as soon as Sayaka had entered.

"How do you know about that?" Kamijou asked dumbfounded.

"See this plants? We went to the forest of other world where these plants come from." Madoka answered as she showed Himeko and Kamijou those strange-looking plants. "The rip might have closed the time she entered it."

"You mean that one you were talking about?" Himeko asked, dumbfounded about the Helheim stuff.

"Yeah. And it means Sayaka's in trouble." Madoka answered.

"I know, but she can handle it herself, can't she?" Himeko asked.

"And that place is crawling with Inves. Don't forget that." Homura added.

"You mean... Inves' homeworld?!" Kamijou gawked in shock upon hearing about the forest that was actually Inves' homeplace.

"You serious?!" Himeko asked.

"Exactly." Homura answered as she pulled out her Sengoku Driver and wearing it on. She then unlocked her default Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

"Henshin!" Homura exclaimed as she posed and setting the lock in place, cutting it open.

**LOCK**** ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The orange fell from rip above Homura, transforming her into Gaim as soon as it fell over her.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"What are you going to do?" Kamijou asked as Gaim took out a Sakura Lockvehicle.

"I can use this to get to the other world." Gaim answered. She then tossed the lock to the air to have it grew and transformed into Sakura Hurricane. Now with that she could go to Helheim to pick up Sayaka to get her out of the danger.

"Madoka, you stay here with Himeko and Kamijou, okay?" The orange-armored Rider rode on the motorcycle.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka responded, wondering what she wanted to do, worried.

"Later!" Gaim bid, but...

"But Homura-san, you can't go alone..." Himeko interrupted.

"That's right! What if that Zangetsu girl appear again?" Madoka reminded, worrying not only Gaim, but Sayaka as well since Zangetsu was most likely still "patroling" around Helheim. This also brought Himeko to remember the night she had stolen her sister's Suika Lockseed.

Gaim then remembered the last time she went to Helheim. She had been almost getting killed by Zangetsu, who tried to repel her out of Helheim for reasons unknown. That caused a trauma that she had withdrawn from the fight, but since she now resolved to fight again as Gaim, Homura needed to forget about that for a while and focus on helping Sayaka.

"This' no time to be chicken, y'know." Gaim replied as she drove her bike off, leaving Madoka, Kamijou, and Himeko as she went across the flower portal. Himeko and Madoka could only watch her leaving as the sakura petals fell. Madoka sighed, hoping that Homura would be fine while taking Sayaka out of the forest.

"Homura-san... You're doing all this for us all... Mami-san would be gonna be proud of you." Himeko sighed with a smile, as she admired Homura's dedication to help others, while worrying if Zangetsu would come again to kill her off for real. And she also worried if, since she had seen a Sengoku Driver with white faceplate in Chikane's briefcase, Zangetsu was really her sister Chikane. _"Onee-chan..."_

Suddenly, Himeko's phone rang. When she took out the phone, Himeko noticed the caller's ID. It was Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu-kun?" Himeko pondered as she answered the call. "What's the matter?" She asked. After hearing what Osomatsu said to her, Himeko widened her eyes in shock, as something had happened on the other side.

"The Lock Dealer's at the garage?" Himeko asked.

"What?" Kamijou asked the blonde girl.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked as she heard what happened that Sid visited the garage.

"Sid-san is at the garage! We've gotta go!" Himeko answered as all of them ran away back to Gaim's garage.

* * *

><p>"Henshin!" Back at Helheim, Sayaka exclaimed as she kicked off the Inves and unlocked her starting Lockseed.<p>

**PINE~BERRY!**

The pineberry appeared above Sayaka and then she posed before setting up the lock and activated Pineberry Arms.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry fell over Sayaka, transforming her into Fraise.

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"Let's juice this up!" Fraise began with her catchphrase as she charged at the Inves. First off, Fraise slashed the Inves a couple of times with her bow before kicking it off. As Fraise was about to shoot the Inves with her arrow, another Inves tackled, stumbling her. She then rose and let out some more arrows to them. However, it brought her to question how those Elementary Inves could withstand the attack without destroying themselves, even if those arrows hit straight at them.

"No way!" Fraise gawked surprised, as she got swatted by one of the Inves. She tried to get up as yet another Inves appeared, now making the Inves group three. She pulled a lot of arrows from her backpack and pulled them, before releasing them to the Inves, raining the m with arrows. However, it was only enough to weaken them, not to destroy them. The red elementary Inves pounded her stumbling to the ground, and as she pulled a Blackberry Lockseed for Arms Change, an Inves tried to assault her some more. Until a spark flew from that Inves, and she saw someone beat up that attacking Inves and stumbling it. She was Baron, AKA Kyouko, Sayaka's former teammate and old friend, whom she considered as one of dearest.

"Kyouko-chan!" Fraise gasped as she unexpectedly saw Baron in front of her, especially when the latter was protecting her from the Inves, despite Kyouko's resolve to oppose Gaim to look for more power.

"Sayaka...!" Baron muttered as she noticed Fraise behind her. That almost brought Baron's guard down as a green Inves tried to attack her, but fortunately Fraise's arrow pierced into its chest, stumbling it, thus saving her. Baron then jabbed the blue Inves with Banaspear's pommel and swatted the red one away, before twirling her spear and throwing the former Inves away. Baron then pummeled the green Inves and jabbed the red one, blocking its swat with a spear and shoved its hand away.

"Ugh...!" Baron grunted as she suddenly felt the pain on her waist, to the point she stopped to hold the pain source.

"Kyouko-chan!" Fraise shouted warily on Baron's condition.

That brought an opportunity for Inves to rake her in succession, making her drop the lance. The knight Rider countered with a kick, but the red Inves ran in and raked her again, followed by the blue one. With those level of power, Baron realized that the Inves in the forest were stronger than the ones summoned by Lockseeds, and Fraise did so as well. Hence why those two Kamen Riders were having trouble handling them on their own, which wasn't supposed to be.

"Hang in there!" Fraise shouted as she released some more arrows at the Inves to assist Baron. Fraise ran to kick the blue Inves, and then hacked and slashed the Inves around her to hold them down, while Baron picked up her signature lance and swatted some of them away, albeit with no avail as they dodged.

"Why are you helping me?" Baron asked cynically, denying Fraise's idea to help her, as those Inves were more dangerous and powerful to the point they almost got pinned down. Dragging people with her wasn't her habit, and she didn't get into it. She preferred to work alone, at least when she wasn't with her team. Not to mention she didn't want to let Sayaka get hurt.

"These Inves seem stronger than the ones summoned by Lockseeds!" Fraise noted as she blocked green Inves' rake with her bow, bringing it to the tree before pinning it to tree with her arrows. "And you seem getting hurt!"

She then shot Inves with the energy pineberry imbued the arrow, destroying it as the arrow pierced through it and the tree.

"Hmph, like hell I care." Baron scoffed as she slashed some Inves before charging up her lance, slashing the Inves as she spun with energy banana swirling around her, slashing and destroying the Inves.

After all they destroyed all Inves, both Riders closed their respective Lockseeds and removed them from their respective Sengoku Drivers. Sayaka then walked over to Kyouko, wondering what she was doing in such place.

"What are you doing here?" Sayaka asked.

"Collectin' some Lockseeds." Kyouko answered as she put the lock into her team coat while walked over to nearby tree. "This is a good place to find strong ones."

Kyouko plucked a premature Lockseed hanging on the tree, turning it into a Himawari Lockseed to her chagrin.

"Tsk, another dud." Kyouko moaned annoyed as she threw away the lowest rank Lockseed, needing nothing from such weak lock to be added into her inventory. She only need strong ones as she said, and it might consume some time, but it had been worth it. Gambling factor was inevitable for getting Lockseeds in Helheim for free, due to the scarcity by their ranks unlike in Sid's where everyone could get powerful locks easily while giving away a lot of money to pay them. So, Kyouko might need to pluck as many Lockseeds as possible to gain higher rank ones. From her look when she got that lock, is seemed that Kyouko had found several locks, and most of them were dud ones.

"Wow! So you're collecting Lockseeds too, eh?" Sayaka asked gleefully, finding another person to join her to hunt Lockseeds, but she knew Kyouko had her own ways and no way that Baron leader would join her.

"Yeah, and that's none of your business." Kyouko answered coldly as she continued walking and plucking some Lockseeds, which turned into Lockseeds with peanut design and "LS-51" code.

"Oh, gimme a break." Kyouko deadpanned as she threw those **Peanut Lockseeds, **other locks in same rank as Himawari.

"But ain't that dangerous?" Sayaka asked. "So, let's hunt them together!"

"Just fuck off." Kyouko said at Sayaka as she kept walking away. She then spotted a premature Lockseed on nearby tree. After plucking the fruit, it turned into a Lockseed with lanzone design and "LS-45" code, **Lanzone Lockseed.**

"Awesome." Kyouko smirked as she got herself a decent Lockseed, a Premium A-class Lock.

"By the way, did you see Mami-senpai? I've been looking for her..." Sayaka asked as she followed the redhead, reminding her of Gaim's (and in extension, Kyouko before she founded Team Baron) lost leader who seemed to be stranded inside the forest and never got back since then.

"Your missing leader, huh? No clue." Kyouko answered with neither empathy nor curiosity, not even bothering herself about finding her former leader or bringing up old stuff between her and Team Gaim, which lead to her leave from the team. Since being Team Baron leader, Kyouko became apathetic about Gaim, except defeating them.

Sayaka then paused a while when thinking about whatever happened to Mami, and how Kyouko consider it like none's matter. True, that now Kyouko was Baron leader, but since she was former Gaimer, should she spent even little time to think about Gaim's missing leader as well? All of that bewildered Sayaka, while trying to find the answer for those. She wanted to get Team Gaim back in one piece again.

"Did you get in through that rip, too?" Sayaka asked out of curiosity, despite she knew that Kyouko had her own Lockvehicle to enter Helheim and back.

"You mean the rip appears when I use Lockvehicle?" Kyouko asked back.

"Yeah, but not really." Sayaka answered. "I mean, there was an open rip in space that led to this forest, and I went through it. It's the second one I've seen." She continued, explaining about the rip that she had encountered. The first one was the place where Mami wanted her and her friends to meet.

"Hmm... Interesting." Kyouko nodded.

Kyouko and Sayaka walked for few steps, until they stopped for awhile with Kyouko looked at Sayaka, annoyed that the latter followed her.

"Stop following me. You'll slow me down." Kyouko said coldly. Despite this unfriendly remark, Kyouko didn't want Sayaka to get hurt.

"I'm just going back the way I came. What are you going this way for?" Sayaka answered before asking back.

Kyouko saw more fruits ahead, and they were few steps closer to get more Lockseeds. More chance to get rare Lockseeds, more locks they could collect.

"It looks like there are more fruits this way." Kyouko answered. Both Kyouko and Sayaka then exchange stare to each other.

* * *

><p>At Gaim's garage, Sid was snacking on the popcorn, and then Himeko, Madoka, and Kamijou came soon after.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Osomatsu greeted.

"Hey, Osomatsu. What's going on?" Madoka asked, while Himeko went down to meet Sid without responding his welcome, and Kamijou just stood beside his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Himeko asked Sid coldly, curious of his reason coming to Gaim's garage.

"Well, well, if it isn't Himemiya girl." Sid smirked, noticing Himeko behind him as he stopped snacking.

"He suspected that the Suika Lockseed Homura used was stolen, and he wants to know if one of us stole it." Hitomi told the blonde girl, answering both Himeko and Madoka's question. They had not expected the Lock Dealer of all people to come into the garage, especially to ask them about the experimental lock. Sure, it made them nervous, as none of them knew that Himeko had it. Himeko just smiled at them, while having something to come up in mind.

"Could you guys leave us for a while? I need to talk with him privately." Himeko asked.

"Eh?" Choromatsu gawked, wondering what Himeko would talk about with Sid.

"What do you wanna talk with him?" Kamijou asked.

"I guess we just have to leave this to Himeko-chan." Madoka advised. Other Gaimers then nodded, prompting themselves to leave Himeko with Sid. After other Gaimers leaving, Himeko smiled at them, now that she could tell Sid how it happened, and it was something she couldn't bother telling them.

"I stole that Lock. I was about to apologize to Onee-chan later." Himeko explained how, and it was unsurprisingly a secret that only Himeko knew. Though she could honestly tell Sid about that without any hesitation, it could be bad that her teammates knew about her stealing the lock. Just why would she stole the lock? Was it because she wanted to help Homura so bad?

"Well, I can't blame you for being honest. But how'd you find that Suika lock, anyway?" Sid asked while forgiving Himeko for her honesty, although he still wondered how she stole it and when.

"Just coincidence." Himeko lied. When she stole Suika Lockseed, she didn't do it because of accidental cause. She _deliberately _stole it. "But Onee-chan wouldn't believe that, will she? Actually, if I said a Lock Dealer named Sid conned me into it, I think he'd be _more _likely to believe me." She continued yet calmly when she told him what should Sid tell to Chikane about how the lock ended in Homura's possession. Telling about stealing someone's possession with little to no regret, and with gleeful look. Wow.

Sid smiled when hearing Himeko's idea. He never expected a sweet girl like Himeko became such a sly, cunning bitch. Think about it, she was a Himemiya, after all. The daughters of Himemiya had lovely yet adorable looks, but both of them had ruthless personality. Chikane with her realistic and assertive personality, while Himeko with her manipulative and cunning thinking. This is why Sid was interested to work with both of them, especially Himeko, as she was a promising prospect to work at Yggdrasill.

"You're a little demon, y'know that?" Sid chuckled as he turned to the Himemiya heiress.

"I'm not trying to trick you, you know." Himeko smirked gleefully after telling him such dirty idea. "We're friends. you, and I. Aren't we?" Himeko continued as she sat on a chair near Sid's.

"Yeah." Sid answered as he took the popcorn bag behind him, offering it to Himeko. "Yeah, we are."

"So, Sid-san..." Himeko said as she took some popcorn bits. "I'd much like for you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p>Back with Sayaka, she was still walking around the forest along with Kyouko to look for the rip she had walked through to enter the forest, near the waterfall to be exact, only for her to notice that the rip wasn't there anymore.<p>

"What? Where'd it go?!" Sayaka gawked, realizing the rip at the same place she had come in had disappeared. She ran over to near the waterfall, the place she remembered had come into from the rip. "The rip was right here..."

"I wouldn't expect rips in space to be well-behaved. They wouldn't remain for long, y'know?" Kyouko noted as she walked over to Sayaka. "You shouldn't have jumped into one in the first place."

"Oh, come on!" Sayaka whined. Now that the rip had gone, Sayaka was stranded in the forest. Not to mention that she wanted to buy something before going to Gaim's garage. Sayaka gaped her mouth when she noticed blood on Kyouko's forearm to her surprise.

"You're hurt..." Sayaka gasped, seeing the blood. "Did this happen when you're fighting that Inves?"

"Just forget 'bout it, will ya? It'll heal soon enough." Kyouko scoffed, as if she ignored the wound she had taken like none of her business. Most likely, she had taken the wound from her fight against the Inves on her way collecting the Lockseeds.

"Hold on." Sayaka said as she took off her bag and took out a handkerchief. She then took her old friend's arm to look at the wound.

"Get the hell off me!" Kyouko growled as she pulled her hand away, rejecting Sayaka's offer to help, although she knew the bluenette would about to at least treat her wound.

"Just hold still, Kyouko-chan!" Sayaka told Kyouko, as she gaped her mouth again when noticing bandaged part of her arms. She rolled the sleeves in to reveal another treated wound covered by cotton bandage. Kyouko had gotten herself hurt from Inves attacks just to collect Lockseeds. She's crazy, isn't she?

"You were hurt this badly..." Sayaka gasped in shock as she looked at the wounds, worried.

Sayaka then wrapped the bleeding wound with her handkerchief to prevent further bleeding. With wound like that, it won't heal very soon, and it must be treated as soon as possible, or the bleeding wouldn't stop, let alone for the wound to dry. Of course, Sayaka had to treat it soon, regardless of Kyouko wanted it or not. As for Kyouko, while she felt so embarassed to take a help from her former teammate turned rival, she appreciated it from her heart, and not even denying her old friend's genuine kindness. She still had her feeling toward Sayaka, after all.

"Are you that desperate for stronger locks?" Sayaka asked while treating Kyouko's wound. "Do you really wanna win that badly?"

"Of course." Kyouko answered. "Only those with power to win will survive. The weak, those without, die and rot to the hell."

The strong survive, the weak perishes. The Darwinian philosophy Kyouko believed in. In order to survive she had to be stronger as possible, something she couldn't compromise. To be someone better than anyone else. She had been like that since her time as Puella Magi, but the question is, why?

"Do you know how Mitakihara City used to be?" Kyouko asked, reminding Sayaka on how Mitakihara City in old days, before Yggdrasill came.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sayaka asked.

"It was once a bustling city, the kind you could find anywhere." Kyouko continued. "Then Yggdrasill came..."

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Flashback, two years ago)<em>

_At a large church of some sort, Kyouko cleaned the church after coming home from the school. No one, nobody came to the church, and no one was in the church except Kyouko herself. Her family were all dead. Her father had killed Kyouko's mother and sister, and commited suicide soon after. After learning that Kyouko used her wish to make people believe in his preaching, Kyouko's father had got driven into a madness when realizing that they believed him without any question due to some magical power, not personal devotion. True, that his personal belief was added into his preaching, that went beyond acceptable border of religious doctrine. Hence, many people had stopped attending the church, cutting all income into Sakura family's cash that made them suffer in hunger. This is why Kyouko had decided to be a Puella Magi. However, this also lead her family into their own demise._

_Now that the family who ran the church gone, Kyouko had to handle it herself, as the "memento" of her family. Besides, she had to work to buy groceries so she could cook by her own and eat some food to survive, contradictory to her times when she stole foods from stores. And at that time, Kyouko was still a Beat Riders of Team Gaim, and their dances brought extra cash into Kyouko's wallet. Perhaps Kyouko's family could smile in heaven, proud of their eldest daughter for taking more honorable way of survive._

"_Phew, it's done." Kyouko sighed in relief after cleaning the church. "Man, I miss the old times."_

_Kyouko missed the time when she had been together with the family when she hadn't have to worry about getting hungry or void of church attendants. Now that no one ran the church, there was no activity in the church, let alone any preaching. If she got enough money, Kyouko would re-run the church by hiring priests and nuns, so the preaching could be ran again._

_That is, until she noticed several men in black business suits. On their bag were Yggdrasill Corporation logo, clarifying they were Yggdrasill employees and administrators. They came into Sakura church,with one of them approaching Kyouko._

"_Good morning, Sakura-san." One of Yggdrasill employees greeted Kyouko._

"_Yo there." Kyouko replied. "What would brought you guys here?"_

"_We're from Yggdrasill Corporation. We're here to buy your church." He answered._

_Hearing Yggdrasill employee's purpose to come to the church, Kyouko widened her eyes in shock. She then gritted her teeth and glared at the man with angered sight, clenching her fist in rage. The news of Yggdrasill buying Sakura Church didn't get into her well, and of course, since that was the last thing her family had, she had to keep it, as she might re-run the church someday. Not to mention that it doubled as her residence. What was Yggdrasill about to do with the church? And why?_

"_Fuck no!" Kyouko roared. "This church ain't for sale, guys! This is 'da only thing my family left!"_

"_Oh really? What happened to your family?" The Yggdrasill employee asked._

"_They died! They all died! I've to handle this church on my own... So I can re-run this church someday!"_

"_Cool story, sis." The employee smiled as he flashed her a thumb-up. "Don't worry, we'll give all you need. Food, school, and all your living will be funded by Yggdrasill Corporation."_

"_By selling my church to you guys?! To the hell with that!" Kyouko retorted. "I'd rather like to die in fucking poverty than selling my family's asset!"_

"_Oh really? We Yggdrasill corporation are different from our corrupt government and companies. We don't ignore child living in poverty, you know."_

"_So what?! This church worths more than any money can buy!"_

"_If we ignore poor kids like you, and government know about our failure, they will stop funding us, and we can do nothing. Plus, more kids will live in starvation and poverty because of their corruption, got that? Also, our big boss promised that we will purge Mitakihara out of poverty, so you know." The Yggdrasill employee explained if government know about Yggdrasill failed of patronizing the poor children and family, they would cut all their fundings due to defying from their promised program, thus stopping their operation._

_Kyouko sighed, unsure of what to do. While she wanted to keep the church by herself, she didn't want other kids living in poverty like she had in the past. It was hard decision to make, to sell Sakura Family's the one and only asset or to let Yggdrasill help the poor children out there. But then she realized that she also could do it without even sellng the church. Of course, she inherited her father's idealism. To live in poverty rather than selling such valuable asset to her family and herself._

"_Hell, like I can't do that." Kyouko scoffed._

"_So, that's your answer?" The employee asked. "Very well, we don't have any choice."_

_Suddenly, Kyouko got stung from behind, and lost her consciousness._

_Four hours later, Kyouko woke up, and quickly rose and stood up. She then looked around, worried with the church. As if it was on the cue, she looked at the empty ground, where she knew well that the church had been. On the ground, was sign of "UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY". The church had been flattened and crushed to the ground, her up_

_and remained only ruins._

_Kyouko, now seeped out of energy due to shock, kneeled. Her sight was empty, drained from all light that reflects her usual energetic feel as she stared at this horror. Her mouth gaped, as if unable to move. Her entire body rendered weak as if they were anchored in place. Horror, desperate, sad. All those feelings now roamed free inside her. She couldn't do anything to protect her family's heritage, the only thing left from her family. The church she had dreamed to be run again some day. All is, lost. All left to her now was despair, and confine of weakness._

_Yggdrasill had forced her to sell the church, and destroyed it._

"Yggdrasill took everything from me." Kyouko explained.

_Beside Kyouko was a bag, containing hefty sum of money, enough to live her up until a decade. Saddened, tears burst from Kyouko's eyes and her fists clenched. She then let out a growl as she threw away the bag of money. She didn't want the money. She just wanted to live on her own. Now that Yggdrasill bought their church and wreck them to build new one, Kyouko was ashamed to herself and her family in heaven._

"Dad, mom, Momo..." _Kyouko thought out of her shame. She regretted to break her promise to them, to keep the church. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Much later, Kyouko stood in front of Yggdrasil Tower, glaring at it with passionate hatred and vengeance, clenching her fists._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"How else could it have been? They were strong, and I was still weak." Kyouko continued. "But not anymore. I don't have to yield to anyone ever again."<p>

Sayaka sighed, knowing that she couldn't have felt any worse than that if she were Kyouko. What's more saddening than losing almost everything she had? Her family, possession, and her happiness. All were gone. What remained from her now were vengeance, hatred, and regret. Now Sayaka understood why would Kyouko seek out power even more than anyone else, that all those feelings drove the latter. Kyouko returned to her old self since then. Selfish, ruthless, and unrelenting. This of course, made Sayaka, as Kyouko's friend, saddened a bit. But still, she had to move on.

"I think I know what you mean." Sayaka said as she stood up. "I spent most of my life in Mitakihara City, with Madoka-chan."

"What?" Kyouko responded.

"My parents went through the same thing. After Yggdrasill rebuilt the city, our lives were never the same again. Until Madoka-chan's parents willingly helped us to make up for our financial crisis." Sayaka explained, almost whimpering when she told her parents' harsh situation when Yggdrasill took over her father's company, thus leading it to bankrupt. Fortunately, Kaname family were kind enough to lend hand to them, so they didn't have to suffer from same crisis as Kyouko's family had, and her father started up new business, which was success in return.

"I see." Kyouko said.

"That's why I hate Yggdrasil!" Sayaka whimpered. "If it weren't for Madoka-chan's family, we all would be trampled under their feet and we couldn't live up our life! That's why, I have to get stronger!"

"Bullshit!" Kyouko replied. "There's no strength to be found with those Gaim wimps."

"And that makes you quit from Gaim and start over as Baron, don't it?" Sayaka asked. "I think you and I just have different ideas of what strength means."

"What?" Kyouko asked.

"When things get tough, or when sad things happen, some people just grit their teeth, smile, and keep going." Sayaka answered with a smile, lightening herself up from even the problem she had. Even if she had to struggle to get out of this problem, Sayaka could still smile while trying to endure the hardest of course of life. Smiling even in hardship. Wasn't that wonderful? "Don't you think it's incredible?"

Kyouko just avert her sight from Sayaka, thinking about how wonderful it was. But she didn't have time for that. All her time were spent to seek out power and work hard to be the best of all. However, she hoped that she still could smile with joy again since that day, especially to Sayaka...

"I think that's what true strength is." Sayaka continued as she rose and walked away a bit. "When people are sad and barely holding on, I just wanna make them smile, even a little. Because, all I can do for them is dance and fight."

"You may have power, but that's not how to show your strength, idiot. That's not worth anything." Kyouko said.

Sayaka turned to Kyouko, wanting to know what is strength in the latter's point of view. As Sayaka said, their perspectives of strength were very different. To Sayaka, strength is to support others, while Kyouko looked it as means to dominate others.

"Strength is earned by winning, by taking." Kyouko continued.

"Kyouko-chan, you..." Sayaka muttered.

"Honestly, it can bring joy, but no strength. Dancing is just a way to show one's strength, anyway."

"Strength is meant to be earned, I know." Sayaka responded. "But it isn't just meant to be showed, y'know? Strength is meant as influence for someone to carry on."

"Whatever." Kyouko scoffed as she stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" Sayaka asked.

"We may find another rip while picking fruit." Kyouko answered.

"You'll help me look?" Sayaka asked as she stepped, following Kyouko.

Kyouko then turned to the bluenette, and turned her attention back to the front. "You can follow me if you like." She said.

* * *

><p>Gaim arrived at Helheim after bursting through Sakura flower portal, riding her trusted Lockvehicle. She then stopped, looking around the surroundings to find Sayaka. Looks like Sayaka was few kilometers away from her location, so she had to walk around for some more to find her after dismounting from her bike.<p>

"Sayaka, where are you?" Gaim shouted. "Sayaka?"

Suddenly as if to welcome her to the forest, a red elementary Inves attacked her with its claws, which she blocked. As another blue larval Inves came in, she kicked it off before shifted to the red one to slash it, and then the green Inves ran and tackled Gaim, while she held onto it to block it.

"Come on! Outta my way!" Gaim grunted as she threw the green Inves away before getting a clutch from the red one. Unknown to her, other group of elementary Inves came in, joining the fray to assault her some more.

"Damn it!" Gaim growled as she slashed the green Inves from before, and then new blue and red Inves clutched her from both sides, trying to hold her still. Gaim then broke free of their clutches as she kicked the red one off while struggling to go from the blue one.

Just then, rose and rafflesia petals burst out from the floral portal, and then Ryugen and Bima came with their new Lockvehicles. Ryugen drove Rose Attacker, while Bima drove a heavy-looking motorcycle with bulky rafflessia-themed armor with a pair of boosters on the back and windshield covering the driver from above, as well as the snout of some sort on the front fairing. Said armor also acted as shield for Bima's feet when he was driving, seeming to contain weapons of some kind inside. Bima drove the motorcycle that designed after _Rafflesia arnoldi _flower, **LV-05 Raffles Armor. **

Ryugen and Bima jumped into the crowd and dashed towards coming Inves group. Bima then activated one of the weapons as the side hatches on the front fairing opened, revealing gatling guns as they fired barrage of bullets towards Inves. The hatches on the side fairings and rear fairing then opened, revealing bunch of missiles before fired them off to nearby Inves, destroying them.

"Woah... What was just-" Gaim gasped as she saw this totally new Lockvehicle Bima drove. She had never seen this fearsome Lockvehicle with weapons before! Then, Ryugen stopped near Gaim, who was still stunned by awestruck.

"H-Himeko!" Gaim gawked as she noticed Ryugen coming in, mixed up between glad to get help or bewildered how Ryugen and Bima got those locks, especially the powerful one Kamijou had.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ryugen said as an Inves approached her, prompting the grape-armored Rider to shoot it in response. She then drifted and drove the bike to attack other Inves.

"Those bikes..." Gaim gasped as she jumped and slashed incoming red Inves, and then kicked approaching blue one. "Where you'd get that?!"

Ryugen shot some more Inves as she drove the bike, flinching them off. She then noticed a green Inves falling from the tree to attack her, but then it unexpectedly took a missile and got obliterated in explosion.

"Thanks, Kamijou-san!" Ryugen thanked for his help. If he hadn't shoot it, the Inves would've raided Ryugen and disrupted her.

Gaim slashed the red Inves off, and then she noticed the blue Inves jumped, standing on Ryugen's way. When Bima tried to activate the missile launcher, an Inves tackled the heavy bike at its front, and clutched into its windshield, disrupting the mangosteen Rider's sight.

"Off my way!" Bima growled as he activated another weapon. The snout then opened, and split to five parts as it unfolded, revealing a cannon nozzle. That made the Inves hardly maintain its balance and prone to falling, prompting it to struggle to hold still. That is, until beam energy charged up inside the nozzle. After accumulating sufficient energy, the cannon fired a massive charged beam blast, obliterating the Inves clutching on the windshield, as well as some Inves on its way!

"Whoa... Terrific..." Gaim gasped, once again stunned by awestruck as she saw Bima demonstrated the most powerful weapon of his Lockvehicle. It was truly powerful yet fearsome Lockvehicle, to the very least.

An Inves jumped and raid Ryugen from behind at the rear seat, trying to forcefully dismount the grape Rider while disrupting her.

"Get off me!" Ryugen grunted as she struggled to drop the Inves off her bike. As she passed by, Gaim noticed Ryugen got raided, and she had to help her somehow.

"Hold it right there!" Gaim exclaimed as she threw Musou Saber to the raiding Inves, impaling it from behind, flinching it off from the bike.

Ryugen then turned and zoomed, picking the Musou Saber before slashing the Inves on her way while driving. Gaim slashed some Inves and fend off their attacks.

"All right!" Gaim exclaimed as Ryugen came, combining Gaim's Daidaimaru with Musou Saber and loaded the Orange Lockseed into its lock port.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN!**

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

While Gaim let Daidaimaru Naginata Mode charge up, Ryugen cocked the gun hammer to execute Dragon Shot finisher, and Bima opened all weapon hatches on Raffles Armor. Gaim then slashed few Inves at once, while Ryugen shot the Inves with supercharged grape volley and Bima's Lockvehicle unleashed all of its ammo load to nearby Inves. With those, all Inves were destroyed as result.

"Are they gone?" Gaim asked, unsure if they were safe at the moment.

"Just, what with this place?" Himeko asked as she dismounted from her Rose Attacker.

"Huh?" Gaim asked.

"The Inves here is stronger than normal." Ryugen noted the difference of power level of Inves in Helheim to the ones in Inves Game. Since Helheim was Inves' homeworld, this wasn't surprising that Inves there were stronger than in Inves Game, due to they being well-adapted to Helheim environment, and more food stock they had, so most likely by eating those fruits Inves grew stronger in the meantime.

"You said this is Inves homeworld, right?" Bima asked as he dismounted from his bike as well. "I think this makes sense."

"Yeah, you're right." Gaim answered as she returned the Orange Lock back to her Sengoku Driver. "Also, those weird fruit-things turn into Lockseeds."

"Eh? Really?" Ryugen asked. She then walked to one of the trees with fruit. As soon she plucked it, the fruit turned into a Lockseed as Gaim said. This Lockseed had design of kiwi and "LS-13" code. A **Kiwi Lockseed.**

"It's true." Ryugen mumbled. She then plucked two other fruits on the same tree, transmuting them into Lockseeds. One had design similar to Budou Lockseed, except that the fruit was red and had twelve fruitlets instead of Budou's six, as well as "LS-37" code. Another had a fruit similar to apple, except it had yellow with green shades and "LS-47" code. They were **Riberry Lockseed **and **Shipova Lockseed** respectively.

"Awesome." Ryugen said as she looked at those newly acquired Lockseeds.

"Maybe I can take some?" Bima asked as he plucked a fruit from another tree. It then transmuted into a Lockseed with design of snake fruit and "LS-32" code, **Salak Lockseed**. "Cool."

"Come on, we've gotta find Sayaka." Gaim reminded.

* * *

><p>Back with Sayaka and Kyouko, they walked through some area of the forest to look around for another rip that connected to other place in Mitakihara City. After some walking, they stopped to see what's ahead.<p>

"Look." Kyouko said. What's ahead was a rip connected to an old warehouse of some sort. Since the rip was unstable in wild, they had to enter now, or it would close soon. This probably was a now-or-never chance.

"YATTA~! Yeah!" Sayaka cheered happily as she found the rip so she could went back home. She was so happy that she was about to hug her old friend, only for the latter to step forwards, making Sayaka missing her hug. "C'mon, join in!"

Suddenly, an Evolved Inves appeared from the bushes. It was green in color like Byakko Inves, and it had Chinese dragon head with long neck and horned crests. The shoulder crests were shaped like flames, and the body was bluish green in color. Like Byakko Inves, it had jade-colored armor that made it looked like jade statue. Also, the ornaments on body and crests sported golden lines. Its eyes were red in color, full of savage. This was **Seiryu Inves.**

Seiryu Inves let out a roar as it spotted two humans who tried to went through its territory. The whole Helheim is Inves' territory after all, so it made sense that they attacked every human who trespassed into the forest. The dragon Inves seemed not letting those humans to go through that rip.

"Oh, come on!" Sayaka whined annoyed as she looked at the entirely new Inves to her.

"Get back." Kyouko told her old friend as she pulled out her Banana Lockseed.

"But I'm fighting too, you know?" Sayaka reminded as she pulled out her Pineberry Lockseed.

"Whatever. Let's take it down together then." Kyouko replied.

"Henshin!" Both girls exclaimed as they unlocked their respective Lockseeds.

**BANANA! / PINE~BERRY!**

The yellow sparks gathered above Kyouko to form a metal banana, while pink sparks formed a metal pineberry above Sayaka. The two then set up their Lockseeds into their belts, slicing them open.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON! / SOIYA!**

The fruits fell over their respective summonners, transforming them into their Rider forms.

**BANANA ARMS! / PINEBERRY ARMS!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~! / BERRY~ HEROINE!**

As Seiryu Inves ran towards two Riders, Baron gave it an opening by blocking the Inves' swat before thrusting it with Banaspear's pommel, but instead of pushing it, she got backed off, due to stronger armor. Fraise then slashed it with her bow, but it couldn't cut through. Baron then slashed it again, but with no avail as well. Its armor was too thick to cut, or too compact.

"This armor..." Baron muttered speechless as she noticed none of her attacks could hurt it, surprised. It then threw Baron away. Fraise then shot the azure dragon Inves with her archery, but the same thing resulted as the arrow bounced away from it. Even arrows couldn't pierce into it.

"No way!" Fraise gasped in shock as she saw her arrows bounced.

Seiryu Inves then breathed a blue fireball from its mouth at Fraise, which she dodged. When she tried to fight back, Seiryu Inves grabbed her and threw her aside, stumbling her off. The Knight of Spear then stood up, blocking Seiryu's slam while trying to hold still before throwing it aside. Fraise then ran to the Inves and slashed a couple of times, assisted by Baron with her spear slashes, but failed. Seiryu Inves then slapped Baron twice before bringing her to a lockdown, but the latter kicked it off to break free. Fraise shot some more arrows at Seiryu, but it didn't affect it whatsoever, and she rushed in to send it some slashes, only to be pounded and kneed, before getting swatted away.

"Sayaka!" Baron exclaimed as she kicked the azure dragon Inves off, stumbling it to below. It then breathed blue flame once more to the two Rider girls, prompting Baron to protect Fraise from the blast, but it was powerful enough to press her, that she grunted in pain after fending off the breath.

"Kyouko-chan!" Fraise gasped, wary of Baron's condition after guarding such powerful blast. She then braced herself to attack back with her bow if Seiryu Inves attacked her. It then ran, and as Fraise was about to block its attack, Gaim rushed in to slash its arm, but it only parried the slam, and then she slashed some more and jump-kicked it off. From behind, Ryugen shot it, while Bima rushed in to send some claw rakes, but the result was same to the others: no effect. While it tried to pound Bima, Ryugen shot it again, forcing it to run away after taking the blasts which made its armors smoked.

"Homu-chan!" Fraise exclaimed as she saw Gaim.

"Sayaka, Kyouko!" Gaim said as she looked at them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we managed to hold it on our own, at least..." Fraise answered.

"Thank goodness..." Gaim sighed in relief. She then realized something off with them. "But why are you with her?" She asked Baron.

Hearing Gaim's question, Baron blushed a bit under her helmet, slightly embarassed that she and Fraise were together. Perhaps she and Sayaka had chemistry of some sort that she didn't want other sto know?

"Geez, shut up." Baron answered coldly as she pushed Gaim aside when chasing the azure dragon Inves.

Ryugen shot it some more, but the shots seemed not affecting it at all, as it tanked all the shots without breaking sweat. Despite its simple look, it sure had thick armor and skin to tank all damages. It continued walking, shrugging off the shots as if they were nothing, approaching Ryugen who (coincidentally) had same motif, aside the Lockseed she had.

"Tsk, he's too well-defended!" Ryugen grunted as Seiryu Inves grabbed her while trying to break free. As Baron rushed in, it threw her aside before parrying some of her strikes, holding her still. Gaim also entered and helped Baron by sending some slashes, but it parried them while throwing Baron aside.

"Kamijou-san!" Ryugen said as Bima came in.

"Let's get outta here!" Bima told her.

"But..." Ryugen hesitated.

"Run as he said!" Gaim ordered.

"Okay!" Ryugen replied.

As Bima and Ryugen ran to the other side of rip, Fraise shot the dragon with her arrows before following them.

"Kyouko-chan, Homu-chan, Come on!" Fraise shouted, asking Baron and Gaim to follow them.

However, they got their hands full with Seiryu Inves. It still didn't allow them to pass through the rip. Baron ducked Seiryu's swat while Gaim missed her slashes and got pounded on back. She then slashed again with no avail, and Baron blocked Seiryu's slam, with the latter holding the lance.

"Just what with this guy?!" Gaim growled as she tried to rake it again, but it pounded her and Baron, throwing the latter at the former.

"My weapon aren't scratching him!" Gaim realized as she noticed how the armor was too thick to cut by sharp weapons such as katana like Gaim's Daidaimaru and lance like Baron's Banaspear. She needed the weapon powerful enough to break it. It then tackled both Riders.

As Ryugen, Bima, and Fraise ran to the rip, it started closing. They had to jump in now, or else they had no chance. Gaim's three sub-Riders then jumped into the rip, landing on the warehouse safe and sound.

Gaim and Baron tried their best to fend off the dragon Inves, but the dragon was so powerful not only to withstand them, but to overwhelm them as well. It then threw the two Riders to the rip before following them. Gaim and Baron landed in the warehouse, following Gaim's sub-Riders. Good thing that they managed to get into their own world in the nick of time, but unfortunately Seiryu Inves leaped in as well. Gaim dodged Seiryu's attack as it swatted Baron away. Seiryu Inves caught Gaim's slash, bringing her away, while Ryugen, Bima, and Fraise braced themselves for the worst. Fraise noticed the rip completely closed, now that Seiryu Inves got stranded in real world.

"The rip closed!" Fraise gasped as she saw the rip closing. She then turned her attention to Gaim and Baron, who were still fighting the azure dragon. It pinned Baron down to the fences, and Gaim rushed in.

"This way, you overgrown lizard!" Gaim yelled as she grabbed Seiryu by its tail, dragging it backwards before slashing it again... with no avail.

"Shit!" Gaim cussed, before getting relentless rakes from the dragon in revenge for dragging it away, pushing her to the tin barrels. Baron lunged her lance to Seiryu Inves, but the latter caught it before pushing it away and raked her violently and kicked her to the fences again. Now Baron had to think out to beat this overgrown lizard out.

"Damn, it's not working!" Baron hissed, annoyed that she couldn't land any single hit to that tough-armored dragon.

"Then, let's try something different!" Gaim said as she stood up and replaced her lock with Pine Lockseed.

**PINE!**

**LOCK ON!**

After setting up the lock, the Orange Arms dispersed into splashes, and a giant metal pineapple appeared from the circular rip above Gaim. As the pineapple lowered down, Gaim sliced the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The pineapple fell over Gaim, wearing her Pine Arms, designed for heavy, long-endured combat.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

"This is my stage now!" Gaim proclaimed as she twirled the spiked end of Pine Arms' signature weapon, Pine Iron before throwing it at Seiryu Inves. The impact from the weapon now affected the azure dragon Inves, as it backed it off a bit while breaking its armor slowly. Gaim swung the meteor hammer a couple of times to flinch the dragon.

"One more time!" Gaim exclaimed as she threw the spiked end of Pine Iron with middle throw before throwing it to her feet and kicked it to Seiryu, knocking it off while breaking its armor a bit. The shoulder crest shattered and their shards fell to the ground. This hurt it a bit.

"Nice, that hurt him!" Gaim nodded as her attack now was successful. She then ran while twirling the meteor hammer and smacking it at Seiryu Inves without throwing it, further damaging its armor. "Gonna crush you into pine-scrap-ple!" She yelled as she twirled Pine Iron once more.

"I see." Baron nodded as she watched Gaim using the Arms Change very well to match the situation and condition. She admitted that Homura was no slouch at all, and deserved very well to be her rival to defeat, and the reason why Baron must put Gaim out of first place to regain their glory. As expected from class representative of Class 2-A of Mitakihara High. She was smart enough to use the situation in the battle, and finding its benefit to win. Something that Kyouko learned.

She then set the lance down and removed her Banana Lockseed. She then looked at the removed lock, wondering what lock she should bet on.

"I thought this would be the best choice, but..." Baron muttered as she looked at Banana Lockseed. "I'd be better served by choosing my weapons, period."

Baron pulled out a Mango Lockseed, the Lockseed she had acquired earlier, but forgot to be used somehow. She would bet what kind of weapon it had, hopefully powerful yet heavy weapon like Pine Arms' Pine Iron so that it could be enough to beat Seiryu Inves. If that wasn't correct one, she would choose other Lockseed she had got, though. If she wanted to adapt with flow of battle, she better chose her weapons correctly. That's what Arms Change for, after all.

**MANGO!**

After Baron unlocked Mango Lockseed, she put the lock into the driver, locking it on.

**LOCK ON!**

As the European trumpet jingle played, Baron's Banana Arms dispersed into splashes and the metal mango, slightly larger than any fruits were so far appeared above her. Gaim knocked off the Inves, and got her attention taken to Baron who was about to do Arms Change for the first time.

"What's that?" Gaim asked as she saw the mango.

Seeing her old friend was about to perform Arms Change like Gaim usually did, Fraise was inspired to do the same thing with her unused Lockseed. Of course, she must join the fun.

"Hey, Kyouko-chan! Don't leave me out of fun!" Fraise beamed as she removed Pineberry Lockseed and pulled out Blueberry Lockseed, unlocking it.

**BLUE~BERRY!**

As the giant blueberry appeared above her, Fraise put the lock onto the belt.

**LOCK ON!**

As the staple Horagai music played from Fraise's Sengoku Driver, her Pineberry Arms dispersed into splashes. Ryugen and Bima looked at each other, before looking back at Baron and Fraise.

"Mango?" Ryugen asked.

"Blueberry?" Bima asked.

The trumpet music and horagai music seemed to be played harmoniously synchronized, as if to symbolize how close Kyouko and Sayaka's friendship were. Even if they became foes as Beat Riders, they were still friends, although many would disagree. Or even, they might be more than just friends. Baron and Fraise then cut their respective new locks.

**COME ON! / SOIYA!**

**MANGO ARMS! / BLUEBERRY ARMS!**

The respective fruits then came down to Baron and Fraise, arming them with brand-new armor. The mango unfolded before it fell onto Baron, with the front folded to the back to form cape of some sort, revealing shoulder armors with mango dices inside. As the mango dropped over Baron, the shoulder armors moved to place, while the top front folded to form chestpiece, and the topmost part folded to the back to complete the cape. Upon transformation, Baron's helmet gained a pair of curled down horn with diced patern like mango dices, and a wattle. In her hand was a long mace with big spiked end, formed by, once again, mango dices.

In Fraise's case, the blueberry immediately fell over Fraise just like most fruits did, and it unfolded. The sides folded together outwards before folding down to form shoulder armor with blueberries. The back simply folded out, and the top split, and the front folded out to chest to form breastplate with shape of upside down heart. The tops then folded out to thighs to form skirt armor with vines on the stems. Fraise's helmet gained a blueberry set on eyes, connected by vine, as well as round hood-like blueberry on the back of helmet. In her hands were a pair of nunchaku, with green vines for the ropes, and spiked blueberries at each end.

**FIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

**SIGNORA OF THE NUNCHAKU!**

Baron had changed into **Mango Arms, **while Fraise changed into **Blueberry Arms!**

After their transformation, Baron triumphantly set the mace down and Fraise twirled her nunchucks, and posed like a certain martial artist.

"HWACHAA~!" Fraise yelled, mimicking said martial artist's noise.

Baron then walked towards the Inves as she dragged the heavy mace, while Fraise walked in same way while twirling her nunchucks.

_(Cue BGM: __**Never Surrender **__by Team Baron)_

"Sweet..." Gaim gasped as she saw these Arms Change, staring at them for few seconds, until she had to turn her attention again to Seiryu Inves to block incoming attack.

Baron then swung the mango mace, **Mango Punisher **to Seiryu Inves, knocking it down with its sheer force. Fraise then joined the fray as she rushed in and twirled the nunchucks, **Berry Bluechucks** swiftly at it, beating it down in each stroke. The dragon Inves evaded an upper swing from Gaim, only to get a thrust from Baron. Baron then spun before she and Fraise sent powerful smashes in unison, sending it flying backwards to pile of scraps behind it, smashing them.

"Awesome..." Bima gasped in awe, seeing his best friend could finally hand Seiryu Inves its own butt, along with their rival of all people.

"Ditto." Ryugen added.

"Wow..." Gaim whispered, commenting how awesome Baron and Fraise were. While it was the first time Baron did an Arms Change during battle, Fraise had did it once with Blackberry Arms. This time, Gaim, Fraise, and Baron had proper weapons to fight Seiryu Inves. What was awesome was, they seemed to have enhanced strength with their weapons. While Baron's Mango Punisher's sheer weight sacrificed Baron's speed to wield the heavy weapon effectively, Fraise, on the other hand used speed and momentum of the nunchakus to enhance the strength of their blows.

"Surprised?" Fraise asked her teammate. "Thought you would be!"

"Wait for me!" Gaim told as Baron and Fraise rushed into Seiryu Inves, catching up with them.

As Seiryu Inves stood up, it dodged swings from Baron and Fraise, then Gaim jumped in, smacking it with Pine Iron, followed by Baron and Fraise with their weapons. Gaim smacked it once more, and other two Riders with blunt weapons smacked it again in succession. Gaim then blew it upwards, and Fraise jumped to slam it down with her nunchakus in full force. As Seiryu Inves fell, Baron swatted it away in correct momentum, sending it flying to the ground few meters away. After standing up, Seiryu Inves breathed a blast of blue flame at three Riders, prompting Gaim and Fraise to dodge, while Baron guarded the flame breath with her mace. While guarding the blast, she charged at the Chinese dragon-themed Inves, cutting through the flame and blowing it away before thrusting the mace at it, propelling it flying backwards to pile of scraps.

"Hmph. Let's sort this out." Baron scoffed as she sliced her lock twice.

**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**

"Okie-dokie! Come on, Homu-chan!" Fraise said cheerfully.

"Gotcha." Gaim answered as she and Fraise sliced their locks once.

**SOIYA!**

**PINE SQUASH! / BLUEBERRY SQUASH!**

Baron twirled the mace as the energy mango dices surrounded Mango Punisher's spiked end, charging it up with energy mango. As she swung the mace rapidly, it left mango dices as trail. As Baron kept swinging the mace, the speed increases, going faster that it looked like a mango twister of some sort.

Gaim and Fraise jumped as Seiryu Inves stood up. Gaim kicked the pineapple-like spiked end of Pine Iron, while Fraise leaped towards Seiryu Inves while twirling the nunchakus rapidly, forming energy blueberries on the hanging end to make them look like meteor hammers. First, the pineapple landed on Seiryu Inves' head, followed by Fraise rapidly swinging the nunchucks at the evolved Inves, smashing it with energy blueberries to add its power in each stroke. Lastly, Baron shot the energy mango from her mace to the dragon Inves, entrapping it inside and destroying it as the energy mango dices, blueberries, and pineapple slices burst away from it.

"Yatta!" Ryugen cheered.

"They won! Awesome!" Bima commented. Ryugen then gave him a high-five.

"Yosha!" Fraise cheered, hugging Gaim in joy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" she cheered as she shook her hands with Gaim.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed.

_(End Song)_

* * *

><p>Outside the factory, Kyouko walked out back to her base, while behind her were Homura, Sayaka, Himeko, and Kamijou.<p>

"That was close. Don't scare us like that again." Kamijou said.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Sayaka apologized for making her teammates worried.

"At least you're back in one piece." Himeko said, cheering Sayaka up as she pat her shoulder. Sayaka nodded as she felt better.

"Honestly, I was scared for a while." Homura said.

"Hey guys~!" Gaim Riders heard a voice greeting at them. They turned to the source to see Madoka coming in, approaching them.

"Oh, hi, Madoka." Homura replied.

"Sayaka, are you okay?" Madoka asked Sayaka, after hearing that she went lost into the Lockseed forest in slight worry. Fortunately, Sayaka was with other Gaimers safe and sound. "I was worried when you went into that forest again alone!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Sayaka smiled. Because I'm with Kyouko-chan all along.

"Kyouko-chan?" Madoka asked, surprised to hear Sayaka was with their old friend turned rival.

Sayaka then turned to Kyouko, reminded of something she had to do after Kyouko saved her from the Inves assault. She had to thank her for her help so that she managed to survive.

"Kyouko-chan!" Sayaka called out as she ran over to the Baron leader. Kyouko turned around in response.

"Um..." Sayaka was embarassed to say anything to Kyouko, as her face blushed a bit that Kyouko saved her life back then. If it weren't for her, she would have got hurt badly by those Inves. From her expression, looks like she wanted to say something from her heart, two sincere words of, "Thank you."

"No prob." Kyouko answered before turning back, walking away to the team base.

Sayaka watched Kyouko left, with remaining feelings toward her. If it weren't for her, Kyouko wouldn't have to help her back at the forest, would she? And she got the point why Kyouko founded Baron and oppose them: to make Gaim stronger. Besides, she had contained this feelings even since she had been a Puella Magi. A feeling that she must confess to Kyouko sooner or later. She wanted to be more than just friends with her.

"Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka muttered. The rest of Gaimers then walked over to her.

"What was the hole, anyway?" Kamijou asked, curious of the rip hanging on space like Sayaka had entered.

"They seem popping up and vanishing all over the place..." Himeko thought aloud.

"Yeah." Sayaka nodded. "The one we came through is gone too."

"I was thinking they were trouble." Himeko pointed out of how dangerous those rips could potentially be. This made other Gaimers to turn at her.

"What's the matter, Himeko?" Homura asked.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on an alley, a homeless man fell over the crates and bicycles, getting hurt from the impact. He seemed to be thrown from stories of height, and the potential perpetrator looked at him. Hanging on the staircase was a Koumori Inves, except that its right arm had long, sharp talon.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the Gaimers...<p>

"Sayaka-san got stranded in the forest, right?" Himeko asked. "What if an Inves came from there and got stuck in our world the same way?"

This question made other Gaimers concerned about how could the Inves could break through the rip and roamed free in our world. It could be great hysteria. They had to deal with them if they met one somehow...

* * *

><p>Back at the alley, when Koumori Inves fell at the man to attack it, it got several shots, pushing it back away from the man. It then flew away from the alley, leaving the man behind and escaping. Few moments later, Mariachi arrived at the alley, only to notice that the Inves had escaped.<p>

"He's getting away..." Mariachi muttered annoyed. She then noticed the man there, running to him so she could take him away to somewhere safe to treat his injuries.

"Are you okay?" Mariachi asked.

"Uhh... Urgh..." The homeless man grunted in pain, as he tried to stand up, but the injury prevented him from moving any further. So, basically he was telling Mariachi that he wasn't okay at all.

After looking on the hobo's condition, Mariachi looked up, wondering where had the rampant Inves gone.

"Just what with him?" Mariachi wondered aloud.

Unknown to her and the man, someone was standing at the balcony, watching them both. This someone revealed to be... DJ Sagara?!

"Well, well." DJ Sagara said. "Looks like Contract Gamma is doing well. Wonder how Contract Beta is now. Hopefully that nosy furball won't trouble us much more."

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the Banana, Mango, Lanzone, and Coconut Lockseeds and Rose Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form red background with Baron's logo on it.)<em>

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Pine Iron over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, Lanzone, and Coconut Lockseeds and Mango Punisher over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou, Kiwi, Riberry, and Shipova Lockseeds and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds and Berrybow over dark green background with Bravo's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S (?) LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

At the studio where Sid usually review the featured Lockseeds of a chapter, instead of Sid, Sanji was sitting on the sofa, drinking a jasmine tea. He then took a bit of a cracker, munching it. He soon turned his attention to the readers ready for the Lockseed introduction.

"_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle et monsieur_. Back with me Sanji." Sanji greeted the readers. "For those wonder why Sid isn't here because he got... er... flu. Yeah, flu."

"Alright, Today, we're introducing these locks." He said as he showed the three locks: Mango, Blueberry, and Rafflesia.

"First off is Mango." Sanji began as the big screen behind him showed an image of Mango Lockseed.

"LS-11 Mango is an A-Class Lockseed. At some point in Chapter 4, that Mademoiselle Banane got herself one when wandering in Helheim. This Lockseed is somewhat rare like other A-Class Lockseed, and only few had this kind of lock." Sanji explained. "When used with Sengoku Driver, we'll get..."

**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

"_Voila_! We got Mango Arms!" Sanji continued as the image of Baron Mango Arms and Mango Punisher replaced the previous one. "This Arms is somewhat strength-oriented. With that long cape and heavy armor, plus the heavy mace, the user gains extra durability in exchange of speed. The weapon is Mango Punisher. It was very heavy yet it can deliver powerful strike. And why do you think she dragged her mace when first time transformed?"

"The finisher in this form is called **Mango Punismash.** It involves the user swinging the mace in full force before shooting the mango dices at target. For some reason it looks barbaric to me, but _magnifique. _I want mango pudding out of her soon!" Sanji explained as the footage of Baron performing said finisher played.

"Next up is LS-15 Blueberry." Sanji showed the Blueberry Lockseed as the image of Blueberry Lockseed replaced the previous one.

"This is a fan-made Lockseed, an A-Class Lock. A girl who claim herself to be my fan got this lock from one of my rejected applicant, before she apply about a job to me. So generous." Sanji explained. "With Sengoku Driver, we get..."

**BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF THE NUNCHAKU!**

"Blueberry Arms!" Sanji continued as the image of Fraise Blueberry Arms replaced the previous ones. "This Arms is speed-oriented. Light-armored, thus enabling its user to move without restrain. The weapons are Berry Bluechucks, which are, a nunchaku just like the Driver says. When used in full speed, it can even match Mango Punisher in terms of force!"

"The finisher is **Big Bang Blue. **The user conjures energy blueberry on their nunchakus, and then hits the foe with them, like meteor hammer. It's too short to be called meteor hammer, anyway. I can see a blueberry parfait here." Sanji explained as the footage of Fraise performing said finisher along with Gaim played.

"Next up is Rafflesia Lockvehicle." Sanji showed the Rafflessia Lockvehicle as said lock's image appeared on the screen behind him along with its Vehicle mode Raffles Armor, replacing the previous one.

"This Lockvehicle is probably the largest and most dangerous among all. Don't you see the weapons it has in its Bike Mode? Gatling guns, missiles, even beam cannon! With that lock, you can crush all Inves in no time! Not to mention it had bulky armor to enhance its durability. Fortunately, this is still a prototype, and no way other than that Monsieur Mangoustan could use it well, right?"

The screen then turned off, prompting Sanji to finish the review.

"Alright, that's it for now. I've gotta go before Sid-" Just when Sanji was about to leave, suddenly Sid, the supposed host of this segment, entered the studio!

"Just what the heck the meaning of this, you faggot?!" Sid berated.

"Well, er... I think you're busy, so I'm here to take over for a while, hehehe..." Sanji answered, with a suspicious smile.

"Oh really? You said he had flu, right?" A reader asked Sanji.

"Oh?"

"So you lied to readers so you can take over this segment, huh?" Sid growled as he rolled in the sleeves, ready to clobber Sanji.

"_Salut!" _Sanji bid as he ran from the studio as quick as possible. Sid shook his head in disappointment. He then sat on the sofa and snacked his cracker.

"Alright, sorry for the convenience. Back with me Sid-" Sid introduced, but...

"The review time is finished, actually." One of the readers reminded.

"WHAT?!" Sid gawked in shock, that Sanji used ALL of his review time. He sabotaged his review segment all along. Rage build up inside him, and he was ready to explode!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica:<strong>

Homura: "Was this work of an Inves from that forest?"

Mariachi: "You can't get away this time!"

Osomatsu: "You want Beat Riders' help to defend Mitakihara City?"

Kyouko: "This is the curse of victor."

Homura: "It's just like in the forest..."

Ryouma: "It seems Helheim is finally awakening."

QB: "Looks like we can use Contract Beta and Alpha some more."

**The mysterious Rider returns...?**

Homura: "This is my stage for real now!"

**Lock 10: Rampant Inves Big Capture Operation!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Alright, that's chapter 9 of KRGM. We've debuted Baron's Mango Arms and Fraise's Blueberry Arms. Wow. Honestly, I wanted to include Fraise's Blueberry Arms in earlier chapter since the Lockseed she got was in packet with Blackberry. But due to me wanting to explore more of KyoukoxSayaka shipping, I debuted her in same time as Mango's. <strong>

**Ok, so about OC Riders. After seeing Baron Lemon Energy Arms, which is basically Baron with Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Arms without changes in his suit, I kinda want to make an upgraded Rider form of Baron a la Zangetsu-Shin. Yeah, I wanna make her a totally new Rider with new Driver. And after testing the modified Genesis Driver, Kyouko's default Energy Lockseed would be ELS-09 Banana Energy, based on green banana. And her new Rider name is Saint-Baron. Also, Ryugen needs Genesis upgrade, which the name, concept, design, fall to YOUR hands, readers. After discussed with Pikatwig that he made a Genesis upgrade of Fraise named Fraise-Forte, I think I'd include her as well in this fic. SO, the number of OC New-Gen Riders is upped to 9 out of 12! So, you can submit an idea of Ryugen's Genesis upgrade and two whole new Genesis Rider! Also, sorry for Seeker213, because I realized I mixed up Riberry and Tomato Lockseed's numbers. :P  
><strong>

**Oh, and here's this chapter's quiz!**

_**Quiz: When accessing Blueberry Arms, she posed and yelled like a certain martial artist. Who is he? And who else copied that style of said martial artist in Toku-verse?**_

**As usual, shoot your answer in your review. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Also, after the project with Kamen Rider Chrome, expect something BIG soon! This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

**SOPA WILL BE DEAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA: FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE TRAILER<strong>

Sentinel: "Whoa, look at that! Giant Rider helmets!"

Showa: "Awesome... I guess?"

**This unbelievable transformation is coming to Fanfiction website!**

**See it for yourself in near future: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	10. Rampant Inves Big Capture Operation!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~! Fanfiction City and you readers out there! It's Pega-Rider, coming up with new chapter of KRGM! Sorry for late update, due to final and caught a cold. But now I've gotten better, and it's time to go productive! Well, in previous chapter, we mention about Inves running rampant in previous chapter, right? We'll get them to handle this guy. But wait. Not just one guy, but another guy. And speaking of which, La Mariachi will get... Oh, see it for yourself. Oh, to promote my project with Kamen Rider Chrome, there's change in the Opening sequence.**

**Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<em>**

_When Sayaka AKA Fraise wanders back into the mysterious forest, a most unlikely of sources, her old friend turned rival Baron, accompanied her to find way back home. Baron and Fraise fights alongside Gaim, and change into new Arms, Mango and Blueberry Arms. But in the shadows, another rip opens into the forest..._

* * *

><p>At a factory basement, someone lurked through the corridor, lighting the walking path with the lighter. The corridor was dark, with little to no lightings at the room. Speaking of whom, the someone seemed to be a technician, complete with hard hat and construction suit. He seemed to be late thirties or early forties from his face. He spotted the vines wrapping around the staircase handle, much to his curiosity.<p>

"Hmm?" The technician mumbled as he spotted the vine. He walked over to the strange-looking vines to investigate it some more. "What's is this?" He asked to himself as he kneeled to examine the vines closer...

To notice these vines came from more vines around nearby pipes. The vines with flower-like fruit like ones in Helheim. How did those plants ended up there? Was it because of the similar rip as Sayaka encountered earlier? If so, then what or who brought them there?

"Fruit? What's it doing down here?" The technician wondered aloud, surprised that he saw the fruits in such place of all places. The vines were so bushy, almost covering the pipe entirely. For some reason, the technician seemed interested to pluck one of the fruits there, without any question. He placed the lighter in his armpit so he could pluck the fruit while holding the fileboard. When plucking the fruit, his eyesight was devoid of liveliness, as if he had been hypnotized by something from the fruit. Now he almost drooled at the fruit like he was about to eat it, his focus was taken by the fruit's look, and his consciousness seemed drained away.

"This fruit... It looks so... delicious..." The technician murmured in monotone voice, driven by the desire to eat the fruit...

* * *

><p>At Gaim's garage, all members gathered to discuss about something, but silenced for a while to think what they had to do, especially about the rip Himeko had mentioned earlier after Sayaka had gone into Helheim once more. Himeko browsed with her iPad, until...<p>

"I knew it, Homura-san." Himeko said, turning all other Gaimers' attention to her. They then went over to her to see what she came up to. Homura took Himeko's iPad to see what the Himemiya heiress had browsed: a news about monster of some kind attacking people in several succession, much to her surprise.

"You think an Inves from the forest did this?!" Homura asked as she read the news, titled "Attacks Continue, Victims Describe Seeing "Monster"?!".

"I don't see any other explanation." Himeko answered as she took the iPad back. She then scrolled the article down to see the pictures related to the news, consisting of objects like electric transmitter, borders, and walls, smashed and wrecked. These were most likely the result of said attack, and these were too violent for humans to do. "No humans could do this." Himeko continued.

"I think it makes sense, though..." Sayaka said. "I don't see anything hoax from the news."

"Maybe we should go to the cops about this?" Madoka asked. Other members turned at her, but soon their attention turned back to Himeko.

"They won't believe us unless we can show them an open rip." Himeko answered. This made other members sighed in disappointment, that they could hardly find an authentic proof about Inves being perpetrator of the serial attacks. That could be true since most cops wouldn't believe such nonsense stories about monsters and dimensional stuff, or else they could be said as insane.

"We don't know where these rips are opening, and they never last long." Homura sighed as she walked away from the team a bit. That's why to find an open rip was a bit hard. If somebody find one, they could be lucky. It's like finding needle amongst stacks of hay.

"So as it stands, no one but us even knows they exist." Himeko added. Other members nodded agreed.

"Yeah." Homura nodded as she turned back to the gang. "Which means it's up to us to do something!"

"Homura-chan!" Madoka gawked, surprised that Homura suddenly made the brash decision.

"The Beat Riders are the only ones who know how to fight Inves!" Homura said. "The adults don't know anything. If we rely in them, things will just get worse."

"But the Inves in the forest are way stronger than the ones summoned with Lockseeds, right?" Sayaka inquired.

"If we work together, we can beat them." Himeko responded.

"Right." Homura nodded. "So let's get the other teams on board."

* * *

><p>At Baron's base a hour later...<p>

"I refuse." Kyouko answered.

Himeko, Sayaka, and Homura all sighed in disappointment that their ex-teammate of all people turned down their help. They could expect it, since all other teams, including Baron were bent to take over the first place in Inves Game ranking. So all other matters like Inves attack were out of their concern for now.

"The only foe Team Baron's concerned with right now is you, Gaim, the team at the top of rankings." Kyouko continued. "Helping you guys only slow us down, period."

"You're happy to let innocent bystanders get attacked by Inves?!" Himeko retorted as she approached Kyouko, but got dragged back by Ky. The second-in-command of Baron smiled at Himeko and placed his arm around her shoulder, only to be shoved off.

"Bystanders, huh? They've got no shit to do with us." Kyouko answered cynically. She and her team didn't have time to do something trivial, as they had more important goal to reach. But helping people from Inves attack was more important, isn't it?

"Come on!" Sayaka groaned annoyed. "We've been friends for almost three years, and you don't wanna help us?!"

"It's not about you guys or those so-called bystanders crap, silly." Kyouko chided. "It's about the first place."

"But...!" Himeko interrupted.

"If ya wanna play the hero, then so be it. Now that you've no one left to beat, it might be the distraction you're looking for." Kyouko said as she placed the cards in her hand to the table. "Dull bein' on the top, ain't it?"

"C'mon! Quit the fucking snide remarks, will ya?!" Homura grimaced annoyed as she walked over to Kyouko, but halted by Miwa. Even Kyouko's lackeys didn't let them to get closer to their boss, afraid of same incident as when Kyouko put Gaim's Player Pass on wager happened again.

"You're really quite ignorant of what your position means, aren'tcha?" Kyouko said as she shuffled back the cards before tossed them aside. Seriously, this redhead girls need some beating to her senses. Lives in danger and she ignores them? What a jerk. While Kyouko talked to her teammate turned rivals, Ky and Miwa looked at each other, until the leader stood up from her chair.

"Go ahead and ask Raid Wild, Invitto, Souten, and Red Hot. They'll give you same answer." Kyouko remarked. Miwa smirked at them with mean look. Kyouko walked closer to her rival, shoving Miwa aside.

"As it stands, Team Gaim is the strongest on the streets. So you may help others, but you're in no position to demand help." Kyouko pointed out as she walked through her. Homura sighed, shrugged that her former comrade refused to help heir former team. It could be understandable that Kyouko had no ties with Gaim of some kind, now that she lead Team Baron. But there's still any way to help them when in trouble, right? "Besides, you've gotta hella many Riders on your team, right?"

"I know, but can't you at least look over when you see a rip and inform it to us?!" Sayaka suggested and walked over to Kyouko, and halted by Ky.

"Like hell I care." Kyouko responded. "Just accept it. It's the curse of victor."

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Homura, Kyouko, Sayaka, Himeko, and Kamijou put on their Sengoku Drivers, while unlocking their Lockseeds)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Nobita, Hideyoshi, Sanji, Battler, and Sonomura followed suit, and the battle took place at the park while DJ Sagara announcing)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura, Kyouko, Himeko, and Sayaka arrived in front of castle of some sort, with Bujin Rider OOO and his army battled horde of monsters)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(The scene shifted to Bujin Riders fighting each other, from Kiva and Fourze, Den-O and Agito, Hibiki and Faiz)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(Bujin Gaim broke into the castle, walking slowly to the battlefield)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Madoka worried about Homura and the others, while Ieyasu withdrew his katana, ready to attack)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Shinichi Banabara transforms into Kamen Rider Showa, fighting Nepenthes Kaijin alongside Gaim, who was fighting Bujin Gaim)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Showa transformed into Legacy Form, while Gridon fell onto Nepenthes Kaijin from the midair zipper rip. The scene then changed to Gaim and Showa met the previous Kamen Riders, which then disappeared)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim and Showa fell onto Bujin Gaim, doing flying side kick. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Mariachi, Ryugen, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim was seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)**_

_(Zangetsu pointed her Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Coffee Arms, Lime Arms, Cherry Arms, and Blueberry Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 10: Big Operation: Catch Those Inves!<strong>

"Come again soon!" The shop owner bid Bandou, who bought a crate full of fruits from his fruit shop.

"Sure thing." Bandou replied as he put the crate on the box of his pickup truck. He just bought those fruits, so he could have stock for Drupers drinks recipe. He opened the crate to see the bunch of fruits. Those were still fresh, and in good condition.

"Man, we've got a lot of good stuffs today!" Bandou gawked happily as he closed the crate. Now loaded and locked, he was ready to go back to Drupers.

Bandou drove the truck the way back to Drupers to restock the ingridients for the menu. He whistled in joy, that he bought all those fresh and good-looking fruits. However, unbeknownst to Bandou, something flew fast behind the truck, and whatever it was it aimed for the truck, or something it contained. Suddenly, "it" dropped onto Bandou's truck at its windshield. It was a monster, to his shock and horror! Frightened, Bandou drove the truck in zig-zag pattern to throw the monster away. However, it remained still as it gripped onto the truck tighter. That is, until it flew up when the truck hit a parking car in front, shattering the windshield of left door.

The monster, Koumori Inves landed on the clashed car, roaring at Bandou, making him leaving his truck for his lives. Just when he was about to leave, Koumori Inves jumped before him, intercepting Bandou from escaping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Homura and Madoka were walking back to Gaim's garage. They sighed in disappointment, somehow.<p>

"Raid Wild and Invitto aren't gonna help us either..." Madoka muttered, disappointed that they also turned down their help. Homura sighed in response. She knew it wouldn't end up well, as Kyouko said. Other Beat Riders team were too absorbed into their goals of first place, it seemed.

"Kyouko was right on the money, huh." Homura remarked.

Sayaka and Hitomi then ran to them, reporting their progress after parting with them.

"How's with Souten and Red Hot?" Homura asked the two girls.

"They refused either." Sayaka sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Now the girls had to take this matter themselves. The only one who they could offer help was Kamijou, as Team Gaim's trusted ally.

"I guess we only have Kyousuke-kun to count on..." Hitomi said. Just then...

"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Suddenly, the girls heard the scream of someone familiar from nearby. They turned back and ran to the sound source.

* * *

><p>There, Koumori Inves threw Bandou aside, and went to attack him. Just when it was about to assault him, the girls arrived.<p>

"Bandou-san!" Homura called as she and her friends arrived.

"And an Inves?!" Madoka gawked at Koumori Inves.

"And... his right arm is different!" Homura pointed out, there was a long, sharp talon on the Inves' right arm as opposed to the regular ones.

"How'd you know?" Sayaka asked.

"I've seen the one in Beat Riders Hotline during Himeko's match. This guy has long blade, unlike what Nobi had." Homura answered.

"Get off me!" Bandou pleaded as the bat Inves was trying to assault him. It then stopped it noticed the girls coming. It then turned to the truck Bandou had driven. Bandou just stared at it in fear until the girls ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked the Drupers manager.

"Did you get hurt?" Madoka asked as well.

"What the heck is that?!" Bandou gawked, seeing the rampant Inves in horror.

Koumori Inves threw the crate away, dropping the fruits of all sorts. It went down from the truck and threw the fruits to look for something. It seemed that it got attracted by a fruit scent. It picked up an apple. However, instead of eating it, it crushed that apple into pieces. It roared in disappointment and threw the apple down, much to its annoyance.

It headed to Bandou and the girls, only to get a kick. It then countered with a blade swipe that it missed as she ducked. Sayaka then joined in by giving the humanoid bat a jumping kick, and missed a hook punch. When Koumori Inves tried to slash Homura, she grabbed its left arm, so Sayaka could land a punch at it. It then broke free, jabbing Homura at her gut and kicking Sayaka. It then threw Homura at Sayaka before slapping them, stumbling them to ground.

"You little punk...!" Homura hissed annoyed.

"We've to do this, really." Sayaka said as she and Homura pulled out their respective starting Lockseeds.

"HENSHIN!" Both girls exclaimed as they unlocked the locks.

**ORANGE! / PINE~BERRY!**

Just when the Koumori Inves attacked them, the orange and pineberry fell and hovered above them, blocking its attack and flinching it off. This was good chance for them to transform.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

Homura and Sayaka stood up so they could put their heads into their respective fruits, transforming into their respective Rider forms. When the Inves attacked them again during their transformation, it got flinched again after knocked them somehow.

**ORANGE ARMS! / PINEBERRY ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"This is my stage-" Gaim tried to proclaim her usual catchphrase, only to be interrupted as Koumori Inves dodged her slash, and parried her another slash. "My stage-" Gaim got stumbled to Bandou's truck after getting parried again.

"Don't push it, Homu-chan!" Fraise told as she loaded her Berrybow to aim the arrow at Koumori Inves. "Let's juice it-"

Koumori Inves interrupted Fraise's catchphrase as well, by shouting at her to emit high-frequency soundwave, disrupting her from shooting the bat. Gaim then walked atop the car to evade Koumori Inves' attack, chased by Koumori Inves. It then jumped atop Bandou's truck to dodge Gaim's slash. Gaim rolled down from the car when the bat Inves jumped from Fraise's arrows to attack her, dodging the attack. Gaim braced herself when Koumori Inves jumped from the car to attack her with a somersault before moving aside to dodge the attack.

Fraise joined in to send some slashes with her bow, only to be dodged. It then tried to catch Gaim before getting kneed and slammed to Bandou's truck. Fraise then shot some arrows at it, and missed again. This brought Bandou to shock that his truck got pinned by arrows as he stood up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Bandou gawked, slightly worried at Fraise. Thanks to her he had to bring it to the workshop to repair the truck, plus the damage it had earlier from Koumori Inves' attack.

"I-I'm sorry, Bandou-san!" Fraise apologized.

Gaim, Fraise, and Koumori Inves were dodging each others' strikes, until the latter parried the former's strike. It also parried Fraise's blow, backing her up a bit.

"Come with me!" Hitomi advised as she and Madoka brought Bandou away from the battle area.

Gaim continuously slashing the bat Inves with her trustworthy katana Daidaimaru in quick succession, finishing with a kick, pushing it to the car. Fraise shot some arrows at the bat Inves.

"Let's juice it u- / This is my stage n-" Fraise and Gaim were about to proclaim their continuously interrupted catchphrase earlier as they charged at Koumori, only to be interrupted yet again by its soundwave, knocking them off.

Gaim then pulled out an Ichigo Lockseed, activating it.

**ICHIGO!**

She then replaced the lock in her Sengoku Driver with the newer one.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

"Eat this!" After the Orange Arms folded back into its fruit form, Gaim exclaimed when throwing the fruit to Koumori Inves, which then disappeared upon impact. The new Ichigo Arms then fell over Gaim, replacing her armor as it unfolded.

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

"This is my stage for real this time!" Gaim proclaimed as she charged at Koumori Inves.

"And I'll juice you up for real this time!" Fraise proclaimed as she shot Koumori Inves.

Koumori Inves kept evading Gaim's strikes and Fraise's arrows, and then it jumped to the car and back. Koumori Inves blocked Gaim's slash, and brought her pushed to the car, and then suddenly the arrows hit it from behind, finched it a bit. Gaim then slashed the bat Inves at its chest, stumbling it off.

"Take these!" Gaim roared as she threw the Ichigo Kunais at Koumori Inves, only to be shrugged off. Fraise then shot the arrows, deflected as well. Koumori Inves flew at Gaim, knocking her off with a charging dive attack before landing atop Bandou's truck.

Suddenly, Koumori Inves took some shots from source unknown. It turned out that Mariachi came from the same way as Bandou's truck had gone through, shooting the Inves rapidly.

"She's..." Gaim mumbled as she noticed Mariachi coming. As if it recognized her, Koumori Inves flew from the truck to Mariachi, which she dodged, and then dived to Gaim and Fraise. After getting beaten a bit, Gaim withdrew her Musou Saber.

"How about this?!" Gaim taunted while loading the weapon with her current Lockseed, while Fraise and Mariachi sliced their Lockseeds once.

**LOCK ON! / SOIYA! / *guitar riff***

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!**

**PINEBERRY / COFFEE SQUASH!**

After their weapons charged up, all Riders shot their respective weapons. Gaim's unleashed rains of Ichigo Kunais, Fraise dhot rain of pineberry arrows, while Mariachi combined her both rifles and fired beam wave with coffee lead.

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Unfortunately for them, Koumori Inves dodged all of their blasts perfectly. They then fired their weapons some more, only to be missed again.

"Oi! Get back here!" Gaim called out as she kept firing rains of Ichigo Kunais.

"You can't get away this time!" Mariachi shouted as she kept shooting.

Despite their continuous yet rapid shooting, all of their shots missed, and thus Koumori Inves escaped.

"Dammit, come back, oi!" Fraise yelled. However, the Inves was too far to even hear her.

"Huh... Damn." Gaim cussed disappointed. Now the Inves flew away, they must search for it throughout the city. Not to mention that if someone met the Inves, more lives in danger, and finding it could be hard somehow.

"Are you okay, Homura-chan and Sayaka-chan?" Mariachi asked.

"We're fine, but..." Fraise answered, and wondered how Mariachi knew them. "How do you know our names?"

"I can't tell you for now." Mariachi answered Fraise's question. "You should be careful of Yggdrasil." She then jumped away, leaving Gaim and Fraise.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Gaim asked, but the person she asked to left them. And here goes more vagueness into their concern. What did she mean with be careful of Yggdrasil?

"Homura-chan!" Madoka called out. Gaim turned at her and Hitomi, running over to the Riders. "How's the Inves?"

"Sorry! It got away..." Fraise apologized.

Gaim sighed, wondering what she should do to look over for it. She then turned to the messed up crate of fruits, with the fruits scattered all over the place. The Inves must be destroyed as soon as possible, or else more lives and stuffs would be screwed up. And the Inves seemed to look for something. Just what it's after?

"We've gotta do something about this." Gaim said.

* * *

><p>At Himemiya Residence, Himeko returned home, at night. She then checked her school coat pocket, pulling out a Suika Lockseed. The color now had returned, meaning it could be usable once more.<p>

"_The color returned... Does it mean it'll work again?_" Himeko wondered as she looked at the Lockseed. The Himemiya youngest daughter then put the lock back into her coat as she entered home.

Himeko walked to the staircase, and as she reached the halfway, her sister Chikane noticed her from upstairs.

"You're back late again." Chikane said.

"Yeah." Himeko answered as she walked over to her sister.

"Make sure you lock the gates when you enter. It seems we've had a thief break into the house recently." Chikane advised.

"R-Really? I didn't notice anything..." Himeko lied. This "thief" in fact was Himeko herself, much to her unawaredness. She just stole the Suika Lockseed from her sister, and lend one to Homura. As she lied, she touched the school coat pocket containing the said lock.

"Fortunately, we know who it was." Chikane said. And it was fortunate to Himeko that she wasn't suspected as the thief. All thanks to Sid to keep the _true _culprit secret from her sister. "One of those "Beat Riders" you see dancing around the city. Those layabout street rats contribute nothing meaningful to society. I can't begin fathom why they do it."

Hearing Chikane's statements, the younger Himemiya prodigy just looked away from her with speechless look. Did her sister have right to judge the entire Beat Riders as street trashes at all? She wondered about that, and thought it was unfair since she was among those Beat Riders. Not to mention her friends were there too.

"What do you think, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she turned to her beloved sister.

"I wouldn't know..." Himeko answered.

"They seem to be around your age, that's all." Chikane added as she walked over to Himeko.

Himeko just sighed, shrugging while pondering. While she didn't know why those so-called street rats do so, she only could think that they were in same position as hers.

"I think they're worried what the future holds." Himeko pointed out. Maybe they were uncertain of what they wanted to be, while afraid of what they gonna do for their future. So, they do anything to explore themselves, such as dancing all around the town to entertain people. "They have to live how other people want them to, without knowing who they'll end up becoming."

"Oh?" Chikane asked.

"So they just have as much fun as they can, while they figure out what's important to them." Himeko continued. "At least that's how I see it." Himeko finished as she smiled to her sister.

"But you have no doubts about your future." Chikane responded. She then looked at the picture of Yggdrasil Tower, pointing out what's important about her future. "As a Himemiya, you are fully aware of the significance and your value of your place in the world. Are you not, Himeko?"

"Of course I am, Onee-chan." Himeko answered.

"Good." Chikane praised as she pat her sister's shoulder. "That is what sets you apart from that garbage. Remember that."

Chikane then suddenly walked closer to Himeko until her breasts pressed against Himeko's, much to her embarassment. She then lifted Himeko's chin a bit and leaned her head closer to her sister's as if she wanted to kiss her. Embarassed, Himeko braced herself as her face blushed redder, thinking that her sister would do something lewd, as she did lately. However, it turned out that Chikane just passed by Himeko's head and went to her ear.

"You're worlds apart from that filth, now that you're in my side." Chikane whispered close to Himeko's ear, embarassing Himeko much more.

"Umm... That's right, Nee-chan..." Himeko nodded, answering reluctantly.

Chikane then let go of her sister and pat her shoulder before going downstairs. Himeko Just looked at her sister away, while thinking if she should work for Yggdrasil in future, afraid of abandoning her friends. She was a bit uncertain what should she choose: her future as Himemiya heiress or her career as Beat Riders of team Gaim. However, she had something more important to do...

* * *

><p>Following day at Gaim's garage, Homura slammed the chalkboard, with graphs of strategy to catch rogue Inves escaped earlier. All Team Gaim members plus Kamijou were having a meeting about this operation. Team Gaim's current second-in-command, Homura was so enthusiast about this.<p>

"Okay, we'll have to do something ourselves, before any more people get hurt." Homura began.

"I've marked all attack sites." Himeko added as she showed the marked attack points in the map application in her iPad. "It's reported that not only one rogue Inves there, but also two of them."

"TWO?!" Osomatsu triplets gawked in surprise when hearing the news.

"Yeah, and the suspects said it was a mantis of some sort." Himeko replied.

"Mantis? So... Kamakiri?" Sayaka guessed.

"Maybe he's just a mutated Kamikiri Inves, like Koumori Inves." Kamijou assumed. "So he has weird arms like actual mantis."

"Anyway, let's split up and search them." Himeko suggested.

"The Inves is more dangerous than we thought. Take it slow and be careful." Homura said. "If you find it, don't get close. Just call me, Sayaka, Himeko, or Kamijou right away."

* * *

><p>Moments later, the Gaimers split up to look for Koumori Inves, and possibly a Kamikiri Inves in various location. Some of them asked to the bystanders, but said bystanders claimed they had never seen the creatures in question. Some of them said they said something nonsense, and shooed them away. Most of their searches were having little to no hint about two target Inves' whereabouts.<p>

Meanwhile, somewhere at the city, Hitomi talked to someone via phone, asking for the search progress.

"How's it over there?" Hitomi asked.

* * *

><p>"Nothing." Homura, whom Hitomi talked to answered from the other side, at the riverside to be precise. "I don't think we'll find it like this..." She continued when checking the trash cans to look for Inves. But she knew that she couldn't find the Inves there, just in case.<p>

* * *

><p>"Another quiet day in Mitakihara, huh." Choromatsu added, from yet other side of the phone. He was at the park, where the lovers were cuddling behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yea, I agree." Karamatsu said from yet other side, at the town alley.<p>

* * *

><p>"No hints of the Inves here, either." Kamijou said from yet other side, this time near the station.<p>

* * *

><p>And then we went to Madoka, who turned out to call all Gaimers at once via phone, so other members could report the progress. However, with the search returned futile, Madoka had to think about the plan B for this.<p>

"Maybe we should regroup, and..." Madoka said, as she closed the call and returned to the team base, and suddenly...

"KYAAAAH!"

Madoka ran to the voice source, ar the nearby staircase. There, she saw something... surprising. No, it wasn't too surprising, only that's...

"Aaaah! A monster!" A middle-aged woman screamed on the staircase, prompted Homura to ran over the voice source. She saw... Fraise?

"...What?" Madoka murmured, sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I'm asking about a monster. Have you seen one?" Fraise asked to the woman as she showed the poor-drawn picture of Koumori Inves from her phone. However, it turned out that the woman was screaming at Fraise, since the latter was the cause her doing so.

"Monster, there!" The woman screamed at Fraise, calling her as a "monster".

"No, listen..." Fraise tried to explain.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with you?!" Madoka interrupted, bonking Fraise's head. "Get over here!" Madoka berated as she dragged her away at her hood. Yeah, at her _hood._ That's for asking a person in full Rider suit, so no wonder why that woman screamed at Fraise like a little girl.

"I'm really sorry." Fraise apologized.

* * *

><p>Later at Drupers...<p>

"Don't walk around transformed!" Madoka snapped at Sayaka, who used her Rider form to ask people. Honestly, it could only scare some people, if not most.

"But what if someone gets attacked... while we're searching?!" Sayaka gawked in response. She just wanted to prevent any casualties, just in case. But that wasn't quite a justification, however. "I got nervous."

"But that's no reason to ask people out in Rider armor, mofo. You might be got mistaken as monster, too." Homura sighed deadpanned.

Madoka sighed, hardly believing that they had played dangerous game all along. Now that they knew Inves' true nature, they had to reconsider their Inves Game playing. One mistake could lead to chaos, like what had happened to them earlier.

"I can't believe we've been playing games with these creatures." Madoka remarked as she looked at her Himawari Lockseed.

"We knew they rampaged if we lost control, but no one imagined an Inves would go after people on its own." Himeko noted. Considering they were talking about Inves from the forest like Byakko Inves and Koumori Inves they had met earlier, it made sense.

"What is that Inves, anyway? Forget that freaky forest, who'd be crazy enough to make these Lockseeds?!" Homura wondered out loud out of annoyance, after learning how dangerous an Inves and Lockseeds could be.

"I'd rather know who'd be crazy enough to make those belts!" Sayaka added. Homura nodded in agreement. Whoever made the Inves Game was a really crazy person, that is. Speaking of whom, Himeko looked around to see the man behind the game, only to find he was nowhere to be seen.

"Just when we want to see the man most likely to know these answers, he's away at the moment..." Himeko sighed as she looked at the seat Sid usually sat at.

"Yeah, it stinks." Sayaka added.

"Hey, Bandou-san!" Homura called the Drupers Boss after the latter and the waitress served a customer. She then got up, then walked over to Bandou and asked him, "Did you notice anything when that thing came at you? Anything could help."

"Well... I was a little busy trying to not get eaten." Bandou answered. He then remembered something he noticed when the Inves had attacked him. "Say, didn't he peel off me to go after my stuff?"

"What stuff?" Madoka asked.

"The fruit! Apples and melons and stuffs, just in! Ah, what a waste of good products..." He answered, and then cried in his arms. Homura pat Bandou on his shoulder to comfort him a bit.

"So, the Inves attacked Bandou's car to get the fruit?" Himeko asked Bandou to clarify as she picked an orange from the fruit tower.

"Not quite." Homura answered as she took the orange from Himeko and asked, "It didn't eat the fruit, did it, Bandou-san?"

"You're right. It was going to, and then it threw it away and got madder." Bandou answered, taking the orange from Homura and put it back on the fruit tower.

"You think it was bad?" Sayaka asked, oblivious to the fact that it could disturb a customer and complain at the owner.

"Don't-!" Homura tried to berate Sayaka for that obnoxious question.

"Oi..." Bandou interrupted.

"Ah~ That was delicious! More, please!" But fortunately a customer nearby her couldn't care less as she cooed after enjoying the fruit, and ordered for more. This took the Gaimers' attention for a while.

"Figured!" Bandou smiled, sighing in relief that his customer was pleased so much, despite Sayaka's disturbing question. He then took the dish of scooped pineapple-shelled jelly and told the waitress, "Bring out all we've got, **Iyo-chan!**"

"'kay." Iyo replied as she and Bandou went to the kitchen to make the ordered dish. This left Team Gaim members to discuss on their own.

"But they couldn't get enough of the fruit from the forest." Madoka noted.

"And they can eat Lockseeds, too. Lockseeds start out as those fruits, right?" Homura added.

"So what if... Inves only eat fruit from that forest?" Himeko figured.

"What?" Other Gaimers gawked, wanting to know about Himeko's theory.

"So it got stranded on this side, and when it got hungry, it couldn't find any food. So it's been attacking people out of frustration." Himeko explained.

"Of course!" Sayaka gawked after getting the idea, clapping her hands in amazement.

"And if that's true..." Himeko continued, taking her teammates' attention as they listened her another idea of solution, "I know how to lure them out."

"Really? How?" Madoka asked.

"We'll lay a trap." Himeko answered.

* * *

><p>At Helheim, Gaim, Ryugen, and Fraise burst out of flower portals with their LockVehicles and stopped few meters away.<p>

"Here we are!" Fraise said cheerfully as the Riders dismounted their vehicles.

"So, what now?" Gaim asked.

"We'll take the fruit back, and the smell will lure in the Inves." Ryugen answered as she walked toward a tree.

"But they turn into Lockseeds as soon as we touch 'em." Gaim argued.

"Yeah, but if we take off the belt..." Fraise said.

"Sayaka-san's right." Ryugen said as she closed the Lockseed, reverting Himeko into normal before taking off the belt and Lockseed. "Hai." She said as she handed them to Gaim.

"Okay..." Gaim mumbled as she took Himeko's Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed. "Whoa!"

Himeko plucked two fruits and took out a zippered plastic bag, so she could put them in. She then showed Gaim and Fraise the packed fruits and asked, "How is it?"

Gaim then touched the fruits, but it didn't turn into Lockseeds, due to being protected by plastic bag. Fraise did so, and nothing happened. Now they understood how it worked.

"Here you go." Himeko said as she hand the fruits to Gaim. She looked at the fruit, and then figured out the next plan.

"Heh heh... Heck yeah, Hime-chan!" Fraise cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mitakihara Park, Kamijou was searching for the Inves in case they showed up and attacking random citizens. He looked around to see any sign of the Inves, but he didn't find any yet. That's after something took his attention...<p>

"HELP MEEE!"

Kamijou quickly rushed to the source of voice, and as he arrived, the junior pianist found a Kamikiri Inves attacking a couple backing away. This Inves had mantis arm-like sickles on his both hands. Kamijou then rushed at the Kamikiri Inves and tackled it, and then clutched it from attacking the couple.

"Run away!" Kamijou told the couple.

After the couple ran away as he told, Kamijou got shoved off as it broke free and he dodged Kamikiri Inves' slashes, and then he rolled to its behind and kicked it off, stumbling the Inves. It growled in anger as it tried to get up. Kamijou put on his Sengoku Driver and took out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Kamijou announced as he opened the lock.

**MANGOSTEEN~!**

As the mangosteen appeared from circular zipper rip above him, Kamijou posed and locked the lock on his belt.

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

After slicing the lock open, the Mangosteen fell over Kamijou, transforming him into Bima as the armor fold into place.

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS! MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE~!**

"Time to claw my way to victory!" Bima announced as he dashed toward Kamikiri Inves to send double rakes, and missed both times. Kamikiri Inves returned with a slash, and then it kicked Bima at its gut, stumbling him off few distances. The Inves then elongated the antennae to whip Bima, but he blocked them with the slashes. The mangosteen-armored Rider then sent the slashing shock waves from his claws to Kamikiri Inves, flinching it a bit. Bima then leaped in and sent the Inves a couple of rakes, before giving it a front kick and yet another rake, stumbling it off.

As Bima was about to finish it off, Kamikiri Inves suddenly smelled something from a far, considering the long antennae it had, he could smell the aroma distances away. This made it jumped away, escaping from Bima.

"Wait!" Bima shouted as he chased after the insect-based Inves.

* * *

><p>In front of Gaim's garage, the Helheim fruits hanged on the rope, hanging from the pole Team Gaim had made. This was the trap intented to lure rampaging Inves in, so the Riders could finish them for good to prevent any casualties. At a side, Hitomi, Karamatsu, Fraise, and Ryugen was hiding behind a fence covered by leaves and vines for camouflage. They also had twigs on their heads to blend in with the camouflage. Meanwhile, the rest hid inside the trash bins, with a bin had the golden... blade poked out of its lid. One of the bins shook, and then someone inside the bin lifted the lid, revealing he was Choromatsu.<p>

"So Lockseeds come from those fruits, and they're what Inves eat? Really?" Choromatsu asked.

"Yeah." Gaim answered as she poked her head out of bin, with the pointy part of her head crest pierced through the lid. "We're not sure how it works, but there it is."

"Wonder how it tastes." Osomatsu said as he lifted the lid.

"It looks so delicious~..." Choromatsu cooed, as he and Osomatsu enticed by the fruit. The fruit looked like having something to allure everybody looking at it, like pheromones and such.

"See, I thought so too." Gaim said. When she took the Sengoku Driver from the place Mami had appointed her along with Madoka and Sayaka, Homura had been so close to get a bite from the fruit, but Madoka and Sayaka getting attacked had interrupted her from eating one. That was when she learned the Lockseeds were transmuted from the fruit for the first time.

"Just one taste, please?" Osomatsu asked.

"You really shouldn't..." Gaim suggested.

"Shush!" Madoka hushed as she poked out of the bin. This made Gaim and Osomatsu to hide back into the bin. "You're going to ruin our plan!" Madoka scolded Choromatsu and pounded him at the head with the lid he used to poke out for talking with Gaim and Osomatsu while they supposed to stay quiet when hiding.

"Ow... ow... ow..." groaned Choromatsu.

Hitomi hushed them, telling them to be quiet as they saw someone coming. Madoka and Choromatsu quickly hid into their respective bins and closed the lids. That someone walked to the hanging fruit, and this prompted Gaim to go out of hiding.

"Hya-ha! We've got you now, Inves! O-riyaaaa...!" Gaim smirked as he jumped out of the bin and rushed at the "someone". As she was about to swung the Daidaimaru at her, the 'someone' turned around, turned out to be the middle-aged woman Fraise had unintentionally scared from earlier.

"Oooooh..." Gaim stopped. The woman stared at her like seeing yet another freak, like when she met Fraise.

"I-I'm sorry, lady..." Gaim apologized.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The lady in question then screamed at Gaim in shock seconds later. Few moments later...

"You scared me to the death! Not you, not that pink girl! You are all just the same!" The old woman scolded.

"I'm sorry." Gaim apologized once again, kneeled at her.

"Where are you from?!" The woman demanded to know.

"I'm sorry!" Gaim apologized yet again, and then she got "mauled" by the woman.

Several minutes later, the kids were trying to knock the fruit off of the rope, only to be interrupted by Gaim running over to them, trying to secure the fruit.

"Hey, stay away! You can't have that fruit! That's not a toy!" Gaim told the kids as she barged in, only to be assaulted by them. Moments later, one of the kid tried to pluck the fruit while Gaim ran away from the rest of kids chasing her.

"No, get away!" Gaim yelled as she carried one of the kid away. She then tried to keep the kids away from the fruit as she told them, "Go do your homework!"

Yet other minutes later...

"No, don't eat that!" Gaim yelled as she tried to keep the crows away from surrounding the fruits. However, they refused to heed Gaim and attacked her relentlessly as if they tried to eat her as well. "Ow-ow-ow! Don't eat me either!"

Soon after she managed to chase away the crows, Gaim just sat under the fruit in comical black aura of gloom.

"Man..." Gaim whimpered, now a bit desperate that she almost killed the crows to chase them away. Soon, Choromatsu, Osomatsu, and Madoka walked over to Gaim, with Madoka patted the latter's head to snap her out of gloom and dragged her back to their posts with two of Osomatsu triplets helping. This made the rest of Team Gaim sighed, with Fraise facepalmed.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked the "Trash Bin Group". As Karamatsu ate the bread, she asked him, "And what are you eating for?" Karamatsu could only answer with a chuckle.

Ryugen noticed something coming, and she told the rest of team, "Minna, get down!" Meanwhile with the trash bin group, Gaim noticed the same thing too.

"Look!" Gaim gawked as she pointed at that thing, prompting the rest of group to hid back into their posts.

It turned out that the Koumori Inves from earlier landed on the rooftop of Gaim's Garage.

"It's here!" Madoka gawked.

The mutated Koumori Inves jumped down, and it sniffed the stench of some sort, noticing the source was nearby. It then turned to something that it seemed attracted to by the smell. The fruit Team Gaim had set up as a trap. The bat Inves growled, and reached out its hands to the fruit, as if it wanted to eat it. That was right moment for the Riders to jump and strike. As Koumori Inves was about to reach the fruit, it stopped as it noticed Gaim yelled and ran to the Inves, interrupting it. The mutated Inves dodged Gaim's slashes twice before it jumped to upstairs, emitting the high-pitched sound wave that hurt entire Team's auditory senses.

"W-What the-?!" Gaim groaned in pain from the sound wave.

After disorienting everyone around, Koumori Inves dropped upon Gaim, with the latter bringing her katana to block its blade arm in attempt to push it away. Just as Koumori Inves was about to assault Gaim, Fraise shot some arrows at it, followed by Ryugen's diving tackle, shoving off Koumori Inves from Gaim. It then jumped to reach the fruit, but Ryugen caught its leg, falling it along with her and rolled before getting up.

Koumori Inves kicked Ryugen off, and then Fraise charged forward to sent some slashes, before getting the slashes. Gaim also charged at it, but got tackled shortly after. After retaliated from stumbling, Ryugen took out a pouch of some sort, and ran towards Koumori Inves, which was locking Gaim's weapons with its arm blade. Just after the bat Inves dodged Gaim and Fraise's slashes and beat them, Ryugen clutched it, struggling to hold it still so she could hang the phone pouch on its back.

"Yosh!" Ryugen muttered.

And soon Koumori Inves broke free of Ryugen's clutch and slashed her in return, and then Gaim and Fraise. The latter two then backed up until they bumped with Ryugen and falling.

Koumori Inves plucked the fruits, and flew away. However, Fraise shot the arrow at it, and its hit made the Inves flinched, dropping one of the fruits. And the Inves took its leave. The Riders grimaced that they failed to catch the Inves yet again.

"Damn! It got away again!" Gaim cursed as she got up, as if she tried to chase the Inves.

"No. This time, it won't escape." Ryugen said as the rest of Team Gaim gathered around her.

"What was in that bag you stuck to the Inves?" Madoka asked.

"My phone... with the tracking feature turned on." Ryugen answered as Hitomi hand Ryugen her iPad, in Maps application turned on, so the Riders could locate the Inves easily. "It's currently heading... this way!"

"Whoa, sweet!" Osomatsu triplets gasped at Ryugen with compliment. The geniusity of Himeko was something they were proud of, no wonder why they relied on her for strategy due to her ability to think and making a solution quickly.

"As expected from our strategist!" Fraise beamed.

"You're incredible, you know, Himeko?" Gaim praised. Ryugen smiled under her helmet in response, blushing that she got the compliment from her role model out of all people, and the class rep.

"Let's clip its wings for good!" Ryugen said.

"Yeah!" Gaim replied.

Just as Gaim Riders were about to chase after the Inves, another Inves, Kamikiri Inves jumped in, surprising everyone who was about to celebrate.

"Not another Inves!" Choromatsu gawked.

The Inves then picked up the fruit dropped from Koumori Inves, and as it was about to eat the fruit, the slashing shock waves hit it. This was obvious that Team Gaim's ally was about to help them.

Bima jumped in and tried to raked Kamikiri Inves, but missed a couple of times. It then returned the slash with the sickle arms, knocking Bima off.

"Kamijou!" Gaim cried as she was about to step up.

"Leave this Inves to me! You go after that Koumori Inves now!" Bima told other Riders.

"Okay." Gaim nodded as she along with Ryugen and Fraise ran after Koumori Inves, leaving Kamijou to handle the mutated Kamikiri Inves by himself.

The non-combatant Team Gaim then ran back to their hiding posts, watching Bima fighting against Kamikiri Inves with anticipation, hoping Kamijou would be okay.

"I wonder if Kyousuke-kun is okay to handle that dangerous Inves..." Hitomi murmured.

Bima stood up and charged forward, sending some rakes to Kamikiri Inves. The mantis Inves then used its sickle arms, trying to slash the Ghatotkacha-motif Rider but got missed twice, before got kicked. Kamikiri Inves then used the antenna-whips and Bima had to evade them, and then he cut them off.

"Yosh!" Hitomi beamed.

However, it didn't turn the favor for Bima as Kamikiri Inves shot energy discs from its sickles to him, inflicting sparks as they slashed its armor. The antennae grew back to normal before Kamikiri Inves using them to whip Bima off his feet. It then whipped again and again, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Kamijou-san!" Osomatsu cried.

As Kamikiri Inves kept whipping Bima good, suddenly it got barrage of shots, thus disoriented it a bit. Mariachi jumped into the battlefield, walking over to Bima.

"Who is that?" Madoka gawked when seeing Mariachi's sudden entrance.

"Are you okay?" Mariachi asked to the mangosteen-armored Rider.

"I'm fine, thank you." Bima answered.

And the two Riders had to turn their focus back to Kamikiri Inves, as it ran to the newcomer Rider, trying to slash her and missed due to the latter's dodging. Mariachi gave the Inves shot barrages before turning her rifles into Bayonet Mode and proceed to slash it. When Kamikiri Inves launched the energy discs, Mariachi used her poncho to deflect the discs away, as if it were a shield.

"Sugoi..." Madoka gasped in awe.

"Alright then. I'm not gonna lose!" Bima said as he pulled out the Salak Lockseed he just got from Helheim.

**SALAK!**

The zipper rip opened above Bima, and a metal snakefruit came down from it. He then changed the lock in his Sengoku Driver, slicing it open.

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

As the mangosteen armor dispersed into light particles, the snakefruit fell over Bima, and it let out splashes as it began to open. The top split into two and folded together with the sides to form shoulder pad, while the front and back folded onto place, with the front forming the chest piece with snakefruit skin and flesh. The back of his helmet retained the curled hat just like Mangosteen Arms helmet had, except it sported scaled texture like a snakefruit. The earpiece was golden in color, resembling elven ears. The visor became creme in color, with brown circle at its center. In his hands were a pair of zig-zag shaped sword, keris themed in snakefruits with their spiky blades, and the hilt similar to Gaim's Daidaimaru and Bravo's Duri Noko.

**SALAK ARMS~! BHARATAYUDHA ON THE ROLL!**

Bima had changed into **Salak Arms, **with his weapons **Salakeris.**

Bima charged forward and dodged mutated Kamikiri Inves' slashes before slashing it back with his keris. Kamikiri missed yet another slash and went to Mariachi to slash her with the sickle arms, but she used her El Machiatos to block them, pushed it away and slashed it with the bayonet blade. Bima leaped in, and then cut its antennae again before sending it a powerful sideways kick to stumble it off.

"Let's finish this, Kamijou-kun." Mariachi suggested as she sliced her lock once.

"Couldn't agree more!" Bima replied as he sliced his lock as well.

**HAI~H! / *guitar riff***

**COFFEE SQUASH! / SALAK SQUASH!**

Mariachi combined her rifles to form a long rifle, aiming at Kamikiri Inves as it charged the energy, while Bima launched thorns from the spikes of Salakeris blades, paralyzing it as they pierced into. Bima then combined both Salakeris to form a double-bladed lance before charging at Kamikiri Inves, slashing it twice and dashed through, while Mariachi fired a powerful laser shot to the Inves that pierced it through, destroying it soon after in explosion, with the salak slices and coffee seeds flew away from the explosion.

"They did it!" Choromatsu cheered.

"Yeah! They did it!" Hitomi cheered as well, with the rest of team high-fived each other. However, Madoka saw Mariachi as if she knew that coffee-armored Rider was someone in her past...

"Phew, one down, and one to go." Bima sighed in relief. He then turned around to see... Mariachi wasn't there anymore. Just what was with Mariachi? And who in the earth is she? Why did she knew his name, even though he hadn't meet that cowboy-like Rider? Those aside, he hoped that Homura and the others could handle another one...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a factory of some sort, Homura, Himeko, and Sayaka arrived. Based on what the maps showed, the Koumori Inves was most likely escaped there. Now it's up to them to look for the Inves.<p>

"You sure the Inves is down here?" Homura asked as she and the other girls walked downstairs.

"Without a doubt." Himeko answered.

The girls then arrived at the basement of the factory. The trio walked carefully while looking around to their surroundings to see if the bat was around, in case it was waiting for them to come, so it could so sneak attack on them. They then found the vines from the Helheim forest around the staircase. They slowly ran to the fruited vine, curious on how could it grew to the place outside the forest, especially at the place like that.

"This is..." Himeko murmured.

"The fruit of the forest." Homura added.

"You know, these things always grow around those rips..." added Sayaka.

"I guess their seeds or spores come through." Himeko guessed.

Homura's attention got caught as she found something laying on the floor. It was the white hard hat like the technician had, but it was grown with vines. Himeko and Sayaka also looked at the hat. Was the vines' seed or spores planted on it and grew?

"GRRRRR!"

Soon, the girls had to shift their attention as soon as they heard Koumori Inves' roar, charging at them. It tried to slash the girls, and missed as they kept evading its strikes.

"You little jerk!" Homura growled as she clutched Koumori Inves to prevent it from attacking her friends, but it broke free soon after and swiped its arm blade at her feet, only to be dodged with a backflip, and countered by a jumping roundhouse kick hitting its face. She caught Koumori Inves' right arm when it tried to slash her, and it broke free so it could jab the ex-Puella Magi at her stomach and swat her away to the point she hit the fences and drums, collapsing upon impact.

"Raaaaah!" Himeko let out a battle cry as she ran to the Inves and clutched it from behind. Koumori Inves struggled to steer her away, and then it threw her behind, dropping her to the floor. Himeko grunted in pain as she tried to endure them. Sayaka rushed at Koumori Inves and performed a barrel roll to dodge its slash before turned around to sent a jumping high kick at its chin, and then proceeded to punch its face with a hook. Displeased, Koumori Inves swatted her away to the fence Homura had collided with, along with Himeko. Homura then grabbed a hydrant tube.

"Eat this!" Homura roared as she sprayed the hydrant at Koumori Inves' face, disorienting it stumbled.

"Girls!" Homura instructed as she pulled out her Sengoku Driver.

"Hai!" Himeko and Sayaka replied as they pulled out theirs, putting them on together with Homura.

"Henshin!" The girls announced as they pulled out their starting Lockseeds and unlocked them.

**ORANGE! / BUDOU! / PINE~BERRY!**

The girls posed in their ways as the fruits came don to them before locking their locks onto place.

**LOCK ON!**

When the standby musics played, Koumori Inves turned at the Gaim Riders as they sliced their locks open.

**SOIYA! / HAI~H!**

The fruits fell over their respective summoners, transforming them into their Rider forms as they opened and folded into place.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BUDOU ARMS! / PINEBERRY ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA! / BERRY~ HEROINE!**

As the Riders charged forward, Koumori Inves flew past through them, and it performed U-turn as Ryugen and Fraise tried to shot it down and missed, and then Gaim tried to swat it and missed again as the Inves flew upwards and past behind them. Koumori growled as it turned around, and Ryugen fired the Budou Ryuhou, only for the Inves to jump down. Koumori Inves dodged Fraise and Gaim's slashes before jumped and swung its blade arm at Gaim, only to be blocked by the Daidaimaru and brought it locked before shoved it to the fence nearby and kicked it. Gaim tried to slash it but got parried by Koumori Inves and got shoved to the wall, and got a lockdown by Koumori Inves' arm blade. She then quickly withdrew her Musou Saber reverse-gripped to slash it at its midsection in Battoujutsu style, making it tumbled from the blow.

As Fraise joined in, Koumori Inves blocked her bow slash, and then used its ultrasonic soundwave to disorient her from attacking, as well as Gaim.

"Not this again!" Gaim groaned annoyed as she tried to endure the pain she got from the soundwave while being pushed to the wall.

She then kicked a barrel to Koumori Inves to disrupt it, only for it to continue its ear rape. Gaim cocked the hammer on Musou Saber to load them with built-in cartridges, turning it into Gun Mode. As she withstand the soundwave, Gaim managed to shoot the barrel to blow it away.

Ryugen then shot the Inves from behind as she ran to it, so she could assist Gaim. After Ryugen dodging Koumori's slash, Gaim ran in to block its blade and missed her slash, while Fraise shot some arrows to it, and missed again. After dodging the blows from the Riders, Koumori Inves got elbowed by Ryugen and shot from point-blank range, along with Fraise, that the force from combined attacks sent it flying backwards.

"Let's finish this!" Gaim said.

"Hai!" Ryugen and Fraise replied.

Gaim combined her weapons to form Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and moved the Orange Lockseed to Musou Saber's Drive Bay, while Ryugen and Fraise sliced their locks once.

**LOCK ON!**

**BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

**PINEBERRY SQUASH!**

**1CHI, JYU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN!**

While the weapons charged up for the finisher, Koumori Inves stood up shakily. Ryugen fired the Dragon Shot and Fraise shot the Barry Barrages, raining them with powerful shots.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

Gaim charged forward and slashed with Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, and stopped past it as the energy orange flashed from the slashes she made, making it explode in fire and orange juice. Gaim sighed in relief, and turning off her transformation.

"Phew! That was close." Sayaka sighed.

"Did we get him?" Homura asked.

"Homura-san, Sayaka-san!" Himeko shouted.

Homura and Sayaka then ran to where Himeko found. Looks like the Helheim flora had surprisingly infested the place, or so it seemed. It was indicated that there had been a rip there, so the seeds might spread there. But the question is, how?

"It's just like in the forest..." Homura gasped in surprise.

"It means more free Lockseeds, eh?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, but how do they grow so fast?" Himeko wondered aloud, until she saw something. "Homura-san, Sayaka-san!" she said as she brought other two girls hiding behind the pipe. It turned out that a group of Elementary Inves came to the plant-infested area. They were enjoying the resources there, surprisingly rich, even to the forest's level.

"Inves?" Himeko gawked as the girls peeked at the Inves, watching them eating the premature Lockseed fruits heartily.

"So the other one must have run out of fruit to eat here and went out looking for more..." Himeko deduced.

Suddenly, there were sounds of footsteps, and shadow of human approaching to the Inves. The green Elementary Inves stopped its foraging as it noticed someone coming. As that figure came, overshadowed by the light behind her, the Inves began to face her. As the figure walked in, Homura realized who it was.

"She's...!" Homura muttered.

The dangerously voluptuous body, white suit, and sharp-looking melon armor, with alluring eyes, carrying a melon shield. She was Zangetsu. As she showed herself under the light, Zangetsu lowered her shield so she could withdraw her Musou Saber. Zangetsu then slashed the Inves one by one, mercilessly slaying them.

"The white Kamen Rider..." Himeko muttered, as Zangetsu pommeled the green Inves with her shield before slashing it. "Is she...?"

"Yeah." Homura nodded. "She's Zangetsu, the one that attacked me in the forest."

After she slashed all Inves with charged up Musou Saber, Zangetsu lowered her Musou Saber as they exploded, swinging it before sheathing it back. The group of men in hasmat suits and back-mounted gas tubes arrived and they proceeded to... burn the plants with their flamethrowers?! They burned every Helheim plants all over in the place, until they became ashes. But what for?

"They were here too..." Homura muttered, curious of why would they appeared and burned the plants out of sudden. She remembered having met some of them when she looked for Mami in the forest.

"Are they...?" Sayaka asked.

"I can't believe it... They're destroying the evidence!" Himeko concluded as she and the girls sat at the staircase. "It looks routine for them. They must know exactly what happened here."

"T-Terrible...!" Sayaka gasped in dibelief, mixed with shock.

"Someone's been attacked! They can't just-!" Homura argued.

"That's exactly why!" Himeko pointed out. "They're making it as if none of it ever happened."

Homura could understand now. That's why at the place where she had supposed to meet Mami, the plants were gone after going there for second time. They wanted to hide the existence of the plants from the public, for unknown reasons. Homura gritted her teeth, clenching her fist in anger. Those low-lifes must be given a lesson or two.

"They can't do that!" Homura growled annoyed as she slammed her fist at her knee.

While Himeko thinking if it was something they should not do, to hide evidences from public, she turned back at the incinerated plants, and her eyes widened as she recognized something from Zangetsu. She gasped in shock to see something she knew very well. The Sengoku Driver, with white faceplate.

"That's...!" Himeko gasped in disbelief, as she remembered having seen the very same belt she had seen from her sister, Chikane's briefcase days ago. She could remember it very well, and since Sengoku Driver was tied to only one user for each unit, she could tell it if Zangetsu was really her sister, Chikane. However, she got frozen by the shocking truth that she didn't recognize something coming at her...

"Himeko!" Homura gasped as she and Sayaka dragged the Himemiya prodigy away from the flames aimed at them, to kill them so there wouldn't be witnesses. As the girls ran away, Himeko turned to Zangetsu, who stood in midst of fire.

* * *

><p>Later night, at Yggdrasil Tower, in Ryouma's lab...<p>

"Cracks are forming faster than anticipated." Chikane informed.

"It seems Helheim is finally awakening. How fascinating." Ryouma guessed as he typed some kind of data in his laptop.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Our staff is being stretched much too thin already." Chikane deadpanned. She then turned to the professor and asked, "How are the new models coming?"

"We need to move up the schedule." Ryouma answered. "Who will our first tester be?"

"I'll do it." Chikane answered as she turned away.

"Are you sure? It's much riskier that the original. I would choose another guinea pig, myself." Ryouma pointed out with a chuckle.

"I've commited to this project. I will see its success." Chikane said, determined to this project, with the objective in her mind.

"Oh? Why all this dedication?" Ryouma asked. He then got up from the chair and asked her again, "What are you so invested for?"

"Yggdrasil holds fate of the world in its hands. I will secure the future of humanity." Chikane answered with determination. It wasn't about power, but it was about saving mankind, from what would come to them.

"Oh, and I've gotta go home now. Later." Chikane bid as she left the lab.

"Laters." Ryouma replied. Now he was on his own, it meant he could return to his work. But before that, he wanted to contact "someone" first. Q.B.

"_Hey, Ryouma. How's the progress so far?" _Q.B. asked.

"Nothing much to say, but it seems the cracks are opening faster than usual." Ryouma informed. "If only that Melon-Boob Overseer don't watch us too often, we would reach our "project" goal in no time."

"_I see. Actually, we can use Contract Alpha for some more." _Q.B. said.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Ryouma remarked.

"_But you gotta be careful with Contract Beta. She's one of my old friend, so you know."_

"Oh yeah? She's just one of the street rats now. We can dispatch her easily once the new models completed."

"_Good. Soon, the power of Helheim is in our hands..._" Q.B. said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the rooftop of building, Mariachi stood there, and then she closed the Lockseed to cancel her transformation, revealing... the blonde, twin-drilled hair girl in poncho, with the brown shirt underneath and black skirt, as well as brown leggings with a gun holstered on her right thigh. She wore brown leather shoes, and brown cowboy hat like her Rider form wore. When looked from the front, she was... Mami?!<p>

"Yggdrasil is getting busy now. I wonder what Yggs have in the store..." Mami said as she stared at Yggdrasil Tower, under the dark night sky...

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Kinkan, Ume, and Suika Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds and Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo.)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou, Kiwi, Riberry, and Shipova Lockseeds and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseeds and Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (Hey!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (Hey!) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

At the studio where Sid usually review Lockseeds, Sid sat at the sofa and was snacking at the crackers, while looking at the Lockseed catalogue in his iPad. He then turned to the readers who wanted to see some review from him.

"Yo, ladies and gentlemen. Back with me Sid, in this Lockseed Catalogue." Sid began. "Today, we'll introduce these guys."

Sid then showed the Almond, Hashibami, and Salak Lockseeds. He then began his review with...

"First, we began with the Almond one."

Sid showed the Almond Lockseed as the TV screen above him showed the image of Almond Lockseed. He then began the explanation about the lock,

"Almond Lockseed is one of B Class locks, which is commonly found among nut-based ones. This lock is in possession of Nobita, and since it's uncommon even among lesser locks, few Beat Riders uses this. And this can be used for..."

**ALMOND ARMS! BREAK IT UP~!**

"Almond Arms!" Sid announced as the screen displayed Gridon Almond Arms and Almanx in place of the previous image. "This Arms is, like Donguri Arms, is heavy-armored, but it's more strength-oriented like Mango and Pine ones. And you can see, there's an axe, which is powerful enough to deal heavy strike! What's funny is, the Arms come in upside down, so it's kinda weird, but who cares?"

"Alright then, let's continue with this." Sid continued as he showed the Hashibami Lockseed and the screen displayed Hashibami Lockseed.

"Hashibami Lockseed is, like Almond, B Class Lockseed. This lock is based on hazelnut, the nuts commonly used in chocolates and confectionaries. It's in possession of Hideyoshi, and it's kinda common among Beat Riders, especially mid to top rankers." Sid explained about the lock. "It gives Sengoku Driver user..."

**HASHIBAMI ARMS! SOUTOU OF THE CUTTER!**

"Hashibami Arms!" Sid announced as the screen displayed the image of Kurokage Hashibami Arms and Hashibasami, both in separated and combined forms.

"This Arms is kinda nimble, thanks to its light armor, although it has the bits of bulk... And the scissor swords, it reminds me to certain kind of anime, I don't know what is it, but you readers probably know. Instead, it comes with both halves. Anyways, it's recommended is you're prone in lockdown so you can use them for counter-attacks!" Sid explained.

"The last, but not least, is, Salak." Sid said as he showed the Salak Lockseed, and the TV screen displayed Salak Lockseed image.

"This Salak Lockseed, is B+ Class Lockseed. This is based on snakefruit, or salak in southeastern countries. This lock is in possession of that violin guy, and used right one chapter after he got it for the first time!" Sid explained about the lock. "When used with Sengoku Driver..."

**SALAK ARMS~! BHARATAYUDHA ON THE ROLL!**

"TA~DA! Salak Arms!" Sid announced as the TV screen showed the image of Bima Salak Arms and Salakeris, both in pairs and single double-bladed lance.

"Salak Arms, is speed-oriented Arms akin to Mangosteen and Ichigo Arms. The light, thin, and scaled armor what makes the user nimble, plus the pair of weird weapons which can be used for quick slashes. And it can shoot spikes too. Pretty neat. Its finisher is **Salak Needles, **where the user shoots the spikes form the swords to paralyze them before finishing them with powerful slash."

As the TV screen turned off, Sid put all locks into his briefcase, and then he finised his review,

"Alright, that's all for now. As usual, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. It's gotta be interesting as you'll see what to come..."

Sid then continued snacking on the crackers...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Hitomi: "Tomorrow is Sayaka's birthday!"

Sayaka: "Wow, I so want this~!"

Kyouko: "You look better when you walk in barefoot."

Homura: "What is this about, Kyouko?!"

**COCONUT ARMS! MIGHT OF GIANT~!**

Kyouko: "You're strong, and I'll make you the power I need."

**Lock 11: Clash of Giants! Watermelon VS Coconut!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Phew! After procrastinating for around a month, here's Chapter 10 of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica! Well, I dunno what to say this, but it's been awhile since I write off this guy. And look! I got more than 4000 views for this fic! Oh my God, Thank you so much! Sorry to neglect this for so long, really! And guess what? You saw who Mariachi finally is, right?<br>**

**Anyways, about OC Riders, requests now, All, CLOSED. Kamen Rider Chrome just gave me submission about Kagemusha, a Genesis Rider. Also, I plan to include Oriko and Kirika from Puella Magi Oriko Magica, and it's lead character will be New-Gen Rider. You'll see. So, we have 20 Armored Riders and 14 New-Gen Riders. The lists:**

**ARMORED RIDERS:**

**1. Gaim**

**2. Baron**

**3. Ryugen**

**4. Zangetsu**

**5. Fraise**

**6. Mariachi**

**7. Gridon**

**8. Kurokage**

**9. Bravo**

**10. Bima**

**11. Viscount**

**12. Asura**

**13. Knuckle**

**14. Kageri**

**15. Annisa**

**16. Kusanagi**

**17. Bujin Gaim**

**18. Fifteen**

**19. Malus**

**20. Kamuro**

**NEW GENERATION RIDERS:**

**1. Zangetsu-Shin**

**2. Duke**

**3. Malika**

**4. Sigurd**

**5. Kurokage-Shin**

**6. Arjuna**

**7. Jester**

**8. Saint-Baron**

**9. Zhi-Ryugen**

**10. Rai**

**11. Kagemusha**

**12. Mariachi-Apache**

**13. Fraise-Forte**

**14. ? (Until further notice)**

**Alright, that's it for now. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite! And only one chapter to go before Movie War with Chrome's Showa is published! This is Pega-Rider, signing off!**

**ON-DORIYAAA~!**

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA: FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE TRAILER<strong>

Sentinel: "Whoa, look at that! Giant Rider helmets!"

Showa: "Awesome... I guess?"

**This unbelievable transformation is coming to Fanfiction website!**

**WIZARD ARMS!**

**W ARMS~!**

**DEN-O ARMS!**

**OOO ARMS!**

**FOURZE ARMS!**

**DECADE ARMS!**

**G ARMS!**

**See it for yourself in near future: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: I forgot the Quiz!<br>**

**Quiz: In Sid's Lockseed Catalogue segment, Sid mentioned about some kind of anime he don't know when reviewing Hashibami Arms. Do you know the anime?**

**Also, Chrome suggested the name "Kusanagi" for the Armored Rider of his to be used in this fic.  
><strong>


	11. Clash of Giants! Watermelon vs Coconut!

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction City and you readers out there! Today, we have new chapter, another original, and debuts Baron's mightiest and GIGANTIC Arms! Well, you see. This chapter is dedicated to Pikatwig and KKD Silver, because of this chapter is adapted from a certain chapter of their work, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim. Speaking of which, there's the person willing to help me out for this one!**

**Pikatwig: Hello. I'm the person who thought up the original chapter concept, and created Kamen Rider Fraise.**

**PR: And along with KKD, Pikatwig's known for writing Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, but of course, under KKD's wing. *shot***

**Pikatwig: Doing that story was actually my idea.**

**PR: Oh, right. You'll see official couple along the way~! And start of heavy dose of vitamins for your wild fantasies~ Alright, get pumped, people! Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, JGResidentEvil, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_Gaim, Ryugen, Fraise, and Bima battle the Inves attacking the city, helped by the mysterious Rider, Mariachi. In their pursuit, they find the mysterious plants growing underground. A mysterious group also arrives, along with the white Kamen Rider, Zangetsu to burn the plants and erase the evidence, as they did the Inves. What is their aim? Meanwhile, unknown to the Team, Mariachi turns out to be Team Gaim's missing leader, Tomoe Mami._

* * *

><p>Kyouko was having dinner along with Ky, Miwa, and the rest of Barons. They were having a portion of large-sized pizza, with Kyouko eating the portions heartily. When it came to meal, her appetite was bottomless. She could eat a whole portion of pizza if she wanted. But the reason of her not getting fat was routine exercise hours after meal. That was probably why Kyouko had slightly muscular yet slim body.<p>

"Whoa, y'look hungry, boss?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah." Kyouko answered when munching the pizza. "To be strong you should eat as many healthy foods as we can."

"But you don't care if that's healthy or junk food, do you?" Ky pointed out.

"But still, we need energy to do stuffs. I wanna eat this many because I wanna have exercise. Even sleep needs energy, you know." Kyouko replied.

"Well..." Miwa sighed. He then looked at the calendar near the Baron coat closet, and saw a date, December 10th circled in red marker ink, and a words, "Sayaka's Birthday".

"Two days later is your girlfriend's birthday. Right, boss?" Miwa asked.

"Shut the fuck up! Sayaka isn't my girlfriend, you know!" Kyouko denied, and her face blushed.

"Oh really? Your face blushed." Ky pointed out as he saw her face.

"Fuck off!" Kyouko shot back, turning away from her right-hand man.

"It isn't yet, but it will!" Miwa chuckled, and then he got thrown with Matsubokkuri Lockseed at his head in response, knocking him out of chair.

"I TOLD YOU, SHITHEADS! SAYAKA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! CASE CLOSED!" Kyouko bellowed, revealing to be the one who threw Miwa with the lock.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Shinichi Banabara and Alan Smith walked out of TARDIS, found themselves in a ruined town)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(They then transformed into Kamen Rider Showa and Sentinel to fight hordes of Cybermen)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Shinichi and Alan met a woman in military outfit, talking with her)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(The resistance began their guerrilla, shooting the Cybermen)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(Cybermen and DALEKs fought and destroying each other)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(The TARDIS began shaking and fell down into time abyss bordered by a golden zipper crack)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Shinichi Banabara transforms into Kamen Rider Showa, fighting Cyber-Leader)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Showa and Sentinel fought the Cybermen and DALEK armies, while the lasers were firing around wildly in the background)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim and Showa fell onto Bujin Gaim, doing flying side kick. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Fraise, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim was seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)**_

_(Zangetsu pointed her Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to Tomoe Mami surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Coffee Arms, Lime Arms, Cherry Arms, and Blueberry Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 11: Clash of Giants! Watermelon VS Coconut!<strong>

At the following day at Mitakihara High, the school bell rang, and the large clock at the school building showed 7 AM, the start of the class. At class 2-A, students were sitting on their respective chairs, preparing for today's class. As for Homura, she was reading textbook to study, so she could ready herself for the lesson. Moments later, Madoka, Sayaka, Kamijou, and Hitomi arrived.

"Hi, Homura-chan!" greeted Madoka.

"Hi, Madoka." Homura replied as her classmates and teammates sat on their respective chairs.

"Did you hear the news? Team Baron is now in third place!" Hitomi informed.

"I know. Things get tough, eh?" replied Homura.

"Suppose so," Sayaka shrugged.

"But it's quite a challenge, you know! We've to improve our practice, so we can keep being the top!" Madoka beamed enthusiastly.

"True. But now, let's get to something more serious," Sayaka started, getting her friend's attention. "My birthday is tommorrow!"

"I kno- Hey!" Kamijou gawked, realizing he had been reminded, and he almost forgot that. "Maybe we should organize things, and…"

Moments later, the teacher, Mizuho entered the class, this time bringing the math homeworks of the students. This prompted the students to prepare themselves for the class.

"Attention, please!" Homura readied the students. "Stand up, and greet!"

"Good morning, Sensei!" All 2-A students greeted, as instructed.

"Good morning, students." Mizuho replied as the students sat back. "Today, I've your works graded, and you can take yours after I call you."

Mizuho then took a paper book, with Madoka's name on it, and called her, "Kaname,"

Madoka then got up and walked over to the teacher to take her homework.

"Miyashita,"

A male student of 2-A, Miyashita responded and walked over to take his paper book. Few moments later, now it was Sayaka's turn.

"Miki,"

However, Sayaka didn't respond.

"Miki?"

Homura looked at Sayaka, who was sleeping on the desk, much to her chagrin.

"Oi, wake up, will ya?" Homura murmured as she poked Sayaka. The bluenette then woke up from her morning nap, due to math class, one of her least favorite subjects.

"What is it...?" Sayaka responded with sleepy tone.

"You're called! Take your work!" Homura said.

"Miki?" Mizuho called once again.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sayaka responded, albeit slightly clumsy. She then got up and retrieved her paper book. Fortunately, Mizuho didn't berate her for sleeping in the class.

"Let's see the grades…" Sayaka murmured as she opened the book, and then… she found out the grade for her homework. It was 46, much to her surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Sayaka gawked in disbelief, and shock. "B-B-But…! I studied and worked hard!"

"Bet you don't see it coming." Homura deadpanned.

Sayaka groaned irratatedly, before taking her seat. Other students chuckled at her in response. Sayaka blushed in embarrassment to her dismay.

* * *

><p>Hours later, at 10 AM, it was the morning break. The students were going on their ways around the school, though some of them stayed in the class. Homura brought some books from library, and was on her way to the class.<p>

"Hey, what are you gonna do for Miki's birthday?"

Homura overheard the talking from the familiar voice, and she saw Baron pioneers, Ky and Miwa, along with their leader Kyouko talking. She kept watching and hearing them talking, so she could get an information or two to prepare for Sayaka's birthday. But first she had to hide from them.

"Well, it's a secret for now. Can't tell you guys, sorry." Kyouko replied.

"Oh come on! We've been your teammates for almost two years, and you don't wanna tell us? You're stingy, Boss!" Ky joked, patting the leader's shoulder.

"C'mon, Kyouko-san! Please tell us!" Miwa pleaded.

"Okay," Kyouko answered. "But first…"

Kyouko took out a pack of cracker from her coat pocket, and then she took a piece… before throwing it at Homura, much to the latter's surprise! But she caught it somehow.

"You're overhearing us, Akemi?" Kyouko asked cynically as she walked over to Homura.

"N-Not really… Just passing through." Homura answered.

"I can tell you're lyin'." Kyouko pointed out. "Despite you're trying to overhear us, you've grown stronger now, Gaim."

Kyouko then took the cracker from Homura and took a bite of it, before eating the cracker.

"You should be lucky she only threw a cracker at you. When she throws a playing card, it can crack a TV screen!" Miwa told Homura with joking, yet mocking tone.

Homura grimaced. If Miwa was right, said card could pierce even her skin, if she wasn't careful to catch it. She just wondered if Kyouko was really powerful to throw the cards to pierce, or Miwa was just bluffing.

"Well… I'm gonna get Sayaka something nice, you need any help?" Homura offered Kyouko.

"None of your business." Kyouko scoffed in response. "We're gonna get it ourselves."

The Baron pioneers then walked away, leaving Homura on her own. With those rag-tag of cocky dancers left, she made her mind to return to class.

"Heh… if she didn't have one already, I might've considered trying to get a Sengoku Driver for her," Homura joked to herself, imagining how Sayaka would've reacted to that for an early birthday gift.

Homura then walked to Class 2-A where she intended to go since going out from library. She then met Sayaka and greeted her, "Oh, Sayaka, hi."

"Hi, Homu-chan." Sayaka replied. But she looked busy with a paper, Homura looked to see it was a math paper. "Our sensei said I could do this over, but I need to finish before the end of the day,"

"Well, good luck then." Homura smiled and patted Sayaka's shoulder as she passed by to the class, while Sayaka shrugged and went to the library.

* * *

><p>Later, after school, at Le Charlotte, the customers were flooding the shop, and all tables were taken, and all chairs were full with people. The waiter was busy serving the cakes and beverages, while Sanji was talking with someone from phone, but he looked a bit troubled as he got calls from someone… important.<p>

"I know, Monsieur Ravioli! We're in process of making it! I promise it'll be done tomorrow!" Sanji talked with the client, Ravioli via phone. He was a bit busy that the staffs were stretched thin just to make a cake and serve the customers. Wonders if that was very, artistic yet magnificent cake ever made. And it could be told whether it was expensive, seeing Sanji had known this man from Relais Desserts community, and he was one of the richest man in Italy, now visiting Le Charlotte to try one of Sanji's cakes.

Meanwhile, outside the shop Hideyoshi and Nobita were looking at the front door, both fairly nervous due to the pounding they got from Bravo during his debut. But they had to put their fear aside, as they had to do something. To buy the cakes for snacks.

"Okay bud… there it is." Hideyoshi told his friend, as they looked at the open sign.

"Why is it we're getting a birthday cake again?" Nobita asked, to double check.

"Because we want good snacks to fill in!" Hideyoshi answered. "It's one of the best place ever known to get those, so you know."

"Uh… isn't it Miki's birthday tomorrow?" Nobita asked.

"At least what they said." Hideyoshi answered. Nobita walked up, and opened the door shakily.

"_Bonjour_!" Sanji waved to the two Beat Riders from different teams in friendly manner. Nobita and Hideyoshi tried to contain their nervousness, and trying to be polite as possible, despite the owner's friendly greet. Ones could hope that this blonde patissier wouldn't notice them as Beat Riders, or else...

"Okay… so, we need one small chocolate, one small raspberry, and uh… what do you think Miki would like for her cake?" Nobita started ordering, when he turned to Hideyoshi.

"Uhmm… I'm not too sure, but at least it involves strawberries and sweets…" Hideyoshi figured.

"Oh, I remember! Miki usually likes strawberry cake with pineberry, with blackberry and blueberry jam! Berry Fanfare, right? Wait a sec-" Sanji spoke, before turning to see the two Riders, realizing something's off. Those unpleasant people to his sight, and start of his annoyance… Those two amateur pests. "Oh! The Armored Riders _moi _trashed before!" And for comical effect, cue Bravo's standby music as Sanji snapped.

"Don't ya mean Kamen Riders?" Hideyoshi responded.

"Whatever! I'll trash you once more!" Sanji snapped as he pulled out his Sengoku Driver, and…

***guitar riff***

"AAAAAAAAAH~!" Hideyoshi and Nobita got kicked out of Le Charlotte, with their faces landed on the ground first, before sliding and grounded. Both then stood up and turned to see…

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

"Ara, you two dare to step your feet here? If you're trying to touch the delicacy of desserts, you should know the hardship you have to take first!" Bravo snapped as he walked out of his shop before returning into soon after.

"Okay… so, what do we do? We got smeared by him twice already," Hideyoshi asked.

"On to my plan. Strategic retreat," Nobita responded.

"What's that?"

"It's like running away, only manly!"

"Is there something like that?!" Hideyoshi deadpanned as both team leaders walked away from the cake shop. They had to think about the next strategy to get the cake. Moments later...

* * *

><p><span><strong>DONGURI ARMS!  MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

"You sure this will work?" Hideyoshi, now Kurokage, asked.

"It will. Besides we've this guy, so it's okay." Nobita, now Gridon responded as he took out a Lockseed with design of greenish gray fruit and "LS-46" code label, **Huito Lockseed**.

"Okay… Though I doubt it will, just don't make him maul us, again." Kurokage sighed pessimistically as both nut-themed Riders walked in and…

***guitar riff***

"NOT AGAIN~!" They got kicked out, again.

"Told you it won't work!" Kurokage argued.

"My, my. I appreciate your persistence for trying to lay your hands on my products. But you have to train more! _Salut!_" Bravo bid as he showed the Huito Lockseed he had claimed from the nut Riders before returning into the shop. Kyouko then walked past the two Riders on the ground, as if not noticing them. Those two Riders, however, was wondering what Kyouko wanted to do in Le Charlotte.

"Hey? Is that…" Gridon noticed Kyouko, his former ally turned rival since their "betrayal" to Team Baron.

"Is she throwing away her life?" Kurokage asked, dumbfounded.

The Baron leader turned at them in glance, and going back into the shop, as if she couldn't care less about them. This made both nut Riders displeased. And they stared at the shop gate in both confusion and procrastination. Cue the squawking crow sound for comical effect as they stared without doing nothing. After about ten minutes...

**COME ON!**

Kyouko walked out, carrying a cake case in her arms, and she handed it to Himeko, who was waiting closeby. And more questions added into their heads. Why the Beat Riders from opposing teams were there together? Possibly for temporary truce, since they were working together for Sayaka's birthday.

"Himeko? What's she doing here?" Gridon wondered aloud.

"Talk about party. It seems they had something in favor. Anyways, we've try out our new strategy." Kurokage said as he took out a tapping device.

"What you gonna do with that?" Gridon asked curiously.

"Let's see." Kurokage answered as both nut Riders left Le Charlotte, leaving Kyouko and Himeko to deal with an "offer".

"Here you go Himeko," Kyouko told Himeko as she handed the cake.

"Thanks, Kyouko-san." Himeko thanked before leaving the shop. Pleased, Kyouko smirked as one of the to-do list was fulfilled.

"Now for the next…" Kyouko muttered as she walked away from the cake shop.

* * *

><p>Back at school, Sayaka was still working hard, and was almost done with her retake, she simply scratched the back of her head in thought, how to do these problems. Math was always draining her brain due to its difficulty, hence the bottom of totem pole of her favorite subject.<p>

"These problems… Must… be done…" Sayaka muttered as she struggled to work on the problems, moments before she gave into the sleep attack, and fell asleep.

"Okay, let's see…" Kajimou muttered, trying to tune his violin, as he glanced over to see where Sayaka was working. He then saw Sayaka sleeping, and an idea popped in his head. He walked over to Sayaka, and then he played one of his favorite classic songs, Mozart Concerto II.

"Eh…?" Sayaka said waking up, rubbing her eyes. She then turned to see Kamijou, playing with his violin. "Kyousuke-kun?"

"I thought you're having a retake, Sayaka." Hitomi said, walking in as her boyfriend stopped the violin tune.

"I am… I just dozed off… again…" Sayaka replied, before yawning to refresh.

"Well, if those problems are too difficult, we can help." Kamijou offered.

"Oh really?" Sayaka asked, excited.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Hitomi nodded.

"Arigato," she smiled, hugging them both, and thus, the two helped her with the retake. There was two problems to solve, and both of them involved trigonometry. One of the worst lesson in math, at least according to Gaim's best dancer.

"Alright let's start with these…" Kamijou told Sayaka the problem to solve, and how it did.

Minutes later, Sayaka sighed relieved, finally finished all the retake. All thanks to her best friends.

"Phew! It's done~!" Sayaka beamed. "Thanks, guys!"

"No prob. If you need help to study, just call us." Kamijou said.

"Thanks!" Sayaka smiled, got her bag, and left to turn in her retake. After that, she planned to go to Gaim's garage, to practice dance as usual. Hitomi then followed suit, to accompany Sayaka collecting the retake paper and going for practice.

* * *

><p>"What book would she like…" Homura wondered as she checked the books around the bookstore. Considering Sayaka's character, she guessed that books like light novel or comic could suit her. "Man… this is kinda tricky."<p>

She then looked out and saw Tomomi of Team Popup outside. Besides Tomomi, there was a girl around Tomomi's age with brown ponytailed hair in same uniform as Tomomi, Tomomi's teammate **Yasuda Nao. **Maybe she was about to buy some book to read, but Homura thought of something when she saw them walk in.

"Oh, Tomomi-chan," Homura waved, getting the Popup girls attention.

"Hi there, Homu-Homu!" Tomomi replied with a wave, and Nao waved as well. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Looking for books she would like… But I dunno what to choose."

"Oh, I see. Maybe try to find books with heartwarming story, like Twi-" Tomomi was about to speak, but Nao put her hand on the former's mouth to silence her.

"Twilight Saga is la~me." Nao argued. "Maybe you should buy heroic fantasy novel or manga, or…"

"Hmm… I've been thinking, and I only have a day to make a choice. But, there's something I wanted to ask you and your group," Homura informed.

"Yes, what is it?" Tomomi inquired.

"Well, you mentioned about your team leader missing, so… I was wondering if Mami had the same thing. Have contacted Yurika?"

"Now that you mention it… we haven't tried…" Nao admitted embarrassed.

"It's cool… eh?" Homura responded, looking over to a section of books with a curious look. She then picked a book, according to her, met the criteria. It was a book with a cover of six girls in colorful skins and hairs, titled "Rainbow Rocks".

"Oh yea… Sayaka likes this franchise,"

"What is it?" Tomomi asked curiously.

"It's a TV show from America. Friendship is Magic I think the name over there is…" Homura responded. "This book is the interquel for the movies based on it."

"Y'mean My Little Pony?" Tomomi corrected. "Wow, I like that too!"

"Oh, don't forget this!" Nao suggested as she showed a magazine with a cover of certain Miko-like mecha with elongated hands, as well as large shoulders. The magazine was titled, "Gundam Hobby Life", with main issue of "Tragic Female Pilots of UC History".

"Well, that could work." Homura agreed, knowing that Sayaka likes Gundam franchise as well, that she liked to collect the plastic model kit of said franchise, based on mechas appearing there.

"Thanks a lot you two." Homura thanked.

"We'll see you at the party tomorrow," Tomomi waved.

"Ara? You're joining party too?" Homura wondered aloud. Was that something she wasn't told?

"Well, you see," Nao hinted. The Popup duo then continued looking for the books. "We were asked to perform at her party."

"Perform?"

"A duet with Team Bo-" Tomomi spoke, only to be shut up once again by Nao. Looks like Nao didn't want Tomomi to spoil everything just yet, to keep a surprise a secret. Homura simply shrugged, as she began to pay for the items she had.

* * *

><p>At Gaim's Garage, Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Osomatsu triplets were practicing dancing, while Himeko was having cram school, but she couldn't tell them due to her school live must be kept secret from her teammate. They were so energetic when doing all the moves, something Team Gaim had in common.<p>

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…" The dancers counted the beat as they practicing dance moves.

Soon after, Homura arrived at the garage, but she didn't bring the books as she should. She probably kept the books for present, to be given tomorrow. Otherwise it couldn't be surprise anymore. At the time she arrived, the Gaimers finished their practice and went for break.

"So Sayaka, are you happy your birthday is tomorrow?" Homura asked.

"Of course! 'Cuz tomorrow we don't have any routine perform and club activities after school." Sayaka answered.

"It's must be exciting for you." Madoka smiled as she went to the fridge to take a water bottle. "And what are you going to do then?"

"Well, I asked Kyouko-chan to go out for a walk, so I can go for shopping!"

"Eeeeh?!" Homura and the others gawked in response, unbelieving that Sayaka wanted to go with Kyouko, their former teammate turned rival of all people.

"B-but, she's turned your back on us, and you too, you know?!" Osomatsu pointed out.

"I know, but at least, I have some more time to talk with her." Sayaka replied. "It's been a while since not going with her."

"Okay, I understand. She's your best friend after all." Hitomi said. "Anyways, what are you gonna buy and where?"

"It's a, s-e-c-r-e-t!" Sayaka answered.

"Oh, come on!" Madoka chuckled, poking her childhood friend with elbow.

"But nevertheless, it's good to go out with that Knight of Spear, so she'd become your knight." Himeko teased.

"Urusai!" Sayaka denied and looked away from Himeko, as her face blushed. "We-we're just friends, that's all!"

The rest of Team Gaim then laughed in response, having fun with Sayaka for her priceless reaction.

* * *

><p>Later, around 5 PM, Himeko returned home and entered the Himemiya house. She looked around to see if her sister was around, and she saw Himemiya house's maid Otoha passed by.<p>

"Oh, Otoha-chan." Himeko waved at the maid.

"Welcome back, Hime-sama." Otoha greeted the heiress.

"Thanks. Anyways, did you see Nee-chan around?" Himeko asked.

"Miya-sama told me that she had to work overnight today. So she wouldn't go home until midnight."

"Oh, I see..." Himeko asked as she walked upstairs. She was disappointed that the person she wanted to ask for wasn't at home for the moment, and couldn't return until midnight. She wanted to ask Chikane if she wanted to get some present for her friend, but she couldn't tell if that was Sayaka due to her detest against Beat Riders. So, she had to skip that for now.

"She said she will call you if Miya-sama's done." Otoha added.

"Okay then." Himeko nodded as she walked to her room. Soon, the house phone on the phone desk rang, prompting Otoha to walk over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Otoha answered the call.

"_It's me, your mistress' colleague, Ryouma." _The caller identified from the other side of phone.

"What do you need from me?" Otoha asked.

"_Well, maybe you haven't heard it from your mistress, but…"_

* * *

><p>"...The new belt model is in 75% of completion. Once it's completed, I want you to join our project as the belt user." Ryouma talked from his lab at Yggdrasil Tower via his cellphone.<p>

* * *

><p>At Himemiya Residence, Otoha could only pause when hearing the news, uncertain what to do or even to think if it's the bad news or good news. While she was happy that she could fight alongside her mistress, but she couldn't leave the household duty as maid behind.<p>

"Well, while I'm glad to hear, but I can't leave the house and Hime-sama here." Otoha informed.

"_It's okay. You just stay at home until needed, and we're going to send that belt to the house after the test-run. How is it?" _Ryouma asked.

"Okay. I agree to join." Otoha answered, now agreed with Ryouma's offer. While technically she had double-duty as household maid and Chikane's secretary, she didn't have to worry about her time stretched thin due to her voluntary on the project. It wasn't like she had to leave household duty for long, unless Chikane and Yggdrasil need her.

"_Okay then. It's all we need to know. Later."_

* * *

><p>At the lab, Ryouma hanged up the phone, and turned to the window, wondering if the project was so fast to complete. It seemed the progress went beyond his expectation. Soon, in few weeks the new model would be complete.<p>

"It gets interesting…" Ryouma remarked as he picked up the blueprint paper of some sort. "With all Sengoku Drivers obtained and utilized, the progress would come into fruition. But I wonder what happened to Contract Gamma? The driver don't send back the data, or so it seems."

"Nevertheless, we've got most data we need." Ryouma smirked as he looked at the paper, with design of a belt buckle with Lockseed port and "juicer" on its both sides, and a "cup" on its bottom, complete with "straws" all around the belt's midsection and an open straw atop...

* * *

><p>Otoha hanged up the phone as well, and sighed in relief. Now she had means to do her duty, to protect Himemiya family. But above those, she looked like having some goal in her mind…<p>

"_Now with that, I can protect Miya-sama… And I won't let anything bad happen to her." _Otoha thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the downtown of Mitakihara City, the people were busy walking around, crowding the district of city. Among those walking people was Sayaka, who was walking to some place, waiting for someone.<p>

"Hmm… How long it is…" Sayaka muttered.

Just as Sayaka was about to take out her phone to message that person, Kyouko, the person in question, arrived.

"Been waiting, huh?" Kyouko remarked.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're late anyway." Sayaka said. "Alright, let's go!"

"Oi!" Kyouko gawked as she got her hand grabbed by Sayaka, dragged as they went to a mall.

* * *

><p>Inside the mall, people were walking around to shop or just to look for things sold there. Usually families or couples were going around. And the activity in the mall was very busy, since the vendors and shops had to serve the vast amount of customers. Among those customers were Sayaka and Kyouko, who were going out for shopping day before birthday.<p>

"Okay, so where to begin…?" Kyouko asked.

"First, we go to buy some clothes. I wanna have good clothes to go for my birthday." Sayaka answered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kyouko said, but as she was about to walk, she got her hand grabbed, stopped by Sayaka.

"And you'll be the one paying all for, understand?" Sayaka asked.

"Whatever." Kyouko sighed in slight dismay, though she had to comply with her deal as her best friend. She wouldn't fund the birthday shopping if Sayaka wasn't her best friend. "Let's get this over with."

The two girls then walked to the clothing store "Yellow Monkey". It was said as one of the best store at Mitakihara. They entered, and started looking for clothes of choice.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun." Sayaka said happily, as they walked around. Few moments later, Sayaka picked up handful clothes of her choice, handing them to Kyouko to carry.

"Alright Kyouko-chan, I'm gonna try these on, and you'll tell me if you like them or not, okay?" Sayaka told Kyouko after she found a changing room.

"Okay." Kyouko nodded as Gaim's best dancer took the clothes before entering the fitting room.

Sayaka then started with something red and black. It was red shirt under grey vest, black long pants, and a black and red long waistcoat, which was Team Baron's uniform.

"How 'bout this?" Sayaka asked.

"Cool, I guess." Kyouko answered.

"Alright…" Sayaka said, returning to the fitting room. Few moments later, Sayaka returned with red shirt and white hot pants, wrapped by black belt. She wore shoes and red-and-white bandanna.

"Looks cute." Kyouko commented.

Next, Sayaka was wearing a red-and-black buttoned blouse, with short white skirt and red sneakers. The blouse had six large buttons.

"Hmm… You look adorable." Kyouko commented.

"And wearing this feels… almost natural," Sayaka admitted, thinking that it felt natural wearing this, being Kamen Rider Fraise. "It's like something I wanna wear and I'm growing liking it."

"So y'like it, huh? Fine then." The redhead Baron leader said.

Next moments later, Sayaka was wearing short black kimono wrapped by purple obi, with pinkish white coat over the clothes. She was wearing white shoes, and golden layered hairpin. On her hand was a pink round robot-like toy of some sort.

"It's beautiful." Kyouko commented.

"Wow, thanks!" Sayaka smiled.

Yet another minute later, Sayaka wore a white frilly dress with long sleeves and black knee-long skirt, with black pantofel shoes. With that attire, she almost looked like a maiden doll of some sort. Not to mention she had an amber ring on the middle finger of her right hand. The princess vibe could be seen from her.

"Well, I can say it's… gorgeous." Kyouko commented.

Next up, Sayaka wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, red sneaker shoes and blue hat covering most of her hair. She also wore red gloves, making her look a bit tomboyish.

"It looks very you." Kyouko remarked.

Next up Sayaka came up with new set of clothes. She wore purple blouse, toned in both light and plain purple, short light purple skirts, white long socks, and black pantofel shoes. She also wore eyeglasses, making her look smart and chic.

"While it looks so cute, but I think you're not smart enough to wear that." Kyouko deadpanned.

"Aw, you're so cruel…" Sayaka sighed, slightly depressed that even her best friend talked about her "stupidity".

"I thought this one would look a bit better anyway," she admitted, walking off for a moment. Next up, Sayaka wore a white trouser and white mini skirt under pink jacket, and white pantofel shoes.

"Cute, yet tough." Kyouko admitted.

"So you like this one?" Sayaka checked.

"Uh-hm." Kyouko nodded.

"And… How's this?" Few moments later, Sayaka wore black shirt and black mini skirt under black leather jacket, as well as black leather shoes. She looked tougher than before, but a bit wicked and dangerous.

"Strong looking." Kyouko commented.

Few moments later, Sayaka wore yellow jacket with furred collars, and white-and-black striped shirt and mini jeans skirt underneath. She wore brown leather boots. That made her looked a bit sporty.

"Wow, cool." Kyouko smirked.

"Alright, the last one!" Sayaka beamed as she walked off to fitting room. Around a minute later, Sayaka wore a white shirt with motif of pineberry, blackberry, blueberry, and elderberry, a short jeans, and a pink jacket. She wore leather sandal-like shoes with the ankle covered.

"That's it. I like it best. Besides, you look good in barefoot." Kyouko commented.

"Oh? So you like it?" Sayaka asked.

"Yep. I think that's what you should wear in your birthday."

"Wow, thanks!" Sayaka beamed.

* * *

><p>After Kyouko bought the clothes for Sayaka, the two girls then looked around. They then found a salon, and walked in. Both girls then walked to the counter, to order for something.<p>

"Welcome! What can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Well, I'm here for nail color for my fingernails." Sayaka answered.

"A nail color? It comes up to 500 Yen." The clerk said.

Sayaka then winked at Kyouko, who was about to pay for the treatment. She took out five bills of 100 Yen from her wallet and gave it to the clerk.

"Thanks." The clerk thanked. "Alright, please take a seat."

Sayaka then looked around to see if there was any vacant seat. Once she found one, Sayaka took that seat. Soon, a female employee walked over to the bluenette.

"Good day, ma'am. How can I help you today?" The employee asked.

"I'd like to have my fingernails done in pink and black, please." Sayaka answered as she glanced at Kyouko, knowing the latter would pay for the former. Kyouko grimaced, that she had to pay for everything, although she had her savings from Beat Riders competition and Inves Game. But of course she had to do it since Sayaka was her best friend.

The employee then showed Sayaka some variations of color. She then noticed one light pink color called "Peach Pink". She grinned and said, "The Peach Pink color, okay?"

"Sure." The employee nodded before painting Sayaka's fingernails in Peach Pink and black color.

* * *

><p>However, they didn't notice was that, in a once in a blue moon scenario, Team Gaim, a member of Team Boost, and a Popup member, were out shopping for Sayaka's birthday.<p>

The Team Boost member was a boy, around Homura and other Team Gaim members' age, and he had green ponytailed hair and yellowish white skin, wearing Team Boost's black-and-orange staple jacket, a white-and-blue shirt underneath, and a black jeans wrapped with leather belt at his waist. He wore blue sneakers and a pair of leather gloves. He was **Leonardo Ravioli, **leader of Team Boost.

And the Popup member was a girl, in exactly same age as Leonardo, but she shared same face, height, hair color, and skin color with him, indicating she was fraternal twin sister of Leonardo. She wore Team Popup's uniform, and she had her tail tied in twin-pigtails, with each tail reached her shoulder in length. She was the youngest and newest member of Team Popup, **Lucca Ravioli, **twin sister of Leonardo**.**

"Guys! Kyouko and Sayaka are here, but they just entered a salon, luckily they can't see out the windows, so they won't see us." Hitomi informed.

"I love that salon!" Madoka said aloud.

"Not so loud, Madoka-san. You don't want Sayaka-san to hear us; we want to keep this as a surprise," Himeko hushed Madoka.

"What I don't get is why we don't tell Sayaka nee-chan." Leonardo asked.

Homura sighed and then said "Sayaka wanted to go out with Kyouko by themselves, and it's not like she would bother to tell us about that."

"She's got a point there, Leo-nii," Lucca chuckled with Osomatsu bopping Leo on the head.

"Well, I wanna get my hair cut nicely there." Choromatsu said.

"Let's get moving before we're seen." Kamijou told them, as they walked off.

As Team Gaim members plus Leo, Lucca, and Kamijou left, someone lurked out from a store. He was a man in brown trench coat and brown bowler hat, wearing sunglasses. The man took out the sunglasses, revealing he was Miwa.

"Miwa to Ky. Over?" Miwa talked to Ky via walkie-talkie.

"Ky to Miwa. How's Boss?" Ky asked from the other side, at the lower floor of mall.

"Boss is in salon, Ky. I heard she's about to pay the nail color for her girlfriend."

"Good. Keep an eye of Boss and her girlfriend. Copy?" Ky asked.

"Copy, Roger!" Miwa replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the salon, after a little while, the nail was done. Sayaka smiled, satisfied with the work and said to the employee, "Thanks."<p>

"You're welcome. Please come back any time." The employee replied as both girls left the salon.

* * *

><p>As Sayaka and Kyouko walked around, the former was looking around to see if there was interesting stuffs to buy, while Kyouko just looked at her old friend. She had seen Sayaka happy-go-lucky, but she never saw her this happy before. Maybe it was her birthday so she became this happy, or is it because of going out with Kyouko, her best friend? Whatever it was, Kyouko just smiled happy at the air-headed bluenette that she could grant anything she want in this birthday.<p>

"Ne, Kyouko-chan! Let's go!" Sayaka beamed as she dragged Kyouko by her arm to a bookstore.

"Do you have to do that, again?!" Kyouko grunted annoyed.

At the bookstore, Sayaka and Kyouko were looking for books, and then the former found a book caught her interest. It was a comic magazine titled "Nakayoshi Weekly", December issue.

"Wow!" Sayaka gasped excited. "I so want this~!"

"Okay…" Kyouko sighed. She had to prepare to drill her wallet further to purchase the books she needed.

Sayaka then looked around the books to look for the manga titles like in the Nakayoshi Weekly listed. She then found a books of her choice, Fruit Basket and Free! mangas.

"Ne, Kyouko-chan! I'd like to buy these!" Sayaka beamed as she showed Kyouko the mangas of her choice.

"_And here goes nothing." _Kyouko mentally braced herself, taking out her wallet. "Oh, by the way, you can get the complete series there." She reminded as she pointed at series of green boxes on the bookshelf.

Sayaka then turned to where Kyouko pointed at. A bundle of manga issues in a box for Fruit Basket series, labeled as "Complete Set". And she looked at price, which was 700 Yen! Of course, Sayaka was very excited to get cheap complete selection without bothering her best friend to pay more.

"Wow! I want this~!" Sayaka cooed, like a lovestruck fangirl. She had been waiting for this so long since she first time read the manga online. Now she had the hard-copy, she could read it anytime she wanted.

"Alright." Kyouko said. Both girls later paid for the bundle along with Free! manga issues 1-5.

After purchasing the books, Sayaka and Kyouko walked out of the store. Suddenly, the sound of thunder roared, and rain fell down the town. Sayaka shrieked in panic when hearing the thunder sound and… clinging to Kyouko's arm? It looked like a couple went on dating, hence Sayaka's blushed face when she realized.

"It's gettin' raining, so we better buy some umbrellas." Kyouko said.

"O-okay…" Sayaka replied, still in half-panic and slight embarrassment that she had clinged to her old friend's arm. She then quickly let go of Kyouko. However, Kyouko grabbed Sayaka's hand in response. This made Sayaka blushed even redder, and embarrassed much more.

"K-Kyouko-chan…" Sayaka muttered, embarrassed.

"You're scared?" The redhead girl asked.

"A bit…" Sayaka answered weakly from the remaining panic and embarassment.

"If you're scared then hold onto me." Kyouko grinned as she let go of Sayaka's hand before holding it again.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right…"

They then went to a store and bought a couple of umbrellas as Kyouko suggested. Few minutes later, the two girls walked around, and Kyouko's stomach growled. Sayaka could hear it, and it obviously meant that Kyouko was very hungry. It was time to look for a place where she could satisfy her appetite: a food court.

"You hungry?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's look for some food." Kyouko answered as they went to a food court.

* * *

><p>At the food court, both girls placed in orders in front of a Japanese restaurant stand, and then they sat at the seats they chose. After glancing at Kyouko Sayaka let out a slight chuckle.<p>

"Huh? What's up, Sayaka?" Kyouko asked curious when seeing Sayaka giggling.

"No, I'm just thinking, your Rider form is based on European knight, and knights there served for royalty, right? I wonder if I have a knight like you in my side…" Sayaka answered, wondering if Kyouko or Kamijou could be the "knight" she meant. Kyouko just shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think so." Kyouko said. "But being a knight must have strong power, sense of justice, and discipline. And only ones who passed strict trials could bear the title."

"I know…" Sayaka said, understanding how similar knight's life and Kyouko's could be. "You've been through rough times, your family, and what Yggdrasil did to you… I think it's not too different from the "strict trials" you said. And you've adopted knight's code to be applied for your team. I think… you've been living a knight's life…"

"Is it so?" Kyouko questioned. "Honestly, I don't take any shit on being a knight or not, but that's my way of life."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked.

"In order to be the strong, you must muster your power. If you're not good enough, be better, and don't even try to look for others' flaw. I fucking hate lying and cheating people. They only show how damn idiotic yet weak they are."

"I'm agree. Besides, the only way to win is being stronger, right?" Sayaka nodded.

"True."

After a while, the waiter came and served the foods on their table.

"All those talks make me hungry, especially when you see the foods coming." Kyouko said.

"Yeah. Itadakimasu!" Sayaka said before they began to eat. Kyouko ate the foods so heartily, as if she was an animal. Sayaka giggled at her, wondering if she was okay to eat like that. Hopefully those foods could satisfy her hunger.

* * *

><p>After a short while, they finished and walked out, to see it wasn't raining, the rain clouds having gone away.<p>

"Well… looks like I was wrong." Sayaka said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Now we're prepared just in case it does rain," Kyouko noted.

"By the way, thanks for going on shopping today! I've gotta go home before my parents chew on me for coming back late." Sayaka informed.

"Well, I can take you home." Kyouko said.

"No, it's okay! I can go home on my own-"

Suddenly, Kyouko grabbed Sayaka's hand, much to the latter's surprise.

"It's already late night, so it's better to take you home. Your parents would understand." Kyouko convinced.

"Yeah… you're right." Sayaka answered.

* * *

><p>Around 30 minute later, Sayaka and Kyouko arrived at Miki Residence, Sayaka's home. Sayaka pushed the doorbell, and moments later, the woman, who was Sayaka's mother opened the door to see her daughter and her friend. She was a woman in her late thirties, with the hair color matching to Sayaka's. At the moment, she was wearing a blue sweater and dark blue knee-length skirt, and a pair of sandals.<p>

"Tadaima~!" Sayaka greeted cheerfully.

"Okaeri nasai, Sayaka. You brought your friend here too?" Sayaka's mom asked.

"Yeah. Kyouko-chan came here to take me home." Sayaka answered.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Kyouko said as she was about to take her leave.

"Why be so rushed? Why don't you come in for a moment?" Sayaka's mom suggested.

"Okay, I guess." Kyouko then changed her mind and came into the house as guest, along with Sayaka.

In the house, Sayaka introduced Kyouko to her parents. After brief introduction, Sayaka told her parents on how she met Kyouko for the first time, and Kyouko told the parents about her dark and troubled past before she became Puella Magi, in which she wouldn't bother to tell about being one. Sayaka then told the parents that Kyouko was a leader of Team Baron, one of Team Gaim's biggest rivals. Sayaka's parents were surprise to hear at first, to have a friend from opposing Beat Rider team. However, they didn't mind, as long as both Sayaka and Kyouko got along nicely. Sayaka's parents admitted they watched Beat Riders Hotline with their daughter, and they always support her whatever the way she chose, as long as it could let her actualize herself and let her be herself.

Few hours later, Kyouko was about to take her leave, with Sayaka taking her to the gate.

"I'm going home now. Later." Kyouko told her before bidding the Miki family and left the house.

"Alright. Take care!" Sayaka replied.

After Kyouko left, now it left Miki family, and Sayaka needed to share about her shopping experience with her best friend.

"So, speaking about home, where does she live?" Sayaka's mom asked.

"She lives in Baron's basecamp." Sayaka answered.

"I see. Anyways, how was your shopping?" She asked.

"I bought sooo~ many stuffs and got a make-up thanks to Kyouko-chan! She wanted to pay it for me!" Sayaka half-lied It was her to ask Kyouko to buy all she wanted. And of course, her parents knew why.

"Oh? So you're preparing for your Sweet Seventeen? She must be very generous to fund your shopping." Sayaka's mom noted.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm so excited~!" Sayaka cooed enthusiastically, eager to see her birthday soon.

"Oh, dad's business partner from Italy told me that they would order a VERY special cake for you!" Sayaka's dad informed.

"Oh, really? Is it from Le Charlotte?" Sayaka asked excited.

"Of course, baby!"

"Yay~! You've gotta say thank you to 'em, dad!" Sayaka told her dad, hugging him.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Sayaka was preparing for her birthday in her room, wearing the clothes she had bought from the mall yesterday, the last one she chose. Sayaka just adored on how it looked good to her. It looked very stylish yet chic to her, and she liked it. Just match to her style. She then looked at her Sengoku Driver she picked from the dressing table, wondering if she should carry one as well, in case Inves attacked. She then decided to bring it along with the Lockseeds.<p>

After getting dressed and packed, Sayaka went out from her room and show the clothes to her parents.

"Ta-da! How is it?" Sayaka asked for her parents' opinion as she showed the attire.

"Hmm… Looks so cool… and cute!" Sayaka's mom answered honestly.

"Yeah, it looks very you." Sayaka's dad added.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sayaka said. She took the bag containing Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds and parted with her parents, "I'm going to Mitakihara Park now, bye!"

"Bye!" Sayaka's parents waved bye to their daughter, who was launching to the park, for an appointment of some sort.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Le Charlotte, the customers filled the shop more than ever, since it was Saturday, and many people would go there for having enjoyable snacks with families or couples. Hence why the busy waiters and chefs, and it included Sanji as the head patissier.<p>

"Oh, really? You're about to arrive, Monsieur Ravioli?! _Oui, oui! _The cake is done, by the way, fresh from oven! You can come and take them while it's still tasty! _Salut!_"

After Sanji told the client about the completion of cake, he quickly hanged up the phone, and went back to prepare for welcoming of Mr. Ravioli. Soon later, a door opened, revealing a couple. One was a male with short wavy green hair and wide moustache wearing a business suit and glasses, and another was a female with long blonde hair wearing a silver gown, fitting enough to her body figure, looking very "feminine". However, something was off with them…

"Excuse me, Monsieur Patissier." The moustached man greeted Sanji.

"Oh, it must be…" Sanji replied to welcome his "clients" with warm welcome, but he realized something strange from them… somewhat. "Monsieur et Mademoiselle, Luigi and Rosalina Ravioli?"

"Uhm… Yes, I'm Luigi, er… Ratatouille?" "Mr. Ravioli" tried to confirm, but he soon forgot about his last name.

"It's Ravioli, darling." "Mrs. Ravioli" corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Luigi Ravioli, and here's my wife Rosalina Ravioli." "Luigi" introduced his "wife" as he tidied his moustache.

"_Bonjour_." "Rosalina" greeted, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"There should be my brother Mario, but he's, err…" "Luigi" tried to explain, but he soon forgot why his "brother" wouldn't come.

"Sick." "Rosalina" finished.

"Yes, he suddenly caught a cold, so he must take a rest in the hotel. Sorry can't bring him to you, Monsieur."

"Oh, it's okay! I still have your order done, so feel free to take it!" Sanji beamed, and then he brought the cake case to the "Ravioli couple". Just as they were about to take it, Homura passed by the Le Charlotte shop, and noticed "Raviolis" as if they were somebody familiar to her… Not to mention there was one of her grudge, Sanji.

"Sanji... and-?" Homura gawked.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur." "Luigi" thanked as he took the cake case Just when they were about to leave, they met Homura, much to their surprise.

"H-Homura-chan?" "Luigi" gawked.

"Huh? How do you know me?" Homura gawked back, both curious, and now suspicious to these "couple".

"Monsieur Ravioli? Do you know her?" Sanji asked.

Homura then looked at these "couple" carefully, and she found something strange on them. To further confirm her suspicion, she saw there was a brown hair under "Luigi"'s green hair. Homura then quickly swiped "Luigi" and "Rosalina's hairs and "Luigi"'s moustache… revealing they were Nobita and Hideyoshi in disguise!

"_Que dans le monde_?!" Sanji gawked "What in the world?!" in French hysterically. So these "clients" were Beat Riders amateur trying to go for his cakes and got trashed by him in earlier day all along! To add the comical situation, Bravo's standby music played as the rage swelled up inside him.

"Oh, no…" Hideyoshi muttered disappointed.

"And guess what to do." Nobita said before they…

"RUUUUUUUUN!" The Beat Riders in disguise screamed as they ran as fast as possible, bringing the cake.

"Don't even you try, _voleurs imbeciles!_"Sanji snapped angrily as he chased after the two nut Riders, cursing them as "imbecile thieves" in French. Homura could only shrug and just walked away from the shop.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Nobita and Hideyoshi hid within the woods while panting after running few miles away from Le Charlotte, and they finally lost Sanji's track. They now wore their respective teams' uniform. This could be lucky for them, at least for a while. Soon, Nobita's phone vibrated through the jacket pocket, and he quickly picked it up and answered, "Moshi-moshi? Ky-chan?"<p>

"_So, did you got the cake?" _Ky asked from the other side.

"I just got it, but thanks to Homura-chan our plan almost thwarted." Nobita reported.

"_Alright, so switch to plan B!" _Ky ordered.

"What?! Plan B already? We already get the cake, now what?!" Nobita grumbled, forcing himself to smile.

"_That cold face chick can ruin our plan if this keeps going! She will be the threat for our surprise party, you know that?!"_

"I know, but what should we do?!"

"_Let Boss handle it."_

"Okay, then. Bye." Nobita bid as he hanged up the cellphone.

"So we've to switch to Plan B?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully she could nail it." Nobita sighed.

* * *

><p>At Mitakihara Park, there were many people walking around and having some recreation to relieve from the business all the week, and the weekend like this day was very right moment for that. And among those people were ones about to celebrate something special. Of course, Sayaka was one of them, but she wasn't alone. She was with Kyouko. However, Kyouko became bewildered at her old friend… Why on the earth she didn't wear the shoes she bought yesterday?<p>

"Oi, Sayaka, why do you walk… barefoot?" Kyouko asked.

"It's because you said I look good when barefoot!" Sayaka answered.

"And the shoes?"

"I'm bringing them in my bag." Sayaka answered as she flashed Kyouko her bag. "In case I need them."

"Yeah, you should. Besides, you're cuter when you walk barefoot, y'know?" Kyouko commented, which making her blush.

"Arigatou, Kyouko-chan." Sayaka thanked to her old friend's compliment with a smile.

"I'm just saying what I think." Kyouko responded.

Meanwhile, Homura was walking around the park just to take a walk, until she saw Kyouko and Sayaka there. Wondering what they were doing at such place, Homura walked over to them. Kyouko noticed her coming, and looked at her, wanting to have a word or two with her.

"Oh, not expecting to see you two here. This must be very nice birthday, isn't it?" Homura remarked.

"Yeah! I like this very much. Guess what? Kyouko-chan bought me clothes and shoes for my birthday!" Sayaka replied.

"Wow, you must be nice to have a friend like her." Homura commented.

"Agree. Anyways, do you like my outfit Kyouko bought for me?" Sayaka asked, showing off her clothes to the second-in-command of Team Gaim.

"Yep. It looks cool and fits you nicely." Homura answered.

"What a right moment." Kyouko remarked as she walked over to her rival. "Ive a word with you."

"What is it?" Homura asked her.

"Just follow me." Kyouko said as she dragged Homura away from the park.

"Hey! Kyouko-chan!" Sayaka shouted at her, but she was too far to even listen. Sayaka simply shrugged, left confused.

* * *

><p>Few moments later, Kyouko and Homura arrived at a woods of some sort. Homura looked at Kyouko, wondering why would she drag her into such place. Most likely, they were about to talk things privately, but why?<p>

"Oi, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Homura.

"Just one thing… How about we have a re-match?" Kyouko asked for a rematch since her previous bout with Homura never ended with result, like a cliffhanger. Homura could see why, but at important time like a friend's birthday? It would only make Sayaka, as the birthday girl, sad that they fought in such day supposed to be happy and conflict-free., if she knew.

"A rematch? You've gotta be joking, right?" Homura asked back, surprised by her rival's question.

"It's because we never concluded our bouts clearly. Always interrupted by factors." She answered.

"Then, how about Sayaka's birthday?!" Homura shot back.

"Don't worry about it. We've got it covered." Kyouko snickered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sayaka, she walked with Leo and Lucca for some reason, and she found herself a bit… awkward since she had to walk with them while leaving Homura and Kyouko. She then noticed a lottery stand, runned by… Ky and Miwa wearing pink haori over their Baron coats and fake moustaches?<p>

"Welcome, missy! Let's have a lottery for your lucky birthday!" Miwa greeted the companion.

"Eh? Ky-kun? Miwa-kun?" Sayaka gawked.

"Huh? Who are they?" Ky asked, pretending not to know about themselves.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're Ky-kun and Miwa-kun, Kyouko-chan's lackeys, right?"

"Oh, really? Anyways, why don't you roll one?" Miwa suggested.

"Oh, okay." Sayaka nodded as she went to roll a lottery. After rolling the drum for about one spin, a metal ball fell from the drum, which means...

"Congratulations~! You've won a lottery, miss!" Ky and Miwa cheered, clapping their hands to congratulate her.

"WOW! Yay~!" Sayaka cheered happily that she won the lottery, hugging both Leo and Lucca in joy.

"You just won the prize of…" Ky and Miwa went under the lottery table, before taking out a… HUGE box of a plastic model kit of some sort, picturing a gigantic red mecha with stick-like legs that acted as boosters and a pair of gatling gun-like hands, as well as launcher-like shoulders and a small single-horned head compared to its overall bulk. "High Grade Universal Century, 1/144 Neo Zeong!"

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! My Gunpla of the dream!" Sayaka gasped in even more joy after knowing she had won her most desired thing. "Thanks!"

She then hugged both Ky and Miwa, with the latter two felt a bit awkward for being hugged this tight.

"Sayaka nee-chan sure looks so happy, doesn't she?" Leo remarked.

"Of course, Leo-nii!" Lucca nodded with cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>Back with Kyouko and Homura…<p>

"Oh, really?" Homura asked, to double-check.

"Of course. Why would I forget about best friend's birthday? I bet you wouldn't know if she didn't tell you, wouldn't you?" Kyouko remarked.

"What?!" Homura growled irritated, starting getting irked.

"Heh, I was just joking, okay? But nevertheless, let's settle our scores we should have before!" Kyouko challenged as she wore her Sengoku Driver, pointing her Banana Lockseed at Homura before unlocking.

**BANANA!**

"Okay, if that's what you want!" Homura huffed as she wore her own Driver, bringing out her Orange Lockseed in response and unlocking it as well.

**ORANGE!**

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Homura declared.

"So ain't I." Kyouko responded.

"HENSHIN!" Both Riders exclaimed as they posed and put their locks onto their respective Drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

As the standby musics played, both rivals looked at each other with determined glare for a moment. They then sliced their locks open.

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

The fruits then fell over their respective summoners' heads, transforming them into their Rider forms as the fruits opened and folded into place.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BANANA ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"This is my stage now!" Gaim declared as she charged towards Baron. Baron dodged Gaim's Daidaimaru slashes twice and ducked another slash before blocking yet another slash, returning with a front kick and a couple of slashes. Gaim didn't pull back, as she charged again and slashed Baron with Daidaimaru first, and then with Musou Saber in reverse-gripped Battoujutsu style. She then combined both weapons and tried to slash Baron again, but the Knight-themed Rider already anticipated it with quick jab on her gut, and then she used this moment to attack her in succession, only to be blocked and brought to a lockdown. Baron then shove Gaim's naginata away to thrust her with her spear and slashed her twice.

"Hmph. Is that all you got?" Baron taunted.

"Of course not!" Gaim responded, rushing at Baron, and began clashing their weapons.

Not too far from fighting Riders were a two pairs of eyes peeking them through the bush, one pair were glassed, and another pair weren't. It turned out that Nobita and Hideyoshi were watching them from the bush.

"So, how she would do about this plan?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Let's see if she could distract Homura-chan enough." Nobita answered.

Back at Gaim and Baron, they brought their weapons in lockdown.

"Oi, Kyouko! Why do we have to settle our rivalry now of all times?!" Gaim retorted.

"Why? To decide who's the best between us!" Baron answered.

"Oh yeah?! I know you'd got better answer!" Gaim shot back as she cocked the hammer on Musou Saber to load its ammunition, before pushing it to aim the barrel at Baron, shooting her. Baron got pushed back a bit after being shot.

"Not bad… But not good enough!" Baron remarked as she regained her composure and went charging again.

Baron tried to swat Gaim with her lance, but got missed as the latter evaded, and then stepped aside to slash her, and got blocked. They then clashed weapons against each other again, and Gaim pushed Baron forward as their weapon locked before kicking her and charging up her Daidaimaru naginata mode, unleashing orange slice-like shock waves to Baron, stumbling her as sparks flew out from her armor.

"I see… You've got stronger, Akemi. But this is just the beginning!" Baron said as she pulled out Coconut Lockseed, unlocking it.

**COCONUT!**

Above Baron, a GIGANTIC Coconut, in roughly equal size to Suika Arms, appeared from the large zipper rip! Of course, Gaim was surprised to see such thing, especially owned by Kyouko of all people. With that, she knew what she had to do: to summon her Suika Arms.

**SUIKA!**

And the Suika Arms in the fruit form appeared, both Riders now even to the score in terms of raw power. To fight a giant with a giant. This could be most massive battle around. The Riders then replaced their locks.

**LOCK ON!**

As the standby music played, both Riders glared at each other while their fruit armors disappeared. Meanwhile, Nobita and Hideyoshi were watching the moment carefully.

"Homura and Kyouko… are they…?" Hideyoshi wondered.

"Don't tell me they're gonna bomb the woods…!" Nobita concluded, but his face showed worried look...

The Riders then sliced their locks open, and…

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

The giant fruits fell behind their respective summoners, and as the stems flipped open, they jumped into their respective Arms. The Arms then transformed into their humanoid modes. For Coconut Arms, it looked more like a gigantic knight of some sort, with the red ponytail adorned the helmet and grilled face cover at the visor and mouthpiece. The armor was brown in color, and the legs was black and white. The armor carried a huge brown claymore with white edges and a cannon barrel of some sort in its center, themed after coconut.

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

**COCONUT ARMS! MIGHT OF GIANT~!**

While Gaim rode a Suika Arms, Baron piloted the **Coconut Arms!**

"Let's see your true strength!" Baron proclaimed as she charged forward.

(_Cue BGM: __**Never Surrender by Team Baron**__)_

As the battle between giants began, Gaim blocked Baron's claymore swing in response, and then she swung her giant naginata, only to be blocked once again. Gaim then attacked again, this time she managed to land a couple of hits when she slashed Baron's armor at its midsection. She then ended the combo with a powerful downward slash, knocking Baron backwards a bit.

**TANK MODE!**

Coconut Arms then transformed into Tank Mode, similar to Suika Arms' gyro Mode, except the caterpillar threads folded out of the thigh and shin armors, and the shoulder armors folded forward to form cannons and missile pods.

"Eat this!" Baron roared as the armor shot barrages of vulcan guns from its fingertips, raining Gaim to prevent her from attacking further. She had to defend the shots by twirling the Suika Soujintou to deflect them.

"Shit!" Gaim cussed as she jumped high, and then changed to…

**GYRO MODE!**

As Gaim tried to avoid barrages of shots from Baron, she shot the missile fingertips at her, only to be intercepted by finger vulcan guns. On top of that, Baron shot missiles and shoulder cannons at Gaim, who barely evade them, and after taking those hits, she had to change again, this time with more wrecking power while defending herself from the shots.

**OODAMA MODE!**

"Boo-yaaah!" Gaim roared as the watermelon began to roll over at Baron, and then when it rolled, it steadily sped up, until it hit and knocked away Baron! However, Baron managed to retaliate as it hovered and landed back into position. When Gaim changed back and charged at Baron to try to slash her…

**BALL MODE!**

Baron's Coconut Arms changed back into fruit form, blocking Gaim's attack.

**ARMOR MODE!**

It changed back into its humanoid form, sending some powerful slashes, strong enough to force Gaim step back before finally falling from the last slash. When trying to stand up, she noticed Baron setting down the claymore, before it began to split, revealing a huge cannon barrel. It then extended its barrel as it turned at Gaim with the blades anchored to the ground, preparing to open fire as it began to charge up the energy in the barrel.

"Oh no!" Gaim gasped.

"Betcha don't see it coming." Baron chided as the energy finished charging up, shooting powerful beam blast, and swiped Gaim in one blast! ...Apparently, as an explosion occurred.

(_Pause song)_

"D-did she just overdid it?" Hideyoshi gawked, receiving a bop on his head.

"I don't think so." Nobita responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sayaka, who was still walking around the town with Leo and Lucca, hearing the explosion sound from nearly hundred meters away from where they were.<p>

"I heard an explosion sound…" Sayaka muttered.

"Sayaka nee-chan, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I think it's coming from the Woods!" she deduced. "Let's go!"

With that, Sayaka, Leo, and Lucca hurried to the explosion source.

* * *

><p>Back with Gaim and Baron, or more correctly only Baron, the smoke began to emerge from the wake of explosion. With Gaim taking the attack, there was no way she could survive! Baron could see that as the sign of her victory. That is, until the explosion subsided and Baron saw something she didn't expect.<p>

"What the fuck-?!" Baron gawked… as it turned out that Gaim was intact, having defended the blast by turning the Suika Arms into Oodama Mode! However, there were some scorched parts on its armor, though.

_(Continue song)_

**YOROI MODE!**

"I won't go down so easily!" Gaim proclaimed as her powered armor changed back into Yoroi Mode before sending some slashes to Baron, only to be blocked by her claymore. However, their fight got interrupted as she got a phone call. She then looked at the caller's ID. It was Ky.

"Ky, what is it?!" Baron answered the call.

"_This is bad, Boss! Sayaka is coming to the woods!"_ Ky informed from the other side.

"Say what?!"

Baron then stopped to confront Gaim further, as their duel got interrupted, yet again.

"We call it a day. Next time we meet, let's settle our scores!" Baron said as she jumped away from the scene, leaving Gaim on her own. She then jumped out of Suika Arms before closing her Lockseed, making the gigantic Arms disappear. As Sayaka, Leo, and Lucca arrived, Nobita and Hideyoshi quickly hid back.

_(End song)_

"Homu-chan, what are you doing here?" Sayaka asked, unaware that Homura had fought with Kyouko.

"Err… Nothing. I'm just walking around, that's all." Homura answered, half-lied.

"And the explosion sound?"

"Oh, I think… it was a battle nearby…"

"Anyways, let's go to the garage!" Leo suggested.

"Okay!" Sayaka and Homura responded, and the gang began walking to Gaim's Garage.

* * *

><p>At Gaim's Garage, Homura and the gang found the lights off, with Homura and Sayaka found it a bit surprised, but Leo and Lucca otherwise didn't.<p>

"What the?!" Homura and Sayaka said confused.

And after Leo snapped his fingers…

"SURPRISE~!" a few voice yelled, as the lights came on, revealing Team Gaim along with Baron pioneers Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa, as well as Team Popup, Nobita, Hideyoshi, and Sayaka's parents there!

"Wha-?! A surprise party?! Thanks!" Sayaka said.

"How come I ain't told about this?" Homura asked.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm glad you're all here for my party," Sayaka said happily, as she saw a nicely made cake.

"It's Tiramisu Crevasse. I got this cake from… er… Leo-chan and Lucca-chan's parents for your birthday." Nobita lied. In fact, he disguised as Ravioli parents to "steal" the cake.

"Really? Why Papa and Mama didn't tell us about that?" Leo asked.

"I don't think it matters. Thank you, Nobita-kun, Hide-kun."

"You should thank them instead." Hideyoshi said, as Sayaka saw Kyouko lit seventeen candles on the cake, to symbolize Sayaka's 17th birthday.

"C'mon, birthday girl. Make your wish." Kyouko told her. Sayaka then walked over to the cake, and closed her eyes as she thought of her wish.

"_I wish I have the power I need to protect everyone…"_

She then inhaled and blowed out all the candles, followed by everyone's applauses soon after, while Osomatsu took the photo.

"What'd you wish for?" Madoka asked.

"Well, you know you never tell your wish, otherwise it won't come true." Hitomi answered, as Sayaka looked at the cakes, and then at everyone in the party, who got the present for her each.

"Next, prize time!" Choromatsu yelled, as he and his brothers brought theirs. It was wrapped up, and when Sayaka opened it, what she saw was a small paint container.

"We thought you'd like this, since you've got your nails done yesterday." Osomatsu figured.

"Eh? How'd you know that?" Sayaka asked.

"We were at the mall, around the same time as you and Kyouko-san. Sorry for tailin' ya, though." Karamatsu said.

"Wow, thanks!" Sayaka said, as Himeko brought hers next. She brought up a soccer gear, complete with ball, jersey, shirts, and shorts. The shirt was a replica of uniform for a soccer team from Brazil.

"I think you like soccer, and hopefully this would satisfy you." Himeko pointed out.

"Wow! Thanks, Hime-chan!" Sayaka smiled.

"And me and Kyousuke-kun came up with something for you!" Hitomi beamed, as she and Kamijou brought a smaller box. When it was opened, it contained a necklace with a sapphire in its center.

"Wow, this is so pretty! Thanks, Hitomi-chan, Kyousuke-kun!" Sayaka said happily as she put on the necklace. It looked pretty good with her, to the point she adored this necklace.

"We bought it by two of us." Kamijou said.

"I don't know if this suits you, but hopefully you like it." Homura said, as she brought the books she had bought from a bookstore a day before Sayaka's birthday. Sayaka quickly took the books and looked at them. They looked like the thing she really wanted for long.

"Wow! Thanks, Homu-chan! MLP and Gundam looks so pretty cool!" Sayaka said.

Madoka then handed her another gift, a pink bandanna. It wasn't wrapped up like the rest of the gifts.

"Sorry that I didn't have any time to wrap it, but I think it would suits you." Madoka said.

"It's cute. Thanks." Sayaka thanked.

"And~ the next one!" Miwa yelled as he and Ky brought up a huge Gunpla box, HGUC Neo Zeong Sayaka had won from the lottery earlier.

"Well, actually, we set up the lottery so you can win this prize, so I'd consider this as a gift for ya." Ky explained.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you so much! I've been waiting for this!" Sayaka beamed as she quickly took the Gunpla and hugged it like a teddy bear.

Homura then looked at Nobita and Hideyoshi with suspicious and anxious look, seeing that they hadn't handed Sayaka a present yet. Nobita looked back at her and said, "We've already handed you the present, haven't we?"

Hideyoshi pointed at the cake.

"That's for us all!" Homura clarified.

"B-B-But there's something on the cake!" Nobita gawked in defence as he pointed at the figure above the cake. It was a figure based on anime character, a blonde girl with ponytailed hair in pink dress of some sort.

"Okay. Thanks for the cake and the figure." Sayaka said.

"Alright, as for us, we've present for you!" Sayaka's mom said, as she and her husband brought a box. When Sayaka opened it, it contained a watch, with pretty design of stars and rainbows.

"Thank you, mom, dad!" Sayaka thanked as she put the watch on.

"And here's our present!" Kaori said before blowing a finger-whistle. Soon, the rest of Team Popup and Team Boost gathered on the stage. Kaori, Leo, and Lucca joined with them afterwards.

"One, two, three, go!" Kaori counted before the music began to play.

_(Cue BGM: __**Primary Colors by Kamen Rider Girls**__)_

Team Popup and Team Boost then began their dance. To match with melancholic tune of the music, they danced a bit solemnly and calmer. Soon, Team Popup began to sing the song, with Leo joined as well.

_Tomomi_: _**Sora wa ao wo erabi**_

_Isaka_: _**Hoshi wa kin'iro…**_

_Nao_: _**Yuuhi wa orenji**_

_Lucca_: _**Sonna fuu ni minna**_

_Kaori_: _**Jibun dake no iro wo motteru**_

While Team Gaim and Team Baron watched the two teams performing for Sayaka's birthday, Kyouko poked Sayaka's shoulder.

"What is it, Kyouko-chan?" Sayaka asked.

"I've got something for you." Kyouko whispered at Sayaka's ear, making her blush slightly while wondering what Kyouko meant. Kyouko then headed out of garage, followed by Sayaka.

_Team Popup_: _**Onaji you ni bokura no mirai mo ketsudan no toki**_

_Leo_: _**Koi to yume futatsu douji ni wa kitto…**_

_Team Popup & Leo_: _**Motenai kara**_

* * *

><p><em>(Song in background)<em>

Few moments later, Sayaka and Kyouko arrived at the garage's rooftop. Sayaka was still bewildered of what Kyouko would give to her, until Kyouko brought a cake box.

"What is that?" Sayaka asked. In response, Kyouko opened the box, so Sayaka could see what it was inside. A Berry Fanfare cake, Sayaka's favorite cake. But that's not all. On the cake was a regally-designed silver ring with a diamond on it. The pure silver and pure diamond. While Sayaka was flattered by such expensive gift, she couldn't think why would Kyouko brought a ring of all things. Did she want to propose her or what?

"A-A ring?" Sayaka gawked, mixed between happy or confused.

"Yeah." Kyouko said as she took the ring, and took Sayaka's left hand, so she could put the ring. Honestly to Sayaka, this was a bit awkward and embarrassing, but she had to admit, her best friend was so sincere to bring such gift to her, or at least, what she thought Kyouko was now. Sayaka then looked at the ring. It was very shiny, and looked good to her. She could only amaze how beautiful it was.

"Beautiful…" Sayaka gasped in amazement as she looked at the ring. "Honestly, I don't know what to say about this."

"But there's more." Kyouko said as she suddenly walked over Sayaka. Closer, and even closer. She then lifted Sayaka's head at her chin, and leaned her head closer…

And kissed, at Sayaka's lips, much to the latter's surprise. The warmth of Sayaka's lips, creating a sensually heated sensation. Sayaka could felt the surge of hormones inside her, building up the ecstasy-like stimulus with feel of joy.

After Kyouko broke the kiss, Sayaka could only cover her lips in embarrassment. While Sayaka felt more awkward then before she couldn't deny that she was happy, more than ever. Kyouko then began questioning herself if she had given into her sexual lust just to express her feelings toward Sayaka.

"Did I just… embarrassed you?" Kyouko asked in half-regret.

"Actually, I…" Sayaka tried to answer, albeit with slight embarrassment. She then paused for a while, figuring out what she should answer. Then, she chose to answer, from her honest heart, "I like it."

"Y'know, you're strong, and you may be the power I need. Also, I see the strength in you, so I'll make you stronger." Kyouko said.

"Kyouko-chan…" Sayaka muttered, and paused for few seconds, until she continued with declaration of, "Daisuki!"

Sayaka then suddenly hugged Kyouko and kissed her back. While she was feeling the joyous sensation building up inside her, Kyouko hugged Sayaka back in response while keep kissing, enjoying the warmth of mutual love.

Now, Kyouko and Sayaka weren't just friends anymore. Now they were bound in bonds of love, sincere and honest love. This was most likely the best gift she had ever got in her life...

_(End song)_

* * *

><p>Under the bridge, at the same place where Bravo made his debut, Mami looked at a zipper rip, observing the situation in the forest through. She needed to investigate things thoroughly there. But first, she needed to prepare in case she was about to be ambushed. She then took out her Coffee Lockseed as the first step of her preparation.<p>

"Henshin." Mami announced as she unlocked the Lockseed.

**COFFEE~!**

As the large coffee bean appeared from the circular zip above her, Mami kissed the Lockseed before putting it on her Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then, the rock-styled guitar standby music same as Bravo's played from her belt. Mami then posed with bringing her right hand in front of her chest before taking out a handgun holstered on her left thigh and raising it high, firing it as she cut the lock open.

***guitar riff***

The coffee's lower portion opened up first, so it had some room for it to fall over Mami. As it did so, Mami became clad in brown and black suit. Under the coffee, Mami winked before gaining the helmet, which was Mariachi's. The coffee slice then slid into the helmet, coloring the visor brown, gaining a cowboy hat atop her helmet. The upper portion unfolded, with the outer shells opened up to reveal sets of armor, which then unfolded into place. The shoulder armor had five-pointed stars, which then connected to the outer shells for shoulders forming poncho. The chest armor had aspects of coffee, and diced coffee for abs. The outer shells became the poncho. Upon transforming, Mami gained a pair of El Macchiato**.**

**COFFEE ARMS! WILD WEST GUNMAN! YEE~HAW!**

Mami had transformed into Kamen Rider Mariachi.

"Pamonos, Amigo." Mariachi announced as she ran to the rip, entering it. As soon she entered the rip, it closed itself. Soon after, Sid arrived at the scene, smirking of what he would think interesting.

"Woah, woah. A hot scoop, huh? Professor Ryouma and Q.B. would be happy with this." Sid remarked.

_(Suddenly the Pineberry, Blackberry, Blueberry, Elderberry, and Kuwa Lockseeds and Hibiscus Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form pink background with Fraises logo on it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)<strong>

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka?**_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and silhouetted Suika Arms over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, Lanzone, and Coconut Lockseeds and silhouetted Coconut Arms over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds and Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Mami with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Coffee Lockseed and El Macchiato over brown background with Mariachi's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou**_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu**_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (Hey!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (Hey!)**_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on)**_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase)**_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o**_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

At the studio, Sid sipped a coffee while sitting on the usual sofa. There was a plate of crackers on the table, but he seemed not touching any. After placing down the cup of coffee, he began his review.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Back with me Sid in Lockseed Catalogue." Sid began with greeting the readers. He then took out two Lockseeds from his briefcase.

"This time allow me to introduce these locks." Sid said as he showed the locks: Coconut and Coffee. "The first is Coconut."

The TV screen displayed Coconut Lockseed and Sid began the review about it.

"Coconut Lockseed, is one of Premium A-Class Lockseed, and it's supposed to be experimental lock, like Suika! Not to be sold commercially or used in Inves Game. Let's just guess that Kyouko chick got it by picking random fruit from Helheim." Sid explained.

"When used with Sengoku Driver, it grants the user with…"

**COCONUT ARMS! MIGHT OF GIANT~!**

"Boo-yah! Here's the second giant armor, Coconut Arms!" Sid announced as the screen now displayed images of Baron Coconut Arms in Armor Mode, Ball Mode, and Tank Mode, with its claymore weapon.

"This Coconut Arms is pretty much redesigned Suika Arms, except it's armed with more powerful weapons such as **Coconut Cannons** and **CocoMissiles** in its shoulders, and **CocoVulcan** on its fingertips! With such array of weaponry in your arsenal, you can dominate the field easily! Except it's not that flight capable, but it's still very powerful. Oh, it can swim and float on the water surface too." Sid reviewed about Coconut Arms. Now to review the weapon.

"It's armed with **Coconut Buster, **a giant sword that double-functions as a huge cannon! And believe me. It's powerful enough to wipe out a dozen of Inves, with a Cannon Mode shot! It's finisher is **Megaton Buster, **where the user focuses the energy into the cannon before shooting powerful blast, and… BOOM! You're burned!"

"Alright. The next up is Coffee." After reviewing Coconut Arms, Sid changed the topic. This time about another Lockseed to be reviewed. The screen then displayed image of Coffee Lockseed.

"Coffee Lockseed is, one and ONLY A-Ranked nut-based Lockseed, and guess what? It's a Premium A! And so far, only that Mariachi chick has it. And speaking of whom, it turned out to be the one who should be Test Subject 01 at first place…" Sid explained.

"When used with Sengoku Driver, it comes with…"

**COFFEE ARMS! WILD WEST GUNMAN~! YEE~ HAW!**

"Yee-haw! Coffee Arms a-go-go!" Sid yelled like a cowboy, as the screen now displayed Mariachi Coffee Arms, along with the weapons El Macchiato.

"Yeah, Coffee Arms and Mariachi herself is based on cowboy. Complete with that poncho and hats. Coffee Arms is focused on ranged combat, so despite its bulky nut form, it grants the poncho and minimalist light armor, granting its user with more speed, even more than Mangosteen and Ichigo Arms. The poncho can be used as bulletproof shield and the hat can cut like a chakram! However, while the speed is superb, the attack power is… meh." Sid explained about the Arms. He then explained about the weapons.

"And the weapons, El Macchiatos, are a pair of rifles, that can be fired like a machinegun, and can be combined to snipe an enemy or shoot like shotgun! If you notice carefully, there are guitar-like strings on the combined rifle, but what for? Anyways, the finisher of this Arms is **Macchiato del Vendetta, **shooting enemy with combined rifle, and powerful piercing blast!"

The screen then turned off, as if telling Sid to conclude his review.

"Alright, that's all for now. As usual, don't forget to read, review, follow, and like this story. Oh, and Pega-Rider's other stories as well. Of course, this chapter is brought to you by Pega-Rider, helped by Pikatwig for this special moment. And guess what? With this chapter done, Movie Wars Sengoku will arrive shortly! This is Sid, and ciao!"

After parted with the readers, Sid sipped the coffee again, and he forgot to touch the crackers, yet again…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Himeko: "We've gotta figure out the rips or we're gonna have a real problem on our hands."

Kyouko: "You won't lay a finger on Sayaka."

Homura: "Let's split up."

**KIWI ARMS~! GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA, HA!**

**LANZONE ARMS! LIGHT OF THE BLADE~!**

**Kiwi and Lanzone?!**

Sid: "We still don't know whom Helheim will choose, after all."

Mariachi: "Let's settle our scores."

**Lock 12: The Riders Gather! Solve the Forest's Mysteries!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Phew! Another chapter done, at last. Now there are two chapters left to conclude Beat Riders Saga, and Sengoku Movie Battle is about to arrive soon. Anyways, thanks for helping me with this chapter, Pikatwig. Hello…?<strong>

**Pikatwig: Sorry about that… anyway, I really liked the chapter, and it honored the original from Mega Gaim rather nicely.**

**Pega-Rider: Okay, bro. Anyways, what part do you like from this chapter?**

**Pikatwig: The close connection between Sayaka and Kyouko, and their kiss was really adorable.**

**Pega-Rider: I've gotta agree. It also marks official KyouKa (Kyouko x Sayaka) pairing in this fic! Though, the part I like most is Coconut Arms debut by fighting Gaim in Suika Arms! Wonder how it can bomb the battlefield. Anyways, here's the quiz:**

_**Quiz 1: Can you mention all characters Sayaka "cosplayed" when fitting the clothes?**_

_**Quiz 2: During that time, Sayaka dressed as certain character from a game, saying that dressed like her 'being Fraise felt natural'. Who is that character and from what game, and why does it seem to feel 'natural'. (Hint: Kamen Rider Fraise)  
><strong>_

_**Quiz 3: There's a figure on Tiramisu Crevasse cake. What character the figure is based on? (Hint: It's released in S.H. Figuarts line)**_

**PR: As usual, shoot your answers in the review! Oh boy, I can't wait for Sengoku Movie Battle to come soon! By the way we've seen Mariachi's first on-screen henshin! And guess what Sid would do...**

**Pikatwig: I gotta say, it was an honor being here to help ya. See ya later. Just Live More.**

**PR: Yeah. Thanks, Pika! This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAA~!**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: Fixed some typo and errors, thanks to Seeker213. I forgot to say, that my OCs debuted here, Leo and Lucca, are inspired from LuaLeo and Luca/Luna from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and the Ravioli parents and Mario are reference from Super Mario Bros, albeit in name only. Also, enjoy the newest trailer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GAIM X SHOWA FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE TRAILER<strong>

**Gaim heads to war!**

_(Cue BGM: **TEPPEN STAR **by hitomi)_

_COMMEMORATING HEISEI KAMEN RIDER'S 15th ANNIVERSARY_

_**Gaim Rides to War!**_

**One by one, the Riders threw themselves into a Sengoku Battle Royale!**

_**The battle for the nation!**_

**Don't miss their miraculous transformation!  
><strong>

**WIZARD ARMS! / W ARMS~! / DEN-O ARMS! / OOO ARMS! / FOURZE ARMS! / DECADE ARMS! / G ARMS!**

_**The miraculous transformation!**_

**Gaim & Showa: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	12. All Riders Gather! Solve Forest Mystery!

**PEGA-RIDER: Hello~ Fanfiction City and you all readers out there! It's Pega-Rider, coming back after a month of hiatus with a new chapter of KRGM! Okay. After Sengoku Movie Battle fic and moving to new place, I need to recover from all spent energy, and now I'm back online! Alright, this is getting interesting, with the battle rising to its peak, AND new Arms debut! Oh, it's nothing new, as they're already debuted in Sengoku Movie Battle, c'mon, guess. And guess what, Beat Riders Saga ends soon! Also, there's a change on the opening scene after a mysterious Rider's identity is revealed. You know who.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, SHAFT, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, JGResidentEvil, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...<strong>_

_Homura and her friends prepared for Sayaka's birthday. As they purchased various gifts, Kyouko asked Sayaka to hang out by themselves, and their feelings grow intimately. Hours before Sayaka's birthday party, Kyouko asked Homura to duel using their gigantic Arms, Coconut and Suika. In the birthday party, Kyouko and Sayaka finally confirmed their relationship._

* * *

><p>At Mitakihara City, everyone were walking around, mostly for shopping. Most of things they bought were trees, groceries, and presents, somehow Christmas-related. In front of stores, there were Christmas tree decorations set up, and Christmas sale promotion banners, and the sale promotion girls were wearing Santa costumes. That's right. It was about for Christmas. Everybody were cherishing to greet Christmas, going shopping to prepare for Christmas celebration.<p>

However, they didn't aware that there was a crack nearby, leading to Helheim. In Helheim, a green Elementary Inves was walking to the other side through the crack, looking for food.

Meanwhile at Homura's apartment, the owner jumped onto bed after going somewhere and back, wondering about the men in hazmat suits burning the plants and Zangetsu. Since they seemed to know about the plants of the forest and the related problem, most likely they knew about Mami's whereabouts since she disappeared in the forest, or so she thought.

"Those people in hazard suits must know something_._" Homura said before she rose from the bed. "Maybe they know where Mami is."

However, there was a problem. If those people with the suits were around the forest, Zangetsu would patrol around and dispatch all intruders coming in, just like Homura had experienced earlier.

"Ah, dammit! We can't get near with her around! What do we do?" Homura muttered. It wouldn't be easy problem to go around the forest, as she didn't want to foolishly get hurt anymore. She need a safe way to distract the white Kamen Rider, so she could investigate what's going on the forest and Mami's whereabouts.

She then looked at the clock on the nightstand, and it showed 11:15 AM. Homura realized that she had something important, in less than a hour later.

"Oh crap! The job!" Homura gasped as she hastily prepared for the job around a hour later.

At 12 PM...

"Merry Christmas!"

"Zalera Fashion is having its Christmas sale. Have a brochure." Homura shouted friendly while handing out the brochures to the people walking by the said store. "We've all Christmas goods you need! Please, come in! Merry-"

Just as she heard a screaming voice, Homura stopped before looking around to see where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Homura gawked, suddenly feeling uneasy about it. She rushed out of Zalera Fashion site to the sound source. As she heard a second scream, Homura turned to a woman backing away, terrorized by a couple of Elementary Inves, turning out to be the voice source.

"Somebody, help!" The woman screamed.

"Inves!" Homura growled as she threw away the brochures, jumping the fences and crates a la parkour, hurrying to save the woman. She then kicked a red Inves on the back, before dodging green one's rakes and holding it on.

"Get outta here!" Homura told the woman as she threw the green Inves and kicked it away. She then engaged the red one, jabbing it as she passed by, and kicking the green one at the head before the red one at its leg, tripping it. Green Inves grabbed her and threw to the fences, and it got kicked as it was about to pin her. Homura dodged its attack again, before doing a jumping overlap kick at its green kin's head. The black-haired girl then pulled out her Sengoku Driver, strapping it onto her waist.

"Henshin!" Homura exclaimed as she unlocked the Orange Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

Homura dodged both Inves' attacks as she posed, before locking the lock onto the belt and cutting it open.

**LOCK ON! ****SOIYA!**

After kicking the green Inves with a somersault, the orange orb appeared above before falling over the 17-year-old girl, transforming her into Gaim after it opened up and unfolded. She then prepared herself for the battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)<em>

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. Not to far from Chikane was Mami, holding a Coffee Lockseed while aiming her gun at Chikane. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber, and Mariachi pointed her gun at the latter. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Ume Arms, Asura Lime Arms, Viscount Cherry Arms, Baron Mango Arms, and Bravo Tomato Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)**_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim slashing the screen with the series of samurai armors behind her.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ume Arms, Lime Arms, Cherry Arms, Mango Arms, and Blueberry Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lock 12: The Riders Gather! Solve the Mystery of the Forest!<strong>

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After transforming, Gaim pulled out her Musou Saber and slashed incoming Inves, one by one. She then dodged green Inves' rake before slashing it away and setting the katana-gun hybrid weapon into Gun mode. As the red one came, she quickly shot it at point-blank range and slashed the green one, shooting it. Gaim dodged another rake from the red Inves and shooting it and its kin. Gaim then proceed to combine both weapons and moved the Orange Lockseed from her belt to the combined weapon.

**LOCK ON!**** ICHI, JYU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN!**

As she twirled the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode charged up with energy bolts, the Inves tried to stand up, but whatever they would do, they came into an end.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

Gaim slashed the green Inves first, before the red one, and both of them, destroying them all. Gaim then moved the lock back onto her belt, and closed the lock to remove the transformation.

"If Inves are showing up in crowded place like this..." Homura muttered, sighing in uneasy thought. "We've gotta do something."

Now more problem added into her list, from searching Mami, helping the Beat Rider teams, to deal with wild Inves in the city. Sure, the forest problem wasn't just about that.

* * *

><p>At Gaim's Garage...<p>

"Well, I remember about the time I was in the forest searching for Mami, and I met the men in hazard suits. They must know about something." Homura recalled about the events at the forest following her duel with Kyouko. In the garage's lobby were Homura, Sayaka, and Himeko.

"Yes, if we could talk with those hazard-suited people in the forest, we'd get a lot of answers quite quickly." Himeko pointed out.

"Yeah, but the problem is that Zangetsu chick. She's patroling around the forest, y'know?" Sayaka pointed out.

"I know, and there's no way I can take her on alone." Homura added.

Himeko sighed in response, knowing it wouldn't be easy problem to begin with, especially with Zangetsu around the forest.

"Zangetsu..." Himeko muttered, remembering the event she discovered said figure in the factory basement when the Riders were handling rampaging Inves. By connecting the faceplate Zangetsu had on her belt and Chikane's inventory in her work briefcase containing the same belt, Himeko thought that Zangetsu was really her very older sister. Despite this unfond memory, Himeko came up with an idea.

"Then, how about this? I could draw that Rider away and give you an opening." Himeko suggested.

"No, it's a big no-no! You can't handle her alone!" Sayaka refused.

"I think even two of us is not enough to handle her..." Homura thought out loud.

Himeko then paused for a while, so she got another idea afterwards, "Well then, could we get other Kamen Riders in on the plan?"

Hearing Himeko's suggestion, Homura could relax for a while, but Sayaka became afraid if Kyouko is in the plan as well.

"Like Kyouko, Battler, and Hideyoshi?" Homura asked for confirmation, but she sighed hopelessly, "But there's no way to help us."

"Don't worry about that. I have an idea." Himeko said, offering her idea to share.

Homura and Sayaka got their attention taken, and started to get enthusiast about Himeko's idea. "What kind of idea?" They asked.

Just as about Himeko was about to point out her idea...

"We're back~!" A familiar voice greeted as the rest of Team Gaim and Kamijou went back into the garage from shopping, bringing decorations of some sort. Of course, since Christmas was near, the decorations had to be Christmas-themed, so they needed to buy them. It turned out that Madoka was the one who shouted.

"Hey, Homura-chan's here too. Perfect, we're going to decorate for our Christmas party. Help out!" Madoka beamed as she went down to the garage lounge.

"Uh, sorry, Madoka-san. Something urgent just came up." Himeko apologized. She then asked Homura and Sayaka, "Homura-san, Sayaka-san, we've gotta do this now. Let's go!"

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Madoka gawked as Himeko pulled Homura and Sayaka out of garage, much to her and the others' surprise.

"Oi!" Osomatsu shouted.

"It's not usual to see Himeko this rushed." Kamijou noted.

"Yeah." Hitomi nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Some after while, Homura, Himeko, and Sayaka met Kyouko at a hallway of some sort, intrigued by whatever they told her.<p>

"A new type of game, huh?" Kyouko asked.

Sayaka nodded in response, snapping her finger to allow Himeko to explain the "game" they were arranging.

"The rules are simple. Each team sends their Kamen Riders into the Lockseed forest and whoever collects the most Locks wins. That's all." Himeko explained the "game"'s rules, and finished, followed by Sayaka's nod.

"All the Kamen Riders hunting for Lockseeds, huh?" Kyouko noted. "But your team's three Riders give you an unfair advantage."

"Yep, so me and Sayaka are sitting this one out. Himeko'll be the one playing." Homura said as she walked to Himeko and pat her shoulder, pointing the girl in question.

"Hai." Himeko added.

Kyouko then looked at the Gaim Riders, and rolling her eyes at Himeko cynically with cold glare before looking at Sayaka.

"I dunno what the heck are you're playin' at, but your game sounds interesting. Fine, we'll play, but!" Kyouko pointed out, before suddenly grabbing Himeko's collars and giving intimidating glare, much to the latter's surprise.

"If you let an Inves or anyone lay a fucking finger on Sayaka, I'll kill you." Kyouko growled at the Himemiya prodigy angrily, intimidating her not to let Sayaka be in a danger. While she felt so happy that she now began her relationship with Kyouko, Sayaka felt a bit worried about Kyouko, especially when her fiance became slightly possessive about her since then.

"Hai. I'll make sure no harm come to her in any way." Himeko assured.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas~!"<p>

A shout could be heard from a pair of people in reindeer suits holding promotion signs of some sort, which generally announced the Christmas sale prices. Some of the people around them looked at them weirded, while others just not bothered to do such.

"These prices only come once a year! Catch them while you can!" One of the people in reindeer suit shouted, but alas, none of them cared about the promotion sale, despite their best effort to do their job. Soon, a boy and his mother cameout of a department store nearby, and ran to the reindeer people.

"Mama, look at the weird reindeer!" The boy showed his mother the reindeer people as he pointed at them.

"Kei, it's rude to point at people!" The boy's mother lowered his pointing arm, telling him not to point at people, especially at them working hard to wear such goofy suits just to gain money. Both reindeer people were slightly offended, due to being pointed by a boy and get said as "Weird". The mother bowed politely in apology for what her son, **Kei** did as they took their leave.

"This is the worst Christmas ever. We've gotta raise our ranks somehow." One of the reindeer people, who turned out to be Hideyoshi, lamented.

"Sorry, Yossy-chan, but I don't think we're up to that right now." Another reindeer person, turned to be Nobita, pointed out.

"Our teamwork is still terrible." Hideyoshi pointed out. They then looked around to see any customers coming, but to no end. None of the customers were ever to come to the shop they were promoting.

"Ah~ maybe Santa-san will come and put some rare Lockseeds into our stockings." Nobita wished.

"I wouldn't stay up and waiting for 'em." Hideyoshi said, as suddenly his phone rang in the suit's pocket, prompting him to pick it up. He then looked at the phone to see the caller's ID, which turned out to be Homura's. Hideyoshi then offered his partner Nobita to answer the call, but the former couldn't reach his phone to the latter due to having to stand by with the signs, so, he had to answer by himself.

"It's Kinoshita. Whaddya want?" Hideyoshi asked, before hearing whatever Homura answered from the other side, which brought him into interest.

"A new game?" Hideyoshi asked again before paused for a while to let Homura explain about this "game". "A forest full of Lockseeds?!" he gawked in interest after hearing her explanation.

"Really?" Nobita asked after overhearing Hideyoshi's conversations.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Team Red Hot's base...<p>

"A Lockseed hunting game?!" Sonomura gawked in surprise, much to his excitement. "It sounds really interestin'!"

"Yep. Hommy told me about the game, so yeah. It's a good chance to pay the Gaim and Baron girls back." Battler said.

"Right! We're gonna pay 'em back, especially that Baron Skank! Fortunately, we've stocked our Lockseeds up!" Sonomura added, showing Battler a pair of new Lockseeds, one having "LS-28" code and papaya-like cover, except it colored green at its exterior; and another having "LS-22" code and green sugar apple-like cover. Those were **Pawpaw **and **Cawesh Lockseeds **respectively.

"Nice! And don't forget, we're collecting Lockseeds as much as we can, so don't be too fixated on her, 'kay?" Battler reminded.

"I know. Here." Sonomura said as he tossed the Pawpaw Lock to Battler, which he caught. Battler then stored the lock into his coat pocket.

He then walked around Sonomura and his gang and said, "So, what're we gonna do to get into the forest, then?"

* * *

><p>Later at Drupers, Sid was sitting on his usual seat, sipping a black tea.<p>

"Looks like the whole gang's here." Sid remarked as he placed the cup of tea he sipped on, before sipping again. In the room Sid was in, there were Homura, Himeko, Sayaka, Kyouko, Nobita, Hideyoshi, Battler, and Sonomura as well.

"We're holding this event, and we need a couple of Lockvehicles." Homura answered.

"Huh?" Sid gawked as he stopped sipping the tea, placing down the cup again. "Really? You guys going on a road trip?"

"Don't fool around, Sid. You know the Lockvehicles can take us into the forest." Homura responded.

"Is that so...?" Sid began as he took a cookie before munching at it. "Well, the Lockvehicles are very valuable. I can't just hand 'em out."

The Beat Riders then looked at each other, thinking about wha to do next. Himeko then sat across to Sid as she came up with and idea, "Sid-san, it's a contest to collect Lockseeds from that other world, you can have all the locks we find. So, if you got us the Lockvehicles, we'd call it paying us in advance."

Other Beat Riders then looked at Himeko, some thought it was a good idea, while others thought it was crazy. They thought they could have the locks by themselves, but actually, it wasn't. Sonomura began building up rage in his head, and finally about to unleash it at Himeko.

"Oi, what the fuck are ya plannin', huh?! I thought we can have the locks by ourselves!" Sonomura snapped at Himeko.

"I didn't say to have the locks by ourselves." Himeko shot back with intimidating glare set at him. "We, Team Gaim hold the contest and we have right to set the rules, so you better be quiet and do what we say." These cold-spoken words and the death glare prompted the Red Hot leader to calm down and stopped from fuming further.

"Tch." Sonomura chided annoyed as he returned to his seat.

"How do I know the Lockseeds you find, are going to be worth of two Lockvehicles?" Sid asked.

"You'll just have to trust us." Himeko assured Sid. The Lock Dealer looked at all Beat Riders present, before looking back at Himeko. He thought it wasn't a bad deal, so he could play with it for time being.

"Okay, then. Just this once I'll get you your Lockvehicles." Sid said.

"All right!" Sayaka cheered with happy grin as she bumped her fist to Homura and Himeko. However...

"But I can't have them immediately." He continued. "How about... I get them to you around Christmas. Is that okay?"

"Fine. We'll take it." Homura agreed. Sid then nodded, now happy that everyone agreed his deal.

* * *

><p>At Team Gaim's garage, Team Gaim members were busy decorating their basecamp, while Madoka asked the Riders, "We're already at the top! Why are we putting on this special game, and giving the others a chance to catch up? You should ask the whole team before you do stuff like this!"<p>

Sayaka crossed her fingers while nodded in agreement, while Homura and Himeko stayed quiet.

"Ne, does this mean, you guys might not be able to make the Christmas party?" Hitomi asked.

"What?" Karamatsu gawked.

Homura then let out a sigh, before apologizing at Madoka, "Sorry for doing this behind your backs, but we've gotta figure out what's up with those rips before things gets worse around here."

"Besides, we might find clues about Mami-san and Yurika-chan in that forest." Sayaka added. While searching Mami was important to them, she had got the request from Kaori of Team Popup to look for Yurika, since she was missing around the same day as Mami, assuming she was missing in the same case.

Other Gaim members nodded, while Madoka asked, "And you'll be safe?"

"We'll be fine! We're just checking out the forest." Homura answered, followed by Himeko's nod. "And we'll be back in the time for party, don't worry."

Madoka sighed, hoping Homura and the other Gaim Riders could take and fulfill their promises. "Fine then." She then paused for a while and agreed, "Okay."

Hearing Madoka's agreement, Homura smiled before looking at Sayaka and Himeko.

"Then, let's get those decorations up! You'd better pull your weight, girls!" Madoka persuaded.

"All right!" Everyone else on the garage responded, before everyone started working on the Christmas decorations.

* * *

><p>At Yggdrasil Corporation meeting room, Sid was communicating with Ryouma via PA system, discussing about Sid's plan on taking the Lockvehicles as means to provide loans for Lockseed Hunt game held by Team Gaim. It seemed that Ryouma was working on his reports.<p>

"_Sid, are you trying to interfere with Chikane-chan?_" Ryouma asked from the PA system.

"I dunno what you mean." Sid answered, resting his head on his finger in fake confusion.

"_Don't play dumb. The Lockvehicles._" Ryoma responded.

* * *

><p>In Ryoma's lab, he was communicating with Sid from his laptop to meeting room's PA system.<p>

"If Outsiders are passing in and out of Helheim, it'd compromise the secrecy of survey team._" _Ryoma continued.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I like the way that Melon-Boobs Overseer gets to call all the shots. If we let her get into trouble to teach her to start listening to people, wouldn't that be better for our project?" Sid pointed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nah." Ryoma chuckled. "A weaselly point, but admittedly, a logical one. Anyways, if only Chikane-chan didn't get me into it, I wouldn't have to tell her cute maid to join our project as well."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's right. We still don't know who the Forest of Helheim will choose after all." Sid smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Night at Gaim's garage, Homura attached a yellow star-shaped styrofoam board on a banner board, finally finishing the decoration after working overday. It was a bit tiring since most of her friends left the garage, but Himeko, Kamijou, and Sayaka decided to stay to finish the decor and game planning.<p>

"Yosh, finally done!" Homura smiled happily, now the decoration for Christmas party finished.

"Okay, me too!" Himeko added as she finished making the map of game plan, with badges of Team Gaim (represented by Himeko), Team Baron (represented by Kyouko), Invitto (represented by Nobita), Raid Wild (represented by Hideyoshi), Souten (represented by Battler), Red Hot (represented by Sonomura), and "Independent" (i.e. Kamijou).

"So let's go over the plan." Himeko began to explain the plan, and everyone else decided to listen her as she began moving the badges on separate places of the blackboard. "We'll enter the forest first and start collecting Locks. We'll make sure we all make ourselves visible."

"Yeah." Homura nodded.

"So?" Sayaka asked.

"I would guess that team's base is somewhere in the forest." Himeko continued as she circled a "BASE" mark in Japanese on the center of the blackboard with chalk. "While we draw that Zangetsu away, Homura-san will go looking for that base. In case it gets worse, Sayaka-san acts as backup."

"Good point, since you include me in the plan as well, as an independent, not as Team Gaim member." Kamijou pointed out, since he wasn't with Team Gaim just yet, and he could use his status as non-Beat Riders to compete with other Beat Rider teams, just like Sanji would do.

"Their base..." Homura murmured as she stored Himeko's explanations into her memory. "Got it."

However, she felt sorry that she used Himeko and the others in her plan, just to look more into the forest in order to look for Mami and Yurika. Though she needed to, Homura felt bad for putting them in danger.

"But, I... I'm sorry Himeko, everyone." Homura apologized.

"Eh? For what?" Himeko gawked for sudden apology.

"Even if you and Kamijou will be with the other Riders, you'll be going into danger to be bait for me."

"There'll be seven Kamen Riders out there, we can handle it." Himeko smiled, trying to relieve Homura out of her worry.

"I sure hope so..." Homura sighed in worry, as she recalled the moment she encountered Zangetsu for the second time after slaughtered Koumori Inves. "She's not like the rest of us."

"How do I put it..." Homura muttered as she scratched her head in confusion. "She knows all of her Rider powers in and out, and she's trained herself too."

"Hmm... Has she, now?" Himeko murmured, wondering if Zangetsu's civilian identity, her sister Chikane would have time so little in the house just to train herself after work. Not to mention she used to be the best in Kendo competition as she knew it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind." Himeko answered sheepishly as she shook off the thought clouding her mind.

"Anyways, don't worry about yourself, Homu-chan! You can call for me for backup!" Sayaka beamed.

"That's right. I'll pretend to be your rival to enter the contest, to get the Zangetsu girl's hands full." Kamijou added.

"The problem is, she's stronger than the rest of us, and I don't want you guys ended up being her sandbags." Homura argued.

"Just trust us." Himeko smiled. "We'll be careful."

"Okay." Homura nodded, relieving herself from her worry.

* * *

><p>At the following morning at Himemiya mansion, in hallway, Chikane walked downstairs bringing her briefcase, going out for work, despite it was Christmas Eve day. Maybe since she joined Ryoma's project her schedule became full and stuffed with work, so she had so little time in house, let alone to talk with her beloved sister.<p>

"Onee-chan!" Himeko called her sister as she walked out to second floor balcony, looking at her sister about to going.

"What is it, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she stopped to see her sister at upstairs.

"I, umm..." Himeko paused as she tried to find an excuse without telling her fighting Inves and being Kamen Rider. She then found one, "I heard that people have been attacked by monsters in town. Stay safe, alright?"

Hearing her sister's information, Chikane looked at Himeko curiously, wondering if she was trying to tell the truth and asking, "Monsters?"

"They look like the Inves the Beat Riders use, but they're really violent." Himeko explained.

"I see." Chikane said. "I'll be careful."

"Actually, onee-chan, do you know anything about them?" Himeko asked.

"No, I don't." Chikane lied, as she actually knew these monsters were in fact the very Inves themselves. "Why would you ask?"

"It's just that Yggdrasil controls the entire city. I figured you might already be looking into them, that's all." Himeko elaborated, while gleefully "accusing" Yggdrasil for controlling Mitakihara City, though it likely was.

"Yggdrasil is merely helping this city become an ideal place of health and prosperity. We don't "control" anything." Chikane argued.

"Yeah..." Himeko sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for the weird questions."

After hearing Himeko's quick apology, Chikane walked upstairs back, and suddenly walked to Himeko. Nearer, and nearer, until to the point their faces were so close to each other, almost kissing. Chikane's blue eyes gazed deep at Himeko's amber eyes, to the point causing the latter embarrassed, with the face flushed red and the breath getting heavier. The older Himemiya daughter looked at Himeko with silent yet passionate gaze, confirming if her younger sister were feeling weird or not. After staring, Chikane then proceeded to slide away Himeko's hair to reveal her ears, kissing it before giving it a single lick, making Himeko grunt both in embarrassment and slight pleasure. She then looked at her sister again before patting her on the head.

"Be a good girl." Chikane said.

"O... Okay." Himeko replied reluctantly. "Take care, onee-chan."

"I will, Himeko. I will." Chikane replied as she walked down, leaving the mansion. After Chikane leaving, Himeko began to think if her sister was really involved in the incident, especially after she learned that she having the very same equipments as Zangetsu had.

"_Is that Zangetsu really...?" _Himeko wondered.

* * *

><p>Later at a parking lot, all Beat Riders representative members (Save for Kamijou since he wasn't one), Himeko, Kyouko, Hideyoshi, Nobita, Sonomura, Battler, and Kamijou gathered to intiate the Christmas Lockseed Hunt Game, while Homura and Sayaka hid under barrels and fences, watching from the sidelines.<p>

"C'mon, Himeko..." Homura murmured, hoping Himeko would make it.

"I hope Kyousuke-kun, Himecchi, and Kyouko-chan are okay..." Sayaka sighed.

"I see we're all here. Let's begin the game." Himeko started as she took out her Sengoku Driver, when suddenly...

"_Attends! _A moment if I may-may-may!" A voice shouted from the passageway, and everyone about to begin the game turned to the source voice to see it was from none other than Sanji Alfonzo!

"Oh god, it's that Le Charlotte guy!" Homura groaned in surprise.

"Oh god, it's Alfonzo-sama~!" Sayaka squealed, before getting her mouth shut by Homura to her anger.

Sanji then jumped from the passageway balcony in tailspin roll before landing with tapping the ground, to the competing Riders' surprise.

"May I ask exactly why you chose not to invite _moi _to this fun little event of yours?" Sanji asked, crossing his arms.

"How did you know about the game?!" Himeko asked.

Sanji smiled in response, before showing Beat Riders Hotline streaming from his iPhone.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah! Word on the street is the Kamen Riders are starting up an all-new game of their own!" **DJ Sagara announced as the photo of participating Kamen Riders' civilian identities on the background matching the color of their respective teams and their logos appeared one by one on the screen. "**And the rules are shrouded in secrecy! Which team do you think's gonna win this secretive special game?"**

While Himeko wondered how the game could get into Beat Riders Hotline, she should wonder if Sanji also have means to participate the game, as she allowed him to join the fray, so she said, "Yeah, but... if you don't have a Lockvehicle..."

"_Non, non, non!_ Worry not." Sanji said, showing her his own Lockvehicle, Hibiscyclone, to her surprise. "Obtaining this trinket was hardly difficult for one such as I."

Himeko sighed, that an outsider such as Sanji almost ruined her plan, due to him not being a part of it. But whatever had happened, liked it or not, Himeko had to play along with his sudden appearance. She could allow him to join, but how about the others?

"Well, umm..." Himeko said, looking at the other participants, but looks like they didn't care too much about it. Himeko then paused for awhile before finally agreeing him joining. "Alright, you can join."

Homura could only do a facepalm in response to Himeko's statement, while Sayaka cooed over Sanji like ever.

"_C'est bon!_" Sanji exclaimed happily, pointing at the Himemiya prodigy. "So, what exactly does this game entail?"

As Sanji picked up an iron pipe and pointing at the participating Riders, to the point them backing up a bit.

"Do I just have to beat those darlings heading our way?" Sanji asked as he threw the pipe, which they avoided. However, it turned out that the pipe wasn't to be aimed at the Beat Riders, but something behind them... an Inves! After taking the pipe hard, the green Inves fell down. Behind it were blue and red elementary Inves.

"Inves?! When'd they get here?!" Himeko gawked in shock.

"Where'd they come from?!" Homura gawked as well.

As a horde of Inves were coming at them, the Lockseed Hunt game participants braced themselves, while Sanji buckled up his Sengoku Driver.

"Henshin." Sanji exclaimed as he unlocked his Durian Lockseed.

**DU~RIAN!**

Sanji then docked the lock onto his driver, triggering the transformation by a cut of Cutting Blade with a pose.

***guitar riff* DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

After the durian fell over Sanji and unfolding into armors, he transformed into Bravo.

"Yosh!" Bravo posed femininely as he rushed to slash some elementary Inves with his Duri Noko before kicking a red one and went back slashing the others.

As Himeko tried to buckle up her driver, she was interrupted by avoiding and fending off attacks from Inves, thrusting one of them down. Kyouko kicked a red Inves before avoiding green one, and kicked another green. Hideyoshi ducked from an Inves attack and avoided other ones, before get behind one of red Inves and grabbed its arms, while Nobita just backed up to see if those Inves attacked him.

"Now, Nobita!" Hideyoshi told Nobita to attack, and the bespectacled boy punched the Inves several times like an angry wimp, though.

Battler quickly rolled aside from an Inves rake before kicking it at its stomach and letting out another kick at another Inves' head. He then ducked form an attack, before Sonomura jumped in and peformed double roundhouse kick at the Inves.

"Nice, Sonny!" Battler praised.

"These bunches ain't my problem anyway!" Sonomura boasted.

Kamijou jumped from an Inves' kick, before thrusting his palm at its face, before giving it an elbow strike at its kin's gut. He then kicked at a red Inves' stomach before ducking from a rake, tripping the attacker with a swift sweeping kick.

All as each of group of three Inves attacked each Riders, the rest of them performed well to maneuver against them, but Nobita... he was just crawling and rolling away to avoid them while lamely kicking them.

Back with Bravo, he slashed the Inves coming at him. With Kyouko, she performed a roll jump and kicked a green Inves with strong force, before kicking both red Inves' legs to trip them. She then rolled and jumped to deliver bicycle kicks at another green Inves, sending it to hit the fences behind.

Himeko was about to buckle up her driver again, but an Inves knocked it off from her hand, forcing her to handle them on her own. She performed a barrel roll behind to evade Inves rake, and jabbing its back before performing a capoeira-styled dodge and roundhouse kick, but missed. Then again, she used her breakdancing maneuver to avoid and attack them at same time. Kyouko then arrived and kicked a green Inves at its chest and stood by her side.

"Oi, is this a part of game?" Kyouko asked tendenciously.

"No, it's not." Himeko answered. Attacking inves wasn't a part of her game at all, and they were here disturbing her plan.

"I see. Well then." Kyouko said as she strapped the Sengoku Driver on her waist. She then pulled out her Lanzone Lockseed and exclaiming, "Henshin."

**LANZONE~!**

As the large lanzone appeared, Kyouko then twirled the lock in her finger before putting it onto her driver.

"The heck?! That skank's got a new Lockseed already?!" Sonomura gawked in disbelief and anger.

**LOCK ON! **

After the trumpet music played from her driver for a moment, Kyouko sliced the lock open.

**COME ON!**

The lanzone fell over Kyouko, transforming her into Baron as the armors opened up and folded. The top folded together with the right side to form right shoulder armor, while the front folded together with the left side to form opposite shoulder armor. The back simply turned onto her back, and the chest piece from inside the lanzone moved onto her chest. Baron now gained a long feather-like right earpiece while its opposite was shorter, and the back of helmet sported lanzone skin. The whitish yellow eyepiece seeped between grills. In her hand was a single-edged giant sword, with lanzone flesh as the blade and the skin for the base.

**LANZONE ARMS! LIGHT OF THE BLADE~!**

Baron had transformed into **Lanzone Arms!**

Baron slashed the Inves with her giant sword, **Lanzodight**. After slashing and cutting some of them into halves, Baron charged up the claymore, brimming with yellow light.

"Ha... SEIII!" Baron roared as she slashed the ground to send a slashing beam from the giant blade, slashing all Inves in its way, destroying them in process. Baron then pulled out a Rose Lockvehicle before opening and tossing it in front of her, transforming it into Rose Attacker. While Himeko was fighting with a small group of Inves on her own, she rode on the bike. Wait, so she decided to run away?!

Himeko who had seen that, jabbed an Inves before rolling aside to retrieve her Sengoku Driver, to her shock.

"You're just gonna leave?!" Himeko retorted.

"You said we were friggin' starting. The game is already underway." Baron reminded while Baron was fighting the Inves, trying to fend off their attacks.

Baron then revved the bike, and ran off while leaving the others to fight the large number of Inves, transporting into Helheim. Homura and Sayaka sighed in disappointment, that the rest were soon about to leave one by one until Himeko and Kamijou were the last ones to go to the forest. Himeko kicked an Inves before buckling up her driver, and activating her Budou Lockseed with an exclaim of, "Henshin!"

**BUDOU!**

Himeko then posed before locking the lock into her driver, slicing it open.

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

The Budou Arms appeared above Himeko, and dropped on her, transforming her into Ryugen as it opened up and folded into armors.

**BUDOU ARMS~! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

Ryugen strafed away and shot an Inves from point-blank range, and then she elbowed another one and shooting again.

While the others were busy fighting, Bravo drove his Hibiscyclone to Ryugen while laughing like a noblewoman.

"Farewell, fair _cepage_!" Bravo bid as he ran off leaving the others

"Hey, wait!" Ryugen called out, but he already transported into Helheim. A pair of Inves smacked her and grabbed her from both sides, trapping her between them. Despite her slender figure, Ryugen's body was slightly enjoyable to them, or as they felt.

"C'mon, Nobi!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he lifted Nobita on his arms, spinning to let him kick the Inves. They then ran and kicked two opposing Inves at the same time and kicked an Inves in unison. Sure, their teamwork became better at this point after lots of training.

"Kamen Rider Kurokage is in the house! I'll win this game, and become top of the rankiing!" Hideyoshi announced as he strapped up his Sengoku Driver.

"You're sure fired up, Yossy-chan. I'd better hold my own!" Nobita remarked as he strapped his as well.

"HENSHIN!" Both Hideyoshi and Nobita exclaimed at the same time as they unlocked their respective Lockseeds, Matsubokkuri for Hideyoshi, and Donguri for Nobita.

**MATSUBOKKURI! / DON~GURI!**

The duo then locked their lock onto their drivers, and cut them open as the nut-Arms appeared from the artificial crack above them.

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

The nuts fell over their respective summoners, transforming them into their Rider forms as they opened up and folded. Hideyoshi into Kurokage, and Nobita into Gridon.

**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! / DONGURI ARMS!**

**ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW! / NEVER GIVE UP~!**

Both nut-armored Riders then rushed and attacked the Inves, begun with Kurokage twirling his Kagematsu at green Inves and shifted to red Inves, while Gridon leaped and bonked that green Inves repeatedly. Kurokage kicked approaching blue Inves, before Gridon smashed it down with full force, running off. Kurokage tripped a green Inves with his spear before holding an attack from red Inves.

Battler performed a jumping double roundhouse kicks at a red Inves, before kicking at the green ones. Sonomura jumped over a red Inves as he kicked both Inves on his sides. They then punched and kicked a green Inves at same time, sending it stumbling.

"Let's go, Battler!" Sonomura exclaimed as he and Battler buckled up their drivers. They then pulled out their respective Lockseeds: Battler's Lime and Viscount's Cherry.

"HENSHIN!" Both Battler and Sonomura exclaimed as they opened their Lockseeds.

**LIME! / CHERRY!**

As the Cherry and Lime Arms appeared from the artificial crack above them, Battler and Sonomura posed, before locking their Lockseeds on their drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H! / COME ON!**

The lime and cherry fell on their respective summoners, transforming them into Asura and Viscount, respectively.

**LIME ARMS! / CHERRY ARMS!**

**RAI, MU! HAI-YAH~! / MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY!**

After transforming, both Riders rushed to the Inves group. Asura slashed some Inves around him and sometimes kicked one to fend it off, before going slashing again and stabbing a red Inves, splattering black blood from its body. With Viscount, he swiftly slashed the surrounding Inves a la swashbuckler with his Cherrsher, and shot the coming Inves with Chereztol. He ducked a rake and dodged a swat, so he could get behind the attacking Inves and slash him from behind.

Gridon stumbled aside after an attack, while Ryugen was kicking the Inves with spinning maneuver, and Asura performed his kung-fu maneuver to dodge and attack the Inves. He then cowered in fear, hiding behind a pile of barrels to watch the rest of Riders. Kurokage managed to fend off some Inves, but he soon realized that Gridon wasn't with him.

"Oi!" Kurokage called out as he ran to the acorn Rider. Said Rider was holding a Peanut Lockseed, and Kurokage approached him to ask him to rejoin him.

"Hey, Gridon! Gimme a hand here, man!" Kurokage called out as Gridon pulled him to hide as well.

"I thought I'd give Team Gaim their Christmas present." Gridon smirked under his helmet as he ran out of his hiding spot. He then called the Inves, "Oi~! Inves! I've got a juicy Lockseed for you!"

A blue Inves was smacking Ryugen all over the place, but it stopped as Gridon threw the Lockseed at its back. It then turned around, finding the Lockseed under his feet. He then picked the lock up and ate it...

After Ryugen shooting an Inves, she noticed the Inves eating the Lockseed Gridon had given to it, and she kept shooting it to prevent its transformation. However none of these attacks affected it as the molting was almost completed.

"Dang, you're smart, Gridon!" Kurokage praised.

"I know, right?" Gridon replied as the blue Inves finally molted into its mature form. It was similar as Kamikiri Inves, except the jinbaori aspect had blue lining, with the blue color less prominent that Kamikiri. The shoulder, and leg became bulkier, especially at the thighs. On the right forearms was a pair of pincers, shaped like stag beetle's mandibles. The head sported a pair of pincer-like antlers, making it looked like a stag beetle.

The blue Inves had molted into **Kuwagata Inves.**

"Whoa! Man, you're cheatin'!" Viscount snapped.

"Who cares? It should be enough to keep you guys on bay." Gridon replied.

Seeing this shocking transformation, Ryugen gasped in surprise, and turning at the nut Riders in disbelief.

"What you're doing?!" Ryugen berated, while Homura and Sayaka gasped at this as well.

"The heck?!" Homura gasped in surprise.

"Are they insane?!" Sayaka gawked in equal surprise.

Kuwagata Inves jumped to Ryugen, attempting to send her a rake, but she blocked it while trying to strike back. However, this Inves proved to be much agile, as it responded Ryugen's moves quickly, blocking and evading most of her attacks, but Ryugen was swift enough to evade all the attacks.

"Woah, this is getting bad!" Kamijou gasped as he tried to buckle up his Sengoku Driver, but got interrupted by the urge to dodge Inves' attacks.

"If you don't like it, you should have made a rule!" Gridon chided.

"Yeah, what he said!" added Kurokage as he and Gridon unlocked their Lockvehicles, Kurokage's Sakura Hurricane and Gridon's Rose Attacker.

"Leaving already?!" Asura gawked annoyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Yggdrasil Tower, at Chikane's office, she heard a report about Kamen Riders entering Helheim.<p>

"What? There are Kamen Riders in Helheim?" Chikane asked in surprise after hearing the reports.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. And more keep appearing." A researcher added. Hearing this reports, Chikane paused for a while, pondering of how could the street trashes could get into Helheim. And she knew why, and who could've provided them for this.

"Sid, that imbecile. What on the earth is he thinking?!" Chikane growled angrily as she stormed away from her office.

* * *

><p>Ryugen kicked a red Inves aside, and blocked the others' strikes before shooting Kuwagata Inves repeatedly. However, despite the impact, the stag beetle-themed Inves managed to endure it as it walked toawrds the shooter, due to the hardened armor. It then jabbed Ryugen at the stomach before throwing her to the fences.<p>

"Himecchi!" Sayaka shouted worried.

While Himeko and Kamijou were dealing with these number of Inves, Kurokage, and Gridon drove off the scene, ditching them to go to Helheim to catch up with the others. What kind of opportunists they were?

"See ya later, suckers~!" Gridon waved as he and Kurokage transported into Helheim.

"Wait, you four-eyes!" Viscount groaned as he unlocked his Hibiscyclone, transforming it into its Vehicle mode. Asura threw his Sakura Hurricane, to turn it into bike as well. Asura and Viscount rode their respective bikes, revving them before drove off to catch up with other leaving Riders as well.

"Damn!" Homura cursed as she slammed the fences. She became so pissed off that most Riders were ditching Himeko and Kamijou, so they could get Lockseeds as soon as possible, leaving them to be incapacitated after fighting the Inves. What bunch of jerks.

"Himeko, you okay?" Kamijou asked after beating down the Inves and strapped on his Sengoku Driver.

"Yeah, Kamijou-san, but not so..." Ryugen grunted.

"Hang in there!" Kamijou exclaimed as he pulled out the Mangosteen Lockseed, unlocking it. "Henshin!"

**MANGOSTEEN!**

The Mangosteen Arms in its fruit form appeared above Kamijou, and he locked the lock on his belt, slicing it open.

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

The mangosteen then fell over Himeko, transforming him into Bima as the fruit folded.

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS! MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!"**

"Time to claw my way to victory!" Bima announced as he rushed to attack Kuwagata inves with his Kuku Bimanggis, but alas, the slash couldn't tear open its armor, let alone to scratch.

"Not this hard armor again!" Bima growled annoyed as he delivered another slash, but with no avail. Kuwagata then used its pincer antlers to grab Bima, throwing him at Ryugen.

"Shit! Kamijou, Himeko!" Homura cursed irritated and worried.

Bima and Ryugen stood up, and the latter pulled out a Kiwi Lockseed.

"Fine then!" Ryugen grunted as she unlocked the Kiwi lock.

**KI~WI!**

The Chinese Soldier-themed Rider then changed the Budou lock with the new one, cutting it open.

**LOCK ON! HAI~H!**

The Budou Arms dispersed into light bubbles before a kiwi appeared above Ryugen, falling over her as the Inves approached her. The juice splashed from the impact whipped the Inves aside, allowing it to open up.

**KIWI ARMS~!**

The topmost of kiwi folded into the left side to form left shoulder armor, while the lower top folded into the right side to form right shoulder armor, which had kiwi slice on it. Then, the chest piece with halved kiwi slice folded into the front side to form chestplate, and the back of kiwi folded onto her back. Ryugen's helmet now had some kind of earpieces resembling dragon's crests and a kiwi slice in her eyes. In Ryugen's both hands were a pair of large, curve-bladed chakrams with kiwi slices on their center.

**GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA, HA~!**

Ryugen had transformed into **Kiwi Arms**!

Ryugen swung her new attack wheels, **Kiwi Gekirins **at surrounding Inves to slash them, before jabbing and slashing the Kuwagata Inves. Although the wheels were large, but they weren't as heavy as it looked, due to its aerodynamic design, which allowed air currents to flow with them to ease her movement each time swinging them. These weapons proved to work effectively against Kuwagata's armors, as they made scratch on its armor.

"Sugoi..." Bima gasped in awe.

Angered, Kuwagata's eyes glowed blue before the pincer antlers elongated four times its regular length, attempting to grab Ryugen, but she parried them with the wheels each time it tried, until it managed to grab and threw her at the barrels. Bima then leaped in, sending some rakes, at the scratched parts of Kuwagata Inves' armor to deepen and widen its tear.

Whilst for Asura and Viscount, they drove off the scene, leaving Ryugen and Bima.

"Comin' through! Seeya, bitches!" Viscount bid as he and Asura transported into Helheim. Now Ryugen and Bima had to deal with the numbers of Inves by themselves. Ryugen watched them transporting, while Bima was hacking and lashing through the elementary Inves. However, she caught off guard as Kuwagata Inves jabbed her at chest, and used its arm pincers to slash Bima, before kicking him off.

"Alright! We're coming, guys!" Sayaka said as she and Homura left the hiding spot.

"Let's go!" Homura said as she and her teammate Rider strapped on their drivers.

"HENSHIN!" Both untransformed Rider girls exclaimed as they unlocked their respective locks, Homura's Orange and Sayaka's Pineberry.

**ORANGE! / PINE~BERRY!**

Both girls posed in their ways and locked their locks on the Drivers, slicing them open after a short standby jingle.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

The orange and pineberry fell over their respective summoners, transforming them into Gaim and Fraise, respectively as they ran to the stage.

**ORANGE ARMS! / PINEBERRY ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"This is our stage now!" Gaim exclaimed.

"So let's juice it up!" Fraise added as both just-transformed Riders jumped.

Gaim jumped to send some slashes to Kuwagata Inves, followed by Ryugen before kicking it down. They then thrusted their weapons, pushing it stumbling along with sparks from the impact on its chest. Whilst for Fraise, she jumped to send some slashes to elementary Inves surrounding Bima, and he joined the slashing party. She released some arrows to the air, letting them rain on the Inves, destroying some of them. Fraise and Bima then regrouped with Gaim and Ryugen.

"Homura-san, Sayaka-san!" Ryugen called for their arrival.

"Leave the rest to me and Sayaka! You and Kamijou go after the others!" Gaim ordered.

"Right." Bima nodded as he pulled out his Raffles Lockvehicle.

"But..." Ryugen hesitated as Gaim and Fraise went forward to slash the Inves.

"Just go!" Gaim ordered as she slashed more Inves and kicked one of them down, while Fraise tried to hold their attacks with her Berrybow. Gaim then dodged Kuwagata Inves' rake.

"Alright." Ryugen bowed in agreement. She then took out a Suika Lockseed and tossed at Gaim. "Use this!"

"Whoa!" Gaim gasped after catching the lock and kicking the Inves. Just as she was about to activate it, she dodged a swat and slashed a couple of Inves.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of fun!" Fraise called out as she took out her Kuwa Lockseed before dodging a strike and slashing an Inves with her bow.

Ryugen and Bima then unlocked their Lockvehicles, tossing them to the air to have them transform into their vehicle modes, Rose Attacker for Ryugen and Raffles Armor for Bima. They then rode the motorcycles, ready to depart.

"You'll fight with these!" Gaim boasted as she and Fraise unlocked their locks.

**SUIKA! / KUWA!**

The gigantic watermelon and mulberry appeared from artificial crack above and behind their respective summoners, and they immediately cut them open.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA!**

The giant fruits then fell behind the Riders as their current Arms dispersed, and as the hatches on the fruit opened, they jumped into the fruits.

**SUIKA ARMS! / KUWA ARMS!**

**OODAMA BIG BANG! / LET'S ROLL OUT, BABY!**

The Inves tried to interrupt them, but as Bima and Ryugen passed through them, his Raffles Armor fired gatling guns on them to fend them off from Gaim and Fraise. After that, they transported into Helheim.

**YOROI MODE! / RAID MODE!**

As Suika Arms changed into its humanoid Yoroi Mode, the **Kuwa Arms** folded out the horse legs from the front and back of mulberry body and it began to unfold, with Fraise's upper body exposed, while the legs were still inside the armors, encased inside the armor's forelegs. The mulberry body now became Fraise's lower half body resembling horse, making her having centaurian figure. The lance that doubles as gatling gun launched from the mulberry's bottom, and the shield from the stem, flying into Fraise's hands. Fraise gained a horse-themed knight-like helmet, encasing her true helmet with mulberry-like unicorn horn protuding form the forehead, and the grilled visor covered her bug eyes. Also, there were additional armor of chest armor and simple shoulder armors.

Fraise now donned **Kuwa Arms, **in **Raid Mode!**

"Yee-haw!" Fraise shouted as the Raid Mode armor galloped, and she jumped to the horde of Inves, firing continuous bullets from the lance-gun weapon, **Kuwa Gatlancer **to destroy them**. **Kuwagata Inves tried to pincer the hands, but Fraise blocked it with the **Kuwa Guarnder **shield. Gaim then jumped, swinging her Suika Soujintou at the lesser inves, swatting them away and destroying them. Both Gaim and Fraise then engaged Kuwagata Inves, with the former slashed it a little while Fraise jousted it with her lance hard, sending it stumbling.

"Ikuze!" Gaim exclaimed.

"Okay!" Fraise nodded as she and Gaim sliced their locks once.

**SUIKA SQUASH! / KUWA SQUASH!**

"Haaa...!" Both Gaim and Fraise shouted as the former shoot an energy watermelon ball at the stag beetle Inves, trapping it inside. Gaim and Fraise then rushed, the former slashing the Inves with the naginata, and the latter impaled it with the lance.

"HYA-HAAA! / SEI-HAAAA!" Fraise and Gaim roared as they executed the finishers. After the attacks connected, the energy watermelon break into pieces, exploding in watermelon flesh and mulberry berries.

"Alright, we'd better get moving!" Gaim said.

"Hai!" Fraise nodded cheerfully as she and Gaim jumped from the gigantic Arms, returning to their default Arms as the giant ones dispersed into light bubbles. They then tossed out their Lockvehicles to transform them into motorcycles, riding their respective Lockvehicles: Gaim's Sakura Hurricane and Fraise's Hibiscyclone to transport into Helheim, to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>At Yggdrasil tower, at the lift, Chikane was waiting for the lift to take her into basement floor. At the control room of some sort, the researchers operated the computers to monitor the status of Helheim. Soon, the alarm rang to notify that the intruders had breached into Helheim.<p>

Arriving on the room was Chikane, with her Sengoku Driver, with Zangetsu's faceplate strapped on. Each time she walked into the center of the room, her huge breasts bounced each step, and her short skirt lifted a bit, almost revealing what was beneath. Most importantly, her face looked determined, with steeled determination and cold gaze in her eyes, much different than the look she usually showed to Himeko. At the center of room was a pair of pylons that acted as Anti-Inves barriers, and a cut giant tree of some sort with shrine tags, and a zipper crack connecting to Helheim that kept opened, most likely permanently. At the other side of crack the research team were busy handling the experiments in Helheim.

Chikane then took out her Melon Lockseed and exclaimed, "Henshin."

**MELON!**

The Overseer then threw the lock to air, and she caught it right as it landed in her hand while the artificial crack opened above her, revealing a large muskmelon coming down. She then shifted her hand to the belt, locking the lock on.

**LOCK ON!**

The same horagai standby music as Homura, Sayaka, and Hideyoshi's Drivers played, and she quickly cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The muskmelon fell over Chikane, coating her with white suit same as Zangetsu's. Under the melon, she gained Zangetsu's helmet, and the melon piece slid in, giving the helmet a pair of trapeze-shaped curved earpieces and melon stem atop the head. The eyes became light green in color. The muskmelon opened up and folded in similar way as Orange Arms, forming the Melon Arms armor.

**MELON ARMS! TENKA, GOMEN!**

In her left hand, she held the Melon Defender.

Chikane had transformed, into the very Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Helheim, there were numbers of researchers beaten out cold, and Mariachi stood behind them. It seemed that she had beaten those researchers, but for what purpose?<p>

"Fufufu, let's settle our scores." Mariachi giggled.

* * *

><p><em>(Suddenly the Budou, Kiwi, RIberry, and Shipova Lockseeds and Rose Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form purple background with Ryugen's logo on it.)<em>

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Suika Arms silhouette over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, Lanzone, and Coconut Lockseeds and Lanzodight over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou, Kiwi, Riberry, and Shipova Lockseeds and Ryugen's weapon, Kiwi Gekirin over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, Blueberry, Elderberry, and Kuwa Lockseeds and Kuwa Arms silhouette over pink background with Fraise's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to Mami wandering the forest, and then a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

><p><strong>SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE<strong>

In the studio where Sid usually review the Lockseeds, the owner of said place was sipping a cup of tea, before looking at the readers, beginning the review.

"Greetings, readers. Back with me Sid the Lock Dealer." Sid introduced himself, and then he began the review segment, "This time we came up with these kids."

Sid showed the readers three locks: Kiwi, Lanzone, and Kuwa.

"Okay. No further ado, let's review the Kiwi one." Sid said as the TV screen above him showed an image of Kiwi, both locked and closed, and unlocked and opened. He then explained, "LS-13 Kiwi is an A-Class Lockseed, and one of known user is Himemiya Himeko. How that sweet Himemiya girl got her hands to that lock, anyway? Anyways, let's see what the lock can do with Sengoku Driver."

**KIWI ARMS~! GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA, HA~!**

The screen then displayed Ryugen in Kiwi Arms, as well as her weapon, Kiwi Gekirins.

"Voila, Kiwi Arms! Hai-ya~!" Sid yelled like a kung-fu martial artist, mimicking a punching pose of that style. He then explained the Arms and the weapons, "Kiwi Arms, a light-armored Arms, despite its bulky shoulder armors. Big armor doesn't have to slow ya down, that's it. And the Kiwi Gekirin rings are... While they're big, once again, they're not that heavy. They're light enough to wield, allowing a couple of powerful slashes, given the rings' sizes! So yeah, ya can move freely and nimbly with those armor and dangerous weapons! So far, there's no finisher of Kiwi Arms in this fic, but allow me to borrow a scene from Gaim x Showa Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle."

The screen displayed a clip of Ryugen Kiwi Arms VS Gridon in Gaim x Showa Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, in midst of Battle Royale scene in Gaim's segment, activating her finisher to blast Gridon off the field.

"The finishing move of this Arms is **Spinning Hoop, **where you can throw Kiwi Gekirins at your opponent, with the wheels spinning like a boomerang, and returns to the user! Cool, huh?" Sid explained the finisher used in the clip.

The image then faded out from the screen, prompting Sid to introduce the next lock.

"The next lock is Lanzone." Sid introduced the next lock as the screen displayed image of Lanzone Lockseeds. He then explained about the lock, "This LS-45 Lanzone is a Premium Lockseed, so it's a Premium-A Lockseed. One of them is currently in possession of Sakura Kyouko. What it does when it's used Sengoku Driver, let's see."

**LANZONE ARMS! LIGHT OF THE BLADE~!**

The screen then replaced the current image with Baron Lanzone Arms and her weapon, Lanzodight.

"Here we go! Lanzone Arms!" Sid exclaimed. After that, he explained how the Arms and weapons work. "Lanzone Arms is really focused on strength and defense, and like other Arms Baron has, forgoing speed for greater power. The weapon is Lanzodight, a greatsword similar to Cocobuster, but it's single-bladed and can't change into a gun. Looking at the weapon, it's kinda heavy but provides stronger strikes. Wow, Kyouko sure likes powerful and sluggish Arms and Weapons, huh?"

The screen then displayed a clip of this chapter, where Baron finished a group of Inves with her Lanzodight.

"The finisher of this Arms is **Shining Slam. **It involves the Lanzodight being charged up with blinding light, and then uses the energy of the light to send powerful slashing beams at the foes! And with the force of the sword, those poor Inves are decimated in instant!" Sid explained the featured finishing move.

The screen faded, as Sid introduced the last lock. "The next is LS-29 Kuwa."

As the screen displayed Kuwa Lockseed, Sid continued the introduction, "Kuwa Lockseed is a Premium Lockseed based on mulberry, and one of it is in Miki Sayaka's possession. And what'll you get when it's used with Sengoku Driver? Let's see."

**KUWA ARMS! LET'S ROLL OUT, BABY!**

The screen displayed images of Fraise Kuwa Arms and her weapons, Kuwa Gatlancer and Kuwa Guardner.

"Voila, Kuwa Arms! And guess what, it's a big Arms like Suika and Coconut!" Sid exclaimed as he began explaining the Kuwa Arms. "Since it's a big Arms, of course it can transform! A flying Berry Mode, drivable Drive Mode, and centaurian Raid Mode! Now that bubbly bluenette have her centaurian Arms, huh?"

He then explained the weapons, "It comes with two weapons, a Kuwa Gatlancer and a Kuwa-Guardner. Kuwa Gatlancer is a dual-purpose weapon, to shoot with gatling gun or to joust with the large lance. And Kuwa Guardner is actually not just a shield, but it can reflect enemies' attacks! It's much more versatile than other gigantic Arms, that's right."

The screen then displayed a clip of this chapter, featuring Fraise Kuwa Arms finishing off Kuwagata Inves along with Gaim Suika Arms.

"The finisher of this Arms is **Berry Mulancer**. It involves, yeah, simply charging up the lance with energy mulberry before impaling opponent with it. It looks boring, but awesome." Sid flatly explained the finisher out of boredom, due to him not liking the finishing move pretty much.

The screen then faded as the TV turned off, prompting Sid to finish the review.

"Alright, that's all for today. Don't forget to like, subscribe- Wait it's Youtube! I mean, read, review, like, and follow. Guess what? We're a chapter away to the end of Beat Riders Saga, and I'll make it amazing. Hehehe..." Sid chuckled shadily as he pulled out a clear blue Lockseed with cherry design and "ELS-02" code.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!<strong>

Ryouma: "All the Sengoku Drivers, in this one forest..."

Zangetsu: "This forest isn't the place for your games."

Homura: "Zangetsu...!"

Sayaka: "Kyouko-chan!"

Mariachi: "This forest is dangerous. Please go away."

**The forest's secrets are revealed...!**

Ryugen: "So she's really...!"

Mariachi: "What are you hiding in this forest?! HIMEMIYA CHIKANE!"

Homura: "Don't they care what fucking happens to us?!"

**Lock 13: The Truth of Christmas Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Pega-Rider: Alright, that's the Chapter 12 of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica. And we're a chapter close to the end of Beat Riders Saga4! So yeah, expect me to open a recruitment for Co-Writer soon! And just for a short announcement, me and Pikatwig are starting the Kamen Rider x Super Sentai VS Marvel &amp; DC Superheroes: Super Hero Ultimate Wars project. So, if anybody wanna join me to write on that fic, please PM me with this format:<strong>

**Pen Name: **

**Joined since:**

**Writing experience:**

**What do you know about Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Marvel, and DC?:**

**Other things:**

**Alright, that's about it. Yggdrasil Saga will start at Chapter 14, so prepare your seat belts, sedatives, and first aid-kit, because you'll be shocked fatally after the whams! Don't forget to read, review, like, and follow! Oh, and here's the quiz:**

_**Quiz: Sid is holding some kind of Lockseed. And can you guess of what he'll do to make this fic "amazing"?**_

_**Quiz 2: Zalera. In a video game, where would you know the name?**_

**As usual, post a review to answer this quiz! This is pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAA~! Oh, here's the trailer. Not just one, but two trailers!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER HERO ULTIMATE WAR TRAILER<strong>

Spider-Man: "Hello, chica. Or should I say... Kamen Robber Gaim?"

Homura: "I'm Kamen Rider Gaim!"

**The superheroes' greatest case, breaks out!**

Hongou: "You foreign superheroes don't have right to butt into our fight against Badan!"

Hongou: "RIDER... HENSHIN!"

Ichimonji: "Henshin...!"

Aka Red: "Red Vute!"

**Hongou Takeshi, Kaijou Tsuyoshi, and Ichimonji Hayato Returns!**

Captain America: "You Kamen Riders and Super Sentai aren't true Superheroes!"

**Kamen Rider & Super Sentai VS Marvel & DC Superheroes!**

**Super Hero Ultimate War!**

**Coming Soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Detective Conan: Driver's Case Trailer<strong>

**A highschool detective and Kamen Rider?!**

Shinichi Kudo: "Henshin!"

**Meet new Kamen Rider Drive!**

**Fight the Roymudes and solve the case!**

Klim: "These will help you to fight Roymudes."

**A Rider with super car Tridoron! But, no bikes?!**

Chase: "I'll defeat him for sure."

**New Story: Detective Conan: Driver's Case.**

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
